You're Still You
by Blanxe
Summary: Durante o periodo das guerras uma tragédia inesperada acontece, separando o destino de duas pessoas. Que peças o futuro pode reservar para unir de novo o que jamais deveria ter sido separado? ***Finalizada***
1. Chapter 1

**_Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe_**

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

**_Obs: _**_A historia não seguirá fielmente os acontecimentos do anime no que se refere as guerras. __**E segue o aviso de que esta não é uma death-fic.**_

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

**_

* * *

_**

Não era para ser uma missão fácil. Estavam na Terra e seguiam em direção a uma das bases inimigas. Os cientistas haviam enviado uma ordem para que conseguissem certas informações que estariam guardadas no computador central do local e destruíssem a base, com a firme consciência de que aquela se tratava de um dos mais importantes redutos da OZ e que era fortemente guardado.

A princípio chegaram a pensar que os cientistas teriam enlouquecido de vez, pois estavam se aproximando do local e, até então, não havia sinais de um ataque de proteção para aquela base. Estavam em seus respectivos gundans e cada vez se aproximando mais e mais do local que deveriam destruir.

Heero foi o primeiro a estranhar, mas foi Duo quem pulou na tela de comunicação, pronto para debochar de seu soldado perfeito.

- Essa estação parece que não está muito bem guardada, não é mesmo? – seu sorriso sarcástico já dizia tudo e irritava o japonês. – Acho que o J tá dando os primeiros sinais de caduquisse.

Heero não deu atenção ao americano, continuou a seguir pilotando o Wing. Achava que os comentários de Duo eram dispensáveis e que se ficasse de boca fechada seria bem melhor, mas não podia negar, pelo menos para si mesmo, que era apaixonado por ele mesmo assim. Duo era extremamente imprudente, seu falatório era irritante, sua necessidade constante por atenção lhe perturbavam… Duo era tudo o que ele não precisava durante aquela guerra. Mas tinha o sorriso, os olhos e aquela aura que ele emanava, que faziam com que ele, o soldado perfeito, se rendesse quando estavam juntos, apenas os dois. Apesar de todos os prós e contras que tinham, eles de alguma forma pareciam se completar. O americano com toda sua alegria e espontaneidade havia conseguido entrar em seu coração, mas não o bastante para quebrar totalmente seu treinamento e sua personalidade fria e auto-suficiente.

A voz de Trowa soou nos auto-falantes do Wing chamando sua atenção.

- Acho que nosso comitê de boas-vindas chegou.

Heero olhou para o painel do radar e notou os pontos que indicavam a aproximação de mobile dolls. Encarou a conexão de imagem que havia sido aberta por Duo e este arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, entendendo muito bem a ironia em seu olhar.

- Tudo bem, Heero. Seu cientista maluco, não está tão maluco assim. – admitiu soando derrotado, mas logo voltou a exibir seu sorriso maníaco. – Vamos brincar um pouco com essas latas velhas!

A imagem do americano sumiu do painel e, pelo visor panorâmico do cockpit, ele pode ver Deathscythe saindo da formação, ganhado velocidade a frente para antecipar-se no ataque. Novamente a palavra imprudente saltava na mente de Heero. Duo jamais aprenderia a ser responsável e, tudo o que fazia levava, como se fosse uma brincadeira.

Desta vez a voz de Wufei veio lhe alertar.

- De onde saíram tantos mobile dolls assim?

Mais uma vez visualizando o radar, Heero certificava-se que o inimigo estava mesmo disposto a não deixar que se aproximassem daquela base. Ele sabia de sua meta primordial e essa teria que ser cumprida a qualquer custo.

Abrindo canal de comunicação com todos os outros gundans ele deu a ordem.

- Duo e eu vamos entrar na base, colher as informações e implantar os explosivos, vocês conseguem criar distração suficiente?

- Sem problemas, Heero. – foi a resposta vinda de Quatre. – Tenham cuidado.

Heero nada respondeu. Apenas fez com que Wing ganhasse velocidade suficiente para alcançar Deathscythe e evitando combate direto com os mobile dolls que surgiam.

Duo combatia um dos md´s que o atacava e viu Wing passar em direção a base.

- Hey, me espera!

Assim ele acabou de destruir o empecilho com a sua foice, rapidamente tratou de seguir Heero, já que sabia que se não se apressasse, o japonês não lhe esperaria mesmo. Esse era o Heero Yui por quem se apaixonara. Com apenas quinze anos, Duo podia afirmar seus sentimentos por aquele japonês frio e insensível. Desde a primeira vez que haviam se encontrado que sentira algo diferente por Heero. Amor a primeira vista? Com certeza. Quando finalmente haviam se unido como um grupo e passaram a atuar em missões para os cientistas, Duo havia tentado de todas as formas se aproximar e ganhar as afeições de Heero. Não demorou muito para que conseguisse se tornar amigo do sério japonês e, não muito tempo depois, graças a sua ousadia natural, também conseguira se tornar amante dele. Apesar de estarem juntos, Duo ainda não conseguira descobrir os verdadeiros sentimentos de Heero, pois este sempre era reservado demais, nunca expressava ou demonstrava nada alem do necessário. Mas quando estavam juntos, sozinhos, Heero era carinhoso, apesar de jamais proclamar sentir nada além de atração física, Duo sabia que o japonês tinha sentimentos por ele, por isso, sempre fazia questão de dizer que o amava, tendo a certeza que um dia ouviria aquelas palavras dele também. Mesmo sem ter muitas indicações positivas, ele esperava que no futuro, quando as guerras acabassem, pudesse continuar ao lado de Heero. Era seu maior e único desejo.

-

Eles haviam conseguido se infiltrar na base. O alarme soou assim que invadiram. Tendo Heero lhe dando cobertura, Duo entrou no sistema e colheu as informações exigidas pelos cientistas. Logo depois, implantou seus explosivos nos principais pontos do lugar. Tiveram que se separar em certo ponto para que Duo não fosse atingido. Heero atraiu as atenções dos soldados para ele, deixando o americano livre para trabalhar. Duo era perito em explosivos e confiava totalmente nele quando se tratava daqueles assuntos.

Quando voltou a se encontrar com o amante na plataforma, onde voltariam para os seus gundans, Heero soube pelo sorriso de Duo que este havia conseguido com sucesso fazer a implantação dos explosivos.

- Essa gente precisa começar a recrutar gente mais capacitada. Já está ficando chato essa falta de desafio. – brincou Duo, enquanto corria, seguindo Heero pela plataforma.

- Cale a boca, baka! – Heero repreendeu sem olhar para trás. – Vamos sair logo daqui e finalizar essa missão.

- Missão, missão… É tão tocante esse carinho todo que você demonstra por mim. – Duo debochou rindo.

- Duo… - alertou com a voz em ameaça. Não iria tolerar aquela conversa num momento como aquele.

- Ta bom, finja que não me escutou. – disse num tom baixo.

Eles deixaram a estação em seus gundans e logo Heero abriu comunicação com os outros. Ainda havia md's atacando com tudo o que podiam.

- Conseguimos implantar as bombas. Retroagir o mais rápido possível.

- Já não era sem tempo. – Wufei comentou, já cansado de lutar contra aquelas marionetes.

- Ta reclamando, Wu? – Duo indagou ironicamente. – Da próxima vez a gente troca, você faz a infiltração e eu cuido desses brinquedinhos, o que acha?

- Eu acho que vou te picar inteiro com a minha katana e você não terá outra oportunidade de nem de detonar com md's, nem de me chamar desses apelidos idiotas de novo. – o chinês ameaçou, enquanto destruía dois md's, de uma única vez, com seu tridente.

A risada de Duo ecoou pelos intercomunicadores dos gundans e ele não se intimidou:

- Ora, Wu-babe, você teria coragem de privar o mundo dessa coisa maravilhosa chamada Duo Maxwell?

Quatre não conteve o riso, enquanto Wufei respondeu irritado.

- Eu estaria fazendo um favor ao mundo erradicando uma praga.

- Vocês dois querem parar de conversa fiada? – exigiu a voz fria de Heero. – Duo, detone os explosivos.

- É pra já, Hee-koi.

Heero contou até dez mentalmente para não replicar aquela forma como Duo o havia chamado. O americano tinha aquela mania feia de colocar apelidos em todos, alegando que era como expressava seus intensos sentimentos pelos amigos e também porque gostava de ver as reações tanto dele, quanto do amigo chinês, porque Quatre e Trowa não se importavam de serem apelidados. Duo era mesmo impossível.

- Hora do show! – Duo disse, ao mesmo tempo em que acionou o dispositivo para detonar as bombas e nada aconteceu. – Ops…

Heero não gostou nada daquele "ops" do americano.

- Que diabos aconteceu, Duo?

Ele verificou os dispositivo e descobriu o problema.

- O detonador não está funcionando. – disse, já dando meia volta com Deathscythe. – Eu vou ter que voltar e acionar o contador manual.

- O quê! Ficou louco? – Quatre abriu o modo visual para falar com o amigo. – Você não pode voltar. É muito arriscado.

- Calminha, Q. – pediu com o semblante mais despreocupado do mundo. – Não é nada demais. Estarei com vocês em dois tempos.

Heero estava tentando processar os riscos daquela atitude de Duo, ao mesmo tempo em que via Deathscythe se afastar mais e mais. Duo só teria que reentrar na base e ligar o contador do explosivo principal, apenas tempo suficiente para que ele saísse e tomasse distancia, para assim evitar o impacto do deslocamento de ar causado pela explosão. Teriam que prestar mais uma vez cobertura para que ele conseguisse, mas isso não diminuía os riscos de seu retorno a base.

- Dêem cobertura a ele. – foi a ordem que deu aos outros, mesmo que por dentro estivesse se contraindo por aquele sentimento de preocupação. – Seja rápido, Duo.

- Não vai nem dar tempo pra sentirem minha falta. – ironizou, já se aproximando da base, enquanto os outros cuidavam dos md's.

Quatre abriu uma conexão privada com o Wing e Heero logo se deu com a visão de um árabe muito contrariado.

- Heero, como você pode permitir que ele se arrisque desse jeito? – a voz de Quatre beirava a raiva, afinal, já percebera que para o japonês a missão estava acima de qualquer coisa, até mesmo de suas próprias vidas. – Essa loucura não vale a vida dele.

Heero não se importava para o que os outros pensavam dele, mas as palavras do loiro naquele momento o atingiam porque era de Duo que estavam falando. Percebia que Quatre pensava realmente que para ele não faria diferença se o americano morresse, se para isso a missão fosse concluída. O incomodava porque não era verdade.

- Eu confio nele, Quatre. Você não deveria duvidar da capacidade que ele tem. – foi tudo o que disse antes de fechar a comunicação com o árabe, não querendo aturar a metralhadora de justificativas que este jogaria bem na sua cara.

Duo não encontrou dificuldades em reentrar na base. Armado, ele atirou em quem apareceu por seu caminho até chegar ao dispositivo principal, onde rapidamente programou com o novo código e assim a contagem de cinco minutos começou a retroagir.

Trowa, mesmo não querendo demonstrar, já começava a ficar preocupado com a demora de Duo.

- Heero, você não acha que alguém deveria ir checar e ver se o Duo precisa de ajuda? – ainda lutavam com os md's que começavam a ficar em um numero menor.

Heero pensou nessa possibilidade, de ele próprio seguir para a estação e verificar Duo, mas quando iria responder ao piloto do Heavyarms, a explosão se deu e tudo pareceu parar entre eles.

Heero se angustiou, assim como os companheiros, ao ver que Duo não estava em lugar nenhum.

- Ele… o Duo… - Quatre não conseguia formular palavras, pois estava chocado demais, tentava apenas se defender dos ataques que os md's restantes ainda faziam de contra Sandrock.

Heero não podia acreditar que Duo não havia conseguido sair da base antes da detonação dos explosivos. Estava estático. O americano idiota havia mesmo dado a vida por aquela missão idiota e ele permitira?

- Olhem! – Wufei chamou.

Heero sentiu seu peito se aliviar daquela dor que começava a se apossar dele, quando viu Deathscythe deixar as chamas e a fumaça causadas pela explosão. Por um momento aquela possibilidade de ter perdido definitivamente o americano havia lhe causado sentimentos que jamais pensou que desenvolveria. E era terrível.

Desta vez foi ele quem abriu comunicação com o gundam de Duo.

- Status?

A resposta de Duo demorou a vir, mas trouxe alivio a todos quando a voz brincalhona se fez ouvida pelos intercomunicadores.

- Sentiram a minha falta, mesmo nesse espaço tão curtinho de tempo? Eu não sabia que era tão querido.

Quatre riu, deixando o nervosismo se esvair com a voz otimista do amigo.

- Baka. – Heero xingou, mas de uma forma mais amena.

- Eu também te amo, Hee-koi. – implicou, sabendo que fazia com que o amante tivesse a certeza que tudo estava bem.

- Acho que agora podemos dar o fora daqui, não é mesmo? – Wufei sugeriu.

- Vamos embora. – Heero ordenou.

Eles tinham a plena intenção de partir deixando aquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Não havia mais tantos mobile dolls quanto no principio e poderiam abandonar o campo de batalha sem ter que destruí-los, pois a missão que lhes tinha sido solicitada estava cumprida.

Foi quando a primeira explosão aconteceu, assustando os cinco pilotos.

Heero olhou ao redor e viu exatamente o que acontecia. Era perigoso permanecer ali.

- Eles estão se auto-destruindo!

Era preciso evitá-los, mas parecia que a intenção de quem quer que estivesse comandando, era tentar atingi-los de qualquer maneira que fosse e, mesmo pensando a principio que fossem poucos, naquele momento, md's se auto-destruindo se tornavam demais para quererem enfrentar. Era difícil controlarem os gundans com a confusão das sucessivas explosões e dos md's se aproximando.

Duo estava usando a foice para destruí-los, antes que se aproximassem demais e o mesmo faziam os outros com suas respectivas armas. Viu Heero destruindo alguns md's que se aproximavam com agilidade a sua dianteira e apressou-se para ajudá-lo.

Heero destruiu dois md's que lhe impediam a passagem e quando terminou escutou uma explosão vindo de trás de Wing. Imediatamente virou o gundam, vendo o resto do md que Duo acabara de destruir antes que se aproximasse por trás de Wing.

- Precisando da minha ajuda, Hee-koi?

- Duo, cuidado!

Duo virou Deathscythe rapidamente, mas não o suficiente para evitar que o mobile doll se agarrasse a frente de seu gundam e auto-detonasse. A explosão fez com que toda a máquina tremesse causando um grande dano na parte do cockpit. Duo perdeu todo o entendimento do que acontecia quando uma nova explosão, vinda da parte de trás de seu gundam, o jogou de contra o painel e fez com que batesse a cabeça violentamente. A única coisa que conseguiu registrar, foram os alarmes internos apitando de forma frenética e a voz de Heero chegando num tom que jamais escutara desde que o conhecera. Aquele tom não combinava com ele, parecia até mesmo preocupado. Sabia que ele chamava por seu nome, mas não conseguia responder. Perdeu os sentidos assim que sentiu Deathscythe colidir com algo. Tinha caído? Provavelmente. Mas porque não sentira o impacto do chão? De qualquer forma, ainda balbuciara a única coisa que lhe importava, porque de alguma forma, tinha a impressão de que não escaparia dali.

Heero assistiu atônito e impossibilitado de reagir, Duo ser atacado primeiro pela frente de Deathscythe e depois pelas costas. Ambos os md's tinham se agarrado ao gundam e se auto-destruido. Estava lutando, ainda tentando se livrar da própria ameaça e inutilmente chegar até o americano.

- Duo! Duo!

Ele chamou abrindo a conexão entre os intercomunicadores, mas nada além dos alarmes internos chegavam como resposta. Tentou abrir o visual, mas parecia que aquela parte do sistema tinha sido avariada. Os outros três pilotos também tentavam chegar, mas eram impedidos pelos mobile dolls. O gundam de Duo simplesmente caiu em queda-livre, se chocando com as águas do lago pelo qual estavam sobrevoando no momento do ataque.

- Duo, responda! Duo!

- Hee-chan…

Heero havia escutado a resposta de Duo. Muito fraca, mas havia ouvido. Tinha que tirar o gundam dele do lago e ver a extensão de seus ferimentos para poder ajudá-lo. Já não havia muitos md's. O ataque estava acabando.

Eles eliminaram o resto da ameaça que se apresentava e, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em mergulhar Wing atrás de Deathscythe, Sandrock já se adiantara e, apenas o impacto do mergulho do gundam de Quatre, foi visto por ele.

Heero tentou fazer contato mais uma vez pelo intercomunicador, mas desta vez o aparelho estava completamente mudo. Seus chamados de nada adiantariam. Provavelmente o sistema interno de Deathscythe entrara em pane e nada deveria estar funcionando.

Junto com Wufei e Trowa, Heero pousou em terra firme no mesmo instante em que Sandrock deixou as águas do grande lago trazendo Deathscythe consigo. Não demorou para que Quatre colocasse o gundam imóvel no chão e logo deixasse apressado seu próprio cockpit, descendo de Sandrock. Levantando seus óculos de proteção, o árabe correu na direção em que os outros companheiros já se encaminhavam.

Wufei foi o primeiro a alcançar a porta do cockpit e ao tentar abri-la. Foi fácil perceber que estava emperrada. Todos ali podiam ver que até mesmo o gundanium, que era o material mais resistente que tinham naqueles dias, havia se danificado com as duas sucessivas explosões causadas pelos mobile dolls. Trowa logo arrumou uma barra de metal e usou como alavanca para forçar a abertura da porta.

Os quatro se assustaram com a quantidade de água que deixou o local. O cockpit era vedado até mesmo para o espaço, por isso, não teria como aquela água toda ter entrado ali. Certamente a avaria causada pelo ataque teria danificado mais o gundam do que imaginavam. O fato era que Duo havia ficado submerso dentro do cockpit e sabiam que havia sido por tempo suficiente para que se afogasse.

Heero tomou a frente, notando o corpo sem vida de Duo e sentiu aquela angustia mais intensa do que nunca. Ele retirou o corpo mole de dentro do cockpit e carregou-o rapidamente, deitando-o no chão. Foi grande o choque para ele encarar o rosto molhado e mortalmente pálido do americano, que tinha os lábios arroxeados. No canto de sua testa havia um corte profundo que voltava a sangrar.

Tentou se manter calmo, pensar, agir. Precisava agir. E foi o que fez.

Quatre desesperadamente chorava, rezando uma prece em seu idioma, enquanto Trowa tentava lhe passar algum conforto. Heero começou a fazer respiração boca a boca e, em seguida, as compressões cardíacas. Wufei estava ajoelhado do outro lado do corpo de Duo, observando apreensivo por qualquer indicação de que o ressucitamento surtia efeito, mas o que viu foi Heero tentando inutilmente reverter uma situação que estava concreta. Duo tinha aquele ferimento profundo na cabeça e havia ficado tempo demais submerso naquele lago, certamente inconsciente. Wufei não gostava de ser pessimista, mas não acreditava que Heero pudesse modificar aquele quadro e se pudesse, a que custo?

Heero não podia se permitir desistir. Nunca poderia falhar com Duo daquela maneira. Duo ficaria bem, tinha a convicção de que ele logo abriria os olhos e que lhe afirmaria que ficaria bem. Não podia perdê-lo. Nunca ele. Duo era tudo o que tinha.

Em sua vigorosa tentativa de trazer Duo de volta a vida, estava tão concentrado, tão empenhado, que teve um sobressalto quando sentiu a mão de Wufei segurar as suas que se posicionavam mais uma vez sobre o coração de Duo.

Ele levantou o olhar para o chinês e viu o pesar que expressava em seu semblante que sempre fora tão forte e determinado.

- Pare, Yui. Não vai adiantar.

Ele levantou o olhar e viu Quatre já aninhado no peito de Trowa, que tentava conter o próprio sofrimento para poder consolar o amante, e recebeu dele o mesmo olhar de pena. Heero então voltou a olhar para Wufei e fez uma vã negativa com a cabeça. Não era real.

- O coração dele não bate mais e ele já está sem respirar a bem mais do que os dez minutos que você está tentando o ressucitamento. – Wufei suspirou entristecido e Heero se assustou com o marejado que viu nos olhos do chinês. – Ele…

Para Wufei havia sobrado o papel de tentar fazer Heero processar a morte do amante. O chinês tinha plena noção, mesmo com o japonês se fazendo sempre de durão e frio, que Duo Maxwell significava o mundo para ele. Que quando os dois estavam juntos, Heero conseguia baixar toda sua guarda e ser apenas o adolescente de quinze anos que só tinha uma pessoa a quem tinha amor e era correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

Heero ainda parecia perdido, negando veementemente com a cabeça o que o chinês lhe falava. Era mentira. Mentira porque era impossível o Deus da Morte morrer.

- Eu sinto muito, Heero. – o chinês lamentou e Heero teve um pequeno sobressalto ao escutar chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Aquilo era um sinal de algo estava mesmo errado.

O japonês, com a expressão dolorida, olhou novamente para o rosto de Duo. A palidez mórbida, o rosto inclinado para o lado e os lábios levemente entreabertos. Ele poderia estar dormindo… mas no fundo a verdade lhe corroia, só não queria aceitar.

Wufei sabia que Heero não estava muito em si naquele momento e ainda tentou lhe trazer um pouco mais de razão.

- Yui, nós precisamos sair daqui. Precisamos esconder os gundans antes que sejam enviados reforços e…

Wufei imediatamente parou o que falava quando uma arma foi apontada para sua testa. Ele, assustado, arregalou os olhos e encarou diretamente as raivosas orbes azuis de Heero. Ele não parecia estar de brincadeira.

- Saiam daqui agora! – Heero ordenou pausadamente cada palavra.

Quatre virou-se para mais uma vez se dar com a visão do corpo sem vida do até então melhor amigo e sentindo uma onda de dor violenta por aquela perda. Duo era a última pessoa que imaginaria que morreria naquela guerra e isso mostrava também o quanto eram vulneráveis e nada invencíveis.

Trowa, agindo de forma sensata, fez com que Quatre o acompanhasse de volta a seus gundans, mas antes avisou:

- Não demore muito aqui, Heero. Você sabe que os reforços virão e seria uma pena ver que a morte de Duo foi realmente em vão.

Heero mais uma vez sentiu aquela dor se intensificar na menção do estado do americano e não podia mais agüentar aqueles olhares de pesar e todas as lamentações dos companheiros.

- Eu mandei irem embora! – gritou ainda apontando a arma para a cabeça do chinês.

Wufei se levantou devagar e, assim como Quatre e Trowa, seguiu para seu gundam. Heero parecia fora de si e, além de passar pelo sofrimento da perda do companheiro, ainda tinha que se preocupar com a estabilidade mental de um japonês magoado.

Assim que entrou em seu gundam, abriu comunicação com os outros.

- Tem certeza que é sábio deixá-lo sozinho? – perguntou, observando pelo visor a imagem de Heero, que havia colocado a arma no chão e agora acariciava a face do americano.

- É o sofrimento dele, Wufei. Ele precisa desse espaço, caso contrário, não vai conseguir colocar o que sente para fora. – Trowa respondeu, usando Heavyarms para pegar o gundam de Duo.

Wufei concordava com Trowa. Quatre permanecia em silêncio e sabia que provavelmente ainda chorava e lamentava a morte tão prematura de Duo. A guerra não poupava nada, nem ninguém, muito menos eles, que lutavam diretamente para acabar com ela.

Os três partiram, levando Deathscythe com eles, deixando para trás alguém que seria difícil de superar a perda e um companheiro que talvez nunca superasse.

Heero notou a partida dos outros e ainda acariciava a face fria do americano. Não havia mais vida ali. Onde estava o sorriso maroto que tanto amava? Seria loucura pedir ao Deus de Duo para que lhe devolvessem aquela pessoa que estimava tanto? Seu olhar pegou então o brilho que vinha do pescoço do americano e triste, viu que estava para fora do colar de sua vestimenta, o cordão dourado com a cruz que havia sido dada por Padre Maxwell, quando Duo ainda era um menino. O amante havia lhe contado sobre sua vida nas ruas, sobre a morte de Solo, de como fora pego roubando comida e assim enviado para os cuidados da Igreja Maxwell, onde o padre e a Irmã Helen cuidaram dele como um verdadeiro filho. Sabia também do massacre que o deixara novamente sozinho. Sozinho… era como Heero se sentia naquele momento. Sozinho e vazio, se não fosse pela existência daquela dor crescente e insuportável em seu peito.

- Aishiteru, Duo no baka… – confessou afastando a franja molhada dos olhos fechados do americano e expondo ainda mais o ferimento de sua testa.

Heero jamais dissera aquelas palavras enquanto podia tê-lo em seus braços e era irônico fazer isso justamente quando Duo não podia mais respondê-lo. Talvez estivesse tentando ganhar alguma reação que sabia que nunca viria. Era martirizante imaginar qual seria reação de Duo se pudesse ouvir sua confissão. Nunca dissera com palavras que o amava e ele se arrependia por isso. Não era uma coisa fácil para ele, que havia sido treinado para esquecer suas emoções e ser apenas uma máquina de guerra, declarar que dependia sentimentalmente de outra pessoa. Ele jamais esperava encontrar aquele americano e que este fizesse com que tudo o que fora induzido a acreditar fosse jogado por terra abaixo. Duo o fizera sentir, o fizera amar, e ali, naquele momento, perdia sua alegria junto com ele.

Heero reclinou o corpo e aproximou seus lábios dos de Duo e com os olhos fortemente cerrados o beijou levemente, num misto de carinho e tristeza. Tão frio… tão sem vida. Heero não conseguiu levantar de novo, pois começou a soluçar. Nem deu por si que se agarrara ao corpo de Duo e, com a cabeça escondida na junção de seu pescoço, chorava desesperadamente.

-

No esconderijo havia se passado três dias e nada de Heero aparecer. Quatre ainda estava abatido, enquanto Trowa e Wufei pareciam aceitar um pouco mais o fato que haviam perdido um deles, mas o que lhes preocupava era o sumiço do piloto japonês. Estavam já cogitando a idéia de entrar em contato com J para avisá-lo. Não queriam imaginar que Heero cometeria alguma loucura, mas a verdade era que não sabiam a extensão do sofrimento dele para isso.

Estavam na sala, quando Wufei tomou a decisão.

- Já chega. – pegou o laptop que estava pousado na mesa e começou a conecta-lo a rede. – Não podemos mais esperar. – ele tinha a plena intenção de fazer contato com os cientistas, mas foi interrompido com o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Juntamente com Quatre e Trowa, Wufei voltou sua atenção para a entrada da casa que servia de esconderijo para eles e deu-se diretamente com a expressão fria, desprovida de qualquer emoção de Heero Yui.

Eles ficaram a observá-lo por um momento, sem saber o que ao certo poderiam falar, até que o próprio quebrou o silêncio com sua voz apática.

- Nós temos uma missão.

Heero Yui estava de volta e a única coisa que denunciava que não era a mesma pessoa de alguns dias atrás, era a cruz de ouro que agora se via pendurada pelo cordão em seu pescoço.

**_Continua…_**

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**Thoru - **Gostaria de agradecer a Blanxe que me deu a chance de realizar o sonho de uma apaixonada por fics, o sonho de poder criar uma! Agradeço por ter lapidado uma idéia que surgiu, em dos meus vários surtos! Obrigada pela força, por ter me incentivado e entendido perfeitamente o que eu queria passar!_

_Dedico essa fic a você e a minha amiga Mokona, a pessoa que me apresentou esse mundo até então desconhecido! Valeu o apoio. _

_**Blanxe - **Primeiramente, sou eu quem tem que agradecer pela Thoru ter me procurado com essa idéia, e ter me dado a honra de desenvolve-la. Quero ressaltar aqui que a idealizadora desta fic é ela e eu sou apenas coadjuvante nessa obra, onde empresto a minha escrita e às vezes imponho uma idéia ou outra. Ah! Lembro de novo que esta não será uma death-fic!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe_**

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

**_Obs: _**_A historia não seguirá fielmente os acontecimentos do anime no que se refere as guerras._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

****

**_Heero POV_**

O que eu poderia dizer da minha vida depois de vinte um anos que eu e meus amigos tínhamos conseguido vencer a guerra e estabilizar a paz na Terra? Talvez muita coisa, pois acredito que nesses anos todos, tudo o que fiz é digno de ser lembrado. Eu não vivi minha vida a esmo, ou me senti perdido depois que toda a confusão terminou. Desde aquele dia fatídico eu tinha uma meta, uma promessa que havia feito a mim mesmo e hoje, toda minha idealização do passado estava concreta em minhas mãos.

Hoje, com 36 anos, eu, Heero Yui, sou o responsável por um grande orfanato na Terra, mais especificamente em Birmingham na Inglaterra. É verdade que eu poderia ter me estabelecido na terra de meus ancestrais, ou como eu queria em L2, mas por alguns motivos, nenhum dos dois locais me atraíram.

O Japão porque, apesar de ser o local de onde vinha minha descendência, não havia nada lá de familiar para mim. Eu havia nascido e sido criado nas colônias. L1 fora minha casa durante anos e, por isso, para mim não havia nada com que eu me familiarizasse no Japão que me fizesse ficar.

L2… era onde primeiramente eu quisera fundar o orfanato. Meus amigos me incentivaram a procurar o local ideal e adequado para poder realizar aquele sonho, mas quando cheguei a colônia, depois de minha última visita aquele local, eu simplesmente percebi que não conseguiria viver naquele lugar nem mesmo por um dia.

Eram as lembranças que me atormentavam. A imagem viva da última vez que eu tinha visto Duo, infelizmente, morto. Por isso, quando eu voltei a Terra e Quatre disse que ia retomar os negócios de sua família e que se estruturaria na Inglaterra, Trowa seguindo o amante e Wufei, ainda sem rumo, decidido começar a sua vida por ali também, eu pensei que talvez não fosse tão ruim seguir os passos de meus amigos, afinal, eles eram a única família que havia me restado. E eu me senti bem quando coloquei os pés naquele país e percebi que tinha mesmo feito a coisa certa.

Eu ali consegui realizar tudo o que eu queria. Consegui o local e com um pouco de trabalho e o dinheiro que havia transferido das contas da OZ para a minha, montei o **Maxwell's Hope**. A principio havia começado como uma casa de adoção pequena, mas aos poucos, com a Winner Corp, ganhando de volta a estabilidade que tinha antes do pai de Quatre morrer, esta se tornou a maior benfeitora para o crescimento do lugar. Aos poucos, orfanato foi se ampliando e agora abrigava com conforto, crianças que ao invés de estarem nas ruas, hoje tinham um lar, estavam bem alimentadas e vestidas, e tinham a possibilidade de ganhar uma família de verdade.

Além de cuidar do orfanato, eu também tinha meu próprio trabalho. Eu desenvolvia softwares para empresas. Era algo que eu fazia bem e que conseguia muito bem manejar com minha responsabilidade no orfanato. E tudo isso era o que me fazia feliz durante aqueles vinte um anos. Era o que mantinha minha mente ocupada o suficiente para não pensar nos meus erros e na minha perda.

Não que eu não pensasse. Seria mentira dizer que eu tinha conseguido afastar tudo o que eu remoia por dentro e, principalmente, esquecer Duo Maxwell. Nele eu pensava diariamente. Toda vez em que uma criança nova chegava ao orfanato, ou quando uma delas nos deixava, feliz por estar sendo recebida por uma família que lhe cuidaria e lhe daria um verdadeiro lar, todos esses momentos, eu lembrava dele e não era novidade mais para mim, que durante meu sono, sonhos e pesadelos trouxessem sua alegria de volta a minha mente, como também a realidade de não tê-lo mais ali perto de mim.

Naquela época, quando eu me deparei sozinho com o corpo de Duo, quando eu entendi a extensão do que tinha acabado de acontecer e que era irreversível, dizer que eu havia quebrado era pouco. Eu chorei pela primeira e última vez em toda minha vida.

Apesar de sermos muito novos, aquele garoto era a melhor coisa que tinha me acontecido. Eu o amava tanto e eu não havia sido capaz de protegê-lo, nem muito menos salvá-lo. Eu havia decidido que não deixaria o corpo dele naquele local, ou muito menos o enterraria ali na Terra. Eu acho que eu chorei tudo o que tinha que chorar e me martirizei tanto quanto eu poderia, com ele em meus braços, enquanto o levava no Wing para L2. Era o local onde estavam as pessoas que ele um dia amara e que haviam sido tiradas dele. Irônico eu ter ido devolvê-lo a eles, mas foi o que eu fiz. Naqueles momentos eu esqueci que era um piloto Gundam, que havia uma guerra que precisava ser vencida. Naquele momento só existia aquela pessoa e aquela dor. Minha dor.

Meus pensamentos dentro do Wing, sei que foram confusos. Em minha mente lembro que tracei e retracei todos os acontecimentos, todas as possibilidades de poder ter sido mais rápido, mais ágil, menos frio, mais amoroso… de ter dito as palavras certas e ter podido ter a certeza que ele havia partido sabendo que eu o amava. Foi uma batalha interna que eu criei e que, de certa forma, eu consegui sair, mesmo cheio de arranhões e ferimentos profundos.

E foi lá, em L2, que eu tomei a decisão que me levou ao que sou hoje. Diante dos escombros da Igreja Maxwell, o local que tinha sido a casa daquela pessoa que eu estimava tanto, que eu vi que poderia seguir em frente e vencer aquela guerra. Por ele, Duo, eu poderia trazer a paz e fazer com que crianças como ele, jamais tivessem que passar pelo que ele passou. E foi isso que eu fiz.

Depois daquele dia, que eu parti de L2 e voltei para Terra, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo. Eu ainda uso, pendurada em meu pescoço, a cruz de ouro que pertenceu a Duo. Minha única recordação e minha fonte de força e determinação.

Mas apesar de tudo eu estava bem. Eu não era infeliz, eu tinha as crianças e meus amigos sempre a meu lado, bem como uma vida estabilizada. Eu tinha também meus relacionamentos. Nada muito sério, ou que envolvesse grandes sentimentos. Grandes sentimentos nunca mais. Por isso talvez meus namoros nunca tenham sido levados muito adiante. Podia contar nos dedos o número de pessoas que eu cheguei a levar a sério, mas jamais nenhuma delas chegou a atingir o que eu sentia por Duo.

Hoje eu me via envolvido em mais um desses relacionamentos, no entanto, a pessoa com quem eu estava saindo, não me cobrava mais do que eu estava disposto a partilhar, ganhando assim, mais confiança de minha parte.

Como era sábado, Quatre havia convidado a mim e aos outros para um almoço em sua casa. Era normal e freqüente estarmos nos encontrando. Não exagero quando digo que praticamente havíamos formado uma família entre nós quatro. Na época das guerras, se alguém dissesse que nossas vidas se tornariam aquilo que eram hoje e que ficaríamos tão unidos, provavelmente riríamos de quem quer que falasse tamanha sandice. Éramos pessoas muito diferentes, de culturas diferentes e que apenas batalhávamos por algo que acreditávamos. Acredito que, o motivo de toda aquela união, fosse mesmo causado por Duo, por tudo o que ele representou durante aquele período, por sua amizade e alegria, que haviam sido perdidas tão drasticamente.

Hoje, eu havia estado a manhã inteira no orfanato, cuidando de certos assuntos internos, conferindo se as crianças estavam bem, ou precisando de alguma coisa, mas eu podia ficar tranqüilo de sair e deixá-los nas mãos dos funcionários e da sub-diretora, que era uma mulher bem rígida, mas que sabia tratar dos assuntos com gentileza quando era necessário. Eu confiava nela para assumir o meu lugar em momentos em que eu precisava, ou queria ficar fora.

Eu deixei o Maxwell's Hope por volta das onze e meia da manhã. Eu sabia que era tempo suficiente para chegar na mansão de Quatre. Eu chamava aquele local de mansão, pois realmente era uma casa enorme, suntuosa e com enormes jardins. O árabe apesar de ser uma pessoa humilde não abria mão de viver com o luxo e a pompa que seu status como líder da Winner Corp lhe davam.

Quatre havia conseguido reerguer os negócios da família muito bem. Era um homem bem sucedido e bem mais decidido e firme do que o garoto que eu primeiramente conhecera há anos atrás. Ele havia conseguido também levar seu relacionamento com Trowa a frente. O tempo só fortificou mais e mais os sentimentos que ambos tinham um pelo outro. Os dois haviam se casado quando Trowa terminou a faculdade de direito e abriu seu próprio escritório de advocacia. Apesar de Quatre esbanjar rios de dinheiro, o latino fazia questão de ter sua própria estabilidade financeira, e isso eu não tiro a razão dele. Trowa trabalhava comigo também. Nos casos do orfanato, era sempre ele quem estava a frente para resolver. E ele se tornara um advogado muito competente e bem conceituado em seu meio, um dos melhores eu diria.

Eu assim que fui identificado pela segurança da entrada da mansão entrei com meu carro na propriedade e, apesar de já familiarizado com a beleza dos jardins, não me detive em admira-los assim que estacionei e deixei o veiculo em frente da mansão, bem atrás do carro de Wufei.

Eu confesso que estranhei. O chinês nunca chegava antes de mim. Perguntei-me que diabos de milagre teria feito com que ele conseguisse se adiantar tanto assim. Sem mais delongas, eu entrei.

Não demorou muito para que eu escutasse as risadas vindas da grande sala de estar e, assim que coloquei meus pés lá, só deu tempo para que visse os amigos sentados confortavelmente nas poltronas claras do cômodo, pois logo dois pequenos foguetes me abateram me segurando pela cintura num abraço duplo. Eu deveria esperar por aquilo, mas os anos faziam com que a gente perdesse a pratica com relação a ataques, principalmente quando se tratava de ataques inesperados de Lee e Lien Chang.

- Tio Heero! – disseram em união.

- Como vão? Conseguiram hoje fazer seu pai não se atrasar para o almoço? - eu impliquei, afagando os cabelos negros do casal de gêmeos.

Ambos se largaram de mim com sorrisos travessos olharam para o alto, para poderem me encarar.

- Papai nos ameaçou com a katana dele. – revelou o menino que tinha o cabelo curto.

- Disse que se fizéssemos ele se atrasar, não nos pouparia de sua ira. – completou a menina.

Eu franzi o cenho e olhei na direção de Wufei, vendo que este balançava a cabeça pesarosamente. A voz de Sally me salvou daquelas duas pestinhas chinesas.

- Vocês podem ir brincar lá fora até que eu os chame para comer, sim.

Os gêmeos suspiraram chateados, mas acataram a ordem da mãe. Sally e Wufei haviam se casado depois de uns anos de namoro. Como a mulher, Chang havia se tornado um bom médico e, depois de ter estabilizado suas vidas, haviam tido a surpresa de que teriam um filho. Foi uma grande e maravilhosa noticia para todos nós, apesar de que para os pais em si, havia sido um grande choque. Nenhum dos dois premeditara aquela gravidez, muito menos pensavam em ter filhos, mas se acostumaram com a idéia. Somente depois do quarto mês é que tiveram um novo baque, onde descobriram pela ultra-sonografia, que não seriam agraciados com apenas um, mas sim dois bebês. Eu lembro muito bem que há sete anos atrás, Wufei viera nos contar a novidade em total choque. E foi engraçado vê-lo naquele estado. Mas até que ele se saíra um ótimo pai durante os primeiros meses de vida dos gêmeos e, mesmo agora, apesar de querer parecer durão como antigamente, amolecia, principalmente quando Lien lhe vinha fazer chamegos. Chang havia formado uma bela família e tinha plena noção e orgulho disso.

- Você desta vez chegou depois dele, Heero. – comentou Quatre, já sabendo que eu deveria ter estranhado o fato de Wufei ter chegado antes de mim. Os gêmeos sempre o atrasavam a tudo que se propunha a fazer em família.

Eu me aproximei, cumprimentando os meus amigos e me sentei em uma das poltronas.

- Fazer o que… se eu soubesse que o Chang teria esse surto, teria deixado o orfanato um pouco antes só pra não perder o costume.

Quatre riu, juntamente com Trowa e Sally, enquanto Wufei apenas me olhou atravessado. Podia dizer que meu senso de humor tinha melhorado no decorrer dos anos e minha personalidade, antes tão introvertida, havia se amainado pelo menos um pouco.

- Por falar nisso, Heero, como vão seus filhos? – perguntou Sally, sendo simpática como sempre.

Meus filhos aos quais ela se referia eram as crianças do orfanato. Eu tinha a mania agora de chamá-las de minhas crianças e esse fato ocasionou dos meus amigos dizerem sempre que os pequenos eram meus filhos. De certa forma não deixavam de ser, pois eu os amava como se realmente fossem.

- Estão bem. Três deles foram adotados essa semana e devem deixar o orfanato na segunda.

Quatre, como sempre, se empolgou.

- Que maravilhoso, Heero. Famílias diferentes?

Eu assenti com a cabeça e Trowa deu mais detalhes.

- A documentação parece que está perfeita e o assistente social já fez todo o relatório positivo sobre os pais adotivos e as condições para passar para o juizado.

- Essa é uma boa coisa justamente para esse final de semana. – comentou Wufei.

Eu entendi muito bem o que Wufei quis dizer com aquilo, todos ali entenderam e isso, ao mesmo tempo, me deixava feliz e também nostálgico. Havia sim um motivo especial para aquela reunião naquele dia, pois hoje fazia vinte um anos que Duo havia morrido na guerra.

Quatre, por algum motivo, resolveu desconversar. De certo temendo que eu entrasse em algum mau humor, ou verdadeiramente resolvesse me isolar. Não o culpo. Durante muito tempo nessa data eu me escondia de tudo e de todos para sofrer sozinho.

- Na segunda eu também tenho que passar por uma seleção para colocar um novo estagiário na empresa.

- Mais um estudante? – indagou Wufei. – Pra que setor dessa vez?

- Informática. – respondeu Quatre de imediato. - Eles enviaram o pedido duas semanas atrás e marcamos pra esse inicio de semana as entrevistas para o cargo.

- Aposto então que vai ser uma daquelas manhãs de segunda bem movimentada, não é mesmo Quatre? – disse a nova voz que havia escutado a última parte da conversa.

Todos nós olhamos para a pessoa que chegava e entrava na sala de estar. Eu, por minha vez, não pude evitar sorrir. Ele era a única pessoa que faltava chegar e assim a pequena reunião estava completa.

- Você sabe bem o quanto ele detesta ter que fazer essas entrevistas. – lembrou Trowa ao recém chegado.

- Não tive culpa. Não ia requerer pessoal se não estivesse mesmo necessitando. – se defendeu vindo diretamente a mim e me dando um leve beijo nos lábios, enquanto sentava-se no braço da poltrona onde eu estava. – Tudo bem contigo?

Eu assenti com a cabeça. William Carvell era a pessoa com que eu saia ultimamente. Eu já chamava-o de namorado, pois já havia bem mais de cinco meses que estávamos juntos e ele se tornara parte da minha rotina e do meu circulo de amizades. William, como já tinha dito antes, não me cobrava muito do nosso relacionamento, e nos dávamos muito bem juntos, principalmente na cama. Ele era um pouco mais jovem que eu, estava com 30 anos , tinha olhos castanhos escuros, cabelos da mesma cor que mantinha curtos, e um corpo delgado. Eu o tinha conhecido quando havia feito um trabalho de software para a Winner, e ele que é chefe do setor tratou diretamente comigo de todos os detalhes. Foi uma atração quase que imediata e não demorou muito para que estivéssemos saindo.

William sabia da minha história, do meu passado como piloto gundam e também sobre Duo. Não que eu saísse contando para qualquer pessoa aquelas coisas, mas ele ganhou minha confiança quando não exigiu amor eterno e decidiu entender o que se passava comigo.

- Acho que podemos almoçar agora, não é mesmo? – sugeriu Quatre se levantando.

Dali Sally conseguiu segurar os gêmeos e fazer com que lavassem as mãos para almoçar e assim nos reunimos na mesa para o almoço. Era normal a mesa os mais falantes serem a médica e Quatre, mas com William por perto, eles formavam um trio que traziam os mais variados assuntos à tona e faziam com que aquele momento fosse ainda mais agradável. Os gêmeos num momento ou outro, aprontavam uma das suas, como tentar criar uma guerra de comida ou arrumarem briga um com o outro, mas Sally sempre conseguia reverter a situação rápido. Eu acho que Wufei era bem grato quanto a isso, porque no quesito paciência, ele perdia feio para a mulher. Quatre e Trowa sempre viam as artimanhas dos pequenos de forma otimista e até tinham chegado a comentar comigo que talvez adotassem uma criança para poder preencher aquela mansão com mais risadas e dar um "primo ou prima" para os gêmeos. Eu os havia incentivado, tanto por causa das crianças no orfanato, quanto porque os dois poderiam ter uma família maior e dar mais vida a rotina deles.

Quando foi terminada a refeição, nos movemos para os jardins, onde eu me dispersei um pouco dos demais. Estávamos com uma bela tarde amena de sol, e eu caminhei um pouco, acabando por me sentar embaixo de um das árvores floridas não muito distante, pois podia ainda ver as crianças brincando e os amigos conversando. Não demorou muito para que William viesse se juntar a mim. Como de costume ele sorria, mas desta vez, havia um pouco de preocupação em seu olhar. Eu sabia muito bem sobre o que era aquela preocupação.

Eu fiz sinal para que ele se sentasse comigo e o trouxe para ficar entre as minhas pernas fazendo suas costas descansarem sobre meu peito, enquanto o abraçava.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – ele me perguntou com um pouco de receio.

Ele provavelmente tinha estranhado meu súbito isolamento. Eu não fazia aquilo propositalmente, parecia quase natural querer me afastar das pessoas naquele dia.

- Desculpe, mas por mais que eu tente, sempre me pego nessa nostalgia. – confessei consciente de que a verdade não o incomodaria de forma alguma.

- Não há porque se desculpar. – disse em simpatia. Fez-se um breve silêncio e ele me perguntou. – No que você pensa?

- O de sempre. – respondi dando de ombros. – Erros, acertos, como eu estaria agora se ele não tivesse morrido.

- É um grande "se", não é mesmo? – ele ironizou, tentando não parecer agressivo. – Você ainda se culpa?

Eu pensei por um instante sobre aquela última pergunta. Se eu ainda me culpava pela morte de Duo? Aquela questão ainda me incomodava e jamais saíra da minha mente naqueles anos.

- Eu revivo os momentos daquela batalha e sempre chego a conclusão que eu poderia ter feito mais, poderia ter agido de forma diferente e mudado as coisas com isso. – eu tinha a certeza que teria salvado Duo, se pelo menos não tivesse demorado a ir ao socorro de Deathscythe quando este caiu naquele lago. – Ele era tão cheio de vida, podia ter realizado tantas coisas.

William virou o corpo para me encarar e logo tocou o meu rosto de forma gentil.

- Ele jamais te culparia pelo que aconteceu e você não deveria se culpar por algo que provavelmente era inevitável. É como dizem Heero, não se pode mudar o destino. Você realizou muito, tanto por ele, quanto por você.

- Eu sei… mas… - o que eu poderia ainda dizer que ele não soubesse? Que eu ainda tinha sonhos e pesadelos com Duo? Que eu ainda sentia o mesmo vazio no coração de quando o perdera? Não valia a pena continuar passando todo aquele martírio a frente. – Não vamos mais falar nisso, sim?

Ele pareceu meio relutante, mas acabou sorrindo e assentindo com a cabeça. Em gratidão eu beijei sua boca de modo terno e demorado. Eu realmente gostaria de me apaixonar por aquela pessoa, mas apesar de saber o quão maravilhoso ele era, meu coração ainda insistia em se manter fechado para qualquer um que tentasse penetrar no lugar que sempre pertencera ao meu querido americano.

-

**_Max POV_**

Eu estava em meu apartamento terminando de me arrumar para dentro de uma hora estar na melhor oportunidade de estágio que me havia surgido até agora. Desde que eu deixara meu país para vir estudar na Inglaterra, ainda tentava me habituar ao novo país e sua cultura.

Eu havia morado toda a minha vida sobre os cuidados de meus pais, e quando eu decidi cursar a faculdade tão longe daquela proteção, ambos ficaram ao mesmo tempo chocados e orgulhosos. Nesse processo eu ganhei deles o apartamento onde moro. Eles fizeram questão de assegurar que eu não precisasse ficar nos alojamentos do campus da faculdade. Apesar de eu estar tentando ganhar alguma independência, era difícil me livrar de uma só vez dos superprotetores que eu tinha como pais.

Agora que eu estava mais estabilizado, que tinha pego o ritmo de estudos, não podia acreditar na sorte que tinha por aquela oportunidade ter surgido. Um amigo havia me falado sobre a Winner estar recrutando estagiários justamente para a área em que eu estava prestando faculdade e se conseguisse mesmo uma vaga, seria um ótimo começo para um futuro currículo.

Eu confesso que a insegurança sempre foi a minha amiga e desta vez não estava sendo diferente. Por algum motivo eu sempre via o lado ruim das coisas, o que podia não dar certo e tudo mais. Não, eu não era pessimista, apenas buscava estar mais próximo da realidade das coisas em tudo. E havia muita concorrência, ainda mais para estágio, numa corporação como a Winner, que era mundialmente conhecida. E eu ainda tinha a desvantagem de ser estrangeiro. Havia muitas coisas que poderiam vetar a chance de eu ser escolhido naquela entrevista, mas não me impediam de tentar o melhor.

Eu estava terminando de ajeitar os cabelos quando escutei a batida na porta. Imediatamente terminei a sessão espelho, deixando os fios desfiados e bagunçados do jeito que eu gostava, e então sai do banheiro e fui atender quem eu já sabia que vinha me atormentar àquela hora da manhã.

- Hey, Max! Consegui ainda te pegar em casa . – disse a ruiva de cabelos curtos, já entrando em meu apartamento sem qualquer cerimônia.

- Bom dia pra você também, Tamara. – disse num tom irônico. – Mas eu estou com pressa hoje.

- Eu sei. Vim apenas deseja boa sorte, bonitinho. – disse ela me olhando de cima abaixo analisando bem toda a roupa formal que eu tinha escolhido para ir naquela entrevista. – Vai impressionar seu novo chefe vestido assim hein!

- Não fale besteiras. – cortei, não querendo saber daquelas brincadeiras.

Tamara era quem eu poderia chamar de minha melhor amiga, ressaltando o fato de que era também minha vizinha e estudava na mesma faculdade que eu. Assim que me mudei para aquele apartamento, ela sempre havia se mostrado cordial e aos poucos com aquele jeito extrovertido, acabou por ganhar minha confiança. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que eu deixava ter aquele tipo de liberdade comigo.

A verdade era que eu não era uma pessoa muito sociável, então não fazia amigos com facilidade, eu podia até contar facilmente a quantidade de pessoas com quem eu me relacionava. Eram mesmo poucas, assim como a minha vida afetiva. Essa era realmente bem pequena. Talvez pela minha característica reservada e um tanto tímida, eu perdia oportunidades de ter alguém especial em minha vida, mas isso realmente não me importava.Só que Tamara se importava até demais. Ela gostava de implicar comigo sempre que podia. Acho que no fundo ela queria que eu deixasse de ser tão compenetrado nas minhas responsabilidades e que me descontraísse mais. Tanto empenho dela assim às vezes me irritava.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, senão vou chegar atrasado. – eu falei, pegando minha pasta que havia deixado em cima do sofá.

Ela me acompanhou para fora do apartamento e quando eu terminei de trancar a porta com a chave, me abordou outra vez com um sorriso.

- Boa sorte na entrevista. – ela me desejou, dando um breve abraço, ao qual eu retribui agradecido. – Tenho certeza que vai se sair bem.

- A gente se encontra no campus mais tarde. – me despedi, deixando-a voltar para o próprio apartamento e então entrei no elevador.

-

Eu não tive muitos problemas para chegar até o prédio onde ficavam os escritórios da Winner. Apesar de ser uma manhã de segunda, o trânsito não foi empecilho para que eu estivesse lá no horário marcado para a minha entrevista. Não foi surpresa também ver que existia bastante gente agendada para aquele dia de entrevista. Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo seria o próprio presidente da Winner que iria selecionar quem fosse ficar com o estágio.

Era engraçado como eu já havia escutado e lido rumores de que o homem teria lutado na guerra pelas colônias como um dos pilotos gundam. Eu achava aquilo tudo uma bela história, mesmo porque, aquela realidade era tão distante para mim. Afinal, a guerra acontecera e terminara antes de eu nascer. Havíamos estudado no colégio sobre aquela época conturbada, mas em nenhum lugar confirmava os nomes verdadeiros dos pilotos que haviam trazido a paz para Terra e as colônias. Mesmo que eu não fosse selecionado para o estágio, já seria interessante conhecer o homem que provavelmente estaria por de trás de um daqueles robôs gigantes.

Eu confirmei meus dados com a secretaria, e esta pediu para que eu esperasse. Me sentei momentaneamente em um dos sofás da sala, ao lado de uma jovem que deveria ter a minha idade. Estava ansioso e porque não afirmar nervoso com toda aquela situação. Vi a moça que estava a meu lado ser chamada e fiquei pensando em qual seria o critério que estariam usando para eliminação dos candidatos. Tive um pequeno sobressalto quando senti meu telefone celular vibrar no bolso da minha calça.

Rapidamente peguei o pequeno aparelho e atendi sem ver no display quem estaria me ligando em um momento tão impróprio. Quase ri ao escutar a voz de outro de meus amigos. Era óbvio que ele ligaria, e eu deveria ter ignorado ou desligado o celular.

- Já terminou a entrevista? – a voz dele parecia animada, e eu fiquei tentado em desligar a ligação bem na cara dele, mas não fiz. Maldita educação!

- Ainda não, Cliff. – respondi, mantendo a minha voz baixa para não ser muito notado.

Escutei a sua risada e ao fundo identifiquei a de Tamara também. Os dois estavam mesmo dispostos a me infernizar aquele dia.

Cliff era um dos amigos que eu tinha conhecido através de Tamara. Ele também atendia a mesma faculdade e estava na cadeira de engenharia. Ele, como Tamara, era um ano mais velho que eu, mas apesar de sermos de cursos diferentes e quase não termos nada em comum, nos dávamos bem. A ruiva já havia me contado que o jovem loiro, de olhos azuis, tinha uma queda por mim. A principio eu havia ficado realmente chocado. Afinal, nunca em minha vida pretendi ter qualquer relacionamento com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, mas ao poucos, olhando ao meu redor, havia percebido que as pessoas não se restringiam mais quanto as suas opções sexuais e acabei refletindo sobre isso também. Talvez não importasse o sexo e sim o sentimento que se tinha pela pessoa e eu não era ninguém para julgar Cliff ou qualquer outro que quisesse se apaixonar. O problema era que eu ainda não estava preparado para aquele tipo de situação, não me via beijando ou até fazendo sexo com outro homem, mas Cliff parecia disposto a mudar minha posição quanto aquilo e eu até que às vezes achava reconfortante a atenção exagerada que recebia dele.

- Não fique zangado, Max. – disse ele com a voz em pedido de desculpas, provavelmente sabendo que eu não estava nada contente com aquele telefonema. - Eu só queria lhe desejar boa sorte e avisar que quando você for admitido, terá que sair com a gente pra comemorar.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto muito de sair. – retruquei chateado.

- Não está sendo convidado, Max. É uma intimação, sem chances de recusa. – ele informou convicto.

Eu respirei pesadamente. Eu realmente detestava quando eles resolviam me arrastar para aquelas noitadas.

- Depois discutimos isso, Cliff. – eu queria encerrar logo aquela ligação.

- Sr. Thompson, pode entrar. – avisou a secretaria me sorrindo, enquanto eu via que a jovem que tinha entrado antes, deixava a sala e ia embora.

Eu sequer me despedi de Cliff. Apenas fechei o flip do aparelho e o enfiei de volta no bolso de minha calça. A conversa com ele pelo menos tinha me distraído da ansiedade que antes eu estava sentindo. Provavelmente fora justamente para isso que ele ligara. Ambos, Cliff e Tamara, eram mesmo ótimos amigos. Mas agora que eu me levantara e caminhara em direção a sala, todo o nervosismo voltara. A secretária abriu a porta para que eu entrasse e me desejou boa sorte quando passei por ela. Agradeci, e entrei. A porta se fechou atrás de mim e eu me vi na ampla e bem decorada sala de Quatre Raberba Winner.

A primeira coisa que me veio na mente quando olhei para o homem sentado atrás da extensa mesa, foi aquela lembrança sobre os pilotos gundans. O Sr. Winner estava ciente de minha presença, mas não olhara diretamente para mim, pois mexia em alguns papeis que pareciam importantes para ele.

O homem não era exatamente o que eu esperava. Por saber que o dono da Winner era árabe, acho que tinha imaginado alguém totalmente diferente daquele loiro, com a feição serena e uma aura que apesar da seriedade, passava uma grande tranqüilidade. Como aquele homem que não parecia ter mais de trinta e cinco, ou trinta e seis anos, poderia ter lutado e pilotado um gundam há vinte um anos atrás? Se estivesse certo ele teria apenas 15 anos na época e isso seria um absurdo. Ou não?

Fui mais uma vez tirado de meus pensamentos quando, ainda sem me encarar, sua voz me pediu:

- Sente-se, por favor, Sr. Thompson.

Eu nada falei, apenas limitei-me a cumprir o que havia sido requisitado, e assim pude encarar seu rosto mais de perto. Ele era realmente um homem muito bem apessoado e, mesmo este não me encarando diretamente, pude distinguir que a cor de seus olhos eram verdes.

Quando o Sr. Winner finalmente colocou os papéis de lado e levantou o corpo para me encarar, fiquei temeroso com a reação dele. O sorriso cordial que ele exibia imediatamente morreu em seus lábios e a cor fugiu-lhe do rosto fazendo com que uma palidez lhe tomasse as feições que eram de puro espanto e surpresa. Eu pisquei algumas vezes, incerto sobre o que acontecia, ou o que fazer, talvez o homem estivesse passando mal, ou resolvera, justamente na minha vez, ter um ataque cardíaco.

Ele abria e fechava a boca como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas a única palavra que conseguiu proferir, eu realmente não entendi o sentido.

- Duo?…

_**Continua…**_

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_O nome Maxwell's Hope foi sugerido por Ophiuchus no Shaina._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Thoru **- __Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews comentando sobre a fic! Elas serviram como incentivo! Agradeço a todas as pessoas que colaboraram e opinaram sobre a fic, em especial a Ophiuchus no Shaina, por ter dado a idéia do nome do orfanato, Valeu! E é claro a Blanxe por escrever maravilhosamente bem!_

_**Blanxe **- Thanks ao pessoal que comentou na fic, e aos amigos que deram sua opinião pelo msn… Big Thanks, pela centésima vez, para surtadinha Ophiuchus No Shaina, que sempre que to batendo cabeça no monitor, aparece pra me ajudar… E um bearhug na Thoru, pq sem ela, essa fic não existiria…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1x2

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

**_Obs: _**_Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

Quando os olhos verdes se encontraram com as orbes violetas, o choque foi avassalador. Quatre ficou sem palavras, sem ar e totalmente sem chão. A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça era que estava alucinando e só conseguiu balbuciar o nome daquela assombração. Era como se Duo Maxwell estivesse parado a sua frente lhe observando de forma séria e, porque não, dizer preocupada. Impossível! Não poderia ser Duo! Mas se seus olhos não estivessem lhe enganando, ou alguém lhe pregando uma peça de mau gosto… Era Duo. O corpo, o rosto, a forma de piscar, os olhos da mesma cor exótica que os do piloto americano. Eles eram idênticos. A única diferença eram os cabelos, estes tinham a mesma tonalidade castanho claro, mas os fios longos e a trança não existiam, no lugar havia um corte curto, deixando os fios desfiados e bagunçados, que davam ao rapaz a sua frente um aspecto ainda mais jovial. 

Todos esses pensamentos passavam rápido demais na mente de Quatre. Naquele momento ele sentiu como se Duo Maxwell retornasse das cinzas para suas vidas.

A voz preocupada do jovem o fez despertar daquele estado atônito que se encontrava.

- Eu não entendi. – falou referindo-se ao homem ter dito uma palavra estranha. – O Sr. está bem? Quer que eu chame a secretária?

Max estava verdadeiramente preocupado com o homem. Ele escutara Quatre pronunciar a palavra 'duo', mas não entendera o porque. Além do mais, a palidez e o estado quase catatônico do árabe eram estranhos.

Quatre respirou fundo, ainda alarmado, se endireitando na cadeira. Percebeu que até a voz daquela pessoa era a mesma voz rouca de que se lembrava, ao puxar por sua memória das risadas e ironias que Duo fazia. Mas aquele nunca poderia ser Duo. O amigo americano havia morrido há 21 anos e mesmo que estivesse vivo, teria sua idade. Aquele rapaz que estava a sua frente tinha no máximo vinte anos. Tentou ganhar um pouco de senso e sorriu para o jovem.

- Não precisa. Eu estou bem.

Quatre percebeu que o rapaz não parecia muito certo sobre suas palavras, por isso, tentou voltar a agir naturalmente. Precisava saber quem era aquele garoto e porque se parecia tanto com Duo.

Max estava começando a ficar incomodado com a maneira como era encarado por aquele homem. A cor parecia lhe retornar e não estava mais assustado como antes, só que ainda havia uma certa curiosidade na forma que o loiro lhe analisava.

- Alguma coisa errada comigo, Sr.? – perguntou tentando não soar petulante.

Quatre percebeu que incomodava o rapaz com sua forma intensa de encará-lo e resolveu ser evasivo.

- Desculpe, é que você me lembrou de uma pessoa que eu não via há muito tempo. – sorriu simpático, afinal, o que falava não era mentira, só não era necessário falar que essa pessoa estava morta e que o garoto não apenas só se parecia, mas era a cópia de Duo. Não poderia entrar em detalhes. – Mas vamos a entrevista.

Quatre sabia que não poderia jogar perguntas muito pessoais em cima do garoto, mesmo porque seria estranho, mas ele ainda estava muito impressionado. O pouco que conseguiu arrancar do jovem durante a entrevista era que cursava a Universidade de Aston que ficava no centro de Birmingham, esta era a mais conceituada no âmbito de tecnologia. Ficou ciente também que era estrangeiro, vindo do Canadá, que tinha 20 anos e que estava no país para estudar. Quatre queria mesmo perguntar coisas mais pessoais para o rapaz que se chamava Max Thompson, mas teve que conter sua enorme curiosidade, até que a entrevista fosse finalizada e dispensasse-o.

Havia sido difícil encarar o jovem e não confundir a realidade com o passado. Assim que ficou sozinho na sala, pegou em cima da mesa a documentação que tinha sobre Max e a analisou por um momento. Não poderia se basear por aquilo, mas estava sendo guiado por puro instinto. Naquele documento havia todos os colégios onde este estudara desde sua infância até chegar a Inglaterra, todos os cursos que havia concluído, os nomes dos pais… a louca idéia de que aquele jovem pudesse ser filho de Duo lhe passou pela cabeça, mas não viu muita coerência naquilo, afinal, pelo que sabia, o americano só se relacionara com Heero e mais ninguém, mas que explicação poderia existir para tamanha semelhança?

Observou então a data de nascimento e sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta. Era absurdo. Max Thompson havia nascido na mesma data da morte de Duo, apenas com a diferença de ser um ano depois de toda a tragédia ter acontecido. Que coincidência sinistra seria aquela que trazia a seu escritório uma figura idêntica a seu amigo e que tinha inacreditavelmente a mesma data de aniversário de sua perda? Ele de certo se sentiu abalado por aquele excesso de suspeitas e de emoções que o rapaz lhe trouxera naquela manhã. Não por ter identificado qualquer traço da personalidade do americano falador que sempre sorria e era tão extrovertido, isso não, porque pelo pouco que vira naquela entrevista, Max Thompson não lhe indicara nenhum daqueles traços, pelo contrario, até lhe pareceu sério e compenetrado demais.

E mais uma vez aquela saudade insana, que pensou que já tinha aprendido a controlar, lhe bateu com força total. Quase num ato inconsciente, se voltando para o computador, abriu uma das pastas de fotos que guardava ali, a mais antigas delas, e clicou numa das imagens que ele gostava muito. Logo a tela do monitor foi preenchida pela foto de seus melhores amigos quando tinha apenas 15 anos. Era com muita nostalgia que olhava aquela imagem, principalmente porque entre eles estava o sorridente Duo. Às vezes se perguntava porque justo ele havia tido aquele destino, enquanto o resto havia conseguido superar e vencer aquela guerra, praticamente ilesos. E agora aparecia a sua frente aquele jovem… precisava saber mais sobre ele, ter a certeza de que não era um clone, ou que não tinha nada a ver com o amigo morto.

Respirou fundo e pegou o telefone, discou rapidamente os números que tinha de cabeça e, enquanto esperava os toques serem atendidos, olhava para o rosto do americano brincalhão. Como sempre não demorou muito para que fosse atendido e logo escutou a voz do marido do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, anjo.

- Oi… - respirou fundo, como poderia dizer a Trowa o que queria sem preocupa-lo também. – Você está muito ocupado aí no escritório?

- Não muito. – Quatre quase podia ver a expressão preocupada do marido. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Pra ser sincero… aconteceu sim. Queria conversar com você, teria como vir aqui na empresa?

Não existiu qualquer hesitação na resposta positiva do marido.

- Estarei aí em meia hora.

Quatre se despediu, sabendo que Trowa chegaria bem antes que meia hora e então lembrou que ainda tinha outras entrevistas para fazer. Mais uma vez respirou fundo e pelo intercomunicador pediu a secretaria que mandasse entrar o próximo, mas antes separando a documentação de Max em uma de suas gavetas.

-

Trowa ficou preocupado com o telefonema do marido. Quatre sempre fora comedido e jamais lhe chamava no horário de trabalho se o assunto não fosse de extrema importância. O problema é que não conseguia nem imaginar o que poderia ser dessa vez. Sabia que o marido estaria ocupado com as entrevistas para o cargo de estagiário que William requisitara, e nada que pudesse imaginar poderia lhe certificar o que tinha levado a Quatre a precisar dele.

Quando chegou na empresa, ele subiu rapidamente ao andar da presidência e reparou com estranheza que a recepção estava livre. Mais um fato para estranhar e antes de entrar na sala, questionou a secretaria.

- As entrevistas já terminaram, Srta. Barlow?

Ela prontamente demonstrando um tom de preocupação na voz, respondeu:

- Não, Sr. Barton. O Sr. Winner pediu para que remarcasse as entrevistas para amanhã. Ele disse que não se sentia muito bem.

Aquilo praticamente apavorou Trowa, que pediu licença a moça e entrou na sala de Quatre, fechando a porta atrás de si. Logo viu o loiro sentado a grande mesa, com o olhar até então perdido no monitor do computador, mas que, num momento seguinte, voltou-se para encará-lo. De imediato Trowa pode traduzir tristeza e desolação nos belos olhos de Quatre. Aproximou-se rapidamente e logo tinha o marido agarrado a seu abraço.

- O que aconteceu, anjo? – perguntou com a voz amena. – A sua secretaria disse que você não estava se sentindo bem.

Ainda com a cabeça enfiada no pescoço de Trowa, a voz de Quatre veio abafada em sua resposta:

- Duo.

Trowa franziu o cenho e afastou um pouco o marido.

- Duo? – indagou confuso olhando na expressão triste de Quatre, em seguida percebendo a foto aberta na tela do monitor. – Você estava lembrando dele de novo?

Quatre suspirou aborrecido consigo mesmo e sentou-se novamente de forma pesada na cadeira giratória.

- Não foram só as lembranças, Trowa. – fazendo um breve silencio, tentando buscar as palavras certas para contar. – Hoje eu entrevistei um rapaz. Seu nome era Max Thompson e… Trowa você tinha que tê-lo visto. Era como estar vendo o Duo bem na minha frente.

Trowa por um momento respirou aliviado. Chegou a pensar que Quatre tivesse passando mal mesmo, mas pelo que o loiro contava, havia apenas se impressionado com algum rapaz que se assemelhava com o falecido piloto 02.

- Quatre, isso às vezes acontece. Encontrar pessoas que se assemelhem a outra e que te façam lembrar. – disse num tom divertido, mais amável. – Não vejo porque tanto alvoroço por causa disso.

Quatre o olhou contrariado e retrucou:

- Trowa, você não entendeu. Ele, esse Max… ele não se parece com Duo, ele é uma cópia, uma maldita xerox autenticada do original.

- Mas você sabe que o nosso Duo está morto. Fazem mais de vinte anos Quatre. Você não deveria se impressionar tão facilmente. – disse tentando contornar o estado irritadiço do marido.

Quatre estava mesmo ficando irritado com o descaso que sentia nas palavras de Trowa.

- Trowa, tirando o fato que o rapaz tem os cabelos curtos, ele é o Duo.

- Ele não é o Duo. Duo está morto e ponto, Quatre. – ele disse, desta vez se alterando pela insistência do loiro, mas se arrependendo ao ver a magoa no rosto do marido. – Essa semelhança surpreendente que você viu quem sabe não possa ter uma explicação. Quem sabe o rapaz não é um parente do Duo?

- Duo era órfão. – relembrou insatisfeito.

- Sim, é verdade. – concordou entendendo o ponto que Quatre expunha. - Por isso mesmo. Nós não sabemos o passado de Duo, se ele tinha realmente parentes vivos ou não. Quem sabe esse rapaz não tenha alguma relação com ele?

Quatre olhou para a tela do computador, diretamente para a foto que deixara aberta. Parecia tão surreal olhar para o americano sorridente no meio dos outros pilotos e lembrar-se do rapaz que estivera a pouco sentado na cadeira a frente de sua mesa. Aquela possibilidade que Trowa levantara não era de toda insana. Por Duo não ter qualquer lembrança de sua família, não poderiam afirmar que em algum lugar não existissem parentes relacionados ao americano.

Foi quando uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. Poderia investigar aquele rapaz e tentar saber mais do porque de tanta semelhança com Duo, se o contratasse como estagiário da empresa. Era egoísta de sua parte, mas não conseguiria ficar em paz enquanto não descobrisse, enquanto não tirasse aquela impressão que teve de estar realmente na frente de seu amigo americano.

- Trowa, acha loucura minha eu contratar esse jovem para poder me aproximar e saber mais sobre ele? – perguntou, ainda com o olhar perdido na foto.

Trowa conseguiu rapidamente compreender o raciocínio de seu loiro, mas não sabia o quanto aquilo poderia ser bom ou até mesmo ruim, tanto pelo psicológico, quanto pelo emocional e o problema maior seria que se esse rapaz impressionara Quatre daquela forma, não queria nem ver quando esse fato chegasse ao conhecimento de Heero.

- Quatre, eu não discordo de sua curiosidade, mas seria prudente que não comentasse nada com Heero por enquanto. – opinou expondo seu maior temor. – Você sabe muito bem o quanto ele é sensível quando o assunto é o Duo. Não sei se isso faria bem a ele.

Quatre entendia o que Trowa queria dizer e concordou:

- Você tem razão. É melhor não comentar nada por enquanto com Heero. – fez uma pausa, olhando nostálgico para a foto no computador e deu um meio sorriso. – Mas você tinha que tê-lo visto, Trowa… Por um momento foi como se o Duo estivesse bem na minha frente.

Percebendo a conotação e o olhar saudoso do marido, Trowa se inclinou por trás na cadeira e abraçou Quatre com carinho.

- Pode ser Quatre. Seria uma grande felicidade se Duo pudesse estar conosco novamente, mas não adianta criar ilusões falsas. Essa pessoa não é o Duo e nunca vai ser.

Tristemente Quatre tinha que admitir que Trowa tinha razão. Aquele rapaz, Max Thompson, jamais seria Duo Maxwell. Até mesmo durante a curta entrevista em que tivera com o rapaz pudera perceber que apesar da semelhança física, as personalidades dos dois eram distintas. Difícil era convencer seu coração sobre aquilo.

-

Max havia deixado a Winner Corp muito intrigado e com uma sensação estranha. Aquele homem, o presidente da empresa, o tinha deixado desconfortável durante praticamente toda a entrevista. Compreendia e aceitava a desculpa do árabe ao dizer que ele o fazia lembrar de algum conhecido, mas ainda sim não gostara da situação em si. Não pelo fato de ter sido encarado com aquele brilho surpreso e admirado, mas pelo sentimento que ele próprio tivera, algo como uma nostalgia, uma profunda sensação de como já tivesse estado frente a frente com o árabe antes.

Foi infernizado por aqueles pensamentos até chegar no campus da universidade. Enquanto caminhava pelo gramado, passando pelo grande lago que guardava ao centro o emblema da instituição esculpido em aço, passava por alguns estudantes que ali ainda ficavam conversando ou estudando. Ficou surpreso ao ver que Cliff estava não muito adiante e este, assim que o viu se aproximando, lhe presenteou com um de seus sorrisos mais cativantes.

Max levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas intrigado com a presença do loiro ali, já que este deveria estar em horário de aula.

- Está matando aula, ou por acaso teve tempo vago? – perguntou, passando pelo inglês e este o acompanhou na caminhada na direção ao campus.

Cliff estava acostumado com o jeito sarcástico e quase defensivo que Max se impunha a todos. Ele não se importava com isso, pelo simples motivo de estar perdidamente apaixonado pelo jovem estrangeiro. Quando Tamara os tinha apresentado fora imediatamente cativado pelo belo jovem de olhos exóticos e ainda tentava se aproximar dele tanto quanto desejava, apesar de sempre ser repelido.

- Estava esperando você chegar. Pode enquadrar em matando aula se quiser. – respondeu ainda sorrindo e admirando o rosto sério do rapaz que se limitava a fitar o caminho que seguiam. – E como foi na entrevista?

Max suspirou. Não ia tocar naquele assunto, mas já que Cliff estava mesmo se importando e se interessando em saber, contou:

- Foi… estranho. – confessou diminuindo os passos e, sem precisar encarar o loiro, sabia que este o questionava com o olhar. – O Sr. Winner disse que eu parecia com alguém que ele conhecia e eu cheguei a pensar que ele teria um enfarte ali mesmo.

Cliff pode ver plenamente que Max havia ficado perturbado com aquele fato.

- Mas a entrevista correu bem?

- Sim, sem maiores problemas, mas não consigo afastar esse sentimento de que de alguma forma o vi também como alguém que me era familiar.

- Deve ter sido impressão sua, Max. – disse tentando afastar aquela feição preocupada do semblante lindo do rapaz. – O que importa é que não teve problemas na entrevista e que vamos sair na sexta para comemorar sua contratação na Winner.

Max achava impressionante o excesso de confiança que Cliff esbanjava.

- Com tantas pessoas, você está tão certo que eu vou ser contratado?

- Claro! Ainda mais depois dessa impressão que passou ao seu novo chefe, já que te achou parecido com alguém que ele conhece.

- Pode ser alguém que ele conheça e odeie.

Cliff riu. Max era realista, mas até nisso viu seu senso de humor.

- É por isso que eu te adoro.

Max corou e apressou os passos em direção ao campus, deixando Cliff um pouco para trás. Ele ainda guardava a confissão feita por Tamara de que o inglês gostava dele mais do que um amigo deveria e, por isso, certos comentários o constrangiam, ao mesmo tempo em que traziam aquela sensação quente que não sabia descrever o que era. Por esse motivo não gostava de ficar muito tempo sozinho com o loiro, não sabia como reagir ante as indiretas que este vinha lhe dando.

Cliff arregalou os olhos ao ver Max apertar o passo e momentaneamente se afastar dele, mas num minuto seguinte sorriu, pois tinha conseguido pegar a expressão e o rubor na face dele. Apressou os próprios passos para mais uma vez emparelhar com o outro e nada mais comentou.

-

Heero estava no orfanato. Tinha terminado de supervisionar as dispensas junto com um dos empregados para checar o que de necessário era preciso repor no estoque e estava a meio caminho de sua sala quando foi abordado no corredor por uma das crianças. O menino em questão se chamava Zack e tinha oito anos. O pequeno ruivo parecia que tinha vindo especialmente a sua procura.

- Sr. Yui! – exclamou ainda tentando ganhar o fôlego, provavelmente por estar correndo a seu encalço.

- Diga, Zack. Algum problema?

- A Sra. Chambers pediu para que o chamasse. – o menino respondeu, agora lhe sorrindo. – Há um telefonema para o Sr. em seu escritório.

Heero sorriu de volta ao menino e afagou os cabelos encaracolados.

- Obrigado, Zack. – agradeceu e vendo que as luzes já se acendiam nos corredores, lembrou ao menino: - É melhor você ir se ajeitar para depois jantar com os outros.

- Sim, Sr. – obedeceu imediatamente, já saindo correndo na direção oposta a que viera.

Heero mais uma vez sorriu e continuou seu caminho para o escritório. Agradava-lhe o fato de tamanho respeito que tinha dos pequenos órfãos que viviam ali. Não havia uma só criança que desgostasse dele, ou que o tratasse de forma diferente. Existiam sim algumas que chegavam um pouco temerosas e até arredias, mas que alguns dias depois, com bons tratos e cuidados, acabavam cedendo e seguindo o exemplo das outras crianças.

Dizer também que as crianças não davam sua cota de trabalho e aborrecimentos, seria mentir. Heero em alguns momentos que não tinha outra solução a não ser repreender as crianças de forma firme, quando estas criavam brigas entre si, ou causavam alguma confusão. E não era difícil disso acontecer. Aprendera com o tempo que com crianças aquele tipo de perturbação era normal.

Quando chegou na sala, encontrou Alice Chambers o esperando com um meio sorriso nos lábios. A mulher, quase na sua mesma faixa de idade, era uma bela morena de longos cabelos lisos e que no orfanato ocupava o cargo de sub-diretora. Ela além de ser ótima na assistência com as crianças, também ajudava nos tramites com os assistentes sociais, já que era formada naquela profissão. Pelo olhar e sorriso que lhe lançava, tinha certeza que aquele telefonema não poderia ser nada de alarmante.

- Yui, demorou para o Zack te encontrar? – perguntou, se levantando de sua cadeira.

- Eu estava cuidado da checagem das dispensas com o Harvey. – explicou e quando viu o botão de espera no telefone piscando, perguntou: - Zack disse que tinha telefonema para mim. Quem é?

Alice riu e, assim que ele se sentou a mesa, deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas e se afastou para sair da sala.

- Seu amor, querido. – brincou, deixando a sala.

Heero balançou a cabeça e pegou o fone do gancho, apertando o botão para liberar a linha.

- Muito ocupado, Hee? – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Não, desculpe pela demora. Só estava um pouco distante da sala. – explicou ao namorado, não querendo que este pensasse que estava fazendo-o esperar propositalmente.

- Vai estar ocupado mais tarde? – perguntou sem qualquer malicia.

- Se for para você, nunca. – disse, deixando-se recostar na cadeira.

William riu com a insinuação do namorado e teve que acabar com parte das expectativas dele.

- Em parte é por mim também. Quatre está querendo sair com o pessoal para espairecer e mandou eu te convencer a deixar um pouco do trabalho e vir se divertir também. O que acha?

- Você vai estar no 'momento espairecer'? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Se você estiver, eu estarei sim. – replicou divertindo-se.

- Então diga ao loiro que nós estaremos. – respondeu sorrindo. – Quer que passe para te buscar?

- Não há necessidade, Hee. Nos encontre no Raiven's.

- Pode deixar.

Heero desligou o telefone com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios e continuou recostado na confortável cadeira. William tinha aquele efeito nele, de fazê-lo ficar mais relaxado, mais extrovertido e, porque não dizer, feliz. Interessara-se por ele desde a primeira vez que o vira. O relacionamento que mantinha com o inglês se desenvolvia de forma fácil, pois este era inteligente, carismático, atencioso e um ótimo amante. Não tinha porque não se sentir bem ao lado de uma pessoa como ele. Achava que talvez William pudesse ser alguém com quem finalmente conseguisse sossegar e colocar a vida amorosa numa reta. Depois de sábado, do aniversário da morte de Duo, com William sendo tão compreensivo, lhe dando carinho e apoio sem se aborrecer pelo fato de ele estar pensando em outra pessoa, Heero tinha mesmo que admitir que a cada dia só aumentava a admiração que sentia por ele. Poderia se acostumar em tê-lo em sua vida de forma definitiva sem problemas.

Ele finalmente decidiu deixar os pensamentos parcialmente de lado e arrumar as coisas para poder sair. Era sexta-feira à noite e no caminho para o Raven's não queria pegar engarrafamentos.

Despediu-se de Alice, que ainda ficaria mais um pouco até que as crianças se recolhessem e em seguida saiu em direção ao centro.

-

Max estava nervoso já naquele maldito táxi. Ele havia marcado de encontrar com os amigos da universidade para comemorar. Sim, comemorar. Cliff na segunda-feira já havia lhe dado o ultimato de que, se por acaso conseguisse a vaga como estagiário na Winner, teria que sair com eles para uma farra. O fato era que naquela sexta havia recebido a noticia que havia sido selecionado e isso o deixara tão contente que, mesmo não gostando muito daquelas badernas, cedeu sem relutar muito. Ele realmente não esperava ser escolhido, e pegara-se pensando no que Cliff havia dito sobre ter a vantagem do presidente da Winner ter lhe achado parecido com alguém. A verdade era que no fundo os motivos não importavam muito para ele. Poderia provar ser capaz de estar trabalhando naquela empresa e ainda teria em seu currículo uma ótima referencia. Só que uma coisa que ele detestava mais do que tudo eram atrasos e ele estava atrasado para o encontro com seus amigos. Havia saído tarde do campus, pois tivera que reformular todos os seus horários para noite e ainda tinha aquele maldito transito engarrafado.

-

Heero havia chegado no Raven's um pouco depois das oito. O local era um barzinho com musica ambiente localizado no centro de Birmingham. Era um estabelecimento agradável, intimista e que sempre atraia pessoas que queriam curtir a noite de sexta-feira sem muita baderna.

Logo localizou o grupo de amigos sentados a umas das mesas a direita do bar e se aproximou.

- Pensei que com o transito você acabaria desistindo de vir. – Trowa comentou, vendo o japonês sentar-se ao lado de William e dar-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Você tem razão. O trânsito lá fora está caótico hoje. – Heero comentou, se ajeitando na cadeira.

- Sally não vai vir, Chang? – perguntou William.

- Ela teve plantão no hospital hoje. – contou, sabendo que a mulher só voltaria no dia seguinte a noite e que naquela hora a babá deveria estar ensandecida com Lee e Lien.

Heero pediu uma bebida para um dos garçons e resolveu implicar um pouco com Quatre.

- E como foi a segunda de entrevistas, Quatre? Divertiu-se? – implicou lembrando que o loiro detestava aquele tipo de tarefa na empresa.

Quatre teria rido da situação, se não tivesse passado por aquela experiência estranha, mas isso não fez. Principalmente quando escutou uma comoção e seus olhos pegaram a figura que acabava de entrar no bar.

-

Numa das mesas da banda esquerda do barzinho estavam Tamara, Cliff e alguns colegas da faculdade que eram conhecidos em comum de Max. Estavam se divertindo, conversando, enquanto o amigo não chegava. Sabiam que o trafego estava bem ruim nas ruas do centro e já esperavam pelo atraso, já que este havia ainda ficado no campus para resolver alguns problemas.

Quando finalmente viram o amigo que tanto esperavam chegar, nenhum deles hesitou em fazer algazarra. Foram palmas e assovios de boas vindas que deixaram Max querendo se enfiar no primeiro buraco de rato que encontrasse naquele lugar.

- Aee, Max! Até que enfim chegou!

-

Trowa sentiu a mão do marido segurar a sua com força, de forma a lhe chamar a atenção, e ficou confuso com o olhar assustado do loiro.

- O que houve, Quatre?

- É ele.

Foi automático Trowa virar o olhar na mesma direção que Quatre e pode finalmente sentir o mesmo impacto que o marido sofrera da primeira vez que vira aquele rapaz. Ele não precisou perguntar quem era o jovem que estava ali quase que estático de vergonha com a festa feita pelos amigos.

Heero, assim como Chang e William, voltou o olhar na direção da pequena exaltação e como não poderia ser diferente, ficou em choque. Literalmente em choque. Era uma ilusão de ótica, pois ainda não havia bebido nada para dizer que estava bêbado. Era mais uma vez o sentimento de negação de aquilo que acontecia pudesse ser real, pois não havia nada no mundo que o convencesse de que era. Aquela pessoa não poderia estar ali. Aquela pessoa não poderia estar viva porque ele próprio cremara seu corpo em L2.

-

Max, antes de começar a andar até a mesa dos amigos, avistou não muito distante, ninguém menos que seu novo chefe. Estranhou de imediato. O que alguém como Quatre Winner estaria fazendo sentado numa das mesas daquele barzinho no centro de Birmingham? Não demorou muito para ver que este o tinha reconhecido e acenava para que fosse a sua mesa.

Ele olhou para os amigos e fez sinal que já voltava, então começou a caminhar na direção da mesa onde Quatre sentava-se com alguns amigos.

-

Quatre quando percebeu que o rapaz o tinha visto ali e como seus amigos estavam embasbacados, resolveu acabar logo com qualquer omissão que pudesse existir no futuro. Fez sinal para que o jovem fosse até ele e assim apresentá-lo formalmente e não deixar que os outros pensassem que estavam vendo uma assombração, principalmente Heero, que podia observar agora, enquanto esperava Max se aproximar, que estava à beira de um colapso.

Quando se aproximou da mesa, Quatre se levantou e cumprimentou o rapaz, em seguida, voltando-se para mesa e se dando com os olhares atônitos dos demais.

- Quero que conheça meu marido, Trowa Barton e meus amigos Wufei Chang, William Carvell, que por acaso será seu supervisor a partir de segunda e Heero Yui. – apresentou, sabendo que os companheiros ainda não haviam entendido direito o que acontecia. – Pessoal, esse é nosso novo estagiário na Winner Corp, Max Thompson.

Max, como regia sua boa educação cumprimentou cada um deles com um aperto de mão. Mais uma vez sentia-se incomodado com as expressões que recebia dos amigos de Quatre. Estranhamente eles estavam tendo o mesmo surto que atingira o presidente da Winner na segunda-feira quando o vira no escritório. Deduziu que provavelmente aquelas pessoas conheciam aquela que Quatre disse que ele era parecido.

Por último quando foi apertar a mão do oriental de cabelos curtos e de exóticos olhos de cor azul-marinho, foi que mais sentiu aquela sensação incomodar.

Heero não soube de onde tirou força para erguer a mão e apertar a do jovem que havia acabado de ser apresentado por Quatre. E engoliu a seco, mantendo presos seus olhos no violeta do olhar do rapaz, sentindo a maciez da mão menor ainda na sua. O turbilhão de emoções, que corriam dentro de si, se chocavam com a determinação de não desmoronar ali mesmo.

Max, por sua vez, não fez questão de puxar de imediato sua mão do aperto que recebia do homem oriental. Ainda estava preso aos belos olhos azuis e algo estranho em sua mente o abalou. Palavras desconexas, vozes jovens que não conhecia, seu coração acelerou e sentiu uma fina dor de cabeça pelo impacto do que escutava: operação meteoro, deathscythe, wing, shinigami, soldado perfeito…

Sentiu um leve choque correr em sua mão e rapidamente, um pouco constrangido, a recolheu, ainda confuso pelo que acabara de se passar. Desviou o olhar do japonês, que ainda não quisera deixar de encará-lo, e voltou-se para Quatre.

- Não quer se sentar conosco, Max. Seria um prazer tê-lo aqui. – ofereceu o loiro.

Quase riu. Seria esquisito ficar numa mesa onde não conhecia ninguém e ainda mais com todos o olhando como se ele fosse a coisa mais anormal que existisse no planeta. Sabia que uma recusa de um convite feito pelo próprio chefe não era lá uma coisa muito boa para quem acabara de ser contratado, mas não se sentiria confortável ficando ali.

- Sinto muito, mas meus amigos me esperam na outra mesa. – se desculpou e voltando-se para os ocupantes da mesa se despediu. – Foi um grande prazer conhecê-los.

Com isso Max se afastou, caminhando para a mesa onde os amigos o aguardavam e não pode deixar de notar o olhar contrariado que Cliff lhe lançava. Naquele momento, ali com os amigos, não entendeu, mas um pouco depois passaria a compreender a insatisfação do loiro.

-

Heero ficou fitando o rapaz ir para outra mesa e ser recebido com abraços e afagos brincalhões, bagunçando ainda mais os fios castanhos curtos. No momento seguinte, mesmo não querendo perder um minuto daquele garoto de sua vista, se voltou para o amigo árabe, que se sentava outra vez ao lado do marido, e perguntou num tom de ameaça.

- Que diabos de palhaçada é essa, Quatre!

Quatre suspirou e tentou tranqüilizar o amigo. Sabia que as coisas poderiam ficar ainda piores com Heero sendo atingindo pela imagem de um clone de seu falecido amante.

- Não é nenhuma palhaçada, Heero. O nome dele é Max Thompson e foi na segunda fazer uma entrevista na Winner para o estágio.

William, que estava um pouco confuso e, no fundo, um pouco enciumado por ter notado a intensidade dos olhares trocados entre Heero e o jovem, tentou entender o que se passava.

- Ele se parece muito com as fotos que vocês tem do…

Não conseguiu terminar, pois foi cortado por Heero.

- Do Duo e dizer que é parecido é gentileza. Ele mesmo sem a trança é idêntico. – voltou-se mais uma vez para o árabe e inquiriu um pouco revoltado. – Merda, Quatre! Você sabia disso desde segunda e não falou nada! Quando pretendia contar que estava contratando a droga de um clone do Duo!

Trowa tomou partido pelo marido.

- Calma, Heero e abaixe esse tom a não ser que queria fazer um show e que o garoto escute toda essa discussão. – vendo que Heero entendera seu ponto e cruzara os braços sobre o peito esperando sua explicação, Trowa continuou: - Eu aconselhei que Quatre não falasse nada… droga, eu sinceramente não imaginei que o garoto fosse mesmo tão igual ao Duo assim.

- Eu te disse. – Quatre implicou, relembrando do quanto conversara com o marido sobre isso.

- Quem é ele afinal? – Wufei perguntou ainda um tanto chocado. – Não é possível que ele se pareça tanto com o Maxwell assim e não tenha nenhuma relação com ele.

- Por isso que eu o contratei como estagiário. – o loiro revelou. – Pela ficha que eu tenho dele no escritório, só deu para saber muito por baixo o básico. Sei que ele é canadense, morava com os pais até vir para cá estudar em Aston, e que acabou de completar vinte anos no sábado passado.

- Na mesma data da morte do Duo? – Heero indagou incrédulo.

- Na mesma data, sendo que ele nasceu um ano depois.

- É muita coincidência junta, não acham? – Wufei questionou também abalado.

- Muita…- Heero sussurrou, voltando novamente a olhar para a mesa onde o rapaz chamado Max conversava e bebia com os amigos.

William não demonstrou qualquer incomodo ao notar a inquietação de Heero em relação ao rapaz na outra mesa, mesmo que por dentro estivesse inseguro e com ciúmes. Não tinha direito algum de ser egoísta num momento como aqueles, principalmente porque ele sabia que o garoto realmente se parecia com o falecido amante de seu namorado. Mas Duo Maxwell estava morto e tinha que arrumar uma forma de fazer Heero entender que não deveria se enganar com aparecias, que mesmo que quisesse se iludir, que não teria o americano de volta o substituindo por uma cópia.

Heero sentia seu coração doer em agonia. Como podia uma pessoa tão igual ao seu Duo existir? Não podia negar que tinha ímpeto de pegar aquele garoto, levar para algum canto e conversar, pelo menos abraçar e poder sentir o que sentia quando tinha o americano em seus braços. Quando tocara em sua mão, fora uma onda tão grande de sensações, que pensou que não iria agüentar. Mas apesar da aparecia, ele tinha certeza, aquele não era seu amor. Era um jovem que até então sabia muito pouco, mas com certeza, tinha uma vontade enorme de conhecer bem mais.

-

Max em meio a conversa, vez por outra lançava um olhar para a mesa onde seu chefe estava e já começava a irritá-lo a forma como aquele oriental o ficava fitando. A principio tivera a nítida impressão que conhecia aquele homem, mas depois aquele sentimento se dissipara, talvez pelo fato de estar ficando nervoso com aqueles olhos azuis profundos lhe espiando. Sabia que era uma comemoração por sua admissão na Winner, mas depois de duas horas ali, já estava farto daquela situação.

- Gente, eu já vou indo. – disse se levantando, mas a mão de Cliff segurou-o pelo pulso antes que pudesse deixar a mesa.

- O que houve? Por que está querendo ir embora tão cedo?

- Não estou me sentindo bem. – de certo não havia mentido.

Tamara logo se preocupou.

- O que você tem, Max?

- Nada. Só cansaço. – explicou, sabendo que também sentia um pouco daquilo. – Foi um dia corrido, vocês sabem.

Cliff então aproveitou a oportunidade.

- Eu o levo até em casa.

Imediatamente Max se alarmou. Cliff levá-lo àquela hora da noite, sozinho de carro até seu apartamento. Não estava nada confortável com aquela situação também.

- Tamara, porque não aproveita a carona também? – recorreu imediatamente a amiga.

A ruiva sabia bem que o amigo estava tentando se esquivar e evitar qualquer chance que Cliff tivesse de se aproximar, mas ela estava apostando que toda aquela aversão não passava de medo infundado, simplesmente porque Max ainda não se acostumara com a idéia de um outro homem lhe cortejando.

- A noite ainda é uma criança, Max. Eu vou ficar com o pessoal por aqui. – voltou o olhar para Cliff e deu sua benção. – Leve meu garoto com segurança para casa, hein!

- Sim, madame. – Cliff debochou.

-

Heero viu o momento em que Max se levantou da mesa e juntamente com o outro rapaz loiro deixou o bar. Era insano demais querer ir atrás dele. Teve que se conter e a mão de William entrelaçando-se a sua embaixo da mesa, lhe trouxe mais segurança. Ao voltar-se para o rosto do namorado, quase esperava ver uma feição consternada de ciúme, mas foi presenteado com um sorriso que lhe passava toda a compreensão e apoio de que pudesse precisar. Encostou sua testa na dele e lhe olhando nos olhos apenas deixou que seus sentimentos falassem e o beijou, tentando assim, ganhar o chão e a realidade que aquele corpo costumava lhe trazer.

- Ei, vocês dois! Vão procurar um quarto! – Wufei reclamou, quando viu que os dois já começavam a ficar intensos demais naquele beijo.

Os dois apartaram o beijo e riram dos resmungos do chinês, que começou a pregar coisas insanas como a injustiça de não se respeitar um ambiente público como o que estavam.

-

Max foi o percurso inteiro do bar até o prédio em que morava, conversando com Cliff. O amigo, ao contrario do que temia, o fez relaxar buscando assuntos que nada tinham a ver com os acontecimentos no bar. Fora um percurso bom e admirou o amigo por estar sendo tão gentil com ele, já que havia percebido sua hesitação.

Quando o loiro parou o carro em frente a portaria de seu prédio, pensou em apenas se despedir e subir, mas parecia que Cliff ainda queria conversar mais. Assim que havia colocado a mão na maçaneta para abria a porta, se assustou ao sentir o inglês segurar seu braço e impedi-lo.

Ele se voltou para encarar Cliff e não gostou nada da expressão terna que viu no semblante deste.

- Max, espera.

- É melhor eu ir Cliff, eu estou realmente cansado.

- Cansado, ou está querendo subir pra ficar sozinho pensando naquele cara lá do bar?

Aquilo realmente interessou Max, que momentaneamente desistiu de deixar o veiculo encarando diretamente o azul límpido dos olhos de Cliff.

- Que besteira é essa que você está falando?

- Eu vi o jeito que você e aquele oriental ficaram se encarando lá. E quer saber, me incomodou e muito.

Max não estava acreditando no que escutava de Cliff. O loiro estava acusando-o se flertar com aquele homem amigo de Quatre. Era ultrajante demais.

- Que acusação estúpida! Eu nem conheço aquele homem! – esbravejou irritado.

- Não me culpe! Todos na mesa tiveram a mesma impressão que eu tive. – insistiu, vendo toda a indignação nas lindas feições do rapaz a sua frente.

- Impressão de quê? De que eu sou uma pessoa que sai flertando com qualquer um? Ainda mais com um homem?

- Droga, Max! – praguejou – O que você quer que eu faça?

- Não faça, Cliff! – exclamou abrindo a porta do carro e saindo. –Não faça!

Com isso, Max bateu a porta do carro bruscamente e Cliff se desesperou. Aquela conversa não era para ter terminado em discussão e desentendimento entre os dois. Saiu do carro rapidamente e correu atrás de Max, que tentava em meio ao seu nervoso, colocar a chave na fechadura da porta de vidro, sem ter qualquer sucesso. Sem querer saber das conseqüências, ou pensar em nada mais do que arrumar um jeito de não deixar aquela situação como estava, Cliff o abraçou forte por trás, apoiando o rosto na junção de seu pescoço. Era a primeira vez que tocava e abraçava Max daquela maneira. Jamais imaginou que pudesse ser tão bom senti-lo de contra seu corpo, sentir seu perfume e sua pele tão próximos.

- Desculpe, Max… por favor, eu não quis insinuar nada. – suplicou, sentindo o corpo delgado se contrair ante ao contato, mas não se afastou. Levantou um pouco o rosto e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido: - Eu só queria que você entendesse… eu queria que você parasse de me evitar e visse o que sinto por você.

Max estava lutando internamente para não deixar transparecer que sua irritação agora era substituída por uma ansiedade que nunca sentira em sua vida. A principio o ímpeto que teve foi repelir o amigo para bem longe de si, mas as palavras, o abraço que era tão desesperado e, ao mesmo tempo tão cheio de carinho, o impediram de tomar alguma atitude.

- O que você quer de mim, Cliff? – era uma pergunta idiota, mas foi a única coisa que lhe veio a mente.

Cliff afrouxou o abraço e fez com que Max se virasse para ele o encarasse nos olhos.

- Uma chance, Max. Apenas uma chance de te provar meus sentimentos… para te fazer ver que não é porque sou homem que não seria certo te amar do jeito que amo.

Max arregalou os olhos, baqueado pela revelação de Cliff. Mesmo que Tamara já tivesse lhe contado sobre o interesse do loiro nele, jamais pensou que este se confessaria daquela forma.

- Amor?

Cliff levou a mão ao rosto de Max, fazendo um carinho em sua face e quando viu que este não o repelira, deixou sua mão aproveitar aquele contato suave e quando a deslizou até os lábios delicados, atreveu-se a delineá-los com o polegar.

Max estava intrigado consigo mesmo. Por que estava deixando Cliff tocá-lo daquela forma? Seria por esse motivo que nunca quisera ficar sozinho com ele? Por que temia que se por acaso ele se declarasse e investisse, não se garantiria em resistir ao magnetismo que parecia estar em volta do loiro? Naquele momento tinha certeza que sim. Quando Cliff começou a acariciar seus lábios, sentiu uma excitação anormal e sem perceber entreabriu-os e seus olhos quase que se fecharam ante a sensação. Surpreendeu-se quando de repente sua boca foi invadida pela língua macia e úmida do inglês. Seu sangue ferveu e seus olhos fecharam completamente, deixando que o outro lhe dominasse totalmente durante o beijo. Sua mente registrava bem que estava sendo beijado por um homem, e o que seu corpo respondia a aquela acusação, era apenas que queria mais.

Cliff estava perdido no gosto intoxicante da boca de Max e sabia que se não parasse naquele momento, provavelmente ia acabar avançando algum sinal e o momento mágico que conseguira para si se quebraria, talvez sem outra chance de poder consertar. Mal acreditava que havia mesmo conseguido quebrar as barreiras que Max sempre erguia em torno de si próprio. Não desperdiçaria jamais a oportunidade que estava tendo de conquistar definitivamente o belo estrangeiro.

- Boa noite, Max…- se despediu se afastando hesitante do corpo do outro e caminhando para o carro.

Ele ficou ainda ali parado, o olhar ainda meio descrente de tudo o que acontecera e assim que o carro de Cliff partiu, aquela sensação quase que sufocante permaneceu, queimando-o por inteiro. Sem hesitar abriu rapidamente a portaria e subiu correndo para seu apartamento.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, zuniu para longe os sapatos dos pés e ficou recostado de contra a madeira, tentando acalmar a respiração e aquela onda de excitação que o consumia, mas a única coisa que conseguia era lembrar da boca do loiro e da língua que massageara a sua de forma tentadora.

Sem se conter, abriu o zíper da calça jeans que usava e tocou o sexo completamente excitado. Deixou-se escorregar para o chão, fechando os olhos, começando a acariciar o membro lentamente. Imaginou a língua que antes estivera tão ávida em sua boca, lhe percorrendo a extensão do sexo, lhe atiçando, e não reprimiu os gemidos que saíram de seus lábios enquanto se masturbava ali mesmo.

Jamais pensou que beijar Cliff, alguém do mesmo sexo, o deixaria com tesão a ponto de não controlar aquele instinto de aliviar-se com tanta urgência. Sua mão trabalhava num embalo rápido, apenas tendo o estimulo maior das imagens e sensações que tinha na mente daquele beijo. Cliff causara aquela reação nele.

Gemeu alto quando atingiu o forte orgasmo, que nublou sua visão e derramou jatos de seu sêmen em sua mão.

Deixou o corpo tombar para o lado e ficou ali deitado, acalmando a respiração e escutando as batidas de seu próprio coração. Não soube ao certo se foi um sonho, mas antes de perder totalmente os sentidos, junto a porta de entrada dentro de seu apartamento, em sua mente veio um flash. A imagem de um par de olhos azuis, mas não eram claros e límpidos como os de Cliff. Os olhos que viu eram de um azul profundo como o mar e sequer se deu conta quando balbuciou o nome do dono daquele olhar.

- Hee-chan…

_**Continua…**_

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**Thoru - **Agradeço TODAS as reviews, fico feliz que estejam gostando dessa fic! Só esclarecendo, tenho orgulho de afirmar que o Max Thompson, a Tamara e o William, são minhas personagens (Claro que a Blanxe me ajudou, com exceção da Tamara!). Mas o Cliff vocês podem dar todos os créditos para Blanxe essa personagem FOFA é dela! Ah e a idéia do Fei papai e com gêmeos também é dela! Valeu e na medida do possível esclareceremos as dúvidas que surgirem, mas não todas senão perde a graça!_

_As pessoas que não citei os nomes não foi porque não li as reviews, eu LI SIM, e fico muito feliz que estejam comentando também! Obrigada pela força e aguardem os próximos capítulos._

_**Blanxe - **Thoru já disse tudo! Thanks ao pessoal que está acompanhando!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe_**

_**Casal:** 1x2 _

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

**_Obs: _**_Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

_**Heero POV**_

- Droga! – praguejei estressado.

Já era a quinta vez que eu errava aquele documento.Eu estava em meu escritório no Maxwell's Hope, sentado a minha mesa com uma pilha de documentos para despachar, mas minha concentração era zero. Fazia uma semana que não via o Will, estava com um projeto de um software em desenvolvimento, que ocupava todo o meu tempo vago, eu estava cansado e… A quem eu queria enganar? Sabia que não era por nenhuma daquelas razões a culpa pela minha falta de concentração.

A culpa era dele. Daquele garoto que era como uma maldita cópia de Duo. Como poderia existir uma pessoa que se assemelhasse tanto a outra sem que houvesse algum grau de parentesco? E quais eram as chances de um encontro bizarro como aquele acontecer? De milhões de lugares na Terra, porque aquele clone tinha justamente que vir para Inglaterra e procurar estágio na empresa de Quatre?

Eu ainda podia sentir o toque da mão macia daquele rapaz chamado Max. Seus olhos presos nos meus. Aqueles lindos olhos violetas. Tinha sido a experiência mais traumatizante que eu tinha passado desde a morte de Duo. Por um momento eu duvidei de mim mesmo e do que eu tinha feito no passado. Eu tinha certeza que levara o corpo sem vida de Duo até L2 e o cremara, mas naquele momento, com aquele garoto ali, eu não pensei. Eu apenas vi o americano, que até hoje, eu ainda lamentava a morte prematura.

Por que depois de tanto anos e feridas praticamente cicatrizadas, aparecia esse Max Thompson para me atormentar?

Céus! Eu precisava ver aquele garoto novamente. Saber ao certo quem ele era, conhecer seus gostos e defeitos, descobrir até aonde ele guardava semelhanças do meu Duo. Era insano, eu sei. Mas no fundo eu queria me agarrar aquela loucura. Era por isso que eu não conseguia me concentrar nem em um trabalho simples como terminar aqueles documentos.

Olhei para aquele monte de trabalho que eu tinha para fazer e tomei uma decisão.

- Assim que eu terminar com isso tudo e o projeto, vou até a Winner visitar o Will e sondar mais sobre esse Max Thompson.

-

**_Max POV_**

Outra manhã de trabalho na Winner Corp. Eu estava satisfeito por estar naquele estágio. Era mais do que eu poderia ansiar quando sai de meu país natal para vir estudar na Inglaterra. Num curto espaço de tempo minha vida tinha dado tantas voltas inesperadas, que eu ainda me assustava quando parava para pensar. E o que mais me surpreendia era meu relacionamento com Cliff.

Desde a noite em que ele me beijou pela primeira vez, eu aceitei tentar um relacionamento. Eu continuava relutante em certos aspectos. Ainda não estava acostumado com a realidade de estar tão atraído por um homem, mas Cliff se mostrava paciente. Eu já não me incomodava quando saímos juntos de mãos dadas, ou quando ele me apresentava aos amigos como namorado, pelo contrário, aquilo me fazia sentir bem. Eu tinha chegado a conclusão de que estava apaixonado por aquele loiro, mas ainda não havíamos saído de beijos e caricias. Mesmo ele tendo um efeito devastador em mim, eu ainda tinha medo de dar o último passo e, por isso, sempre travava qualquer avanço definitivo.

Tamara estava eufórica. Não podia culpá-la. Minha amiga fora à pessoa que mais incentivara para nos acertarmos e, de certa forma, tinha que agradecê-la por isso.

Eu estava conseguindo conciliar bem o estágio, com as horas de estudo na Universidade e meu novo relacionamento amoroso. Mas uma das coisas que ainda não conseguia entender é o porque de meu chefe me olhar de maneira tão estranha e sempre me tratar com certo descaso. Eu tenho quase certeza de que William Carvell tem algo contra mim e eu ainda vou descobrir o motivo. Minha maior suspeita é que ele sinta algum despeito, pois o Sr. Winner vive solicitando que seja eu quem vá fazer alguns serviços na presidência. A principio eu fiquei realmente cismado, mas acabei convencido de que o árabe era apenas uma pessoa sociável e que gostava de conversar comigo. Isso acontecia talvez por causa da semelhança que ele havia citado quando nos conhecemos na entrevista. De qualquer forma, o Sr. Winner me tratava muitíssimo bem, e internamente eu me sentia muito a vontade com ele. Incrível, pois eu sou realmente uma pessoa difícil de fazer amizade, não sei se sou exigente demais, mas geralmente eu me irrito mais com os outros do que me sinto bem. Com Winner era diferente, apesar de ainda manter minhas defesas a postos, eu realmente me sentia bem em conversar com ele e ajudar no que me fosse solicitado.

- Max? Você está me escutando?

Eu sai imediatamente de meus pensamentos, para encarar o rosto de William, que até aparentava uma certa preocupação.

- Desculpe. Eu estava pensando e acho que me distrai demais. – boa! Eu trabalhava a tão pouco tempo e já estava distraído no meio do serviço.

William me olhou um pouco de intrigado e apenas informou:

- Estão te requisitando na sala do presidente outra vez.

Eu me levantei da mesa onde estava e quando estava deixando a sala, escutei o comentário maldoso de William.

- Tão novinho e já ganhando as atenções do presidente.

Certo. Eu deixei a sala com aquilo entalado na garganta, quando a minha vontade era retaliar contra o que ele havia insinuado. Infelizmente ele era meu chefe, e eu realmente não queria perder aquele estágio, então fiz como sempre vinha fazendo, fingi que não ouvi. Mas eu ainda ia descobrir o que aquele idiota tinha contra mim.

_-_

**_Narrativa Normal_**

Max manteve a calma e subiu até o andar da presidência. Mais um problema para resolver. Geralmente as coisas que aconteciam nos computadores naquele andar eram banais, fáceis de serem resolvidas. A exigência de Quatre era que sempre fosse ele quem cuidasse desses imprevistos. Ele até gostava de sair um pouco daquele setor onde trabalhava, principalmente por dar uma certa folga dos olhares que recebia de William.

Ao sair do elevador já na recepção, viu a mesma moça que lhe recebera no dia da entrevista lhe sorrir e pegar o interfone, comunicando que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Pode entrar, Max. O Sr. Winner já está esperando.

Quatre levantou-se de sua cadeira assim que viu o jovem entrar em sua sala e foi cumprimentá-lo. Toda vez que via Max era como se pudesse criar um novo reencontro com o passado, com a imagem viva do amigo que perdera durante as guerras e, mesmo não gostando de mostrar preferências por funcionários, não conseguia evitar. Sempre que surgia algum problema nos sistemas, pedia a presença exclusiva do rapaz.

Das vezes em que Max vinha a presidência, Quatre sempre aproveitava para conversar e tentar criar amizade, mas este, diferente de Duo, se mostrava uma pessoa difícil de ganhar a confiança. Max era por demais reservado e profissional. Não sabia se era natural dele, ou se ele estreitava mesmo as coisas por se tratar do presidente da empresa onde estava contratado a pouco tempo. Ver Max sorrindo era uma coisa difícil também, ele ainda não vira o rapaz lhe sorrir espontaneamente uma única só vez e isso fazia com que a distinção entre ele e o falecido amigo americano ficasse bem clara.

Ainda não desistira de investigar um motivo plausível sobre a semelhança entre os dois. Tinha começado a buscar mais informações sobre o passado de Max através de um detetive, mas até agora nada muito significante fora informado.

Enquanto isso, continuava tentando se aproximar do estagiário.

- Como tem passado, Max?

- Bem, Sr. Winner. – tentou manter a seriedade da visita e perguntou: - O que aconteceu com o computador dessa vez?

Quatre percebeu que mais uma vez Max se esquiva de ser mais intimista, mas mesmo assim respondeu o motivo de sua solicitação.

- O programa está dando um erro que eu não consigo reparar.

Max prosseguiu até o computador e sentou-se na cadeira, começando a mexer para tentar encontrar o problema. Quatre não demorou a abordá-lo de novo.

- Eu estive pensando, hoje é sexta e os meus amigos e eu vamos sair para nos divertirmos um pouco. Você não gostaria de se juntar a nós?

Por um momento Max parou o que fazia. Realmente não estava acreditando no que tinha ouvido. O presidente da Winner estava chamado-o para sair? Por mais que gostasse de estar com o loiro e conversar com ele, não conhecia os amigos dele direito e, além do mais, ele já tinha programa para aquela sexta a noite.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu já marquei um compromisso hoje. – desculpou-se, voltando a mexer no teclado.

Quatre no fundo ficou desapontado. Pensou que Max estava verdadeiramente tentando evitar a aproximação que vinha tentando fazer. Aquilo também o deixava desconfiado.

- Vai sair com seus amigos?

Max começava a perceber o quão intrometido Quatre Winner poderia ser. Não poderia dar um fora nele, era seu chefe apesar de tudo, mas não precisava responder diretamente o que tinha de importante que não o permitia aceitar o convite do presidente da Winner.

- Não, não vou sair com amigos.

Era obvio que Max estava se esquivando, mas quando iria insistir, o intercomunicador começou a tocar e ele se viu obrigado a atender.

- Sr. Winner, chegaram as cópias dos documentos que pediu. Quer que leve para o senhor assinar agora?

- Eu vou num instante aí e você já os despacha. – avisou desligando o intercomunicador e se dirigindo a Max em seguida. – Eu não demoro.

Quatre deixou a sala e Max continuou a fazer o seu trabalho. Não demorou muito para que conseguisse destravar o programa que o árabe havia conseguido a proeza de danificar. Não sabia ao certo se deveria esperar pelo loiro voltar ou retornar a sua seção, mas ainda ali, com o computador destravado, algo lhe pegou a atenção. Uma das pastas que estavam abertas na barra de tarefas.

- Reportagens?

Ele se debateu mentalmente. Era um abuso mexer em arquivos no computador do presidente da empresa, mas por algum motivo aquilo puxou sua curiosidade de uma forma enigmática e instintivamente abriu a pasta. Constatou que havia vários arquivos e sem hesitar abriu um deles.

Eram reportagens antigas, feitas na época das guerras, sobre os gundans e a luta pelas colônias. A lembrança dos rumores que havia escutado a algum tempo do presidente da Winner ter sido um dos cinco pilotos, quase que se reafirmava com aquele tipo de documento ali, bem no computador do árabe.

Havia imagens nos artigos em separado sobre cada um dos gundans. Eram impressionantes os gigantes móbiles suítes feitos de gundanium.

- Deathscythe…

Foi a imagem daquele gundam que fez aquela estranha pontada de dor cabeça lhe atingir e, diferente da primeira vez, cenas tão reais o abalaram deixando-o preso a uma memória que não conhecia. Ele simplesmente parecia viver aquele momento.

-

_**Estava correndo e estava escuro. Uma floresta densa, onde tiros eram disparados em sua direção. Estava sendo perseguido e logo a seu lado estava um garoto loiro, que trazia nas mãos uma caixa.**_

_**Sentiu um dos tiros resvalar em sua perna, fazendo com que caísse sem jeito no chão. Imediatamente o outro garoto parou e voltou para ajudá-lo.**_

_**- Você está bem? – perguntou com a voz impregnada de preocupação. Seus olhos verdes eram gentis e seu rosto quase similar a beleza e inocência de um anjo.**_

_**- Os filhos da mãe acertaram minha perna, Q! – gemeu, se endireitando e aceitando o apoio que o loiro lhe oferecia em seu ombro para se levantar.**_

_**- Não podemos parar agora.**_

_**Eles sabiam que se ficassem parados ali por muito tempo os inimigos os alcançariam e seriam levados como prisioneiros.**_

_**Com a ajuda do outro voltou a correr, agüentando a dor que queimava e sagrava vindo do ferimento em sua perna. Estavam longe do ponto de encontro ainda e se continuassem naquele ritmo os dois seriam pegos.**_

_**Foi quando resolveu parar. Mancou até uma arvore, deixou encostar-se nela e escorregar até que ficasse sentando no chão.**_

_**- Ficou louco? Levanta daí!**_

_**- Não vamos conseguir se você tiver que agüentar um peso como eu até o ponto de encontro. Não vale a pena nós dois sermos capturados, Q.**_

_**O loiro imediatamente apressou-se e se abaixou perto dele. Era nítido que seus olhos marejavam.**_

_**- Não pode desistir agora! – havia quase uma suplica no olhar do outro garoto.**_

_**Ele sorriu então, mais para lhe trazer segurança do que se despedir.**_

_**- Se continuarmos assim nós dois seremos pegos. Você vai, encontra com os outros e eu ainda posso retardá-los aqui. – ainda sim havia hesitação nos olhos verdes de seu amigo. – Confie em mim, Q. Eu vou ficar bem. Ninguém pode matar o Deus da morte, lembra-se?**_

_**O loiro colocou a mão em seus ombros e o abraçou.**_

_**- Eu prometo que vou voltar e ajudar você! Não se atreva a morrer!**_

_**Ele retribuiu o abraço e assegurou-lhe:**_

_**- Eu não vou morrer, Q… - sentiu suas próprias lágrimas escorrerem mornas por sua face, pois talvez essa fosse a única vez que não pudesse cumprir sua palavra.**_

_-_

Quatre tinha terminado de assinar os papéis e, quando voltou a sua sala, estranhou a forma com que Max estava parado encarando o monitor. Parecia concentrado em alguma coisa e balbuciava algumas palavras que ainda não definia bem o que significavam.

- Max?

Não obteve resposta. Aproximou-se notando então o quão desfocados estavam os olhos violetas do jovem e finalmente pode escutar melhor o que este falava.

- …Confie em mim, Q. Eu vou ficar bem. Ninguém pode matar o Deus da morte, lembra-se?

Quatre arregalou os olhos confusos pelo que escutava do estagiário e olhou para a tela do monitor, onde viu o que ele mirava tão fixamente. As reportagens sobre os gundans. Mas aquelas palavras que ouvia da boca do garoto não eram estranhas para ele. De qualquer forma, estava preocupado com o transe que Max parecia estar preso, pois este sequer se mexera com sua aproximação. Virou a cadeira fazendo o rapaz ficar de frente para ele e colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro o sacudiu de leve.

- Hey, Max, está tudo bem?

- Eu não vou morrer, Q…

Quatre sentiu quase um pânico ao escutar as palavras do rapaz e ver as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

- Max, por favor, acorda! – desta vez o sacudiu com mais firmeza, finalmente presenciando a cor dos olhos ametistas se tornarem mais vivas.

Saído daquele pesadelo de lembranças e de emoções que não pareciam ser dele, mas que assustavam em seu grau de realidade, Max se deparou com os mesmos olhos preocupados do garoto que tinha visto naquelas recordações. Estava confuso e ainda abalado por aquelas estranhas lembranças. Sem pensar, inclinou-se para frente e abraçou Quatre, deixando que as lágrimas corressem livres. Aquele abraço para ele parecia tão comum, como se aquele calor não fosse estranho para ele.

Quatre fora pego de surpresa pelo súbito abraço do rapaz, mas mesmo sem entender, retribuiu. Duo… Era como estar abraçando Duo novamente. As palavras ditas por Max, eram familiares, e ouvira bem ele chamar por seu apelido, algo que só o americano fazia.

Quando Max finalmente se acalmou e se afastou limpando rapidamente o rosto molhado com as costas das mãos, sentiu-se envergonhado. Onde estava com a cabeça para ir abraçando o presidente da Winner assim?

- Você está bem, Max? – Quatre perguntou incerto.

Um pouco constrangido ele se levantou, vendo Quatre fazer o mesmo e ainda preocupado esperar por sua resposta. Imediatamente assentiu com a cabeça e se desculpou:

- Eu sinto muito… eu não sei o que deu em mim.

- Está tudo bem, Max. Não precisa se desculpar. – disse de forma amena, tentando tranqüilizar o jovem.

- Eu não deveria ter mexido nos arquivos que estavam abertos, nem ter abraçado o Sr. como se fosse…

- Um amigo? – Quatre interrompeu lhe oferecendo um leve sorriso.

Max ficou olhando para o árabe e, de alguma forma, ainda podia visualizar o garoto de suas visões nele. Eram como se fossem a mesma pessoa.

- Não se sinta mal por isso, Max. Eu gostaria que você deixasse de me ver só como seu superior dentro dessa empresa, e que também me visse como um amigo de verdade.

- Por quê? - Max perguntou, realmente curioso para saber os motivos do loiro.

Quatre deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Eu simpatizei com você e, além do que, já disse que você me lembra um conhecido.

Max pensou por um momento e na verdade não havia motivos para negar a proximidade que o árabe lhe propunha.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, na próxima semana nós marcamos e saímos todos juntos, o que acha? – Quatre sugeriu esperançoso.

Max assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. – garantiu, já dando a volta na mesa. – Eu tenho que voltar para a minha seção. O programa já está rodando e… obrigado.

Quatre sorriu e viu o rapaz deixar sua sala. Vendo a porta ser fechada, deixou-se cair pesadamente em sua cadeira e suspirou olhando para o arquivo sobre Deathscythe aberto no monitor.

- Duo, o que aconteceu aqui afinal?

Quatre queria mesmo que seu amigo lhe respondesse qual o motivo daquilo tudo. Do porque de quando ficava diante daquele garoto, sentia com tanta intensidade a presença do americano. Não poderia estar ligado só a aparência. Muitas coisas lhe passavam pela mente, inclusive algumas idéias sobre algo feito por aqueles cientistas malucos. Por isso precisava do resultado das investigações que estava fazendo. Precisava descobrir quem na verdade era Max Thompson.

-

Quando Max deixou o prédio da Winner naquela sexta-feira, já tinha esquematizado sair com Cliff, já que não tinham aula aquele dia. Mas antes de ir para seu apartamento fez questão de passar numa papelaria e comprar uma agenda. Estava cismado consigo mesmo, temia estar tendo algum problema mental ou algo do tipo, pois lhe intrigava aquele segundo surto. A primeira vez fora no barzinho, onde escutara aquele turbilhão de vozes, e agora aquela visão tão real que o deixara praticamente num transe, que nem queria imaginar aonde chegaria, se por acaso Quatre não o tivesse despertado. Comprava aquela agenda para nela passar a escrever tudo o que sentira e vira durante aqueles acessos e, se por acaso outros viessem a acontecer, poder descrever e assim tentar descobrir o que se passava com ele.

Quando chegou em seu apartamento, tratou de colocar suas coisas arrumadas em seu quarto e tomar uma ducha quente para relaxar um pouco daquele dia tão estranho. Pensando um pouco, nem sabia se estava tão empolgado para sair, mas como prometera ao namorado que daria um pouco de seu tempo a ele, naquele dia em que tinham folga da universidade, não tinha jeito de chegar e dizer que não estava com humor para sair.

Deixou o banheiro um pouco revigorado e colocou uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camisa preta. Ainda tinha tempo até Cliff chegar e, por isso, resolveu colocar nas folhas da agenda que comprara exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Sentou-se, esticando as pernas na extensão do sofá e com começou a escrever. As palavras e as vozes que ouvira quando tocara a mão do amigo de Quatre no barzinho e as cenas que vivenciara na sala do presidente naquele dia foram contadas ali. Fez pequenas anotações também ligando certos fatos. O primeiro era que os acontecimentos estranhos começaram a partir do momento em que conhecera o árabe, segundo era a semelhança que via ao comparar o garoto loiro de sua visão com o presidente da Winner. Naquela lembrança o chamara de Q e, raciocinando, facilmente ligava a letra ao primeiro nome do loiro. Poderia ser que aquele garoto fosse Quatre? E se fosse, o que seria aquela visão que teve como se fosse mesmo uma lembrança sua?

Temia que estivesse ficando louco e se aqueles surtos persistissem, ele estava decidido a procurar um neurologista.

A campainha tocou, o assustando. Olhou para o relógio da parede e arregalou os olhos. Já eram 8 horas. Mal acreditava que tinha se distraído tanto a ponto de perder a hora. Provavelmente era Cliff chegando para o encontro que tinham marcado.

Levantou do sofá num pulo e apressou-se para abrir a porta.

Cliff quando viu que Max não estava pronto para saírem, estranhou. O jovem era uma das pessoas que conhecia que mais odiava atrasos e quebra de compromissos, por isso se preocupou.

- Você não está pronto. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Max puxou o braço do loiro e o fez entrar no apartamento. Não gostava de ficar conversando com a porta aberta.

- Acredite, eu perdi a hora. – disse num suspiro. – Mas eu me arrumo rápido e a gente sai.

Assim que se virou para ir a seu quarto mudar de roupa, Cliff segurou seu braço e o fez se virar para ele. Por um momento o loiro ficou apenas observando seu rosto, mas não demorou a falar.

- Você não me parece bem. – constatou verdadeiramente preocupado. – O que houve, Max?

Deu de ombros e confessou:

- Apenas cansaço.

Cliff então o puxou para si e Max não hesitou em abraçá-lo e aproveitar o calor daquele corpo. Quase ria de si mesmo quando se lembrava que há um mês atrás nem cogitava a idéia de receber um toque sequer do loiro, que dirá beijos e abraços que haviam ficado tão comuns entre eles. O fato era que Cliff conseguira mesmo quebrar suas barreiras e ao lado dele se sentia tão bem e acima de tudo amado. Era uma sensação diferente que preenchia seu peito a cada novo encontro. Pela primeira vez estava realmente apaixonado e o que era mais irônico, era que isso acontecia com alguém do mesmo sexo. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de nunca ter gostado realmente de ninguém no passado. Sua sexualidade estava se revelando agora para ele, nos braços daquele homem.

- Então porque não ficamos por aqui mesmo, assistimos um filme e comemos alguma coisa?

Max levantou a cabeça encarando os belos olhos azuis de Cliff e lembrou:

- Mas você tinha planejado sair.

- Por que eu queria ficar perto de você, mas podemos ficar juntos aqui também. – sugeriu quase se perdendo naqueles lindos olhos violetas. – O que acha?

Max sorriu e concordou:

- Seria ótimo.

Cliff sorriu de volta e beijou de leve os lábios de Max. Era raro ver um daqueles sorrisos genuínos no rapaz, mas ultimamente, desde que se aproximara dele com mais intimidade, era presenteado com aquele tipo de sorriso. E tinha que admitir: Max era ainda mais lindo sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram no apartamento como havia sido proposto. Cliff deu a idéia de alugarem um filme e pedirem uma pizza.

-

Haviam conversado um pouco, mas Max não se viu a vontade de contar o que tinha acontecido aquele dia na Winner. Não que ele não confiasse em Cliff, mas queria primeiro ter certeza do que significava tudo aquilo.

O filme que pegaram para ver não lhe chamava tanta atenção quanto as caricias que recebia de Cliff. Parecia que ele não estava tão empolgado com aquele batido thriller de ação. Sua mão vagava por debaixo de sua blusa, usando as pontas dos dedos para traçar lateral de seu dorso e a curva de sua cintura.

Estar deitado atrás de Max ao longo do confortável sofá, era praticamente uma tortura para Cliff. As costas do corpo delgado encaixando-se ao seu, traziam um calor quase insuportável. Se controlar estava sendo quase impossível. O filme começara e ele sequer sabia do que se tratava. Quando começara a lhe fazer o leve carinho e não recebeu qualquer resposta negativa, resolveu que talvez pudesse se distrair com outra coisa que não fosse aquele filme que, na verdade, era apenas uma desculpa para ficarem juntos aquela noite.

Max sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar quando a ponta da língua de Cliff traçou a linha de seu pescoço até a sua orelha.

- Cliff… - foi uma tentativa inútil de chamar a atenção do loiro, pois sua voz só transmitiu um gemido fraco.

Cliff deixou sua mão correr da cintura para o abdômen até o elástico da calça de moletom, deslizou os dedos por debaixo, mas foi impedido de chegar ao seu objetivo, quando a mão de Max segurou seu pulso.

- É melhor pararmos por aqui.

- Max…- tentou protestar.

Inseguro de ficar mais tempo tão perto de Cliff, Max afastou mão do loiro de seu corpo e se levantou. Estava mais uma vez sentindo o corpo inteiro queimar e com um pouco de vergonha de se virar e que o namorado percebesse o efeito que tinha sobre ele. Era ridículo, mas ainda não aprendera a controlar sua vergonha e suas próprias restrições.

Um pouco tremulo pegou o controle e desligou o televisor e sem se voltar para o loiro, falou:

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia assistir filme afinal.

Cliff ainda tentava entender o porque de num momento ter sentido Max tão receptivo aos seus toques e de repente ter se retraído daquela forma. Mas vendo que o namorado evitava encará-lo, sorriu amenamente ao deduzir que provavelmente, como era o primeiro homem com quem este se envolvia, talvez estivesse receoso de tomar o próximo passo.

Aquilo de certo fazia o ego dele, afinal, seria o primeiro tomar Max e no que dependesse dele, seria o ultimo também.

Levantou-se do sofá e se aproximou do namorado, fazendo-o virar-se para ele. Os olhos violetas pareciam hesitantes, e então fez-lhe um carinho no rosto.

- Eu te amo, Max. Não fuja de mim.

Cliff viu que o namorado iria dizer alguma coisa, de certo algum protesto, mas não permitiu e calou-o com um beijo.

Max queria dizer que talvez fosse cedo ainda para levarem as coisas para aquele patamar, mas novamente o loiro lhe tirava qualquer pensamento coerente. Sentiu Cliff pegar em sua cintura e puxá-lo para mais próximo, colando seus corpos um no outro, enquanto a língua que invadia sua boca dominava a sua, de forma a deixá-lo praticamente submisso as suas investidas.

Sem se dar conta, um gemido escapou abafado pelo beijo, quando Cliff impôs o quadril para frente, fazendo a ereção roçar de contra a sua, separadas apenas pelo material de suas calças.

- Quero você, Max… - sussurrou com a voz rouca, traçando entre beijos o caminho até o pescoço alvo e depositando ali leves chupões. - …agora.

Max não tinha resposta para aquela demanda, a não ser os gemidos que deixavam seus lábios sem que pudesse controlar-se. Cliff impunha sua masculinidade contra ele e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que não queria que ele parasse, queria que ele lhe consumisse por inteiro.

As coisas assim perderam totalmente o controle e quando deu por si novamente, já não estava mais na sala e sim jogado no colchão macio de sua cama. Lembrava-se por alto de suas roupas terem sido descartadas e ele próprio ter praticamente arrancado as de Cliff. Agora enrubescido um pouco de vergonha e muito pelo prazer que estava sentido, assistia ofegante, a cabeça de Cliff subir e descer em movimentos lentos sugando sua ereção, enquanto dedos ousados entravam e saíam de seu anus. Era incomodo, mas quando estes encontraram um ponto dentro de si, seu corpo arqueou num espasmo e gemeu mais alto perdido naquela sensação que fez tudo ao seu redor girar.

Cliff estava completamente embriagado pela visão do belo jovem correspondendo aos seus toques. Os gemidos e o rosto contorcido de prazer praticamente pediam para que lhe tomasse por completo e foi exatamente o que fez.

Retirando os dedos que usara para prepará-lo, posicionou seu membro intumescido na entrada do anus e forçou passagem lentamente. Viu a expressão de Max passar a dor que deveria estar sentindo com aquela primeira penetração e gemeu baixo a medida que sentiu-se completamente envolvido por aquele canal tão apertado.

Max naquele momento só se dava conta da dor. O sexo de Cliff dentro de si o incomodava e quase suplicou para que ele saísse, mas o corpo forte inclinou-se sobre o seu e a boca do loiro mais uma vez lhe tomou os lábios num beijo carinhoso, ao mesmo tempo em que começou a se movimentar lentamente, deixando que o membro rijo escorregasse para fora e quando estava preste a sair completamente, voltou a se afundar dentro dele mais uma vez.

A principio gemia de dor. Era uma sensação horrível. Felizmente Cliff fez com que se distraísse com seus beijos e caricias. Aos poucos, sem perceber, sua dor foi substituída mais uma vez pelo tesão, por ter Cliff lhe chupando um dos mamilos, enquanto uma de suas mãos lhe acariciava o sexo de forma lenta.

Cliff sentia seu membro latejar dentro do corpo menor abaixo do seu e quando voltou a escutar os gemidos daquela boca sensual expressando apenas o prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando, seu tesão apenas aumentou.

- Meu. - o loiro sussurrou no ouvido de Max, afirmando sua posse, antes de erguer o corpo e começar a estocar com mais vigor dentro do corpo menor.

Max, extasiado pelo prazer, via Cliff com o corpo suado lhe penetrar mais profundamente. De repente sua visão oscilou e já não era mais o loiro quem embalava os quadris se empalando de contra seu corpo. Estava tão envolvido pelo momento que a figura que via lhe tomando, só fez com que gemesse ainda mais alto. Não conseguia distinguir direito seu rosto, mas os cabelos eram escuros e olhos eram tão vivos, tão cheios de amor e desejo.

**_- Omae wa ore no mono da(1)… – disse-lhe com a voz rouca, enquanto se arremetia sem piedade dentro de seu corpo._**

Ele não entendeu o que havia lhe sido dito. Mas o que sentia era algo que não conseguia descrever. Quando aquele ponto dentro de si foi atingido mais uma vez, sua visão voltou ao normal e, mais uma vez, conseguia ver o loiro lhe tomando, lhe atingindo repetidas vezes e causando seu total êxtase.

Quando Cliff pegou seu membro que pulsava e começou a masturba-lo com vigor, finalmente se perdeu.

- ahh… Cliff…eu vou…

- Isso, Max… juntos.

Ele gritou com o prazer intenso jamais sentido ao alcançar aquele clímax, sentindo os jatos de gozo lhe deixarem e ao mesmo tempo se contorcendo com o prazer de saber que estava sendo preenchido pelo sêmen de Cliff.

De olhos fechados firmemente, enquanto o ápice o tomava completamente, sua mente pareceu ver mais uma vez aquele rapaz de olhos azuis escuros, seu corpo pesando nu e suado sobre o seu, sua testa encostada na sua, fazendo com que ficasse preso apenas a aquele olhar.

_**- Não deveria ter deixado você ir naquela missão. – sussurrou a voz rouca, com uma das mãos lhe acariciando o rosto suado.**_

_**- Está tudo bem agora, não é mesmo? – assegurou ao rapaz de olhos azuis, lhe sorrindo docemente. - Eu estou bem.**_

_**- Mas poderia não estar. – disse num tom quase punitivo.**_

**_- Mas estou e mesmo que algo tivesse acontecido, isso não mudaria nada. – ele via o temor nos olhos azuis e tentou amenizá-lo. - _****_Não importa quanto tempo passe, eu não vou deixar de te amar. E nem que eu tenha de atravessar o céu e o inferno, eu juro…_**

-

A cena em sua mente simplesmente sumiu e o final daquela promessa foi interrompida de serem ditas. Assustado, abriu os olhos, ainda abalado, tanto pelas imagens, quanto pela sensação do final do gozo. Sentiu que o corpo de Cliff estava sobre o seu e este lhe beijava suavemente o ombro. Ainda sentia o sexo semi-rijo dentro de si e o liquido morno que escorria de sua entrada. O que havia sido tudo aquilo? Aquelas imagens… porque estava acontecendo aquilo justamente com ele? Naquele momento ele sentiu medo e abraçou o corpo de Cliff, agarrando-se a ele como se este pudesse ser a sua salvação, pois temia que estivesse mesmo ficando louco.

- Eu te amo, Cliff…

Max tinha certeza que era o que sentia, além do temor de perder verdadeiramente sua sanidade.

Cliff sorriu acalentado pela confissão que tanto esperava ouvir daqueles lábios. Agora estava completamente consumado. Max Thompson era finalmente dele.

-

Heero tinha terminado todas as suas responsabilidades naquela segunda-feira e como havia prometido a si mesmo, fora até a Winner ver William. Verdade que estava com saudades do namorado que não via há algum tempo, mas também estava esperançoso de cruzar com aquele garoto que era tão idêntico ao seu Duo. Pelo que Quatre informara, o tal rapaz trabalharia no setor de William e assim não seria tão difícil poder pelo menos vê-lo de novo.

Achava-se ridículo indo até lá para ver o namorado, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiando cruzar com o garoto que lembrava de seu falecido amante. Mas não conseguia conter o que sentia. Era quase como uma necessidade que o estava consumindo desde que o encontrara pela primeira vez.

Estava saindo do elevador no andar do setor de informática, quando alguém que estava entrando esbarrou bruscamente nele e viu quando este quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Imediatamente Heero segurou o braço da pessoa, trazendo de volta sua estabilidade, mas quando esse se voltou para se desculpar e agradecer, ele simplesmente se viu preso mais uma vez nos olhos ametistas que almejava tanto encontrar ali naquele dia.

-

Max havia passado com Cliff o final de semana mais incrível de sua vida. Haviam se amado por varias vezes, mas o loiro fizera questão de levá-lo para passear também. Cliff se mostrava dedicado e apaixonado, e adorava toda aquela atenção que tinha só para ele. Não tivera mais visões, e aquela última que havia lhe tomado, quando estava com o namorado, fizera questão de descrever na agenda que agora carregava para cima e para baixo.

Estava apressado para levar uma documentação até o outro setor, quando viu o elevador se abrindo e apressou-se para entrar. Infelizmente sua distração causou o choque com outro corpo e por pouco não caiu.

Esse alguém havia lhe segurado e o mínimo que poderia fazer era ser educado, agradecer e se desculpar. Mas o que não esperava era se deparar com aquele olhar. Ficou por um simples instante congelado naquele olhar. Era ele. Eram aqueles olhos que vira lhe encarando, lhe dizendo coisas, lhe amando.

Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, pois foi abalado por uma forte pontada de dor. Levou instintivamente as mãos a cabeça, gemendo baixo, mas logo tudo se tornou um grande escuro.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_1- Omae wa ore no mono da – Você pertence a mim._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**_

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

_**Obs: **Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

_**- Hey! Volte aqui americano sem honra!**_

_**Estava fugindo, mas não sentia o perigo como da última vez. Havia um garoto oriental de cabelos negros, presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo, que o perseguia pelos cômodos de uma casa antiga e porque não dizer velha?**_

_**- Onde está seu senso de humor, Wuffie? – indagou rindo e entrando na cozinha, onde outros três garotos estavam sentados a mesa comendo.**_

_**Ele correu mais um pouco e parou tentando achar proteção agarrando-se atrás de um dos rapazes sentados. O garoto de olhos azuis escuros.**_

_**- Hee-chan, me ajuda! Ele quer me matar!**_

_**O garoto de cabelos negros impôs sua katana na direção do rosto do outro, a quem buscava apoio, e ameaçou:**_

_**- Saia da frente dessa desculpa de ser humano agora mesmo!**_

_**- O que ele fez dessa vez? – perguntou o loiro.**_

_**- Violou o Nataku e estava re-decorando a parte interna.**_

_**- Ah, vai me dizer que não ficou bem mais vibrante com aqueles adereços light pink que eu coloquei? – escutando isso, o loiro tenta inutilmente conter o riso.**_

_**- Vou fazer com que a sua morte seja lenta. – grunhiu com raiva.**_

_**- Se for fazer isso, por favor, respeite o local onde estamos comendo e arraste ele lá pra fora. – o rapaz de franja esquisita solicitou um pouco incomodado.**_

_**- Você vai deixar ele me arrastar e acabar comigo, koi? – perguntou, indignado com a proposta feita.**_

_**O garoto, a quem se via agarrado, apenas olhou para o outro que o ameaçava com a espada e ordenou.**_

_**- Lá fora.**_

_**O garoto de cabelos negros sorriu com a autorização e, a única coisa que pode fazer, foi correr deixando a cozinha, ainda sendo perseguido.**_

_-_

Max viu as imagens desaparecerem e aos poucos foi ganhando de volta a consciência. A primeira coisa que se deu conta foi que sua cabeça doía um pouco. Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, pode ouvir vozes preocupadas e reconheceu uma como sendo a de Quatre Winner.

- Acho que ele está acordando.

Max abriu os olhos devagar e a primeira coisa que reparou, foram os olhos verdes, ansiosos e preocupados, do árabe.

- Max, você está se sentindo melhor?

Ele não se lembrava, ao certo, do que havia acontecido e imediatamente tentou se levantar, mas se assustou ao ver a outra pessoa que estava no lugar, com um olhar indecifrável, mas que era inconfundivelmente o mesmo que vira em suas visões. Os mesmos olhos do garoto oriental, azuis profundos que vinham assombrando sua mente. Por um segundo, pensou que ia apagar de novo, mas Quatre amparou-o pelo braço e a pegada o fez ganhar um pouco de senso de realidade outra vez. O loiro ajudou-o a colocar-se sentado na maca e foi quando, finalmente, constatou que estava na enfermaria da empresa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou incerto do que verdadeiramente havia ocorrido.

Quatre olhou para Heero e este se aproximou um pouco mais da cama e resolveu explicar.

- Você desmaiou depois que nos esbarramos na porta dos elevadores.

Realmente agora se recordava. Quando reconhecera os olhos daquele homem como os mesmos de suas visões, sentira uma forte pontada na cabeça e depois apagara. Ainda se recordava da última lembrança que tivera enquanto estivera inconsciente. O garoto em quem buscara proteção e o loiro se pareciam tanto com aquele homem e Quatre.

Heero ficou observando o rosto sério do rapaz que por um momento ficou perdido em pensamentos e nada mais falou. Deus, como era parecido com seu Duo! Quando Max havia esbarrado nele na saída do elevador, mal acreditou na sorte que tinha, mas um segundo depois de seus olhares se cruzarem, ficou realmente angustiado quando viu o rapaz contorcer a feição em dor e simplesmente desmaiar.

Alguém informara Quatre e este não demorou a aparecer ali na enfermaria. O loiro, mesmo com o passar dos anos, continuava com aquele jeito superprotetor e nem precisava perguntar o porquê dele estar com tanta consideração com o garoto. Ao saber do incidente, deixara imediatamente a presidência para assegurar-se de que o mesmo estaria bem. Quatre não era muito diferente dele. O árabe estava mantendo Max embaixo de sua asa por querer desvendar o motivo da semelhança com Duo e, acima de tudo, por sentir com a presença do estagiário, como se pudesse estar de novo com o amigo americano. Ele próprio nos dois únicos encontros que tivera com Max sentira forte aquela sensação, mesmo que a pessoa em questão não se assemelhasse em nada no jeito alegre e extrovertido do ex-amante.

Heero foi tirado de seus pensamentos, quando o namorado entrou na sala trazendo a expressão preocupada ao ver Max ali.

- Eu vim assim que soube. – William disse, se aproximando de Heero e estranhando um pouco o fato do namorado estar ali, mas nada comentou no momento. Estava realmente preocupado com o estagiário. - Você está bem, Max?

Max assentiu com a cabeça e confirmou:

- Estou sim. Não sinto mais nada. – Max, mesmo não querendo encarar, acabou reparando no sutil entrelaçar de mãos, entre William e o homem de olhos azuis. - Posso voltar para o trabalho? – perguntou desviando o olhar para o rosto do chefe.

Uma enfermeira entrou na sala. Era a mesma que havia lhes tranqüilizado de que Max ficaria bem e estava escutando a requisição do rapaz. Respondeu para ele.

- Negativo, rapaz. Você teve uma queda de pressão brusca e é melhor que seja dispensado hoje.

Max não foi de contra a dispensa que a enfermeira estava lhe dando. Ainda estava um pouco confuso com o que acontecera, com o fato dos olhos daquele homem, amigo de Quatre, serem idênticos ao do garoto em suas visões e queria poder refletir sobre as últimas imagens que assolaram seu estado de inconsciência.

- Não é bom que ele vá sozinho para casa também. – William expôs, ainda se preocupando com o estado de Max.

- Eu posso levá-lo. – Quatre e Heero disseram em união.

A enfermeira riu da coincidência de os dois homens se oferecerem juntos para levar o estagiário até em casa, mas Max olhou de um para o outro e negou. Estava ainda com aquela sensação conflitante em sua mente e queria estar perto de alguém que lhe passasse segurança. Alguém que ele realmente confiasse.

- Não há necessidade. Será que poderiam telefonar e chamar uma pessoa para mim?

- Claro! – afirmou a enfermeira. – É só me dar o nome e o número.

Nem Quatre, nem Heero ficaram internamente muito satisfeitos quando o rapaz negou a ajuda. Não pela recusa, mas sim por perderem a chance de poderem se aproximar mais de Max.

A enfermeira anotou o número e o nome, saindo em seguida para telefonar.

- A enfermeira disse que você teve uma queda de pressão, mas antes de desmaiar parecia que estava sentindo alguma dor na sua cabeça. – Heero comentou, intrigado.

Um pouco sem jeito, finalmente se dando conta que tinha apagado nos braços de um estranho e por causa deste, Max não quis dar méritos e expor que aquilo fosse um fato a ser tomado como importante.

- Não foi nada demais. Eu já estava com dor de cabeça. – mentiu, pois estava perfeitamente bem antes de esbarrar com ele.

Heero, por algum motivo, não comprou o que ele falava. Vira a reação antes do desmaio, ou talvez estivesse querendo tanto que existisse alguma coisa diferente, algo que pudesse ser relacionado a ele, que estava percebendo que o garoto mentia para não entrar em detalhes. Poderia ser sua imaginação, ou apenas impressão, mas também não tinha o direito de insistir no assunto.

William ficou reparando na forma como Heero olhava Max e ainda estava intrigado com o fato de seu namorado estar na Winner em pleno horário de trabalho e ainda mais sendo este quem socorrera o garoto quando o mesmo passara mal. Não era comum o japonês vir até seu local de trabalho para vê-lo, mesmo estando sem se verem há alguns dias. E não era nenhum cego, ou tolo, para não ver o modo intenso como Heero observava o rapaz.

-

Não demorou muito para que a porta da enfermaria se abrisse outra vez e entrasse a mesma enfermeira acompanhada de um rapaz. Heero imediatamente reconheceu-o sendo o mesmo loiro que deixara o barzinho com Max naquele dia em que o tinha conhecido.

Cliff havia praticamente largado tudo o que fazia quando recebeu o telefonema da empresa dizendo que Max havia se sentido mal. Mesmo a pessoa tendo lhe assegurado que o namorado estava bem e que não se preocupasse, foi impossível para ele não fazer o percurso da universidade até a Winner Corp em menos da metade do tempo que usualmente levaria.

Max, apesar de estar com a companhia dos outros três homens, sentiu-se muito melhor quando viu o namorado finalmente chegar e, baixando totalmente sua fachada, deixou que um belo sorriso iluminasse seu rosto.

Quatre arregalou os olhos e Heero sentiu novamente seu coração se apertar em agonia. Ambos viam Duo Maxwell ali, sorrindo como costumava fazer quando estava realmente feliz. Para Heero era um triste fato, pois aquele não era Duo, e aquele raro sorriso Max presenteava ao loiro que acabara de chegar.

William nada falou, mas sentiu a mão de Heero apertar um pouco mais a sua quando viram Max tentar se levantar e o loiro, recém-chegado, se apressar até a maca para abraçá-lo.

Cliff, mesmo abraçando Max, pode ver o olhar mortal que o oriental lhe lançava. O que aquele idiota estaria fazendo ali? E aquele olhar só confirmava que este estava incomodado. Fez questão de reafirmar com outro olhar que Max era dele.

- Cliff, eu sinto muito te atrapalhar no meio do dia. – desculpou-se, se afastando um pouco, afinal não era momento para demonstrações de carinho explícitas.

O loiro o olhou nos olhos e com um sorriso terno respondeu.

- Você sabe que não me atrapalha nunca. – fez uma pausa, ganhando outro sorriso do namorado e perguntou: - O que aconteceu?

- Foi só uma queda de pressão. – Quatre informou, trazendo a atenção do jovem loiro para si. – Não há nada com que se preocupar, jovem.

Max se viu então na obrigação de apresentar o namorado.

- Cliff este é o presidente da Winner, Quatre, o meu chefe William Carvell e o amigo do Sr. Winner, Heero, se não me engano o nome, certo?

Heero sorriu, contente por Max não ter esquecido de seu nome e confirmou:

- Sim, Heero Yui.

Cliff não ficou nada satisfeito com aquele sorriso satisfeito no rosto do oriental, mas cumprimentou-o mesmo assim.

- Este é Cliff Owen, meu namorado.

Ainda apertando a mão de Heero, foi a vez de Cliff sorrir satisfeito. Principalmente pela revelação de Max já estar tomado, ter varrido imediatamente o contentamento dos lábios do japonês.

Quatre havia ficado um pouco surpreso também ao saber que o jovem tinha um namorado e pode perceber que Heero se incomodara com aquilo. Conhecia o amigo há tantos anos que era difícil deixar de sentir o peso de sua insatisfação no ar.

- Cliff, leve-o para casa e o faça descansar. – o árabe pediu, também preocupado com a situação de Max.

- Pode deixar que cuidarei para que ele descanse. – disse num tom amistoso.

Cliff deixou a sala com Max, ao mesmo tempo em que o celular de Quatre começou a tocar. O loiro sorriu ao ver quem era e se desculpou:

- É o Trowa. Eu vou subir. Heero, depois vá até a minha sala para conversarmos.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto o amigo deixava a enfermaria e finalmente estava sob o olhar de William.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, Hee.

Heero o olhou desconfiado, pois a voz de William era séria.

- Eu tenho que voltar para minha seção agora, mas poderia ir ao meu apartamento por volta das sete?

Heero podia até palpitar em qual motivo estaria fazendo com que William não quisesse conversar com ele ali e marcar um encontro em seu apartamento. Sabia que ele tinha razão. Ali não era lugar apropriado para qualquer conversa sobre o relacionamento deles. Por isso, de imediato concordou. Isso lhe daria tempo para pensar, pelo menos um pouco.

-

Cliff levou Max até o apartamento e fez com que este se deitasse na cama, mesmo contra a vontade do mesmo, que insistia estar bem e que não precisava de tanta paparicação. Ainda estava incomodado pelo fato de ter encontrado aquele oriental, que estava nitidamente com algum interesse em seu namorado.

Desde o dia que o vira no barzinho que constatara muito bem a forma com que este olhara para Max e, só de pensar que este poderia estar tentando se aproximar dele, o fazia se remoer de raiva.

- Quer que eu traga algo para você beber, ou comer?

- Pode ir para casa, Cliff. Eu estou bem. – Max pediu, vendo o namorado lhe cobrir as pernas com um cobertor, enquanto estava recostado na cabeceira da cama.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntou, o olhando desconfiado e preocupado. – Como foi que desmaiou assim do nada? Você tem se alimentado direito?

Max rodou os olhos começando a achar ridícula a situação em que estava sendo praticamente tratado como um menininho de dez anos.

- Eu tenho certeza de que estou bem e eu já disse que apaguei por causa da baixa de pressão.

- Tá… mas mesmo assim ainda é estranho. – Cliff ficou em silêncio e, sentando-se na beira da cama, finalmente resolveu abordar o que o estava incomodando. – O quê aquele homem estava fazendo lá?

- Quê homem? – perguntou confuso.

- O tal Heero Yui.

Max deu de ombros e falou:

- Foi ele quem me socorreu quando eu desmaiei.

- Ele trabalha na empresa? – questionou.

Max começou a estranhar aquele monte de perguntas sobre o japonês.

- Não.

- E o que ele estava fazendo na empresa, então?

- Eu não sei. Ele é amigo do Sr. Winner… mas por que está me fazendo esse inquérito sobre esse homem?… espera… você não está tendo outra crise igual a que teve no dia do barzinho não, né?

Cliff se indignou e negou imediatamente.

- Não é crise. Estou apenas me resguardando o direito de cuidar do que é meu. Aquele oriental estava te olhando de uma forma muito suspeita no dia do barzinho e hoje também.

- O que está querendo insinuar? – o olhando desconfiado.

- Nada. Que eu apenas não quero que se aproxime mais desse homem. Eu não gosto dele, não gosto do modo que ele te olha.

Max ficou em silêncio e pensou por um instante nas palavras de Cliff. Realmente quando Heero o olhava sentia algo estranho, como se ele estivesse buscando alguma coisa dentro de si que ainda não sabia o que era, mas o vira de mãos dadas com William, então não tinha tanto fundamento aquele ciúmes de Cliff em relação ao oriental.

- Cliff, eu acho que ele namora o meu chefe.

- Isso não impede nada.

Cliff realmente tinha um ponto ali.

- Não, realmente não impede nada, mas se ele tivesse qualquer segunda intenção comigo, como você acha que tem, para algo acontecer eu teria que corresponder as intenções dele. Cliff, eu não tenho interesse nenhum naquele homem.

- Como também não tinha por mim? – ironizou.

Max não queria se irritar com o namorado. Segurou o rosto do loiro e o trouxe para um beijo, findando-o antes que ele próprio começasse a pegar fogo ali.

- Pare de besteiras, você sabe que é diferente. Você é especial.

- Está tentando me dobrar satisfazendo meu ego? – indagou de forma amena, realmente sentindo-se bem por escutar aquilo de Max.

- Eu estou falando a verdade, Cliff.

- Eu sei… desculpe, mas é que só de pensar do jeito que ele ficava te encarando me enfurece.

- Percebi…

- Eu vou deixar você descansar. – disse lhe dando um último beijo nos lábios e se levantando.

- Eu encontro com você na universidade.

- Você não vai hoje. – disse num tom autoritário.

- Vou sim. Eu não estou doente, vou descansar agora e a noite estarei na sala de aula.

Cliff suspirou vencido.

- Não tem como discutir com você. Mas descanse mesmo.

Assim que Cliff deixou o apartamento, Max correu para pegar sua agenda. Precisava passar para esta os detalhes de sua última visão, ou sonho, o que fosse. A cada nova memória que surgia, mais pessoas apareciam. Primeiro havia sido apenas o garoto loiro, depois o garoto oriental de olhos azuis e agora, além desses dois, havia outros, o de franja esquisita e o de cabelos negros, que também era oriental. Descrevera ali, com detalhes, tudo o que se lembrava, o tom de descontração que a visão tinha lhe passado e o sentimento de nostalgia que agora se instalava em seu peito. Não sabia quem eram aqueles garotos, não eram suas aquelas lembranças, pois não vivera nada daquilo, mas ele sentia como se estivesse lá.

Colocou a mão sobre a capa da agenda, assim que a fechou, e suspirou recostando a cabeça para trás. Aquela dor de cabeça que sentiu antes de desmaiar também não era normal. Talvez devesse mesmo começar a pensar seriamente em procurar um neuro.

-

Heero havia deixado o orfanato antes do horário usual e, como havia se comprometido, seguiu para o apartamento de William. Mesmo tendo todo um tempo para pensar, não tinha conseguido formular nada muito certo para dizer ao namorado. Era fato que o inglês queria falar sobre Max e não o culpava, afinal, provavelmente deveria se ver ameaçado já que tinha alguém tão parecido com a única pessoa que marcara seu coração para sempre.

Ele estava caminhando pela calçada, não muito longe do prédio de William. Já havia anoitecido e tinha deixado seu carro um pouco distante, pois aquele era um local difícil de se encontrar vagas para estacionar. Estava acostumado a andar aquela pequena distância toda vez que vinha visitar o namorado, o que não estava acostumado era trombar em pessoas apressadas naquele trajeto.

Surpreendeu-se quando a pessoa parou para se desculpar e deu-se mais uma vez com os olhos ametistas. Quais as chances de uma coincidência como aquela acontecer duas vezes no mesmo dia? Seu coração disparou com o reconhecimento e pode identificar a surpresa nas lindas feições do rosto do rapaz. Graças a Deus, dessa vez Max não desmaiou, mas não poderia dizer que não adoraria ter o corpo dele tão perto quanto tivera àquela manhã quando o amparara em seus braços.

- Acho que está virando um hábito nos encontrarmos por esbarrões. – Heero brincou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Um pouco sem jeito, Max se desculpou:

- Eu sinto muito. Eu estava andando com tanta pressa que nem prestava muita atenção no caminho. – na verdade não era a pressa a causa de sua desatenção e sim os pensamentos que não cansavam de reprisar todas aquelas imagens desconhecidas em sua mente.

- Você não deveria estar em casa repousando? – perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Eu estou bem e, além do mais, eu não posso ficar me dando ao luxo de faltar às aulas na universidade.

Heero viu naquela uma oportunidade única de ficar um pouco mais perto do rapaz.

- Você está indo para universidade agora?

- Estou sim.

- Se quiser posso te dar uma carona até lá, o que acha?

Max pensou por um instante. Naquele momento, se lembrou das palavras de Cliff, mas não conseguiu ver maldade no convite daquele homem.

- Eu não sei…

Heero via nitidamente que o garoto estava hesitante e que provavelmente recusaria sua carona, então resolveu insistir mais um pouco.

- Pelo horário e a sua pressa deve estar atrasado para chegar ao campus. Vamos. Eu te até lá a tempo.

Max ainda ponderava, mas realmente estava atrasado e era uma das coisas que mais odiava.

- Tudo bem. – aceitou e sentiu-se bem ao ver o sorriso do homem.

Heero não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Sabia que tinha marcado de ir ao apartamento de William, mas não demoraria muito para levar Max até a universidade e voltar. Chegaria, no máximo, uns quarenta minutos atrasado do horário que o namorado havia combinado, mas valia a pena apenas por poder estar perto do rapaz.

Enquanto dirigia, aproveitava para tentar puxar assunto com Max, talvez saber mais sobre ele e achar alguma ligação com Duo.

- Quatre disse que você não é daqui da Inglaterra.

- Não. Vim do Canadá, estou aqui apenas para estudar.

Já sabia disso, Quatre havia lhe contado parcialmente sobre Max ser estrangeiro. Coincidência demais seria se o rapaz também fosse americano.

- Seus pais só têm você, ou você tem mais irmãos?

- Não, só eu mesmo.

Heero percebeu que Max apenas respondia coisas que lhe eram perguntadas, evitando se aprofundar mais em qualquer assunto. Um modo de defesa? Talvez. Era realmente diferente de seu Duo que naquelas horas, mesmo sem que ele tivesse puxado assunto, estaria falando sobre os mais variados assuntos como uma metralhadora de munição infinita.

- Você é sempre assim?

Max estranhou a pergunta e, sem entender, voltou sua atenção que antes estava direcionada a rua, para encarar o rosto do japonês.

- Assim como?

- Calado, sério…

Max deu de ombros sem poder negar o que o oriental lhe dizia.

- Puxei a personalidade ruim da minha mãe. Meu pai sempre faz piada quando estamos reunidos e ele tem que agüentar nosso "estado de espírito".

Heero queria perguntar se ele seria adotado, mas não poderia fazer isso, mesmo porque tinha medo de chatear o rapaz. Mas pelo que ele contava não poderia ser. Infelizmente via que chegavam ao campus da universidade de Aston e a conversa teria que ser interrompida. Queria poder ficar mais tempo com Max, conversar com ele sobre mais coisas, se aproximar, tocar, beijar… Insano era o que estava se tornando, pois não poderia fazer nada daqueles seus últimos desejos. Ele tinha William e Max tinha aquele maldito loiro inglês. Mas, por pouco tempo, sentiu-se bem, como não se sentia há anos, como se o peso da perda de Duo tivesse sido retirada de seus ombros por aquele simples momento ao lado de Max.

- Muito obrigado pela carona, Sr. Yui. – agradeceu assim que este parou o carro.

- Foi um prazer e não precisa de tanta formalidade, pode me chamar de Heero.

Max assentiu com a cabeça e abriu a porta do carro para sair e, antes que pudesse se afastar, viu o japonês se reclinar para a janela do carona e brincar.

- E cuidado com os esbarrões, hein?

Max se virou para encarar Heero, que sorria e viu-se retribuindo, achando engraçado a forma como ele expusera os encontros desastrados que haviam tido.

Heero quase abriu a porta do carro e correu para abraçar Max ali mesmo. O rapaz havia lhe sorrido, o mesmo sorriso brincalhão que Duo costumava lhe dar, e isso fazia seu coração quase explodir para fora de seu peito. Ficou observando por aquele momento o rapaz se afastar entrando na Universidade e não conseguiu se impedir de comparar as suas formas, o jeito de andar. Idênticos. A única coisa que ainda lhe via faltar era a trança. Os longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos que sempre adorara, naquela pessoa não existiam, mas isso não o faria deixar de desejá-lo menos ou mais, se fosse o caso… Mas não era Duo e tinha que acalmar suas ansiedades e pensamentos insanos.

Heero deu partida no carro mais uma vez e seguiu rumo ao apartamento de William. Nem ele, nem Max haviam percebido que alguém havia visto aquela curta cena entre os dois e nada gostara da situação.

-

William não estava preocupado com o atraso de Heero. O namorado tinha responsabilidades que às vezes causavam aqueles problemas com horário e, por isso, nem questionou o porquê de ter chegado quase uma hora depois do que haviam combinado. Admirava o japonês por seu esforço com o orfanato e, ainda sim, conseguir tempo para sua realização pessoal desenvolvendo softwares. Tinha plena noção de tudo que o namorado havia passado até o dia em que tinham se encontrado. O amava por vários motivos diferentes, mas principalmente por sua honestidade de nunca ter prometido um lugar fixo em seu coração. Esse ele sabia bem a quem pertencia e seu medo era justamente esse agora, que esse lugar estivesse para ser tomado definitivamente e por alguém que sequer poderia pensar em competir. Sabia que não venceria contra a sombra do passado daquele homem, mas queria deixar as coisas esclarecidas de uma vez.

Na sala do apartamento de William, Heero já tinha sentado no sofá e esperava apenas pela confirmação do que o namorado gostaria de abordar. Via William um pouco pensativo, recostado a bancada da copa e, o silêncio que pairava entre eles, foi quebrado por ele próprio, ansioso para que aquele momento ruim entre eles terminasse logo.

- O que você queria falar comigo?

William levantou os olhos castanhos para encarar o belo japonês e não hesitou em abordar o que queria.

- Você não foi hoje na empresa apenas porque estava com saudades e decidiu fazer uma visita rápida, não é mesmo?

Sem querer magoar William, nem ao mesmo tempo mentir, Heero tentou arrumar um jeito de amenizar as coisas.

- Eu fui porque estava com saudades sim. Senti a sua falta, mas…

- Mas também tinha a esperança de vê-lo de novo. – completou soando um pouco triste.

Aquele tom na voz de William o angustiava. A última coisa que queria era vê-lo triste. Imediatamente, se levantou do sofá e se aproximou do namorado, trazendo-o para um abraço.

- Eu sinto muito, Will, mas é mais forte que eu.

William sorriu, abraçando-o de volta e fechando os olhos momentaneamente, deixando-se respirar um pouco do perfume que amava tanto.

- Eu entendo… eles são muito parecidos.

Heero fez um carinho na nuca do moreno e concordou em parte.

- Apenas fisicamente.

William se afastou um pouco, apenas para encarar os olhos azuis do japonês e falou:

- Não queira se enganar, Hee. Você está encantado com a possibilidade de que esse garoto possa lhe trazer algo que sabe ter perdido há muito tempo.

- É difícil olhar para ele e não ver o Duo ali. – confessou num suspiro.

William levou a mão ao rosto do japonês, fazendo um carinho em sua face.

- Eu não estou lhe recriminando, nem exigindo nada. Eu só quero que pense nas atitudes que vai tomar e que, independente da sua decisão, você tem o meu apoio.

Heero sorriu com um pouco de pesar. Sentia-se mal por saber que William o amava verdadeiramente e que no fundo sofria, apesar de assegurar seu apoio e ser tão compreensivo. Por que as coisas tinham que ter acontecido daquele jeito? Se nunca tivesse se encontrado com aquele garoto, continuaria levando sua vida feliz com William. Tinha se apegado ao inglês, como jamais tivera a qualquer outra pessoa com quem havia se relacionado. O adorava, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia manter seus pensamentos e sentimentos distantes daquele rapaz.

Heero o beijou sem pressa e quando se separaram, William lhe sorriu tentando deixar de lado aquela tristeza anterior.

- Agora vá tomar um banho, que eu vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos. – William resolveu finalizar a conversa anterior, já que deixara claro a sua posição e tudo que pensava.

Heero puxou-o de volta para si, quando este tentou se afastar para ir para a cozinha, e agradeceu:

- Obrigado, Will… não sabe como o que disse é importante pra mim.

O inglês sorriu e afirmou:

- Sei sim. – disse de jeito ameno, mas ganhando um tom brincalhão em seguida. – Agora vá tomar seu banho, que eu ainda vou fazer o jantar e você está em falta comigo há vários dias, se lembra?

Heero sorriu mais aliviado e beijou a curva de seu pescoço.

- Claro que me lembro, mas precisamos esperar pelo banho e o jantar?

William riu dando um tapa no ombro do japonês e o afastando.

- Banho, seu tarado!

Heero podia acalentar aquela felicidade para sempre. A alegria e a confiança que William lhe passava era tudo o que uma pessoa poderia almejar num relacionamento, mas infelizmente o coração não pensava da mesma forma.

-

Max deixou a sua última aula na universidade por volta das onze da noite e não foi novidade nenhuma para ele, ver Cliff o esperando recostado em seu carro. Estava acompanhado de Tamara, que conversava com ele num tom baixo e quando chegou perto, foi recebido pelo abraço da amiga, mas notou o estranho olhar que o namorado lhe lançara. Cliff parecia aborrecido, mas resolveu não abordar nada ali, já que Tamara estava com eles.

De alguma forma, desconfiava que o assunto que eles conversavam era exatamente o que trazia aquele semblante ao namorado, mas se ele não queria que soubessem do que se tratava, não seria ele a forçar que dissesse.

Quando chegaram ao prédio, Max convidou Cliff para subir. O loiro havia permanecido quieto o percurso todo e Tamara veio conversando com ele, tentando distraí-lo do fato que estava com um namorado de mau-humor dentro daquele carro. Por isso, queria pelo menos ficar sozinho com ele e tentar descobrir o que estava fazendo com que o tão carismático inglês ficasse tão fechado.

Despediu-se de Tamara, que entrou no próprio apartamento, mas antes escutou ela aconselhar Cliff a ir com calma. Ir com calma com o quê?

Quando o loiro entrou em seu apartamento e finalmente fechou a porta, colocou suas coisas, em cima da mesa da sala e não hesitou em perguntar.

- Por que está tão calado, Cliff? O que aconteceu?

Cliff deu uma risada irônica e no mesmo tom indagou:

- O que aconteceu? Você ainda tem a desplante de me perguntar o que aconteceu?

Max não gostou de mais uma vez estar sendo o motivo da ira do loiro e estar no escuro em relação a isso.

- Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando.

- Primeiro me responda o que você estava fazendo no carro daquele idiota em frente à universidade. – confrontou-o com intenso desafio a resposta de Max.

Max ficou sem fala. Cliff havia visto ele saindo do carro de Heero, mas realmente não conseguia ver mal nenhum naquilo. O loiro estava exagerando e muito.

- Foi só uma carona, Cliff. – explicou, mantendo a razão em sua voz.

- Carona! Você diz só uma carona! – exclamou inconformado. - E como esse gentil senhor lhe propôs tal favor?

Max respirou fundo para não revidar no mesmo tom e explicou:

- Eu esbarrei com ele na rua e como eu estava atrasado, ele se ofereceu a me levar até o campus.

- Eu te pedi pra não se aproximar dele! – falou num tom mais alto, causando um pequeno sobressalto em Max.

- Eu não vi mal nenhum em aceitar a carona, Cliff. – disse tentando acalmá-lo. – Heero não deu nenhuma indicação maldosa que você insiste tanto em levantar sobre ele.

- Você fala isso porque não viu o olhar que ele te lançou depois que você seguiu pro campus. – revelou transtornado. – Ele só faltou te comer com os olhos!

Max estava ficando cansado daquela discussão. Cliff parecia cego demais para ver as coisas com clareza e, ele próprio, não acreditava no que o namorado acusava Heero.

- Cliff, isso é paranóia sua. Ele quis ser amistoso apenas e…

- E porque você aceitou, mesmo sabendo que me irritaria se descobrisse que andou com ele?

Max ficou sem resposta. Era estupidez aquela discussão, mesmo sabendo que por um certo ponto de vista ele estava errado e Cliff com a razão. Se ele sabia que o namorado ficaria irritado com o fato de ter deixado o japonês se aproximar, porque aceitar o convite então? Talvez porque achasse que não chegaria ao conhecimento do loiro e uma carona não era nada demais.

- Não queria que brigássemos, Cliff, muito menos por uma coisa tão insignificante como esta. – disse num tom mais baixo e de real pesar.

Cliff finalmente estava caindo na realização que realmente estavam tendo a primeira briga e as palavras do namorado o desarmaram. Lutara tanto para conquistar aquele rapaz, para de repente estarem brigando daquele jeito. Isso era tudo o que não queria.

Ele deu alguns passos à frente e puxou Max para um abraço, que a principio não foi correspondido.

- Sinto muito. Eu não queria brigar por causa daquele idiota, mas… você não viu o jeito que ele ficou te olhando depois.

Max não entendia o porquê de tanta insegurança em relação a ele.

- Você duvida do que eu sinto por você? – perguntou querendo entender.

Afastou o corpo de seu abraço e o olhou nos olhos.

- Não. Eu já disse que não estou duvidando de você, mas ponha-se no meu lugar. O que você sentiria se alguém ficasse com olhares maliciosos pra cima de mim?

Max ficou pensativo e fez sentido para ele a linha de raciocínio criada pelo loiro. Ele não gostaria nem um pouco se alguém tentasse flertar com seu namorado.

- Sinto muito, você tem razão. –admitiu abraçando o loiro. – Mas eu realmente não vi nada de maldade em Heero.

- Não se aproxime mais dele, Max, eu estou pedindo pela segunda vez. É só isso que eu quero. Você longe daquele idiota.

Max suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça, recebendo um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e deixando-se aconchegar no abraço do namorado. O que Cliff pedia não era muito e se era só com Heero que ele tinha aquela reação, os motivos deveriam ser verdadeiros.

-

No dia seguinte, na Winner Corp, Quatre havia se certificado de que Max havia ido trabalhar e estava bem. Aquilo o deixara bem menos preocupado. Conversara com Trowa a respeito do incidente e sobre Heero estar parecendo querer se aproximar do garoto, mas o marido achava que não deveriam se envolver nas atitudes do amigo japonês. Concordava que era a vida de Heero, mas tinha plena noção que este poderia estar correndo atrás de uma ilusão. Ele próprio estava. A esperança de ter o americano de volta era nula, mas, ainda assim, buscava um entendimento àquela brincadeira do destino.

Quando o alerta de mensagens piscou em sua caixa de e-mail, o loiro não esperava encontrar uma resposta da pessoa a quem contratara para investigar a vida de Max, mas viu-se ansiosamente abrindo o correio eletrônico ao constatar que era exatamente sobre a bendita investigação.

Assim que leu rapidamente o relatório, deixou encostar-se à cadeira de forma pesada. Seu olhar incrédulo para aquela informação bem ali na sua frente.

- Oh Allah…

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**_Nota:_**

Agradecemos as reviews do capitulo anterior e a Ophiuchus No Shaina pela revisão deste capítulo.

_**Thoru e Blanxe**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe_**

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst._

**_Obs: _**_Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

**_Agradecimentos:_**_ A Ophiuchus no Shaina pela revisão._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

Quatre ficou aturdido com o que tinha lido naquele relatório que havia recebido. Uma revelação em especial trazia uma margem muito grande para teorias que explicariam a semelhança de Max com Duo. Infelizmente todas ainda permaneceriam como especulações, enquanto não aprofundasse a investigação e direcionasse esta para certos pontos de suas desconfianças mais básicas. 

Dizer que o aparecimento de Max estava mexendo mais com ele do que imaginara era pouco. Às vezes se perguntava porque estava mexendo com tudo aquilo. Por que não deixar tudo como estava? Por que não se conformar que tudo não passava de uma grande coincidência e que aquele garoto se parecia com seu amigo americano por obra macabra do acaso? Talvez porque ele não acreditasse em coisas do tipo e que para tudo existia um motivo, um propósito. Nesse caso, ele queria descobrir qual seria o de Max ter sido colocado no caminho deles.

Ele queria falar com Trowa primeiro, mas sua ansiedade por respostas era maior. Pensou nas únicas pessoas em que poderia confiar aquele tipo de investigação e assim pegou o telefone e ligou.

-

Na casa dos Chang, Sally tentava conter os pequenos gêmeos que corriam pela sala um atrás do outro, derrubando o que viam pelo caminho durante a brincadeira de pega-pega. Ela desistiu de colocar ordem na bagunça quando viu o semblante perturbado do marido. Enquanto Lee e Lien sequer se importavam e continuavam suas brincadeiras, Sally se aproximou de Wufei, que ainda estava parado perto à mesinha do telefone.

- Algum problema, amor?

Wufei levantou o olhar despertando do semi-transe que antes o consumia e encarou o rosto da esposa.

- Não é bem um problema, mas acho que teremos um pequeno trabalho para resolver.

Sally, a princípio, não acreditou quando Wufei lhe contou sobre o telefonema de Quatre, muito menos quando lhe revelou sobre Max Thompson, mas não deu menos importância ao caso só porque achava que eles estavam um pouco impressionados por uma semelhança que poderia sim acontecer. Onde se encaixavam os sósias se o fator semelhança só existisse se houvesse alguma relação com a pessoa com que fossem parecidos? Mas Wufei insistiu em dizer que não era apenas semelhança, que o tal jovem realmente era um Duo sem a trança e o falatório desbocado. De toda forma, aquilo que iriam fazer em favor ao árabe tiraria qualquer paranóia da cabecinha loira e de qualquer outro que viesse a levantar suspeitas.

-

Max havia dormido àquela noite aconchegado nos braços de Cliff. Era uma sensação boa e reconfortante ficar perto do loiro, principalmente ser amado por ele. Infelizmente, apesar de sentir-se relaxado e tranqüilo, quando o sono realmente veio, ele não conseguiu manter essa mesma aura dentro de seu sonho.

_**Ele entrava pisando firme e a passos rápidos pela porta de um esconderijo. Sentia que a raiva lhe consumia. Atrás de si escutava que passos o seguiam e o som da porta que foi batida com uma força fora do normal. Sim, ele estava zangado, mas a pessoa que vinha logo atrás dele também estava, tanto ou mais do que ele.**_

_**- O que você queira provar naquele ataque? – para quem estava irritado, a voz do garoto soou controlada demais.**_

_**Ele parou em plena sala e voltou-se para o garoto que tinha em seus olhos azuis pura raiva e inconformismo.**_

_**- Eu não queria provar nada! – exclamou contrariado. – Eu queria salvar o seu pobre rabo, mas você não consegue enxergar nem isso!**_

_**- Eu não precisava de ajuda. – disse contendo o ímpeto de levantar a voz. - Você colocou em risco os parâmetros da missão.**_

_**Ele levantou os braços de forma exasperada e deu a volta no sofá.**_

_**- Missão, missão, missão! Será que tem alguma coisa que importa pra você além dessa porcaria! – indagou de forma acusatória. – Você podia ter se ferrado bonito naquela droga de ataque e se não fosse por eu retroagir para ajudar, o Soldado Perfeito estaria recebendo suas missões no inferno! – fez uma pose, colocando a mão na cintura e começando a gesticular com o outro braço. - E o que eu recebo por isso? Um ´Oh, Duo, muito obrigado por sua ajuda´ ou então um ´Pô, valeu mesmo, camarada? Não, eu não recebo nada além de uma droga de ´Você poderia ter ferrado com a merda da missão´!**_

_**- Você foi imprudente, admita. Eu tinha tudo sob controle e você se precipitou. – insistiu sem querer perder a razão.**_

_**Os olhos violetas arregalaram-se como se não quisessem acreditar no que escutavam e piscou algumas vezes.**_

_**- Eu não me precipitei! – gritou apoiando as mãos nas costas do sofá tão forte que causou um barulho abafado que ecoou pela sala. - Admita você que se eu não tivesse te ajudado naquela emboscada sua missão teria sido um fiasco!**_

_**O oriental de olhos azuis estreitou os olhos e pode ver que o auto-controle e irritação que continha estavam nos limites.**_

_**- Se você não tivesse voltado eu poderia ter auto-destruído e a missão ainda assim não teria sido comprometida.**_

_**Naquele instante, com aquelas palavras, a raiva e irritação se esvaíram totalmente de seu corpo e só restou uma mágoa e tristeza profunda.**_

_**- Essa é a sua grande solução pra tudo, não é mesmo? Vamos detonar com tudo e minha missão estará cumprida. – pode ver que apesar de suas palavras mais amenas, o estado do outro não se alterara em nada. O garoto continuava a encará-lo com raiva. – Você não pensa em nenhum momento em mim ou nos outros. Em como vamos nos sentir se por acaso fizer isso.**_

_**O garoto de olhos azuis piscou algumas vezes, não compreendendo o que queria dizer com aquilo.**_

_**- O que importa é que a causa vença, nós somos apenas peças a serem usadas para alcançar esses objetivos.**_

_**- Sabe qual o seu problema? Você não dá o mínimo valor a sua vida. Infelizmente eu dou e me entristece toda vez que você me diz que sua vida é apenas uma ferramenta para ser utilizada por esses cientistas idiotas. Eu dou valor à causa que lutamos, mas eu quero vencer essas batalhas e no final estar vivo para poder ver que aquilo pelo que eu lutei valeu a pena. Eu quero viver para ver os resultados. E sabe quando eu percebi isso? Quando você desativou o meu sistema de auto-destruição no scythe. – viu o garoto a sua frente se contrair e então tivera certeza de que havia sido mesmo ele. – Pensou que eu não ia descobrir que foi você? Você foi o único que poderia ter mexido no meu gundam e eu fui estúpido em não ver isso na hora. Estava mais preocupado em tentar repor as peças que você tinha roubado pra poder restaurar o wing. E quer saber mais? Eu fiquei feliz porque tinha alguém que se importava com a droga da minha vida e não queria que eu morresse.(1)**_

_**- Baka, você está assumindo coisas demais. – disse em sua defesa, decidindo encerrar aquela discussão, ignorando-o e subindo as escadas.**_

_**Ele então se virou indignado por estar sendo ignorado e apenas com as costas do outro garoto para si, falou em alto e bom tom.**_

_**- Então me desculpe por assumir coisas demais, mas eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz naquela batalha hoje. E se acostume com isso, Soldadinho, porque enquanto eu presumir que você está com problemas, vou estar do seu lado pra salvar esse seu pescoço. Eu sigo ordens, parceiro, mas pode ter certeza que não são as suas.**_

_**Para sua maior revolta o outro continuou se afastando sem querer saber.**_

_**- Você é que é um idiota cego, Heero.**_

_-_

Cliff acordou com o incômodo de Max se remexendo e saindo de seus abraços. Escutou alguns resmungos e logo despertou por completo, se endireitando na cama e acendendo a luminária ao lado da cama. A claridade trouxe a ele a possibilidade de ver que o namorado estava no meio de um sono agitado. Ficou preocupado quando viu a leve camada de suor que fazia com que a franja castanha grudasse a testa e as palavras desconexas que murmurava. Era um pesadelo certamente.

- Hey, Max… - tentou chamar para acordá-lo, mas só conseguiu fazer com que este ficasse ainda mais perturbado.

- Heero…

Cliff sentiu seu coração se constringir e seu sangue ferver. Max estava sonhando e, apesar de tudo indicar que era um pesadelo, balbuciara o nome de outra pessoa, daquele maldito japonês que tinha certeza que estava de olho em seu namorado.

Um pouco brusco, ele sacudiu Max para acordá-lo e logo o jovem acordou um pouco assustado e se dando diretamente com os olhos azuis de Cliff, que expressavam raiva e mágoa juntas.

Endireitou-se na cama e percebeu que estava em seu quarto, deixando que aos poucos conseguisse separar o sonho da realidade. Havia sonhado. Havia tido outra daquelas malditas lembranças. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar naquele momento, pois o loiro a seu lado não estava nada satisfeito.

- Max, o que exatamente você estava sonhando?

Ele olhou um pouco confuso para o namorado. Ele lembrava-se do sonho, da discussão, das palavras e do nome do outro garoto. Agora sabia o nome do jovem oriental de olhos azuis. Heero. Era o mesmo nome do amigo de Quatre e tinha certeza, agora, que eram a mesma pessoa. A questão era por que estava tendo aqueles sonhos e lembranças com alguém que mal conhecia?

- Responda, Max. – Cliff exigiu.

Max não sabia bem o que contar ao loiro. Não queria revelar ainda sobre seu sonho e tudo o que estava passando desde que entrara para a Winner

- Nada de mais, Cliff. – disse se levantando da cama. Tinha que passar aquilo para a agenda, enquanto ainda tinha os detalhes vivos em sua mente. – Um pesadelo bobo, só isso.

- Um pesadelo bobo? – indagou incrédulo e irritado. – Você chamou o nome daquele homem, Max. Disse com todas as letras Heero.

Max parou a meio caminho de sua escrivaninha e gelou. Ele tinha falado durante o sono e Cliff escutara. O que ele poderia explicar, então? Não era à toa a raiva que sentia em cada palavra do namorado.

- Eu sinceramente não lembro, Cliff. – mentiu abrindo uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e pegando a agenda e uma caneta.

Cliff se levantou da cama e foi até Max vendo que ele pretendia deixar o quarto.

- Impossível você não se lembrar, Max. O que há entre você e esse homem?

Max suspirou começando a ficar realmente incomodado com aquela insistência de Cliff em acusá-lo sempre que podia.

- Olha, eu não tenho nada com homem nenhum, muito menos com esse Heero. – disse caminhando para a porta. – Já disse, foi um sonho bobo que eu não lembro.

Sentiu seu braço ser puxado com força e quando foi virado, gemeu pela intensidade com que as mãos de Cliff seguravam-lhe, agora, pelos ombros.

- Eu não sou idiota, Max. Você está me escondendo alguma coisa e chamar o nome daquele japonês dormindo não pode ter sido uma maldita coincidência. Quero que me explique isso agora!

Max se contraiu, seus olhos se fecharam um pouco e a dor estava impressa nas feições de seu rosto.

- Cliff, você está me machucando. – gemeu sentindo os dedos de Cliff se afundarem em sua pele sem qualquer refreio.

Cliff então percebeu o que fazia e retroagiu as mãos dos braços de Max rapidamente, constatando como o local ficara marcado por seu excesso de força ao tentar segurar o namorado.

Max com a mão livre acarinhou o local, magoado e olhou para Cliff da forma fria que costumava fazer antes de começarem a namorar.

- Idiota. – acusou com raiva deixando o quarto, batendo forte a porta e sem mais explicações a dar.

Cliff ficou um pouco aturdido, sem saber o que fazer, tanto por sua atitude desmedida e também por ver que Max estava se resguardando como fazia antes de começarem a namorar. Não entendia como podiam estar tão perfeitamente juntos num minuto e no outro tudo desandar como se fosse uma obra macabra do destino. Socou a parede tentando extravasar a própria raiva e deixou sua testa recostar na superfície marfim e fria. Tinha que pensar, colocar suas idéias em ordem. Não podia agir impulsivamente ou senão perderia o que conseguira a tanto custo.

-

Max se jogara no sofá num único pulo, fazendo um barulho pesado quando se chocou contra a superfície. Recostou-se nas almofadas arrumadas num dos braços do móvel e dobrou as pernas para apoiar a agenda onde começou a escrever, enquanto praguejava. Descrevia tudo de seu sonho, mas sua mente estava nos acontecimentos dentro do quarto, da atitude de Cliff em agir com agressividade. Infelizmente, não tirava a razão dele. Tinha chamado o nome de Heero durante o sonho e era vergonhoso tal fato. Mas irritava-o a falta de confiança e a maneira como Cliff estava se impondo para ele. Por que Cliff tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Gostava mais quando tinha mais controle de suas emoções. Odiava ser vulnerável pelo que sentia pelo loiro.

Estava terminando de escrever quando escutou a porta do quarto se abrir. Continuou a finalizar o que escrevia, sem sequer levantar o olhar para encarar o namorado.

Cliff foi chegando devagar e percebeu que Max estava com a expressão fechada e simplesmente o ignorando. Merecia aquele tratamento, certo? Havia sido um pouco ignorante com o namorado, mas não queria continuar brigado com ele. Só de vê-lo ali contrariado, lhe deixava chateado por ter sido tão impulsivo.

- Max… - chamou, sentando-se na mesinha de centro. – Eu sinto muito. Eu exagerei.

Sem tirar sua atenção da agenda, Max não queria responder, mas achou que seria uma atitude infantil continuar ignorando-o.

- Isso mesmo, você exagerou. – confirmou num tom seco. – E eu não estou a fim de aceitar seu arrependimento agora.

Cliff ficou agoniado escutando as palavras do namorado. Queria resolver aquele problema naquele momento e não deixar para depois. Não queria dar a chance de ficar mal com Max nem mais um minuto sequer. Precisava da segurança de saber que estavam bem, que ficaria tudo como era antes.

- Max, me desculpa. Eu não percebi que estava te segurando tão forte. – pediu soando verdadeiramente arrependido. – Eu te machuquei mesmo?

- Cócegas foi o que não senti. – ironizou de forma séria, sem deixar sua escrita. - Agora pode me deixar em paz?

Cliff estranhou o namorado estar tão interessado em escrever naquela agenda e acabou ficando intrigado.

- Posso ver o que escreve aí?

- Não. – essa era uma coisa que jamais deixaria Cliff ver. Se o namorado pegasse sua agenda estaria mesmo estragando seu relacionamento com ele.

- O que tem demais? É um diário? – insistiu. Queria ver se conseguia fazer o namorado esquecer o que acontecera no quarto e aceitar suas desculpas, mas só o irritou mais.

Max fechou a agenda com ambas as mãos causando um estalo abafado do choque entre as folhas e desta vez olhou para Cliff.

- Já disse que não, merda!

Cliff viu nos olhos violetas que o namorado estava realmente irritado com ele. Só pensou numa maneira de tentar quebrar aquela raiva de Max. Sem hesitar chocou seus lábios contra os do namorado e forçou um beijo. Levou o corpo a ficar por cima das formas delicadas de Max, enquanto este lutava para se livrar do beijo. Não demorou muito para que começasse a ser correspondido, quando começou a tocar seu corpo e se impor de forma sensual seu quadril de contra o do namorado.

Max estava com tanta raiva de Cliff, mas tudo se esvaiu quando os lábios do loiro demandaram sua posse e os toques queimaram a pele nua de seu dorso, seu peito, seu pescoço, enquanto sentia a ereção do outro roçar de contra ele. Deixou a agenda escorregar de sua mão para o chão e enquanto uma de suas mãos se enterrava nos fios loiros, a outra vagava buscando contato com a pele macia do namorado.

Quando Cliff apartou o beijo, Max gemeu pelo abandono e focalizou os olhos azuis bem próximos dos seus. Estava ofegante assim como ele, mas o olhar buscava pela confirmação de que estava mesmo tudo bem entre eles.

- Eu sinto muito por ter sido um pouco bruto com você, Max.

Deixou um leve sorriso tingir seus lábios e findou o espaço entre seus lábios, dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Isso foi covardia, Cliff. – disse se referindo ao modo que o loiro usou para apaziguar os ânimos.

- Covardia foi você chamar o nome de outro homem dormindo. – disse com mágoa.

Max suspirou e ponderou seriamente sobre o que tinha acontecido. De certa forma o namorado estava no direito dele de se zangar e exigir uma explicação. Colocando-se no lugar dele, não gostaria nada que Cliff ficasse suspirando o nome de outro, mas o que ele poderia explicar sem ter que contar o que estava passando?

- Eu sei… me desculpe por isso, mas eu não me lembro sobre o que estava sonhando, pelo que me consta poderia ser até mesmo um pesadelo. – disse num tom ameno. – Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com esse Heero, não tenho interesse, nem sinto qualquer atração por ele.

- Não? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Não mesmo. – disse sério. – Por que eu estaria com você se tivesse interesse em outra pessoa, Cliff?

Nem sempre havia uma explicação plausível para tudo. – pensou o loiro, mas deixou o assunto cair, afinal, não queria mais aquele clima ruim entre eles.

- Eu te amo, Max. Imaginar que existe alguém que pode te tirar de mim me deixa louco.

- Ninguém vai me tirar de você. – afirmou puxando o rosto do namorado para junto do seu e o beijando.

Era a certeza que Max tinha. O seu relacionamento com Cliff era algo que ele estimava muito. Era a primeira vez que se entregava a alguém daquela forma e não queria perdê-lo. As visões que estava tendo se pareciam com lembranças que estavam sendo embutidas em sua mente. Aquele sonho fora o mais revelador até então. Aquele homem, Heero, era o garoto oriental com que vinha tendo a maioria daqueles flashs. Fora ele que vira quando se entregara a Cliff pela primeira vez, as imagens que mostravam ele lhe tomando, e depois a breve conversa… naquele sonho, daquela noite, havia sido uma discussão feia que não entendera muito bem sobre o que se referia, mas guardava todas as palavras e todos os seus sentimentos no meio daquele bate-boca com o outro garoto. Era raiva por não ter reconhecido seu esforço, era irritação por ser criticado e principalmente mágoa por não conseguir fazer aquele garoto enxergar seus sentimentos. Eles haviam discutido sobre gundans. Poderia ser que aquele garoto, Heero, fosse um dos pilotos que lutaram na guerra? Parecia estar lidando com um quebra-cabeças estranho, tinha curiosidade de saber até onde aquilo o levaria, mas também tinha medo. Medo de acabar enlouquecendo no processo.

-

Naquela manhã, Heero havia recebido um telefonema de Quatre. Estava no orfanato cuidado de suas responsabilidades e Alice o estava ajudando a planejar algumas novas atividades para as crianças. 

A mulher ficou na sala durante sua conversa com o amigo árabe, e pode tirar algumas deduções pelo que Heero respondia e falava. O japonês era dedicado a tudo o que fazia, realmente se desdobrava cuidando das crianças e ainda mantendo o próprio trabalho por fora. Trabalhava com o homem há anos e nunca o vira tirar folga ou férias para ter um tempo para curtir e relaxar um pouco. Dizia que era desnecessário e que fazia seu trabalho com prazer por isso não sentia necessidade de se afastar. Admirava seu ponto de vista, mas não concordava.

Quando Heero desligou o telefone, não se conteve em comentar.

- Winner precisa dos seus serviços de novo? – perguntou sentada a cadeira à frente da mesa do japonês.

Ele suspirou e com um sorriso brincalhão respondeu:

- Parece que um dos softwares está com problema.

- E como ficamos aqui? – ela perguntou em relação ao orfanato.

Heero suspirou.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada no que aconteceu lá. Se for mesmo preciso trabalhar em cima de um novo software para a empresa, vou tentar dividir meu tempo da melhor maneira possível.

Alice lhe sorriu em simpatia.

- Não se preocupe conosco aqui não, Heero. Eu posso dar conta dos anjinhos pelo tempo que for necessário.

Heero sabia bem que poderia confiar o Maxwell´s Hope nas mãos de Alice de olhos fechados, mas havia um porém. Ele era apegado demais aquele lugar para se manter distante por muito tempo.

- Eu sei que pode. – ele se levantou e enquanto caminhava para a porta, avisou: - Vamos ver como ficam as coisas na Winner. Eu telefono para dizer o resultado.

Heero seguiu para o pátio da frente onde estava seu carro, ainda pensando no telefonema de Quatre. Ele havia mesmo telefonado para falar sobre o software, mas percebeu que ele estava um pouco tenso durante a conversa. Poderia ser impressão sua, mas raramente se enganava. Esperava que estivesse tudo bem, sabia que se algo estivesse acontecendo o árabe não esconderia dele.

- William estava agilizando o serviço em sua seção, mas não deixara de observar o namorado trabalhando num dos computadores em que o software antigo havia sido instalado. Heero era quem fazia a maioria dos programas para Winner e aquele que estava dando defeito não era um dos dele. 

Sabia que na época em que Quatre tinha usado outra empresa para prover os programas de que a Winner precisava, Heero estava envolvido inteiramente com o orfanato e não dispunha de tempo ainda para dedicar-se ao que realmente lhe satisfazia como profissional. Aos poucos, com o Maxwell's Hope ganhando maior estabilidade e colaboradores, o japonês entrou no ramo de softwares e assim, desde então, era ele a quem Quatre confiava o desenvolvimento dos programas.

O que o incomodava ali era o fato de que Heero só estava fazendo uma primeira análise e nem isso estava conseguindo se concentrar muito bem. Infelizmente ele tinha certeza de qual seria o motivo daquela falta de concentração.

Max Thompson era outro que parecia um pouco desconfortável com a presença de Heero. Já o pegara querendo evitar transitar perto da mesa onde o japonês estava trabalhando e quando este chegara, o cumprimentara da forma mais séria e rápida possível. Não sabia os motivos do jovem estagiário estar ressabiado com Heero, talvez tivesse percebido a forma intensa que este reparava nele e se sentia incomodado. Era a única coisa que William conseguia pensar que pudesse explicar o tipo de atitude que via no garoto.

Seria covardia querer testar uma teoria? Não se arrependeria depois por isso? Quem sabe… Precisava tirar mesmo certas dúvidas de sua cabeça.

No outro canto da seção, ele viu Max terminando de entregar uns arquivos para um outro funcionário e chamou.

- Max!

O jovem lhe buscou com os olhos pela seção e quando finalmente o avistou, imediatamente se encaminhou até ele.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou num tom prestativo.

William foi andando e fez menção para que o seguisse.

Max quase parou onde estava quando viu para onde seu chefe estava se encaminhando. Não mesmo. Ele não queria chegar perto daquele homem. Principalmente depois daquele sonho onde confirmara que estava surtando com a imagem dele numa versão muito mais jovem. Mas como ele poderia negar uma solicitação de seu chefe? Teve que continuar a seguí-lo até que parou perto da mesa onde estava o japonês, concentrado em trabalhar o programa que havia dado defeito, que sequer tinha dado atenção ou percebido que estavam ali perto.

- Por que não se junta ao Heero e assim pode aprender e ajudá-lo um pouco com a dificuldade que estamos tendo com esse programa? – sugeriu num tom que não se podia notar nada da malícia que existia por trás daquelas palavras.

Heero desviou rapidamente a atenção do que fazia quando escutou a voz do namorado perto de si. Não havia notado que este tinha se aproximado. A verdade é que estava distraído e não era pensando em meios de analisar o programa para constituir um novo para Winner. Estava levando tanto tempo naquilo ali porque estava se martirizando com o fato de que Max estava naquela sala, passeando de um lado para o outro em seus afazeres como estagiário e a mera ciência da presença do jovem tão perto fazia com que muito de sua concentração fosse jogada num canto não muito privilegiado de sua mente para dar espaço a pensamentos nada puros.

Quando levantou o olhar e viu que o namorado estava ali, e bem ao seu lado estava a razão de toda sua falta de atenção, praticamente engoliu a seco, processando a proposta feita por William. O que ele queria afinal? Atormentá-lo? O namorado sabia bem que o que fazia era um maldito jogo. Viu isso no olhar displicente que este lhe lançou. Era um teste que ele queria? Então dois podiam jogar também.

- É Max, seria ótimo ter umas opiniões aqui. – incentivou com um sorriso cordial.

Max engoliu a seco. Ele não poderia negar o pedido de seu chefe, ainda mais quando ele tinha o apoio do outro homem.

- Claro. – infelizmente não conseguiu expressar nenhum contentamento com aquela situação. Parecia mais um pesadelo que teria que agüentar.

- Ótimo. – William disse satisfeito e se afastando.

Heero não percebeu o incômodo nos olhos violetas de Max. Pareciam que não eram tão fáceis de se ler quanto os de Duo. Eles lhe passavam mais seriedade e mistério do que os de seu belo amante americano, que eram alegres e com emoções que corriam livres sem qualquer reserva de mantê-las contidas.

- Puxe uma cadeira, Max e seja bem-vindo ao barco. – disse tentando descontrair um pouco da tensão que ele próprio sentia.

Max fez como ele lhe dissera. Por algum motivo, depois que Heero começou a lhe explicar o procedimento que estava tentando usar para sua análise, acabou por relaxar um pouco, e quase esqueceu que aquele homem era quem vinha assombrando sua mente. Colocou de lado suas visões e sonhos e se dispôs a realmente aprender alguma coisa ali e quem sabe ajudar um pouco.

William não deixou que percebessem, mas ficou observando a interatividade dos dois. Max parecia não estar ciente, mas ele via claramente o brilho no olhar de Heero e aquilo magoava. E como magoava. O que ele pagara para ver, estava vendo. Só não sabia se poderia suportar aquilo por muito tempo.

-

No dia seguinte à noite, Quatre marcara uma reunião em sua casa com os demais companheiros. Sally e Wufei haviam lhe telefonado uns dias depois de seu pedido e ele ficara extremamente impressionado com a rapidez que eles haviam obtido resultados a sua solicitação. Não quiseram lhe passar o que tinham descoberto pelo telefone, mas por pedirem a fazer isso pessoalmente, Quatre sabia que alguma coisa de importante havia sim sido descoberta naquela pequena investigação.

Como não poderia ser diferente, não quis deixar Heero fora daquilo, queria que o amigo japonês estivesse por dentro de tudo o que poderiam a vir a descobrir sobre Max, pois tinha certeza que ele também estava confuso e ansiando por uma explicação convincente sobre a origem daquele jovem.

Pensar que Max poderia ser um suposto filho de Duo era praticamente o que todos poderiam desconfiar para ligar o fato de tamanha semelhança, mas isso seria incoerente pelo fato de Max ter nascido apenas um ano depois da morte de Duo. Além do mais, ninguém ali acreditava que o americano teria tido algum relacionamento que traísse o que tinha com Heero. Duo havia se entregado ao japonês e jamais daria chance a qualquer outra pessoa de se aproximar dessa maneira. Mas ainda havia o temor de que os cientistas tivessem aprontado mais uma das suas e isso era o que mais os incomodava. Um clone de Duo? Por que não? Mas com que intuito se a guerra havia terminado e Max na época seria apenas um bebê? Era tudo muito contraditório e especular. Poderia trazer muito mais dor de cabeça do que respostas. Entretanto, o que buscavam saber agora estava nas mãos de Sally e Wufei.

Sentados na sala de estar da mansão, os cinco estavam reunidos e três deles na expectativa pelo que os outros dois tinham a dizer.

- Bem, todos nós sabemos porque estamos aqui e não vamos ficar de rodeios com essa situação. – Heero, sentando numa das poltronas, falou ansioso para saber do que se tratava a descoberta dos amigos.

Quatre resolveu explicar, em parte, o que o investigador havia descoberto que tinha feito com que procurasse Sally e Wufei.

- Quando Max entrou para Winner eu coloquei um investigador para tentar descobrir o máximo de informações sobre ele. – não tinha vergonha do que fizera, mas queria que os amigos entendessem o porquê. – Como todos sabemos, Max tem uma semelhança descomunal com Duo e acho que não é só meu interesse saber se por acaso ele possa ter alguma relação com nosso amigo. – não pode evitar lançar um olhar discreto para Heero que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Bem, eu recebi o relatório feito pelo investigador e nesse veio a revelação de que a mãe de Max havia sofrido um tratamento de inseminação artificial para poder engravidar.

Heero, que era o único realmente por fora de tudo o que se passava ali, arregalou os olhos e indagou:

- Ele não é filho legitimo deles?

- Não, ele é. Pelo menos da mãe. O pai de Max era estéril e eles optaram pelo tratamento e usar um doador para o processo de fertilização.

Na mente de Heero passou a mesma coisa de que corria na mente de Quatre e Trowa. Seria possível que Duo fosse esse doador? Mas era uma hipótese tão ridícula que se negava a cogitar em voz alta.

- Por isso, Quatre nos procurou para que pudéssemos investigar e descobrir quem seria o doador que poderíamos chamar de verdadeiro pai de Max Thompson. – Wufei elucidou, parecendo tão tranqüilo como sempre, a dizer da tensão que via no semblante dos demais. – E foi isso que fizemos.

- Duo? – Trowa sugeriu a paternidade já que os outros dois estavam retraídos demais com aquela possibilidade.

Sally olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Não, Duo não participou de qualquer projeto do tipo, nem sem consentimento pelos cientistas. – olhou as interrogações nas faces dos homens ali e Wufei mais uma vez tomou a palavra para si.

- Nós verificamos o banco de dados do hospital onde foram feitos o tratamento e a inseminação e descobrimos o nome do homem que seria o doador, mas quando vimos sua ficha não havia nada de incomum ou que ligasse ao Maxwell a não ser o fato de que o cara era americano.

A mente de Trowa então processou rápido as informações e as possibilidades que restavam para qualquer ligação com o amigo falecido.

- Esse homem poderia ser o pai de Duo, então?

Todos olharam para ele com a mesma surpresa e questionamento no olhar. Refletindo, chegaram um consenso de que realmente poderia existir aquela possibilidade.

- Duo era órfão e não conheceu os pais, então não se pode negar que isso seja possível. – constatou Heero.

- Bem, e como podemos ter certeza disso? – Quatre perguntou com ansiedade aos dois amigos médicos. – Se esse fato realmente se confirmar, se esse homem for mesmo o pai de Duo, então isso faz o Max…

- Irmão de Duo. – Heero disse debilmente.

Sally cortou a esperança dos amigos.

- Seria fácil confirmar isso com um teste de parentesco pelo dna, mas infelizmente não existe como fazermos isso.

- Por que não? – Quatre perguntou aflito. - O problema é dinheiro?

- Antes fosse. – Wufei falou desanimado. - Para corrermos um teste de dna para confirmar se existe ou não parentesco, nós precisaríamos do Maxwell aqui.

Heero pensou rapidamente e então sugeriu.

- Ou ter algo como pele, sêmen ou cabelo, certo?

Os quatro que já tinham se dado por vencidos, olharam com suspeita crescente para o japonês.

- Sim, isso seria uma alternativa. – Sally confirmou. – É um método usado apenas quando se trata de casos criminais, mas nós não teríamos problema em fazê-lo.

Heero ficou em silêncio, apenas ponderando sobre a situação e Quatre finalmente abordou, cansado de esperar o amigo se decidir falar.

- Você tem alguma coisa do Duo guardada com você, Heero?

Heero olhou para o loiro e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Não foi assim uma grande surpresa para seus amigos saber de tal fato. Mas para ele, expor aquilo mexia com suas feridas, mexia com seu passado e por mais que o tempo passasse era doloroso.

Percebendo a hesitação do amigo japonês, Quatre se penalizou um pouco.

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, não? – não valia a pena continuar com tudo aquilo se fosse deixar Heero incomodado.

Heero levantou o olhar e decidido, resolveu obedecendo a sua própria ânsia de descobrir a verdade.

- Agora que começamos, vamos até o final. – desviou o olhar de Quatre para Wufei e perguntou: - Quando você pode ir até meu apartamento?

Wufei ainda temia estar levando as coisas longe demais para Heero suportar, mas era uma decisão do japonês e tinha certeza que ele não sossegaria agora até descobrir a verdade.

- Quando você puder, Yui. – rebateu querendo dar tempo ao japonês pensar melhor.

- Agora, então. – Heero decidiu, se levantando da poltrona.

Nenhum dos quatro discordou mais da decisão de Heero ou tentou fazer com que pensasse melhor. Era verdade que o quanto antes descobrissem a verdade sobre Max, melhor seria para aliviar as dúvidas que estavam começando a serem esclarecidas. Já tinham a certeza de que os cientistas nada tinham a ver com o assunto.

-

Heero abriu a porta de seu apartamento e entrou acendendo as luzes. Wufei o acompanhara e pouco tinham conversado durante o trajeto. O chinês respeitara o silêncio de Heero. Sabia que provavelmente ele ainda estaria ponderando sobre mexer com o passado, certamente pensado em Duo. Wufei ainda se perguntava se não teria sido melhor deixar tudo como estava. Por que estavam investigando sobre um garoto por causa de sua semelhança com Duo? Que diferença faria? Esse garoto chamado Max Thompson poderia ter alguma relação com Duo, mas e daí? Desvendavam esse pequeno mistério e depois? No fundo não via muito porque de estarem tão absorvidos com aquele processo. Quatre fora quem começara com aquelas desconfianças e até entedia a necessidade que ele tinha de reafirmar que Max tinha alguma relação, mesmo que remota, com Duo. O árabe fora um dos que mais sofrera com a perda do amigo. Não que diminuísse a dor dele próprio e de Trowa, mas Quatre e Heero sempre tiveram uma relação muito mais especial com americano do que eles dois. Quatre queria mesmo era se agarra a qualquer possibilidade de que aquele garoto poderia, de alguma forma, trazer Duo de volta e isso sim era uma grande ilusão.

Heero fez menção para que Wufei ficasse a vontade.

- Eu já volto.

Não sabia bem o que Heero deveria estar sentindo com aquilo tudo. Ele havia perdido a esposa antes de tomar seu lugar como piloto gundam, mas não havia o mesmo sentimento que o japonês tinha por Duo. Ele ver um amigo refletido no rosto de uma pessoa era uma coisa, mas não sabia qual seria sua reação se tivesse que estar cara a cara com o clone de alguém mais especial.

Wufei sentou-se no sofá e viu o japonês ir até seu quarto. Esperava que ficasse tudo bem mesmo.

-

Heero entrou no quarto e abriu a porta do seu armário. Levantando o corpo para buscar a caixa que estava guardada na parte de cima. Com cuidado a pousou sobre sua cama e sentou-se na beira. Antes de abri-la refletiu um pouco. Fazia anos que não mexia naquela caixa. Muita coisa de Duo não conseguira deixar para trás quando ele morrera.

Em movimentos lentos, ele a abriu e logo se deu com alguns das revistas em quadrinho e cd's que eram os vícios do americano e não demorou a avistar o que viera buscar. Seu olhar se enterneceu ao pegar o objeto que estava cuidadosamente envolvido num plástico transparente. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi a lembrança do americano com as feições do rosto tranqüilas, enquanto corria aquela escova pelos longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos. Duo apesar de ser um piloto, um assassino, tinha aquela vaidade de manter o cabelo tão longo. Para muitos aquela trança era apenas uma coisa inútil, mas Duo nunca se abatera. Pensar que via em Max seu antigo amor, sem aquela parte tão característica, fazia com que pensasse naquelas pequenas diferenças que tornavam o garoto diferente de Duo.

Estava ficando tão paranóico que queria mesmo que Max tivesse alguma conexão com Duo. Valia a pena? Só saberia depois que tudo estivesse esclarecido.

Quando Wufei percebeu que Heero estava demorando muito, tomou a liberdade de se levantar e ir procurá-lo no quarto onde, da porta, viu o japonês com o olhar distante e o semblante pensativo.

- Tudo bem, Yui?

Heero teve um pequeno sobressalto e se voltou para o chinês.

- Acho que sim. Só lembrando.

Wufei se aproximou olhando para o objeto nas mãos de Heero e não se conteve em perguntar:

- Tendo segundos pensamentos?

Heero de um pequeno sorriso e negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Não há motivos para isso. – falou estendendo o embrulho plástico para Wufei.

Wufei olhou para o amigo com um pouco de pesar, mas mesmo assim pegou a escova que havia sido de Duo.

- Mexer com um passado como esse é doloroso, Yui. – observou encarando o semblante do amigo. – Mas o importante é que você saiba que mesmo que haja realmente uma ligação, esse garoto nunca vai conseguir trazer de volta o Maxwell.

Heero sabia daquilo. E como sabia. Ele não respondeu ao que o chinês havia comentado, mas falou de algo que o corroia em todos aqueles anos.

- Eu lamento por muitas coisas que aconteceram naquela época… mas o que mais me incomoda é que ele morreu sem saber o que eu realmente sentia por ele.

Wufei sabia que eles haviam amadurecido o suficiente para conseguirem trazer a baixo um pouco daquela barreira inquebrável que os bloqueava de expressarem seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas isso não impedia que pudesse assegurar a Heero pelo menos uma coisa.

- Ele sabia, Yui.

- Mas eu nunca disse as palavras… Ele vivia com aquelas confissões de amor eterno e para ele parecia ser tão fácil dizer o que sentia, mas eu nunca consegui. Achava relevante esse tipo de declarações. E é o que eu ainda mais ressinto.

- Mas ele sabia. – repetiu querendo pelo menos fazer com que Heero entendesse aquilo. – Duo era mais esperto do que o julgávamos. Não deveria ficar se martirizando.

- Provavelmente ele faria piada da minha cara se soubesse disso, não é mesmo?

- Provavelmente. – concordou com um sorriso saudoso.

Mesmo com toda aquela probabilidade, o que sentia não tinha como ser amenizado. Tinha aquele ressentimento por não ter dito as palavras, mas era tarde e não tinha como reverter o passado.

-

Heero se despediu de Wufei e aproveitou que ainda era cedo para ir até o apartamento de William. Quando estava caminhando pela calçada, lembrou-se do encontro que tivera com Max naquela rua quando este estava atrasado para faculdade. Pelo horário, o jovem já deveria estar no campus, mas se questionou se ele não morava por perto, afinal, tinham se esbarrado ali. Irônico. Tão perto, mas tão distante de seu alcance.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente se aproximando da portaria do prédio de William. E sorriu displicente. Estava indo visitar seu namorado pensando nas possibilidades de ter ou não Max em sua vida. Era ridículo mesmo. Tentou pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o jovem de olhos violetas, mesmo que seus esforços não fossem bem sucedidos.

-

William havia ficado surpreso com a visita de Heero, mas ao mesmo tempo contente. O namorado vir até seu apartamento durante a semana era um acontecimento raro.

Mas ele notou algo de diferente na atitude do japonês. Mesmo que tudo parecesse a mesma coisa, havia o fato de que o namorado parecia estar facilmente se distraindo, se perdendo em pensamentos.

Haviam jantado e tinha ido verificar uns e-mails no computador, mas podia ver pelo canto do olho o namorado sentado no sofá, fingindo que estava assistindo ao noticiário local. Fingindo porque o olhar estava vago, longe do aparelho de tv, distante daquele apartamento e tinha medo até de imaginar onde vagariam os pensamentos do japonês naquele momento.

Ele tinha certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria perdendo Heero.

Ele viu a última mensagem que ainda estava fechada em seu correio eletrônico e seu coração se apertou com a ironia do destino. Talvez aquele fosse um aviso de que era chegada a hora de sua vida tomar um outro rumo.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_1 – A cena em questão é quando o Duo tenta se auto-destruir no espaço, mas acaba que o sistema não funciona e ele é capturado. Presumisse que foi o Heero quem desativou o sistema no gundam dele, por ele ter mexido no Deathscythe quando roubou as peças._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**_

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Obs: **Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_**Agradecimentos:** Ophiuchus no Shaina pela revisão do capítulo._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

Max estava esperando para que a enfermeira terminasse de colher o sangue que lhe fora requisitado. Não estranhou quando lhe foi pedido que fizesse alguns exames, já que isso era normal tanto na admissão, quanto quando um funcionário ia se desligar da empresa. Contudo, achou esquisito o fato de estarem pedido isso depois dele já estar trabalhando há algum tempo. De qualquer forma, já havia terminado e agora ia voltar para sua seção.

Trabalhar no setor agora estava sendo quase um martírio. O amigo de Quatre, Heero, havia pegado o projeto para fazer um software melhor para a empresa e estava usando o espaço e um dos computadores para poder trabalhar. Mas isso, de fato, não era o que verdadeiramente o incomodava. O jeito como aquele homem o olhava, mesmo que a maioria do tempo estivesse ocupado com suas próprias obrigações, não o aliviou de sentir o peso que parecia estar sempre sobre ele, e o que incomodava mais ainda era começar a dar um pouco de razão ao que Cliff vinha lhe dizendo há algum tempo. Aquele homem estava começando a lhe deixar com um pouco de receio.

William, seu chefe e namorado do japonês, parecia tão incomodado quanto ele. Não que Heero fizesse algo consciente, mas era o jeito como o olhava às vezes, quando pensava que ninguém o estava observando. Era quase com fascinação que lhe observava quando dava alguma pausa no que estava fazendo, ou quando passava por perto de onde este estava trabalhando.

Quando contara a Cliff que o japonês estaria trabalhando por um tempo na mesma seção que ele na empresa, o namorado quase surtara. Cliff acreditava que Heero tinha de alguma forma armado aquilo para poder se aproximar dele. Aquilo Max já achava que era neurose, já que para isso, Quatre teria que estar de conchavo com o amigo e ele tinha quase certeza que o árabe não faria. Mesmo com o pouco tempo de trabalho e de convivência, via no loiro uma pessoa de princípios fortes e por mais que Heero pudesse ser seu amigo, não conseguia imaginar Quatre forjando um trabalho apenas para deixá-los mais próximos. Ainda mais porque havia William e provavelmente aquele relacionamento deveria ser preservado. Pelo menos, era assim que Max pensava.

Depois de ter lançado esse torpedo na cabeça de Cliff, o namorado se tornara mais protetor do que nunca. Inegável o fato de que o namorado era ciumento. Quando conhecera o loiro jamais poderia imaginar que este fosse o tipo de pessoa que saia de si quando alguém ameaça seu "território". Não sabia se poderia considerar aquilo bom ou ruim. Seria bom porque era uma certeza que tinha de que Cliff realmente o amava e era ruim, pois não sabia até onde um sentimento egoísta como ciúmes poderia chegar, se não fosse bem controlado. Outro medo que tinha era que o namorado fosse cismar com sua agenda e insistir em ver o que tanto escrevia nela. Naquela noite, quando ele quisera ver o que tinha nas paginas em que escrevia, decidira continuar carregando-a para todos os lugares que fosse e quando estivesse em seu apartamento, deixá-la escondida em uma das suas gavetas. Estava disposto a tomar cuidado com a agenda enquanto Cliff estivesse por perto.

As imagens que apareciam e agora com aquele sonho vindo do nada, o preocupavam também. Chamar o nome de Heero quando estava ao lado de seu namorado na cama, não fora uma coisa que ele achasse normal, muito menos lhe agradava a confusão que tudo aquilo estava fazendo em sua cabeça. Não quis assustar ninguém, mas já marcara uma consulta com um médico para aquela semana. Devia existir uma explicação para aquelas dores de cabeça, aquelas visões... Alguma coisa estava mexendo com sua mente e tinha medo que pudesse ser algo ruim. Queria tirar aquele medo de seu coração. Tudo aquilo fazia com que sentisse uma saudade intensa de sua casa, de seus pais. No fundo achava uma infantilidade, mas nessas horas em que se sentia preocupado com algo que não sabia resolver, a primeira coisa que conseguia pensar era voltar para sua casa no Canadá, para assim ter aquele sentimento de segurança que seus pais sempre lhe passaram, como se nada no mundo pudesse atingi-lo enquanto eles estivessem por perto.

Suspirou entrando na seção, vindo da enfermaria, e a primeira coisa que viu foi Heero que lhe lançara um olhar... preocupado? Estranhou, mas continuou seguindo para cumprimentá-lo, como mandava sua boa educação.

- Bom dia, Heero. - sua voz não carregava nem um pingo de entusiasmo e mostrava que fazia aquilo apenas por respeito e educação.

Heero, por sua vez, não se incomodava com o jeito de Max. Estava começando a perceber que pela manhã o rapaz sempre sustentava um terrível mau humor, que ia se esvaindo conforme as horas se passavam. Estranho estar notando certos aspectos do jovem, mas aprendia rápido o básico sobre sua personalidade e sabia que seu interesse por aquela pessoa só se intensificava a cada novo encontro.

- Bom dia, Max. - ele fez uma pausa franzindo o cenho. - Está tudo bem com você? Parece um pouco pálido.

Pálido? Ah, sim... Lembrou-se de que não tinha tomado café e havia acabado de fazer aquele exame de sangue.

- Eu estou bem. Depois que eu comer alguma coisa, provavelmente vou melhorar. - disse sem entrar em muitos detalhes.

Heero sabia que Max havia ido fazer os exames pedidos por Quatre. O amigo havia usado aquele subterfúgio para poder conseguir passar para Sally e Wufei amostras para que eles pudessem seguir com as investigações sobre Max, fazendo o teste pelo DNA, onde saberiam ao certo se o garoto teria mesmo algum grau de parentesco com Duo.

- Quer que eu vá pegar alguma coisa pra você comer? - se ofereceu, ainda um pouco incomodado com a leve palidez no rosto de Max... no rosto de Duo.

Max franziu o cenho e negou com a cabeça. Não acreditava que o homem estava realmente preocupado com ele e se oferecia para deixar de fazer seu trabalho para lhe trazer algo para comer.

- Não, obrigado, eu estou bem. - disse com indiferença. - Tenho que ir trabalhar.

Max se afastou, indo finalmente para sua mesa. Definitivamente aquele homem estava agindo de uma forma estranha. O jeito que o olhava não era mesmo normal. Achava que começara a ver as coisas com mais desconfiança depois daquele sonho onde finalmente descobrira que o nome daquele garoto era Heero. Sentou-se, colocando sua pasta num dos cantos da mesa e ligou o computador. Ficou pensativo, enquanto olhava, na tela, carregar o programa principal. Queria tanto acabar com aquela confusão, descobrir porque estava tendo aquelas visões com pessoas que não conhecia. Pareciam lembranças de alguém que não era ele, não poderia ser. Tinha que ter alguma coisa errada com ele, não era normal.

-

William se aproximou de Heero, tendo visto a conversa deste com Max, assim como, percebeu a palidez e de alguma forma, pela conversa curta e sem sorrisos, o estagiário não corresponder a qualquer gentileza que o japonês pudesse oferecer. Aquilo o deixava um pouco tranqüilo em relação a seu relacionamento com Heero, pois se Max não desse margem, o namorado não conseguiria se aproximar. Conhecendo o garoto aos pouco com o convívio no trabalho, William percebera que este não era do tipo de pessoa que conseguisse ter um relacionamento fácil com alguém, nem muito menos que rendesse sua confiança a quem quisesse, sem qualquer margem de dúvidas. Max era uma pessoa introvertida e séria, acima de tudo muito desconfiado. Fazia bem seu serviço na empresa e agia de forma profissional com todos, mesmo que alguns dos outros empregados tentassem se aproximar e fazer uma amizade que fosse levada para fora da empresa. Max não demonstrava qualquer interesse em socializar de outra forma com quem quer que fosse.

- Ele é mesmo um garoto difícil, não é mesmo? - William comentou se aproximando a mesa de Heero que ainda olhava um pouco estagnado para a mesa de Max. - Nada parecido com a pessoa que você me contou que Duo era.

Heero, ainda sentado a sua mesa, desviou sua atenção para encarar o rosto do namorado que observava Max começar a mexer no computador. Ele havia notado o tom de ironia de William naquela frase, mas não tinha como condená-lo ou censurá-lo. Compreendia que o namorado se via ameaçado pela presença de Max. Mas William levantara um ponto que sempre o fazia voltar à realidade.

- Não... ele não tem mesmo nada de parecido com o Duo, tirando a aparência física. - concordou num tom que William percebeu quase chegar a algo próximo do decepcionado. - Duo era uma inconstante cadeia de emoções ambulante. Sorridente e alegre quase em cem por cento das situações, e não importava o quão ruim pudesse ser a ocasião, ele sempre tinha uma brincadeira, uma piada, para tentar amenizar as tensões.

William observou o namorado, vendo que este se voltara para o monitor em sua mesa e tinha o mesmo olhar nostálgico que aprendera a identificar quando este estava relembrando do passado.

- Ele sabia ser sério quando realmente precisava, mas raramente nós o encontrávamos em um desses momentos. Ele sempre buscava humor e o lado bom das coisas ruins e isso realmente o fazia diferente de nós.

William sabia quem era Duo Maxwell muito bem. Heero lhe contara tudo sobre ele. Sabia dos sorrisos, da amizade, do amor e da falta que ele fazia na vida, não só de Heero, mas também na dos outros amigos. Ele havia percebido o efeito que Duo tinha sobre eles, de que por ser quem ele era, havia unido aquele grupo de jovens terroristas, muito além do que previamente deveria ser. Duo parecia ser ainda a chave para amizade daqueles quatro ex-pilotos, pois fora ele quem quebrara a máscara de cada um deles, principalmente depois de sua morte. Nunca tivera ciúmes daquele passado de Heero, nunca sentira inveja do americano por ter o lugar mais especial no coração do homem que amava, pelo contrário, sempre respeitara o sentimento que Heero guardava por seu falecido amante. Mas agora, com aquele falso fantasma aparecendo e fazendo com que o japonês se iludisse com sua imagem, já não tinha tanta certeza se agüentaria aquele tipo de competição, pois, querendo ou não, era assim que via as coisas. Ele estava tentando ganhar uma batalha contra o passado de Heero e, por mais triste que fosse admitir, tinha certeza que estava perdendo.

- É uma pena que ele não esteja mais aqui. - disse com total sinceridade e pesar, sem qualquer intenção de ironia.

Heero reparava então que acabara falando demais e se penalizou por isso.

- Eu sinto muito, Will. Eu não quis...

William deu um meio sorriso e o cortou antes que pudesse completar a frase.

- Eu sei que você não quer me magoar, não se culpe por estar sendo sincero. - tentou tranqüilizado com a voz amena. - Eu sei de sua historia com ele e aceitei entrar na sua vida tendo plena noção disso.

Heero gostava e admirava tanto William que era difícil não se sentir culpado quando o escutava falar aquelas coisas. Imaginava que o namorado pudesse amá-lo verdadeiramente, assim como um dia ele amara Duo, e a última coisa que queria era ver aquela pessoa magoada por sua causa, por causa de seu passado, por causa daquele garoto que estava lhe atacando o coração, sem que pudesse ter controle dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ele não havia contado ainda para William sobre a investigação de Quatre, nem dos exames que se seguiriam para revelar se existia ou não a possibilidade de Max ter parentesco com Duo. Não queria afligir o namorado e sabia que ele ficaria angustiado por saber que aquele rapaz poderia carregar mesmo alguma ligação com o ex-amante. Quando tudo estivesse finalmente esclarecido, aí sim seria difícil, mas apropriado que contasse toda a verdade. Isso não queria dizer que ele e William fossem se separar, mas porque no fundo de sua mente e seu coração, vinha àquela noção de que o resultado sendo positivo, seria uma negativa para a continuidade de seu relacionamento com o inglês?

Estava claro que Max não tinha qualquer interesse nele, não havia qualquer coisa que lhe lembrasse de Duo naquele rapaz, que não fosse a aparência física. Era ele tão fútil assim em querer uma pessoa apenas por sua aparência? Queria conhecer melhor Max e poder negar aquele conceito que tinha de si próprio naquele momento.

-

Max já tinha deixado a empresa e andava em direção ao ponto de ônibus, quando colocou a mão no bolso de seu casaco e sentiu falta de algo importante. Seu telefone celular. Parou imediatamente fazendo uma feição estressada e lembrou-se que o bendito aparelho, a última vez que vira, estava na sua mesa ao lado do monitor. Já tinha andado um bom pedaço para chegar até ali e agora tinha que dar meia volta e andar tudo de novo porque tinha esquecido o celular no trabalho. Poderia deixar para pegá-lo no dia seguinte quando retornasse a Winner? Sim, poderia, mas desde que falara a Cliff que Heero estava na empresa, que este fazia questão de ficar telefonando sempre que podia e não queria arrumar discussão sendo inquirido onde e porque deixara o aparelho, ou porque não estaria atendendo o mesmo quando ele estava tentando ligar.

Bufou e fez caminho de volta a empresa. Andou a passos rápidos, pois ainda queria ir para casa, tomar um banho e ir à faculdade. A maioria dos funcionários já haviam deixado o prédio e os poucos que estavam ali ainda era porque estavam fazendo hora extra. Pegou o elevador e, apertando o andar de seu setor, subiu esperando entrar rapidamente, pegar seu celular e sair. Para a sua surpresa, ainda haviam luzes acesas na seção. Apesar de não se escutar barulho de vozes, havia o som de digitação em algum teclado.

Max não sabia de ninguém que tivesse se comprometido a fazer hora extra em seu setor e, por isso, adentrou com um pouco de cautela, mas ao ver de onde vinha o barulho, se arrependeu imensamente por ter voltado.

Heero Yui ainda estava ali.

O homem parecia mesmo determinado a finalizar logo aquele software. Podia vê-lo concentrado no monitor, enquanto digitava de um modo frenético, mas totalmente ciente do que fazia. Ele ainda não o tinha visto e duvidava que conseguisse passar desapercebido até sua mesa. Por isso, anunciou sua presença ali.

Pigarreou, já andando para dentro da seção, chamando a atenção do japonês, que o olhou com estranheza.

Heero estava tão concentrado, que sequer percebeu que alguém tinha entrado na seção. Já não tinha os mesmo instintos de quando era piloto gundam e nem fazia questão, mas raramente era pego de surpresa. Havia ficado no prédio para tentar adiantar aquele trabalho, com a esperança de terminar logo tudo o que tinha se comprometido a fazer na Winner, principalmente naquela seção. Ver aquele rapaz tão parecido com Duo, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe fazia bem, também lhe fazia mal. O incomodava ter que vê-lo todo dia e, ainda assim, ser forçado a lembrar que aquele não era o seu americano. Queria evitar ter que encontrá-lo todos os dias, mesmo que sua vontade era de poder passar o máximo de tempo possível a seu lado. Estava ciente que tinham vidas separadas, já tinham um relacionamento amoroso formado e não estava disposto a arriscar isso por uma ilusão.

Não estaria mesmo?

Vendo Max ali caminhando em sua direção, já não tinha tanta certeza, assim como qualquer coerência e determinação que tinha tão convictas há segundos atrás, tinham se escondido no fundo de sua mente.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa? - perguntou realmente interessado em saber.

Max assentiu com a cabeça e foi até a sua mesa onde pegou o celular e levantou mostrando para o japonês e voltando o caminho, determinado a ir embora sem mais conversa.

Heero já não pensava o mesmo.

- Você tem faculdade hoje? - perguntou, querendo arrumar um jeito do rapaz ficar mais um pouco ali com ele.

Max parou antes de passar pela mesa onde o japonês estava trabalhando e respondeu:

- Pretendo. - sua voz soou um pouco desconfiada. - Por quê?

Heero não queria privar Max de sua responsabilidade com a faculdade, mas queria poder conversar mais com ele.

- Pensei que pudesse me ajudar um pouco com o programa. - disse dando de ombros, tentando não demonstrar a ansiedade que tinha naquela indireta.

Max ficou por um momento em silêncio. Por que ainda estava ponderando o que deveria fazer? Era simples, só tinha que negar. Tinha motivos para isso, tinha a faculdade, tinha que não queria ficar perto daquele homem, mas tinha que num breve instante não fosse dono daquela decisão. E quando voltou a dar por si, já tinha se oferecido para ajudar.

- A aula de hoje é apenas para revisão de provas. Se precisar mesmo de ajuda. - Max ficou mesmo abismado e contrariado consigo mesmo. Como aceitara aquilo?

Um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios de Heero e, internamente contente e satisfeito, estendeu a mão para uma das cadeiras próximas.

- Se acomode, então.

Heero teve quase a certeza que seu pedido seria negado. O tinha surpreendido a súbita aceitação dele quando parecia tão contrariado num primeiro momento. Mas não ia ficar questionando as razões, principalmente porque conseguira o que queria, que era poder ficar mais tempo com Max a seu lado.

- William não o esperou? - Max perguntou curioso, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado do japonês, mas depois se estapeou mentalmente por aquele tipo de indiscrição.

- Não. - respondeu prontamente. - Ele tinha que resolver algumas coisas.

Max estranhou aquilo, mas nada mais questionou. Aquele tipo de curiosidade nunca fora parte de sua personalidade e não entendia o porquê agora o tomava e deixava ainda escapulir aquele tipo de pergunta. Por que aquelas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo justo com ele? Não adiantava ficar se questionando. Resolveu se concentrar em fazer o que tinha se disposto. Ajudar o japonês no que pudesse ali, apesar de achar que era inexperiente demais ainda para conseguir passar alguma coisa que aquele homem já não soubesse.

A princípio, acompanhou Heero no que ele fazia, até que se viu confortável o suficiente para dar um palpite ou outro. Ele ficava receoso de dar alguma indicação e essa não ser aceita, mas diferente do que pensava, Heero o fazia ficar cada vez mais à vontade e assim, sequer percebeu quando realmente começara a trabalhar com ele como se fossem realmente parceiros no projeto. Mais estranho ainda, foi ter deixado de se sentir desconfortável com a proximidade do japonês, sem ao menos se dar conta disso.

Heero aceitava as opiniões de Max, interiormente contente só de poder estar próximo dele e interagir mais, vendo que aos poucos ganhava a confiança do rapaz, que até pouco se reservava ao máximo. Infelizmente parecia que as horas correram mais rápido do que pudera processar e despertou para isso quando o celular do rapaz ao seu lado começou a tocar e este rapidamente o atendeu.

Max não precisava ser adivinho para saber quem estava ligando, mas certificou-se no visor com o nome que piscava. Ele se levantou, pedindo licença, e atendeu, se distanciando de Heero, enquanto caminhava para a outra extremidade da sala. O namorado ligava exatamente para saber o porquê não tinha o encontrado na faculdade aquela noite e por que não estava em casa. Quando olhou para o relógio de pulso foi que notou o quão tarde era. Explicou a verdade, que havia ficado na empresa fazendo um trabalho extra, mas não citou o nome de Heero. Cliff não pareceu desconfiar e até perguntou se queria que fosse buscá-lo, mas dispensou. Mesmo sendo muito tarde, não queria correr o risco dele esbarrar com o japonês por quem tanto tinha ciúmes.

Quando desligou o telefone e voltou para a mesa, Heero já havia fechado todo o trabalho e estava desligando o computador. Óbvio que o telefonema também o alertara de que já era hora de irem embora.

- Acho que nos empolgamos com o que fazíamos que não vimos que já está mais do que tarde. - Heero comentou com um meio sorriso.

- É mesmo. - Max confirmou pegando sua pasta e ajeitando a cadeira onde tinha sentado, no seu lugar. - Eu tenho mesmo que ir agora.

Heero sabia que tinham que se separar, que Max tinha que voltar para casa e ele para a dele, mas queria tanto ficar mais tempo ao lado dele... Quase se estapeou mentalmente. Como poderia estar pensando aquelas coisas? Como poderia deixar se levar tão facilmente? Ele estava com William e Max tinha outra pessoa também...

- Já é tarde. Eu te levo até sua casa. - Heero se ofereceu, também pegando suas coisas.

"Nem pensar!" – uma voz gritou em sua mente. Tinha concordado com Cliff que não aceitaria qualquer outra tentativa de gentileza de Heero e definitivamente concordar que ele o levasse para casa, seria como desafiar o namorado.

- Não precisa, não. – negou olhando meio sem jeito para o japonês. – Eu não quero dar trabalho.

Heero ficou analisando um pouco a maneira como Max parecia incomodado com sua sugestão, mas mesmo assim optou por insistir. Não deixaria que o garoto voltasse para casa aquela hora da noite sozinho, quando ele estava de carro e poderia deixá-lo em segurança em dois tempos onde quer que ele morasse.

- Besteira! Não é trabalho nenhum, além do mais, você me ajudou hoje aqui, deixou de ir a faculdade, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

Max não teve tempo de retorquir, pois Heero já se dirigia para o elevador. O que ele poderia fazer? Não queria ser indelicado e expor o que realmente o detinha de aceitar aquela carona, mas se Cliff ficasse sabendo, teria sérios problemas para convencer o loiro de que não estava aceitando o flerte do japonês.

Maldita educação! Ele a culpou assim que se viu seguindo Heero e lhe acompanhado até o estacionamento da empresa. Teria que omitir aquele fato de Cliff para não criar maiores exaltações, mas aquela seria a última vez que se deixaria cair numa cilada daquelas.

Heero, por sua vez, no fundo sabia que estava forçando uma situação ao impor levar Max para casa. Mas a quem ele queria enganar? Ele estava forçando desde que fizera o garoto a ficar na empresa para que o ajudasse com o trabalho de software. De certa forma estava odiando-se pelo jeito que estava agindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, a cada instante que conseguia se infiltrar pelas defesas armadas pelo jovem era uma alegria a mais. O que pretendia com isso, ele mesmo não sabia, apesar de desconfiar que estava sendo dominado pouco a pouco pelos sentimentos antigos, que jamais abandonaram seu coração.

-

Max quase suspirou aliviado quando Heero encostou o carro na entrada do prédio onde morava. Haviam conversado um pouco durante o percurso, mas nada de muito significativo e agradecia por não ter notado nenhuma malícia por parte do japonês em se oferecer para dar carona. Mais uma vez, se achava um pouco ridículo por estar pensando coisas ruins sobre Heero, mas tudo o que vinha passando era tão confuso, tão incômodo… Os olhares estranhos que continuava recebendo o intrigavam. Parecia ver algo mais quando pegava Heero lhe observando. Era uma distante nostalgia, um saudosismo que ele não sabia o porquê, mas tinha a impressão que não se resumia apenas a um flerte. Decidiu parar de pensar sobre aquilo, pois já começava a lhe dar um leve dor de cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, Max? – escutou Heero lhe perguntar e finalmente despertou de seus pensamentos, que sequer havia notado que tinha se perdido.

Um pouco sem graça, Max piscou algumas vezes e olhou para Heero.

- Está sim. – assegurou, já levando a mão à maçaneta para sair. – Agradeço novamente pela carona.

Heero se apressou, querendo… ele não sabia bem o queria realmente. Talvez algo que ele verdadeiramente não queria era que Max fosse embora.

- Eu queria agradecer mais uma vez por sua ajuda hoje. – falou sem nada mais inteligente em sua mente para dizer, sem conseguir deixar de admirar o rosto de Max.

Max ainda o olhava intrigado e foi educado.

- Disponha. – disse com sinceridade, mas ressabiado.

Max franziu ainda mais o semblante quando reparou que Heero estava mais uma vez o encarando com intensidade. Aquilo não era bom, tinha certeza disso, mas mesmo assim não esperava que o japonês projetasse o corpo para frente, o beijando sem chances dele poder evitar.

Em sua mente, passou a intenção de jogar Heero para longe de si, mas seu corpo não obedeceu, principalmente quando havia tanta demanda e familidariedade nos lábios que se movimentavam sobre os seus. Um estranho sentimento o envolveu, uma ansiedade incompreensível e aquela pontada na cabeça nublaram seus pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios se entreabriram aceitando a invasão da língua do japonês.

_-_

**_Estava de frente para o espelho de um pequeno e bagunçado banheiro. Seu reflexo mostrava a vermelhidão em sem olhos e a face ainda molhada. Estivera e ainda estava deixando as lágrimas rolarem de seus orbes ametistas e tentava controlar o sentimento avassalador em seu peito. Doía. O que seu corpo agüentara e fora submetido, não saia de sua mente. Havia também a mágoa que o desesperava e comprimia em seu peito, por um amor que tinha certeza que jamais teria. Não depois do que acontecera. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, os longos fios e algumas mechas desprendiam da trança castanha, e em seu rosto ainda podia perceber alguns leves hematomas._ **

_**Escutou as batidas firmes na porta, que estava trancada, e se contraiu quando a voz inexpressiva lhe falou.**_

_**- Vai demorar muito?**_

_**Ele deu um riso irônico, mudo para sua própria imagem refletida no espelho e abriu a torneira, lavando rapidamente o rosto e buscando em seguida uma pequena toalha para se secar.**_

_**Abriu a porta de um único puxão e deparou-se com os olhos azuis gélidos do jovem Heero.**_

_**- Todo seu. – ele indicou para o banheiro, ao mesmo tempo em que passou pelo japonês a passos firmes indo a direção de seu quarto.**_

_**Ele pensou ter visto uma pontada de oscilação na face do outro garoto. Surpresa? Incredulidade? Não sabia dizer, pois os sentimentos que o consumiam estavam mais intensos que sua vontade de compreensão.**_

_**Entrou no quarto, onde haviam dois finos colchonetes dispostos cada um em cantos diferentes do cômodo e quando ia se jogar por sobre um deles, a voz do outro garoto o assustou, fazendo com que tivesse um pequeno sobressalto.**_

_**- Posso chamar o G se quiser.**_

_**Ele se voltou e com o olhar questionador, indagou quase num tom de desafio:**_

_**- Pra quê?**_

_**Heero pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas em seguida, com a mesma voz estabilidade, respondeu:**_

_**- Eles te machucaram.**_

_**- É um modo bonito de evitar dizer o que eu passei naquele maldito cativeiro, - não conseguiu evitar o sarcasmo ácido que suas palavras carregaram. – mas sim, eles me machucaram. Você chegou um pouco atrasado, eu ainda estou vivo e posso pilotar o 'scythe, quem se importa com o resto, afinal? Nada que uns dias de molho não curem, Heero, meu velho.**_

_**O garoto a sua frente nitidamente se contraiu, afetado por suas palavras e aquilo o deixou confuso. Não era uma reação que esperava ter do outro, nem mesmo ver os olhos azuis expressarem aquela tristeza.**_

_**- Eu me importo.**_

_**Ficou estático por um instante. As palavras de Heero ainda ecoavam de forma estranha. Era difícil acreditar que o sentido delas pudessem levar ao que estava pensando.**_

_**- Se importa com o quê? – ainda mantinha o tom agressivo. – Tem medo que eu não esteja cem por cento se uma missão piscar no seu maldito laptop?**_

_**Ele pensou que Heero confirmaria, mas se surpreendeu mais ainda com a resposta.**_

_**- Eu não quero correr o risco de você se machucar ainda mais.**_

_**- E você demonstra isso me deixando naquela maldito cativeiro por quase três dias inteiros?**_

_**Visivelmente Heero se retraiu, mesmo que sua expressão continuasse inexpressiva.**_

_**- Não foi fácil encontrar a base para qual eles o tinham levado.**_

_**Ele continuou com raiva, com mágoa e sem querer mais se iludir com indiretas, ou escutar a fria intenção de pedidos de desculpas do outro ele fez menção de deixar o quarto.**_

_**Para seu total choque, foi inesperadamente segurado pelo braço quando já estava prestes a passar pela porta e assim virado de uma única vez. Seus recentes ferimentos protestaram, mas esqueceu-se do incômodo quando percebeu que estava de contra o corpo de Heero e sua boca havia sido tomada pela dele.**_

_**Estava surpreso, assustado, mas isso sucumbiu quando se viu correspondendo ao beijo. O sentimento de felicidade e plenitude o tomavam. Aquilo… aquele momento era o que mais almejara e estava se realizando.**_

_-_

Em sua mente as lembranças se esvaíram, mas ainda sentia a boca se movimentando junto com a sua. Sentia o cheiro do perfume amadeirado que vinha da pele do japonês e a sensação da mão forte em sua nuca. Estava correspondendo ao beijo daquele homem que mal conhecia…

-

Um carro parou na outra calçada. Cliff havia deixado a faculdade e tinha se oferecido para dar uma carona a Tamara até em casa, mas também tinha a intenção de ainda ver o namorado, já que quando lhe telefonara, este lhe dissera que estava deixando a empresa depois de ter ficado para fazer um trabalho extra-expediente. Ele tinha achado um pouco incomum, mas nada comentara. Pelo horário, Max provavelmente já teria chegado.

- Vai subir atrás do seu amorzinho? – Tamara perguntou tirando o cinto.

Cliff sorriu e confirmou:

- Claro. Te dar uma carona até aqui foi só uma desculpa. – ele disse escutando a risada da amiga, ao mesmo tempo em que deixavam o carro.

Não demorou para que Cliff se virasse e acabasse notando o casal no carro em frente ao prédio.

-

Max, mesmo sentindo uma torrente de coisas estranhas, se obrigou a sair daquela situação. Ele empurrou Heero bruscamente e viu os olhos do japonês ainda embriagados por uma paixão que para ele era desconhecida e assustadora. O que aquele homem estava pensando para agir daquela maneira? Além de amedrontado, estava também ultrajado.

- Você ficou louco, ou quê? – esbravejou, seus olhos violetas brilhando de uma indignação que não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder.

Heero caía em si do que acabara de fazer. Ele não pensara, apenas agira, mas aquele beijo… Era como estar beijando Duo novamente e não era só o fator da aparência. O gosto, a forma como Max lhe correspondera… Max havia retribuído a sua súbita investida. Apesar de tê-lo surpreendido e abusado de sua confiança, o garoto havia lhe aceitado enquanto seus lábios tomaram os dele. Ele sentia seu coração disparado em seu peito como há muito não sentia. No fundo ele tinha esperança, mesmo esquecendo momentaneamente de sua vida, ele tinha esperança de se aproximar de Max, não podia mais negar aquilo. Infelizmente o que via no rosto do jovem naquele momento não era uma reação que o deixasse orgulhoso ou aliviado.

A realidade que vivia finalmente caía sobre sua consciência.

- Max… eu…

- Você nada! – Max realmente se exaltou e buscou abrir a porta do carro. - Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você.

Heero se alarmou ao ver Max sair do carro e bater a porta com força. Não poderia deixar que as coisas acabassem daquela forma.

Max sentiu um puxão em seu braço quando terminara de abrir a portaria e irritou-se ainda mais ao dar-se diretamente com o japonês. Mas nenhuma palavra entre eles pode ser proferida, pois logo Heero foi puxado para longe e se desequilibrado com um inesperado soco.

Max arregalou os olhos, a cor lhe fugindo completamente do rosto ao se deparar com os raivosos olhos azuis de Cliff. Ele não precisava ser nenhum adivinho para ter certeza de que o ódio que via no rosto do loiro era porque ele tinha visto a cena no carro e eles o culpavam.

- Cliff, eu… - Max tentou formular algo para dizer, mas foi cortado pelas palavras que estavam carregadas de pura raiva vindas do namorado.

- Eu te avisei, Max. Não quero saber de suas desculpas esfarrapadas!

Heero recuperou-se do ataque e se fosse há anos atrás teria contra-atacado, mas hoje tinha a calma para refletir melhor antes de retaliar sem um motivo coerente e ele… ele merecia aquele soco, afinal, tinha se imposto para o namorado do loiro, se fosse com ele, teria tido a mesma reação e sabia que estaria no mínimo muito magoado.

- Olha, não precisa se irritar com ele. A culpa foi minha, fui eu quem o beijou a força. – Heero tentou acalmar a fúria que via no semblante do outro rapaz e de alguma forma, viu ali que essa não se apagaria tão fácil.

- Você cale essa sua boca maldita! Não tem como se satisfazer com o que tem e ainda quer tomar o que é de outro? – Cliff falou, desviando o olhar para o japonês. Tinha ganas de matá-lo, de fazê-lo se arrepender por ter tocado… por ter beijado Max. Era inconcebível e a lembrança viva do que vira tomava por completo sua mente e seus atos.

Tamara, que também vira tudo, finalmente se aproximava, tentando ver se conseguia acalmar os ânimos. Não concordava com o que presenciara. Nunca pensou que Max pudesse ser capaz de um ato de deslealdade como aquele, mas também não queria julgar, muito menos que Cliff perdesse a razão atacando ainda mais o desconhecido oriental.

- Cliff, por favor, Max deve ter uma boa explicação e vocês podem…

- Explicação? – Cliff indagou incrédulo, voltando-se diretamente para o namorado. – Sabe o que você precisa, Max? – disse se aproximando perigosamente e segurando de forma brusca o braço do outro. – Precisa que te ensinem a entender algumas coisas.

Heero não gostou da forma como o loiro falava, nem muito menos o jeito que vira a expressão de Max oscilar quando este lhe pegara o braço. Cliff estava machucando-o, não poderia permitir isso.

- Hey, é melhor você se acalmar. – tentou, ganhando um olhar furioso como resposta.

- Vá cuidar do que é seu, antes que eu me arrependa!

Tamara estava ficando assustada pela forma com que Cliff estava agindo. Nunca o vira daquela forma, parecia totalmente fora de si, não lembrava nem um pouco o cara descontraído e bem humorado com quem dividia as classes na faculdade. Ia falar algo em defesa de Max, mas se retraiu ao ver o loiro agarrar ainda mais firme no braço dele e praticamente arremessá-lo para dentro do prédio.

Aquilo incomodou e chocou imensamente tanto a ela quanto ao estranho que estava a seu lado. Ouviram o gemido de Max ao se chocar de contra uma das paredes, mas foram parcialmente impedidos de prosseguir quando Cliff fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Filho da mãe! – praguejou o homem a seu lado, vendo que a porta só se abriria com a chave.

Isso ela poderia resolver, mas não sabia se queria confiar naquele homem, afinal, era culpa dele seus amigos estarem se desentendendo daquela forma. Infelizmente não queria parar para pensar que algo mais violento do que o que vira ali pudesse acontecer e se aquele estranho estava disposto a ajudar, não seria contra isso.

Ela, tremendo pelo nervoso causado pela situação tentava, desajeitada, buscar em sua bolsa as chaves de casa. Parecia que quanto mais pressa e angústia sentia, menos conseguia se encontrar na bagunça.

Heero ainda tentava colocar abaixo a porta, quando finalmente a ruiva soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio e se aproximou. Ele viu que ela tinha em uma das mãos um molho de chaves e ele rapidamente se afastou para que ela pudesse agir ali.

- Você mora aqui?

- Depois do que você causou, não sei se deveria responder a essa pergunta, mas já que quero que me ajude a desfazer essa lambança… sim eu moro aqui. Max é meu melhor amigo.

- Eu não queria causar problemas para ele. – confessou resignado.

- Tarde demais para isso, não é mesmo? – ela ironizou, finalmente abrindo a porta e entrando. Fez menção para que o japonês a seguisse.

-

Max estava assustado com a atitude de Cliff. Uma parte do lado de seu dorso protestava colorido pelo choque que tivera contra uma das paredes na portaria e quando Cliff o empurrou para dentro de seu apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si com a chave, ainda tinha esperanças de fazer o namorado ganhar um pouco mais de calma para que pudessem conversar, mas fitando a fúria que via em seu olhar, não tinha mais tanta certeza se seria sensato discutirem o que havia acontecido.

- Cliff, você está fora de si. É melhor que vá embora e a gente conversa quando você estiver mais calmo.

- Calmo! Você quer me ver calmo depois que eu vi MEU namorado beijando outro! – praticamente gritou, fazendo com que Max tivesse um pequeno sobressalto com seu tom de voz.

- Você viu tudo errado. – Max tentou. – Foi ele quem me beijou. Eu não…

Cliff se aproximou tão rápido que Max não teve nem como reagir quando o namorado lhe pegou pela gola da blusa, fazendo com que deixasse sua pasta cair no chão, e com a voz mais baixa grunhiu:

- E o que você estava fazendo no carro dele então, Max? Era com ele que você estava fazendo o tal serviço extra?

Max gelou. Aquilo era uma coisa que não tinha como fugir da verdade e tinha certeza que as coisas não ficariam nada melhores quando confessasse.

- Me solte agora mesmo, Cliff. – ele estreitou os olhos e tentou afastar as mãos que agarravam o tecido de sua blusa. – Eu estou me cansando desses seus rompantes ridículos.

Foi à vez de Cliff estreitar os olhos.

- Ridículos? – ele indagou displicente. – Você não me respondeu, Max. O que estava fazendo com ele? Por acaso seu servicinho extra, era na cama dele?

Max se irritou extremamente com a insinuação de Cliff. Ele não havia sido mesmo muito coerente com algumas coisas que tinha feito aquela noite, mas acusá-lo de estar se deitando com aquele homem e ainda usar aquele tom, como se ele fosse um vadio qualquer, não era algo que iria engolir sem uma reação.

E uma reação ele teve.

Cliff cambaleou alguns passos para trás quando o punho de Max conectou-se em uma de suas faces. Ele não esperava que o namorado reagisse, muito menos tão agressivamente. Momentaneamente parado, apenas amparando o local que havia sido atingido, Cliff olhou para Max que o encarava em desafio e aquilo só fez com que sua ira aumentasse ainda mais.

Max não se arrependeu de ter agredido Cliff. Estava realmente estressado com tudo o que estava acontecendo e as insinuações que tinha ganhado haviam sido o suficiente para que perdesse sua compostura. Infelizmente sua força física não era páreo à do namorado e foi completamente surpreendido e incapaz de contra-atacar quando o mesmo lhe agarrou mais uma vez e lhe juntou bruscamente contra a parede, fazendo com que suas costas protestassem e a parte de trás de sua cabeça colidisse dolorosamente causando um barulho surdo ante ao impacto.

- Eu vou mostrar a você quem está cansado do que aqui, Max. – Cliff ameaçou num tom baixo para em seguida arrastá-lo para o quarto.

Max tentou se desvencilhar da pegada de Cliff, até mesmo deferir outro soco, mas este lhe manteve dolorosamente preso pelos cabelos e uma chave de braço que quase fez com que sufocasse. Foi violentamente jogado de bruços em sua cama. Ainda recuperando o ar que lhe faltara, tentou se virar, mas o namorado logo o impediu puxando um de seus braços para trás e praticamente o torcendo no processo. Só conseguiu gemer de dor.

- O que você precisa, Max, é que eu te ensine um pouco de respeito.

Max ia replicar, mas arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a mão de Cliff buscar o fecho de sua calça e abri-lo. Ele por um momento ficou descrente no que pensou.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo!

- Fazendo você entender de uma vez por todas o que os meus avisos não foram capaz de te mostrar. – ele disse bem próximo de seu ouvido. – Você é meu, Max.

Max travou e gelou ao sentir suas calças serem descartadas e quando tentou se desvencilhar, foi arrebatado em sua mente que se fechou em mais uma cena de estranhos acontecimentos.

_-_

_**Estava tão escuro. Havia uma mão deslizando por seu corpo e o frio que sentia em sua pele indicavam que estava nu. Perguntas sendo feitas repetidamente. Sua negação em respondê-las, a sensação de estar imobilizado e um grito rompeu em sua garganta quando sentiu que estava sendo arremetido por alguém de forma bruta. As lágrimas escorriam quentes por sua face, o corpo machucado se contraia toda vez que era empalado por aquele desconhecido e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era rezar para que terminasse logo, para que os risos que ecoavam naquele lugar cessassem, para que conseguisse sobreviver. E só havia um nome que se repetia em sua mente para que este escutasse suas preces e viesse ajudá-lo, mas ele não chegava, ele não estava lá para evitar que lhe abusassem daquela forma. Não poderia esperar realmente que ele se importasse, mas mesmo assim o seu nome era tudo que conseguia gritar em sua mente, enquanto aquela tortura prosseguia sem fim.**_

_-_

- Hee-chan! Hee-chan!

Heero gelou e simplesmente derrubou a porta quando escutou os gritos vindos de dentro do apartamento, assustando Tamara com sua reação. Mas ele sequer estava mais a par da garota ao lado dele ali no corredor. Aquela maldita porta estava trancada e escutar aqueles gritos de desespero tinham o deixado, por um momento, de uma forma que já não assumia há anos. Era seu nome que estava sendo suplicado incessantemente e a voz tão desesperada era de Max… mas soava idêntica a de Duo. Seu Duo pedindo por ajuda e o chamando mais uma vez de Hee-chan.

Ele entrou no apartamento, notando apenas as coisas que Max trazia jogadas ali no chão da sala e mais uma vez ouvindo seu nome ser chamado desesperadamente. Seguiu rapidamente de onde vinham os gritos e a cena a sua frente quase apagou completamente aquela pessoa mais centrada que havia se tornado durante os anos, voltando apenas a ser movido pelo instinto de matar. Matar, pois aquele animal estava machucando e tentando violentar Max, que tinha os olhos firmemente fechados pelo choro e ainda tinha seu nome como mantra em seus lábios.

Heero apenas agiu, se esquecendo de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse arrancar Cliff de cima do outro rapaz e agredi-lo da forma que queria desde que o vira maltratar Max na portaria do prédio.

Só voltou a si quando escutou Tamara lhe chamar e segurar o punho e percebeu enfim que o loiro estava desacordado devido à seqüência de socos que havia deferido contra ele. Seu punho estava dolorido e manchado com um pouco de sangue, mas isso não lhe importou e no fundo lhe trouxe um pouco de satisfação. Satisfação por ter feito aquele desgraçado pagar o que fizera a Max.

- Você está querendo matá-lo, seu idiota? – perguntou a ruiva ainda segurando seu pulso e lhe olhando de forma reprovadora.

- Ele bem que merecia, mas não quero ir para cadeia por causa desse traste. – Heero disse com sua voz mais uma vez fria, como há muito tempo não deixava que assim soasse.

Os dois escutaram os leves soluços quando num breve instante o silêncio se fez presente e voltaram-se para a cama, onde Max ainda continuava na mesma posição, de bruços, vestido ainda com a blusa, mas apenas provido de sua boxer na parte debaixo de seu corpo. A calça que vestia estava jogada do outro lado da cama.

Tamara adiantou-se até o amigo, ainda não conseguindo acreditar que tudo aquilo acontecera realmente. Que Cliff estivera a ponto de agredir Max daquela forma, já que este sempre fora a pessoa que mais prezava. Só que quando tocou levemente em seu rosto, foi surpreendida pela reação do amigo, que simplesmente, num sobressalto estapeou sua mão para longe e finalmente se mexeu, afastando-se para o outro canto da cama, trazendo os joelhos para junto do corpo e escondendo a cabeça entre eles.

- Max… - a garota não entendia o porquê daquela reação, mas desconfiava que talvez o amigo tivesse entrado em algum tipo de choque. – Max, está tudo bem agora.

Heero estava se segurando para não colocar a ruiva de lado e tomar Max em seus braços e tentar consolá-lo, mas suas atitudes precipitadas em relação ao jovem já haviam trazido problemas demais. Era por causa de suas atitudes que o rapaz estava ali, daquele jeito, mas as palavras sussurradas por Max em seguida das palavras da amiga, lhe trouxeram um bolo em sua garganta.

- Hee-chan, por que você não veio? Por que não me ajudou? Você não sente mesmo nada por mim… não existe nada além dessa fachada do soldado perfeito…

Heero engoliu a seco e não conseguiu se deter ao chamar.

- Duo?

Tamara estranhou. Aquilo era um nome? E se era, porque o japonês estava chamando seu amigo por ele? O fato que a surpreendeu foi Max reagir e, ao escutar o oriental, levantar o rosto, buscando diretamente pelos olhos azuis do homem a seu lado.

Os olhos ametistas brilhavam, mas não se sabia se eram pelas lágrimas ou por outro motivo, o fato foi que por um momento aconteceu um certo reconhecimento entre os dois ali. Max sorriu, algo entre a tristeza e a alegria e Heero teve uma estranha sensação de dejà vu. As palavras proferidas por Max eram tão familiares que para ele foi impossível não ver Duo ali, e aquele sorriso, aquela expressão de sofrimento, mas alívio, ele também já vira antes. Duo lhe presenteara com um daqueles numa das vezes em que fora resgatá-lo de uma das bases da OZ, mas o fato de Max estar respondendo seu chamado por Duo, era mais do que surpreendente, principalmente pelo que escutara em seguida do rapaz.

- Finalmente você me encontrou…

_**Continua…**_

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**Thoru - **Oie Pessoal! Quero muito agradecer e de coração a TODAS as reviews que eu e a Blanxe estamos recebendo parabenizando, incentivando, elogiando e, se for o caso, criticando. A todos que mandaram uma review fica o meu Thank You Very Much! Eu como fã e leitora de fics, sei que é muito difícil agradar a todos, por isso, para mim é uma alegria imensa ver que as minhas idéias (sim, porque escritora é a Blanxe) agradam!  
Agradeço a todos que participam desse processo criativo, e claro em especial a Ophiuchus no Shaina por revisar a fic e em especialíssimo a Blanxe por conseguir por no papel todas as emoções que eu tento passar na fic! Super Obrigada Meninas!  
_

_**Blanxe - **Desculpem a demora na postagem do capitulo, culpa minha e exclusivamente minha, que simplesmente ficou com cara de "oro" pro monitor durante um tempão e nada saía para desenvolver a fic…Seguindo minha amiga Thoru, venho por meio desse espaço, agradecer pelas reviews, que nos incentivam a escrever, e a escritora e beta reader mais surtada da net, Ophiuchus no Shaina, que está sempre me ajudando. Thanks a lot!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**_

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Obs: **Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_**Agradecimentos:** A **Ophiuchus no Shaina**, pela revisão do capítulo._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

**_Heero POV_**

O que havia acontecido àquela noite tinha sido demais para até eu mesmo processar. Max havia simplesmente perdido os sentidos depois de todo o estresse dos acontecimentos. Ele agora dormia e tinha o semblante mais tranqüilo, menos perturbado, e eu estava ali, sentado a beira da cama zelando por seu sono, com medo de que ele acordasse e se assustasse ao se ver num ambiente estranho.

Eu agi mais uma vez por impulso. Levado pelos sentimentos contidos em meu coração, que depois das últimas palavras ditas por Max, eu não consegui impedir que se intensificassem de modo assombroso. Eu não queria me afastar dele, não queria deixá-lo longe de mim um minuto que fosse, porque eu simplesmente vira algo que pensei que nunca mais fosse ver em vida. Eu vi Duo… o meu Duo… Eu o vi inteiramente e não só a aparência que estava já me acostumando a encarar como uma pura coincidência do destino, pois Max, jamais seria Duo. Só que naquela noite eu o vi… e eu queria entender o por quê.

Não haveria ninguém que me impedisse de tirá-lo daquele apartamento depois do que tinha acontecido, principalmente porque eu queria afastá-lo daquele desgraçado que tentara forçá-lo. A garota, que era amiga deles, tentou protestar a princípio, mas devido às circunstâncias e ao fato de que o namorado do amigo pudesse tentar algo mais uma vez quando acordasse, o que eu duvido muito, acabou concordando que eu levasse Max.

Agora ali estava ele, dormindo na cama… minha cama, parecendo tão mais novo do que realmente era, tão mais frágil do que sempre aparentava ser. Como não compará-lo ou não vê-lo como o americano que prendera meu coração?

Estendi a mão, hesitante num primeiro instante, mas ficando familiarmente confortável quando toquei sua face, sentindo a pele macia com a ponta de meus dedos. Sentindo o quão certo aquela proximidade parecia ser.

_-_

**_Narrativa Normal_**

Max estava no limiar do sono entre o despertar quando sentiu o toque em sua face. Foi como se os eventos que passara voltassem a sua mente de uma só vez, e mesmo abrindo os olhos, a única coisa que conseguia ver era Cliff e sua reação foi instintiva, estapeando aquele toque para longe de si e tentando se levantar imediatamente. Mãos fortes o impediram, o segurando no lugar e isso só aumentou seu pânico.

- Calma, Max.

A voz lhe chegava aos ouvidos, mas não ao reconhecimento, ao mesmo tempo em que se debatia e tentava acertar quem ele acreditava estar lhe segurando.

- Me solta, Cliff!!

Heero tentava conter o estresse do jovem, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo. Via que a agitação estranha, depois de despertar de um sono tranqüilo, era devido às lembranças do que tinha passado com o namorado antes de apagar totalmente.

- Ele não está aqui, Max. – disse ainda lutando contra o rapaz, mas deixando que a voz se projetasse de forma calma e segura. – Cliff não está aqui. Sou eu, Heero, se acalme.

Max concentrou-se naquela voz, deixando aos poucos de tentar se livrar e focando seus olhos no rosto do homem que estava lhe fitando de forma preocupada. Não era Cliff. Finalmente parou e tentou regularizar sua respiração, enquanto Heero, confiando que se acalmara, o deixava livre.

- Está tudo bem agora, Max. – Heero lhe assegurou. – Está seguro aqui.

A princípio ele nada disse. Com movimentos mais calmos, colocou-se sentando na cama e facilmente reparou que não conhecia aquele lugar.

- Onde eu estou? – perguntou incerto.

- No meu apartamento. – esclareceu.

Aos poucos todas as lembranças do que tinha acontecido lhe voltavam à mente de forma mais concisa e ordenada.

- E como isso me deixa mais seguro? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

Heero ficou sem palavras e tentou explicar.

- Eu só…

- Você… eu não acredito que eu por um momento confiei em você. – para Max estava tudo bem mais claro e fácil de constituir seus pensamentos. – Como eu posso estar seguro aqui, depois do que você fez? Depois de ter me forçado um beijo que eu não queria?

Heero sentiu-se culpado. O olhar frio e a voz contida o fizeram esquecer por um momento de Duo. O jeito como ele lhe encarava, como lhe falava, não lembravam em nada do americano. Aquelas acusações… ele as merecia sim, mas onde estava o jeito explosivo que colocava tudo abaixo, se aquele rapaz trazia mesmo Duo consigo?

- Eu sinto muito. – desculpou-se. - Eu sei que a culpa é minha…

- Ah, você está realmente certo, Sr. A culpa é sua. – disse sério e indiferente, fazendo um movimento para sair da cama.

Heero alarmou-se e tocou em seu ombro para tentar impedi-lo, se retraindo ao receber um olhar frio e ameaçador do jovem. Felizmente viu que ele se contraiu um pouco quando percebeu o erro que havia sido se movimentar mais bruscamente.

- Deite-se. – Heero pediu com a voz querendo quase suplicar para que não tentasse ir embora. – Você está machucado.

Max não tinha sentido aquelas dores quando se sentara, mas ao tentar se virar para deixar a cama foi abalado pela extensão da agressão que tinha sofrido. Seu corpo protestara e por pouco não deixara escapar um gemido de dor. Não queria se demonstrar fraco para aquele homem.

- Eu quero ir embora. Para meu apartamento.

- Não é uma boa idéia. – Heero quis argumentar, arrumar uma razão para que Max não fosse embora. - Cliff ainda pode tentar fazer alguma coisa contra você.

Max parou e voltou cuidadosamente a se se encostar à cabeceira da cama. Não demonstrou tristeza, mas no fundo aquele comentário de Heero o fazia lembrar de outra realidade: seus sentimentos. Não podia calcular o que fora para Cliff vê-lo beijando outro e justamente aquele homem. No fundo também se culpava por ter causado aquele rompante no namorado, ele provocara aquilo. Se não tivesse aceitado aquela carona, nada daquilo teria acontecido e provavelmente estariam bem. Ele e Cliff estariam bem.

Mas também não justificava a violência que ele lhe impusera.

- O que aconteceu com Cliff? – quis saber.

Heero temia contar que agredira o loiro e isso causasse alguma reação negativa em Max, por isso, resolveu evitar o assunto pelo menos por aquele momento.

- Depois nós falamos sobre isso. – Disse se levantando. – Pode ficar tranqüilo que não vou tentar nada contra você. Descanse um pouco.

Heero não quis dar chance para que Max o contrariasse e insistisse em ir embora, por isso caminhou para deixar o quarto.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame. – falou antes de sair fechando a porta atrás de si.

-

Heero assim que fechou a porta recostou-se nela por um instante, fechando os olhos. O que estava acontecendo o dominava e seus sentimentos pareciam não querer escutar a razão. Aquele não era Duo.

Ele desencostou-se e caminhou até o outro quarto onde havia feito um pequeno escritório. Sentou-se a mesa, acendendo a luminária para afastar um pouco a escuridão do cômodo. Olhou de forma desolada para o tampo da mesa de madeira e mais uma vez se viu pensando em Duo. Instintivamente levou a mão ao pescoço e puxando para fora da camisa o cordão que sempre estava consigo, pousando entre os dedos o crucifixo de ouro.

Ele carregava aquele símbolo por lembrança, por ter algo tão importante e pessoal de Duo que pudesse estar sempre com ele. Não acreditava naquela religião, mas muitas vezes se pegara perguntando ao Deus do americano o porquê de muitas coisas e aquele momento não era diferente. Estaria Ele fazendo-o passar por algum tipo de provação? Por que não era possível tudo estar acontecendo sem um motivo plausível. Havia escutado claramente Max falar como Duo, ele havia lhe chamado de um modo que somente o americano fazia. Hee-chan era o apelido carinhoso que ganhara do amante, apesar de sempre se constranger quando era chamado por ele. Max não teria como saber disso, muito menos falar coisas familiares apenas para quem o conhecesse, como reconhecê-lo como Soldado Perfeito.

O que afinal era tudo aquilo?

Revivendo os fatos mentalmente, um certo alívio pairava em seu peito desde que conseguira evitar que Max fosse violentado. Ele guardava dentro de si um remorso de não ter podido ajudar Duo quando este fora capturado em uma das missões. Era mais uma falha do famoso Soldado Perfeito que não conseguia se livrar. Não fora capaz de impedir que Duo passasse por aquele sofrimento… e ajudar Max tinha lhe trazido um sentimento de alívio, como se estivesse sendo lhe dada uma segunda chance e que desta vez poderia fazer tudo diferente.

Mas fazer tudo diferente por quem?

Continuava se debatendo entre o fato de que Max não era Duo. Infelizmente, por mais que lhe fosse dada a oportunidade de reparar algumas de suas falhas passadas, jamais seria o que realmente queria. Não estaria fazendo por Duo e sim por um estranho que levava a imagem dele.

Duo o perdoaria por estar voltando seus sentimentos para alguém pelos motivos errados?

-

Max havia inutilmente tentado descansar um pouco. Os pensamentos corriam em sua cabeça e tantas coisas se passavam de forma desenfreada, que desistira de dormir. Além do mais, estava frustrado por estar em um lugar estranho. Aquele não era seu apartamento, não eram suas coisas e definitivamente aquela não era sua cama. Era a cama daquele homem.

Ele havia lhe trazido para seu apartamento com que intenção? Temia que Cliff tentasse alguma coisa novamente - Max lembrou, trazendo a mágoa de volta a seu coração.

Ele revivia tudo o que tinha passado naquela noite e não via outra pessoa a quem culpar a não ser a si próprio e ao japonês, principalmente ao japonês por tê-lo beijado. Não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o namorado, mesmo depois do que acontecera, pois não se lembrava de nada após perceber que Cliff iria tomá-lo a força.

As visões tinham tomado conta completamente de seu corpo e sua mente, e era apenas delas que conseguia se recordar. Lembrava-se da primeira que surgira quando Heero o estava beijando no carro. Aquele garoto era definitivamente o japonês que conhecera há pouco tempo, mas quando se recordava de ver sua própria imagem no espelho, se vira mais novo; deveria ter uns quinze anos talvez, ele tinha um cabelo enorme, preso numa trança. Era estranho.

Lembrar do beijo com Heero, o envergonhava e o irritava. Tinha correspondido a ousadia do japonês, o tinha beijado de volta, mesmo que inconsciente do que estava fazendo, mas tinha a familiaridade do toque gravados em sua mente, em seu coração. Havia gostado de ser beijado por Heero? Não poderia ser.

Era doloroso ainda pensar nas atitudes de Cliff, o olhar magoado que vira nos orbes azuis do namorado e a fúria que o tomara por mais que tentasse explicar o que jamais teria uma explicação.

Nunca imaginou que ele se voltasse com tamanha agressividade e tinha noção que de certa forma fora àquilo que acionara aquela outra visão. A visão onde era torturado, molestado, por informações que sequer tinha conhecimento sobre o que se tratava. Pareciam ser soldados da época da guerra e ele estivera indefeso para se defender disso. Os sentimentos que o inundaram quando viveu aqueles momentos eram de dor, indignação, vergonha e principalmente tristeza. Tristeza por esperar alguém que ele sabia que jamais se importaria com o que tinha passado. Havia escutado alguém falar "Duo". A princípio não ligara que aquilo pudesse ser um nome, afinal, era latim para o número dois. Como ele poderia imaginar que era um nome? O seu nome?

Ficara extremamente feliz quando a porta da cela se abriu e Heero apareceu para lhe ajudar, mesmo estando machucado e violado, ele se sentiu feliz.

E porque diabos ele tinha que reviver lembranças que não eram dele? Por que tinha que estar passando aquele inferno?

Perdeu a conta do tempo que ficara ali deitado, refletindo, juntando tudo o que estava vivendo e procurando uma explicação lógica para o que acontecia com ele. Uma certa e fraca claridade começou a invadir o quarto e ele virou o rosto se deparando com a janela que mostrava que o dia estava amanhecendo.

Com cuidado ele se levantou e, mesmo assim, seu corpo protestou em dor. Entretanto, se firmou e colocou-se de pé. Sua cabeça doía e levou a mão à nuca onde pode sentir um leve calombo, ocasionado quando fora bruscamente colocado de contra a uma das paredes de seu apartamento.

Andando cautelosamente Max deixou o quarto. Ele não queria bisbilhotar o lugar, apenas encontrar Heero e pedir para voltar para seu próprio apartamento. Não estava tão machucado assim e não era nenhuma garota frágil que tinha que ser protegida pelos outros contra um namorado violento. Ele mesmo sabia cuidar de si próprio e de seus problemas.

A sala estava recebendo a mesma claridade do quarto, já que as cortinas escuras estavam abertas, mas ali, não havia ninguém. Era uma falta de educação sua vasculhar a casa de alguém daquela maneira, mas queria ir embora.

Ele ia caminhar até o próximo cômodo, que tinha a porta entreaberta, quando sua visão pegou rapidamente uma das prateleiras da estante da sala. Não soube dizer de onde tinha surgido tamanha curiosidade, não era uma coisa que ele instigasse dentro de si, mas algo parecia impulsioná-lo a se aproximar. E foi o que ele fez.

Com passos comedidos Max se aproximou da estante e quando estava perto o bastante para observar o que pegara sua atenção, ele parou. Franziu o cenho e estendeu a mão buscando pelo porta-retratos cuidadosamente colocado em destaque. Seus olhos logo ficaram maiores, arregalados e horrorizados. Empalideceu ante ao choque, enquanto sua mente buscava uma explicação para aquilo.

Era ele. Uma foto sua… uma foto dele, de como se via nas visões e, era como se olhar num espelho. Na imagem ele sorria abertamente e tinha um brilho de pura alegria nos olhos. Os cabelos castanhos eram incrivelmente longos, presos numa trança bem feita…

Era impossível!

Completamente em negação e assustado, Max deu alguns passos para trás, esbarrando bruscamente com a perna na mesinha de centro e a seus ouvidos já não chegava o barulho do objeto de cristal que caíra e se quebrara no chão, pois o próprio porta-retratos que tinha nas mãos já lhe escapulia dos dedos e se partindo também. Vozes mais uma vez o arrebatavam e faziam com que assustado fechasse os olhos firmemente, tentando recuperar o foco das coisas a seu redor.

_-_

**_- Duo, você não acredita em Deus, mas acredita no Deus da Morte? – perguntou a suave voz feminina.(1)_**

**_- É. – afirmou a voz infantil. - Por que eu nunca vi um milagre, mas já vi muitas e muitas pessoas mortas._**

**_Gritos e explosões._**

**_- Isso foi minha culpa? Por que eu roubei o móbile suíte da Federação?_**

**_- O Padre foi… um maravilhoso exemplo… ele pregou a paz a todos até o fim…_**

**_- Maravilhoso? Ele foi apenas estúpido, não foi? O que ele conseguiu sendo morto?_**

**_- Duo… que Deus te abençoe e te proteja…_**

**-**

Max levou as mãos à cabeça. Enquanto as vozes continuavam a invadir sua mente.

-

**_- Garoto, como você se infiltrou nessa nave? Eu pensei que meu sistema de segurança era infalível. Como você fez isso? – a voz de um homem mais velho lhe inquiria.(2)_**

**_- Isso é segredo profissional. Mas só pra você não ficar com seu orgulho ferido, eu admito que tive um baita trabalho pra entrar nela._**

**_- Pirralho interessante…_**

**_- Eu não sou pirralho! Meu nome é Duo. Eu fujo, eu me escondo, mas nunca minto. Duo Maxwell!_**

**_- Maxwell? Ha-ha…O pequeno demônio de Maxwell, é?_**

**_- Um demônio não… Eu sou Shinigami._**

-

Heero estava cochilando com a cabeça deitada nos braços cruzados sobre o tampo da mesa do escritório improvisado, quando escutou algo se espatifando no chão. Abriu os olhos e logo em seguida um outro barulho de algo caindo. Levantou a cabeça sentindo imediatamente o pescoço dolorido pela posição em que dormira, mas colocou-se de pé rapidamente e apressou-se até o local onde tinha escutado vir os ruídos.

Ele imediatamente se assustou ao ver Max no meio da sala, em pé, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Seu primeiro instinto foi se aproximar.

- Max, você está bem? – perguntou, expressando preocupação.

Max abriu os olhos ao sentir o toque de Heero em seu ombro e imediatamente espanou a mão para longe, se afastando. Encarou o japonês com os orbes violetas confusos e inconformados.

- Max? – Heero chamou.

- Que brincadeira é essa?! – questionou exaltado e apontando para o porta-retratos no chão. – Você tem uma foto minha… mas esse não sou eu. – disse com a voz mais controlada, mas parecendo perdido. Colocou as mãos mais uma vez na cabeça. - Droga, que merda é essa?! E essas vozes?

As vozes não iam embora. Por que não iam embora?

Heero olhou para o porta-retratos no chão e entendeu a confusão de Max. Ele vira uma foto de Duo. Tinha sido relapso ao não guardar aquelas lembranças enquanto Max estivesse em seu apartamento. Mesmo assim estranhava o estresse do rapaz, que parecia desorientado.

-

**_O som de um disparo.(3)_**

**_- Vocês, os caras ruins, nunca vão aprender. – disse com ironia. – Hey, cara, não se mova! Você está bem, Senhorita?_**

**_- Ele estava desmaiado. – a voz de uma garota o criticou. – Você se precipitou._**

**_- Hein? Eu sou o cara ruim? – ele indagou-se confuso. – Hey, eu disse pra não se mexer!_**

**_Disparos._**

**_- Mas que…_**

**_- Eu não me importo com a minha vida, mas eu não posso deixar que fique com isso. – a voz de Heero mais jovem lhe alertou passivamente._**

**_- Então ele é seu? Por que não me agradece por resgatá-lo, então?_**

**_O som do estrondo de armas se colidindo._**

**-**

Max escutou mais uma vez a voz de Heero lhe chamando e abriu os olhos, mas não conseguia orientar seus pensamentos.

- Calma. Esse não é você, Max. – pediu tentando acalmar o rapaz que estava totalmente perturbado e aos poucos se reaproximar. – Acalme-se.

Max percebendo a intenção do japonês se aproximar, o repeliu imediatamente.

- Sai de perto de mim! A culpa é sua! – exaltou-se, dando passos para trás e olhando o outro homem com incerteza. – Quem é essa pessoa? Por que está na minha mente? Por que se essas lembranças não são MINHAS?!

Heero estava se angustiando com a estranha atitude de Max. Suas palavras não faziam sentido e ele não queria se acalmar. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com o rapaz que não estava entendendo.

- Que lembranças, Max? – perguntou na tentativa de fazê-lo se concentrar em responder algo coerentemente.

Heero viu mais uma vez Max fechar os olhos como se estivesse em dor, segurando a cabeça e se fechar.

- Não! Faz isso parar! – gritou em súplica. – Faz isso parar!

-

**_- Deathscythe vai detonar todos vocês! – ele gritava com humor maníaco. – Façam o meu dia, cambada de imbecis!(4)_**

**_O barulho alto de explosões._**

**_- Isso não é o bastante?!_**

**_Mais explosões._**

**-**

Heero não agüentando mais ver o desespero de Max, se adiantou até o telefone. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, incerto de que horas eram, mas mesmo vendo que se passavam um pouco das seis da manhã, não se deteve em discar. Sem tirar nem um segundo o olho de Max, que continuava naquela agonia estranha, ele esperou os toques da conexão da linha em seu ouvido enfim findarem e ser atendido.

- Alô. – atendeu a voz sonolenta.

- Chang, eu preciso de você aqui no meu apartamento agora.

- Yui? – Wufei fazia o reconhecimento da voz e depois de uma pausa, questionou: - É cedo.

- É uma emergência, Chang… médica. – disse simplesmente. - Não demore e se puder telefone para o Quatre e o avise também.

- Que tipo de emergência, Yui? – perguntou mais alerta e interessado.

- Apenas venha logo. – cortou desligando o telefone.

Heero recolocou o telefone na base e Max o olhava confuso.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou desolado. – O que está acontecendo comigo?

Heero arriscou se aproximar de novo, mas desta vez não deixou ser repelido. Ele abraçou o corpo menor de Max e este tentou se livrar, mas mesmo com todo o esforço do rapaz, ele não deixou que se afastasse.

- Você tem que se acalmar, Max. – pediu, sua voz automaticamente saindo mais suave, mesmo com o garoto em seus braços lutando para fugir. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Nada vai ficar bem, enquanto você estiver perto! – afirmou com raiva, mas de repente agarrando-se a camisa branca de Heero, encostando a testa de contra seu peito e mais uma vez fechando os olhos. – Pára! Faz isso parar!

Heero queria poder ajudar, mas a única coisa que podia fazer e fez, foi abraçar o rapaz ainda mais forte contra si. E mesmo com toda a angústia que estava sentindo por não saber o que tinha de errado com Max, ele foi invadido por uma sensação de plenitude, que nem se lembrava mais que pudesse existir. Era o calor do corpo de Max, a presença dele que guardava em seu abraço, que lhe traziam aquele sentimento.

Duo…

-

Poderia parecer coincidência, mas a preocupação havia feito com que se apressassem a chegar ao apartamento do amigo japonês. Wufei, Quatre e Trowa chegaram juntos ao prédio de Heero e o trio, apesar de especular muita coisa, estava mais apreensivo para saber do amigo o que realmente acontecia.

No andar onde o japonês morava, a porta foi aberta pelo próprio que parecia transtornado e fez menção para que entrasse rápido.

- O que está acontecendo, Heero? – perguntou Trowa, seguindo o amigo, junto com os outros.

- É, que telefonema foi esse de emergência… - Wufei começou a perguntar, mas se deteve quando chegaram na sala e puderam ver uma certa bagunça no chão e uma figura diferente, abaixada, se comprimindo de contra a uma das paredes, com o rosto afundado entre os joelhos e abraçado as próprias pernas.

Quatre arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para Heero.

- Por Allah, Heero! – exclamou o olhando com uma certa repreensão. – O que ele está fazendo aqui? Você não…?

- Não pense besteiras, Quatre. – ele imediatamente o cortou. – Primeiro vamos dar um jeito nessa situação e depois eu explico o que aconteceu.

Trowa se adiantou um pouco e se aproximou de Max.

- Você está bem, garoto? – perguntou incerto.

Não houve resposta. Trowa se voltou novamente para Heero e indagou:

- O que ele tem?

- Ele viu a foto de Duo na minha estante e começou a falar coisas estranhas… talvez um surto. Eu não sei direito, mas ele não se acalma e está agressivo.

Wufei colocou sua maleta em cima do sofá e foi até Max, se abaixando a seu lado.

- Hey, rapaz. – chamou com cuidado. – Está tudo bem agora.

Max levantou a cabeça, em parte não reconhecendo o homem oriental a seu lado.

-

**_- Hey, Wufei! Vamos trabalhar!(5)_**

**_- Eu sou fraco, não mereço lutar no Nataku._**

**_- Sai dessa! Se você é fraco, lute e torne-se forte!_**

**_- Duo…_**

**_- Você não pode vencer uma batalha sem ter espírito! Seja forte!_**

-

Max levou as mãos tampando as orelhas como se assim pudesse bloquear as vozes, negando veemente com a cabeça.

Quatre ficou preocupado e colocou-se do lado do marido, mas se abaixando como Wufei.

- Max, diga o que você está sentindo? – projetou a mão para frente para tocando o rosto do rapaz.

Max apenas continuava negando com a cabeça. As vozes não iam embora, pareciam apenas se tornar mais constantes e mais vividas. E ele não conseguia naquele momento raciocinar o porquê.

Wufei se levantou e buscou por sua maleta, sendo observado por seus companheiros.

- O que vai fazer? – Heero perguntou desconfiado.

O chinês pegou uma ampola e seringa, e olhou para o japonês, vendo que este estava mais do que preocupado e totalmente protetor ao que pudesse fazer com o garoto.

- Ele está estressado demais para responder qualquer coisa coerentemente. – disse já preparando a injeção. – Se ele não se tranqüilizar, dificilmente conseguiremos saber o que está acontecendo.

Heero entendeu e assentiu. Confiava em Wufei, mas queria saber exatamente o que ele estava fazendo a Max.

Wufei descartou a ampola em cima de uma mesinha e em seguida voltou a se aproximar de Max.

- Hey, garoto. – chamou com cuidado. – Eu vou aplicar algo para te ajudar a se acalmar.

E tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Max abriu os olhos e zuniu a seringa da mão de Wufei, o empurrando em seguida. Tentou levantar e fugir, mas Trowa o segurou, enquanto o telefone começou a tocar.

- Merda! – o chinês praguejou. – O que há com você moleque?

Trowa lutava contra a força que Max impunha pra se livrar de seus braços e finalmente falou:

- Ele não está bem mesmo, Wufei. Ande logo!

Quatre foi ajudar Trowa, enquanto o barulho do telefone continuava insistente.

- Heero, atenda a droga desse telefone logo! – o loiro exigiu, se irritando com o barulho que se mantinha enquanto estavam numa situação como aquela.

Heero permaneceu estático por um tempo. Vendo Max reagir agressivamente a simples menção de que seria injetado algo nele, o fez recordar-se se Duo. O americano odiava injeções e quando precisavam lhe aplicar algo através de agulhas, reagia pessimamente, assim como Max reagira.

O telefone parou de tocar sem que atendesse. Permanecia observando Trowa segurar por trás um Max arredio, enquanto Quatre firmava as pernas do rapaz para que não investisse contra Wufei, que já havia pegado a seringa novamente.

Heero finalmente se movimentou e foi auxiliar o amigo chinês, pegando um dos braços de Max e estendendo-o firme, para que assim Wufei pudesse aplicar a injeção.

- Me soltem! Eu não quero essa droga!

Wufei procurou pela veia no braço do rapaz e logo estava injetando o liquido cristalino que havia na seringa.

- Isso é para o seu bem, garoto. – o chinês disse buscando esclarecer que não estavam querendo lhe fazer mal.

-

**_- Pare com isso, Maxwell! – exigia a voz decidida de um rapaz. – É só uma injeção._**

**_- Me solta, chinês idiota! – esperneava. – Você não é médico e mesmo que fosse não deixaria que injetasse nada em mim! Você pode estar querendo me envenenar, já que não consegue me matar com sua katana!_**

**_- Cala a boca, americano escandaloso!_**

**_- Não, não, não e NÃO!_**

**-**

E tudo então parou. As vozes pararam. Tudo parou.

Trowa segurou com menos pressão o corpo do rapaz quando este parou de lutar e aos poucos amoleceu em seus braços.

Quatre respirou aliviado e se levantou, olhando diretamente para o amigo japonês.

- Eu espero que a explicação para essa confusão toda seja muito boa, Heero.

Quatre não queria ficar imaginando coisas, mas era inútil tentar bloquear as possibilidades que explicariam o estado em que Max se encontra, e o porquê de ele estar justamente ali, no apartamento de Heero. Ele estava guiado pela motivação de descobrir mais sobre Max com o intuito de arrumar uma explicação lógica para o rapaz se parecer tanto com Duo, mas não poderia permitir que Heero se enganasse com isso e inconscientemente aproveitasse para suprir a falta que sentia do amante.

Trowa pegou o rapaz em seus braços e guiado por Heero o colocou deitado em sua cama. O sedativo que Wufei aplicara em Max não era muito forte, mas esperava que ajudasse pelo menos o jovem a descansar e acordar mais tranqüilo.

Quando retornaram a sala, Quatre e Wufei pareciam ter combinado seus olhares de desaprovação e questionamento diretamente para o japonês.

- O que o Max está fazendo aqui, Heero? – Quatre perguntou, como se exigisse uma resposta imediata.

Heero suspirou e sentou-se no sofá. Tinha tanta coisa em mente, mas precisava esclarecer aos amigos o que tinha acontecido, principalmente para talvez conseguir ajuda deles para ele próprio entender o que tinha se passado. Ele não entendia ainda e sua preocupação estava longe de estar distante daquele quarto onde o rapaz que era o reflexo de Duo, estava dopado.

- Heero, você pensou nas conseqüências do que fez? – Quatre perguntou chateado, depois de saber toda a história da noite anterior.

O japonês recostou a cabeça para trás no encosto do sofá e suspirou.

- Eu sei, mas…- fez uma feição frustrada enquanto encarava o teto e continuou: - Você não entenderia.

- Como não entenderíamos, Yui? – Wufei indagou em censura. – Você acha que a imagem desse garoto não nos abala também? Contudo, isso não nos dá o direito de invadir a vida dele e tentar resgatar aquilo que ele nunca vai ser.

Heero fechou os olhos, querendo fugir das palavras verdadeiras do chinês.

- O que me intriga ainda, é o modo como você disse que ele agiu. – Trowa, ainda de pé, comentou, analisando friamente, ao contrário de seu marido e Wufei. – E esse ataque de pânico por ter visto a foto do Duo.

- Eu também ficaria em pânico se acontecesse comigo. – Quatre expôs, mas em seguida se lembrou. – Só que você tem razão em ficar intrigado com as atitudes dele. Ele agiu de forma parecida uma vez quando viu uns arquivos de notícias sobre os gundans em meu computador. – fez uma pausa se recordando claramente do acontecido. – Ele parecia estar em transe e me abraçou… até me chamou de Q.

Heero abriu os olhos e franziu o cenho, novamente levantando a cabeça e encarando o loiro.

- Falando nisso, ele realmente parecia estar assim quando começou a falar coisas desconexas no apartamento dele. E ele respondeu quando eu o chamei de Duo.

Trowa levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e indagou:

- Você o chamou de Duo?

Heero se retraiu, mas acabou dando de ombros.

- Max falava coisas como se fosse o Duo, pelo menos eu achei.

Wufei grunhiu:

- Você deve ter se confundido. Está assimilando tanto a imagem desse garoto à do Maxwell que está começando a acreditar em algo impossível.

Trowa concordou com o amigo.

- Wufei está certo. – olhou para o marido e então alertou: - Isso serve para você também. – viu Quatre lhe direcionar um olhar confuso e esclareceu: - Você também está querendo buscar o Duo nesse garoto, Quatre. Não adianta negar.

- Não é bem assim. – o loiro tentou se defender. – Eu só quero entender o porquê dessa semelhança absurda e…

Trowa o olhou de forma cética e Quatre soltou um suspiro derrotado cruzando o braço sobre o peito e, como uma criança emburrada, recostando na poltrona.

- Mas não negue que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo e que envolve Max. – o árabe disse impertinente.

O telefone voltou a tocar, quebrando o assunto entre eles e Heero resolveu não ignorar dessa vez. Levantou-se e buscou pelo fone na mesinha perto da estante.

Antes de ouvir a voz no fone, viu Wufei se levantar e se prontificar a fazer um café.

- Alô?

Reconheceu de pronto a voz preocupada do namorado do outro lado da linha.

- Hee, eu tentei ligar antes e você não atendeu.

Heero se afastou, caminhando em direção ao escritório para ter um pouco mais de privacidade para conversar com William.

- Eu estava um pouco ocupado aqui.

Não conseguindo disfarçar uma certa tensão em sua voz, atraiu a desconfiança do inglês.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ainda nitidamente preocupado.

Teria que explicar para o namorado tudo o que tinha acontecido também, não poderia simplesmente mentir.

- Eu vou até aí. – William decidiu, frustrado com o silêncio de Heero.

- Não. – proibiu rapidamente. – Eu… me espere aí. Daqui a uns 20 minutos, estou chegando.

Aquela negativa só aumentou a desconfiança de William.

- O que está acontecendo, Heero? – questionou contrariado. - Por que não posso ir até aí?

Não adiantava ficar prolongando nada com explicações turvas pelo telefone.

- Me espere. Eu não demoro. – finalizou desligando o telefone.

-

Quando Heero voltou à sala, pediu para que os amigos ficassem com Max, enquanto ele sairia para conversar com William. Ele não precisou explicar seus motivos de deixar o apartamento num momento como aqueles. Todos os três sabiam como ele se sentia e tudo o que precisava resolver.

Wufei havia examinado Max, e apesar de ter verificado que o rapaz tinha escoriações, só poderia ter certeza do que se passava quando o mesmo acordasse, já que não via qualquer causa física aparente para o que tinha acontecido.

Sua preocupação não diminuiu com isso, mas mesmo assim, tinha que conversar com William. Devia isso a ele.

-

William estava sentado à frente de seu computador refletindo sobre muitas coisas, inclusive sobre o e-mail que estava aberto na tela de seu monitor. Seu namorado havia agido estranho no telefone e podia pressentir que algo estava errado, só pelo fato de ele estar vindo para seu apartamento para conversar, quando deveria estar a caminho do orfanato. Ele próprio tinha que estar na Winner, mas estava propenso em se atrasar um pouco só para ter aquela conversa com Heero.

As resoluções que vinha tomando a cada dia se tornavam mais claras e mais certas para ele.

Quando a porta de seu apartamento se abriu e por ela entrou Heero, com o rosto um pouco abatido e cansado, prontamente se levantou da mesa do computador e foi a seu encontro.

- Você parece péssimo, Hee. – comentou o abraçando e sendo correspondido. – O que aconteceu?

Heero o abraçou um pouco mais forte e em seguida apartou o olhando nos olhos. Não seria fácil contar tudo o que se passava, mas prezava demais aquele homem para mentir, ou omitir os fatos ocorridos em tão pouco tempo. E sabia que ia magoá-lo, mesmo que não quisesse.

- O que eu tenho pra falar é sério. – ele confessou.

William sentiu o peso das palavras de Heero comprimir seu coração, mas escutou calado tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, tudo o que ele tinha a confessar e realmente não gostou de ouvir. Não gostou de escutar que Heero havia ficado depois da hora com Max no trabalho, assim como não gostou de saber que ele lhe dera uma carona até em casa e que o beijara. Era doloroso ouvir da pessoa que amava que este não conseguira conter seu desejo e que assediara outro.

No fundo ele já sentira desde o princípio que não conseguiria competir com Max, mesmo que esse jamais quisesse nada com Heero.

E apesar de tudo, ficara preocupado com o rapaz quando Heero lhe contou o que Cliff tentara fazer a ele. Não era à toa que Max ficara em choque e agora se via no apartamento do japonês sob o efeito de sedativo.

Contudo, mesmo sentindo-se triste e magoado por saber que Heero estava desejando Max, não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco ao perceber a forma preocupada e protetora com que o japonês se referia a cada momento ao jovem estagiário.

Max Thompson não era e nunca seria Duo Maxwell, mas com certeza conseguira ultrapassar uma barreira que até então ele não fora capaz.

O silêncio imperou entre eles por algum tempo e foi suficiente para ter certeza de sua resolução. Antes que Heero pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele o calou com um beijo. Como esperava foi correspondido e quando apartou, não deu tempo para que voltasse a tentar falar.

- Eu vou embora, Hee.

Heero ficou sem palavras por um momento. Ele não queria que terminasse daquele jeito. Não queria afastar William só por causa de sua confusão de sentimentos, que a princípio sequer eram correspondidos, talvez jamais fossem. Queria sim pedir um tempo, não queria enganar aquela pessoa quando realmente queria tentar se aproximar de Max.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora. – disse um pouco angustiado. – Eu só queria…

- Não adianta tempo, Hee, e você sabe disso. Está em seus olhos quando você fala sobre ele. – falou em simpatia. – Você caiu por ele… e caiu feio.

Heero sentiu-se mais uma vez culpado e abaixou a cabeça. Ele poderia fazer tudo diferente ao invés de ficar seguindo uma ilusão.

Sentiu William tocar seu queixo e fazer com que o encarasse outra vez e apesar de ver tristeza nos olhos castanhos, também viu compreensão.

- Eu recebi uma proposta de uma outra empresa para assumir um cargo importante fora do país e eu vou aceitar.

Heero prontamente protestou.

- Você sabe que Quatre lhe daria uma posição melhor se você quisesse.

- Não se trata disso, Hee. – contrariou negando com a cabeça e se levantando do sofá. – Eu preciso desse distanciamento, dessa nova chance. Eu não vou conseguir simplesmente ficar aqui e ver você tentando conquistar outra pessoa.

- Eu sinto muito, Will. – se penalizou, puxando William para perto de si novamente e o abraçando. – Eu gosto tanto de você, tanto…

William sorriu em meio à visão que começava a turvar pelas lágrimas que não deixava escapar de seus olhos.

- Gosta, mas não é o suficiente. Não é suficiente para mim, nem muito menos para você. – fez uma pausa e em seguida pensou numa coisa que ele precisava muito falar: - Hee, só mais uma coisa… - afastou-se do abraço para olhar diretamente nos olhos azuis e então disse: - Você nunca será feliz enquanto não se desprender do passado. Eu tentei te ajudar e não consegui… não cometa esse erro de novo.

Heero entendeu o que William quis lhe alertar. Era o mesmo que Wufei tinha lhe dito em seu apartamento. Seu passado era uma constante em sua vida, e ele no fundo não tinha mesmo certeza de poderia se livrar dele.

**_Continua…_**

* * *

**_Notas:_**

_1- Parte do mangá de GW – Episodio Zero, onde conta a historia da infância de Duo, e ele interage com a Irmã Helen._

_2- Parte do mangá de GW – Episodio Zero, onde se dá o primeiro encontro entre Duo e G._

_3- Parte do manga de GW nº 1, capítulo Cinco Armas Secretas - Gundam, onde Duo tem seu primeiro encontro com Heero e diferente da série de TV, Duo dá um disparo a princípio na mão de Heero para salvar Relena, e depois, quando já está em Deathscythe, atira várias vezes, acertando 3 tiros em Heero, finalizando com a arma na testa dele; logo depois dando seqüência a uma curta luta entre os dois em Deathscythe e Wing._

_4- Parte do mangá de GW nº 3, capítulo A Queda de Sanc, onde Duo luta, junto com os outros pilotos, contra móbile dolls._

_5- Parte do mangá de GW nº 1, capítulo Devaneios de Garotos, onde Wufei tem uma crise em meio à batalha e Duo consegue fazer com que ele volte a lutar._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**_

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Beta:** **Ophiuchus no Shaina**._

_**Obs: **Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

* * *

_**Max Pov**_

Eu me sentia um pouco estranho, cansado demais para alguém que estava começando a despertar. Abri os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade, tentando me movimentar em meio à letargia que se abatia sobre mim. Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando buscar reconhecimento do local e, por um momento, me senti tendo um pequeno déjà-vu. Eu ainda não estava no meu quarto e aquela situação era por demais familiar. Foi quando as lembranças, as poucas coerentes que eu tinha, voltaram a minha mente.

Eu estava no apartamento de Heero, em seu quarto, na sua cama… ainda em seu apartamento. Tentei me levantar de uma única vez e percebi meu erro quando minha cabeça doeu e tudo ao meu redor girou, fazendo com que eu retornasse a minha posição inicial. Escutei o barulho da porta se abrindo e voltei minha atenção totalmente para quem quer que estivesse entrando no quarto. Foi quase num alívio quando vi que não era o japonês e sim um homem alto, com um estilo de franja estranha, que eu superficialmente me recordava de ter visto no bar, quando Quatre me apresentara seus amigos. Aquele se não me enganava era companheiro do árabe.

Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, creio eu, por me ver acordado, mas a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente, foi a foto na estante de Heero. A foto daquele garoto idêntico a mim. De alguma forma eu sabia que tudo estava ligado a ele, mesmo que eu não tivesse a menor idéia de quem ele fosse.

- Você está se sentindo melhor? – ele me perguntou, se aproximando da cama e esboçando um sorriso cordial.

Eu respondi, apesar de a única coisa que queria realmente era pedir para ir embora.

- Um pouco pesado.

- Isso é normal, por causa do sedativo que eu tive que aplicar para que você se acalmasse. – esclareceu o oriental, de cabelos negros, que entrou logo após o outro.

Eu fiquei surpreso e ainda assim indignado com a revelação.

- Vocês me doparam? – indaguei, fazendo esforço para colocar-me sentado na cama e obtive a ajuda do moreno, a qual, devido a minha tontura, não recusei.

- Foi preciso. – o oriental afirmou, sentando-se na beira da cama. – Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

Eu forcei um pouco a memória e aos poucos recordei do turbilhão de memórias, de vozes que brincaram em minha mente como se representassem uma peça num teatro sem imagens. Foi uma experiência bizarra que eu pensei que não teria fim e que acabaria enlouquecendo. Era como se eu já não soubesse quem eu era, como se a minha identidade tivesse quase sido apagada da existência e só existisse aquilo que perturbava a minha sanidade, como só existe o verdadeiro dono daquelas lembranças. Pensando nisso, eu só conseguia ver uma resposta, e era o garoto da foto. Era ele quem eu via nos flashs, era no lugar dele que eu estava quando vivenciava tudo através de minha mente.

Mas eu ainda não sabia o que isso significava ou quem era aquele garoto de nome Duo.

Eu não confiava o bastante naquelas pessoas para contar o que vinha acontecendo comigo. Eu não os conhecia.

- Eu não me lembro direito. – eu menti sem me importar.

Vi os dois se entreolharem, passando uma mensagem silenciosa sem proferir uma palavra sequer.

- Pelo que ficamos sabendo você surtou ao ver uma foto na estante da sala. – contou o moreno.

Eu estreitei meus olhos e aquilo realmente me motivou a estender mais aquela conversa.

- Aquela foto… aquele garoto na foto é idêntico a mim. – expus e indaguei: - Quem é ele?

Sim. Era exatamente isso que eu queria saber. Quem era aquele sósia que invadia minha mente e estava tentando me deixar louco.

- A foto que você viu na sala é de um amigo nosso. – Trowa contou num timbre pesaroso. – Ele se chamava Duo Maxwell.

"Duo Maxwell" – o nome ecoou na minha mente e não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida então de que era mesmo aquele garoto cujas lembranças me perturbavam.

- E onde ele está agora?

- Ele está morto. – Wufei respondeu. – Como você mesmo disse, ele era idêntico a você e por esse motivo que todos nós ficamos incomodados quando o vimos pela primeira vez. Principalmente Heero.

O garoto da foto estava morto e por algum motivo aquela revelação me decepcionava, entristecia-me. E o pior? Isso ainda não me ajudava em nada a entender o que infernos acontecia comigo. Eu partilhava as lembranças dele. Eu vivia suas desventuras, prantos e pesadelos, sem saber como isso era possível.

A voz de Trowa me trouxe de volta de meus pensamentos e eu, no fundo, não me surpreendi quando ele começou a contar a história deles, de como eles lutaram nas guerras e com apenas quinze anos eram assassinos e heróis que pilotavam os temidos gundans. Contou-me acima de tudo sobre quem fora Duo Maxwell, o garoto órfão da colônia L2 que, apesar de uma vida cheia de tristezas, carregava sempre com ele um sorriso e bom-humor sem igual. Eu passava a conhecer mais sobre aquele que me atormentava a vida durante algum tempo e me limitava a escutar tudo em silêncio, não fazendo perguntas e me contentando apenas em absorver o que eles me ofereciam.

Fiquei sabendo, pelo resumido relato dos dois, que Duo fora uma pessoa muito importante para Heero, que eram muito ligados. Quase não acreditei quando me disseram que o japonês, hoje, estava distante do que um dia fora durante as guerras, um assassino frio e calculista, e que a morte súbita de Duo em um ataque o marcara para sempre e tinha sido o estopim para as mudanças que faziam dele, a pessoa que era.

Eles não entraram em detalhes em nada do que contaram, tudo foi dito de forma superficial, apenas para que eu desfizesse aquela confusão em que me encontrava. Fiquei curioso para saber como exatamente Duo havia morrido, mas não me atrevi a perguntar. Tirei minhas conclusões de que a ligação entre Heero e Duo era algo maior do que uma simples amizade pelas lembranças que eu tinha. Eles, tão jovens, eram amantes em meio àquelas guerras e, ao menos da parte de Duo, pelo que eu sentia enquanto me pegava revivendo sua vida, era extremamente intenso.

Pelo menos agora eu não estava tão as escuras como anteriormente. Infelizmente isso não diminuía a minha ignorância em entender como e porque tudo acontecia.

- Você ficou extremamente arredio e perturbado depois que viu a foto. – Trowa falou como se analisasse. – Heero nos contou que você disse estar ouvindo vozes e que anteriormente, antes de trazê-lo para cá, você agiu e falou coisas desconexas, mas que para ele soaram como algo familiar.

Franzi o cenho. Eles estavam desconfiados de alguma coisa e com razão, mas eu não queria que eles se voltassem para mim. Eu queria voltar para minha casa, para minha rotina, minha vida que se tornava um campo minado desde que eu os conhecera. Eu tinha a plena convicção que se eu conseguisse me afastar um pouco deles, principalmente de Heero, aquela loucura toda terminaria. E eu realmente não queria que Heero Yui chegasse perto de mim. Ele me provara ser uma pessoa que não merecia a minha confiança e eu guardava dentro de mim a raiva por ele ter estragado meu relacionamento com Cliff.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu não lembro de nada. – menti mais uma vez, querendo afastar um pouco a atenção deles de que eu poderia confraternizar e tentar juntos descobrir o porquê de eu guardar as memórias do amigo morto deles. – Se não se importam, eu gostaria de ir embora.

-

**_Narrativa Normal_**

Heero abriu a porta de seu apartamento e assim que adentrou na sala, foi surpreendido pela visão de Quatre dormindo no sofá.

O árabe deveria estar mesmo cansado, já que os tinha solicitado muito cedo, mas os outros não estavam em lugar nenhum a vista. Imaginou imediatamente que estariam reunidos em seu quarto, onde Max descansava.

Deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios. Estava cansado, não dormira praticamente nada. Tinha acabado de se separar do namorado, com quem tinha uma afinidade tremenda, e não estava, em momento, algum duvidando de que não fizera a coisa certa. Estava chateado sim, mas não precisava mais conviver com aquele peso em seu peito por desejar tanto outra pessoa, que não fosse aquela que estava a seu lado.

Ele queria ver Max, saber se ele estava bem mesmo. Apenas vê-lo e estar perto para acalmar a ansiedade que invadia seu peito.

Sem fazer barulho, ele fez o caminho até seu quarto e ao tocar a maçaneta, escutou as vozes que vinham de dentro do cômodo. E lhe afligiu escutar Max dizer que queria ir embora.

Não hesitou mais um só segundo e entrou no quarto, sendo encarado imediatamente por três rostos que haviam sido pegos de surpresa por sua súbita entrada, mas o único rosto que mirava era o de Max. Feliz por vê-lo finalmente acordado, aliviado por verificar que ele aparentemente estava bem e livre de qualquer surto que antes o dominara. Mas para seu total choque, ele não reagiu bem ao vê-lo ali.

- Eu quero ir embora agora. – Max demandou, já começando a se movimentar para deixar a cama.

Heero tentou interpelar, não querendo acreditar que a reação negativa do rapaz era por sua causa.

- Você não pode ir embora depois da crise que teve. – sua voz num tom perturbado, vendo Max vacilar e receber o apoio da mão de Wufei em seu braço. – Ainda mais ficar sozinho naquele apartamento. E se você tiver outra crise como a que teve aqui.

Max levantou o olhar firme, frio e acusou:

- Não vou estar sozinho e, ao que parece, os meus ataques ficam críticos toda vez que estou perto de você. – se exaltando, ele prosseguiu: - E depois do que fez, a única coisa eu que quero é distância de você.

Wufei se preocupou que aquele tipo de estresse pudesse prejudicar o rapaz, depois de todo o esforço que haviam tido para dopá-lo.

- Yui, se retire, por favor. – ele pediu.

- Mas ele não poder ir embora assim. – insistiu transtornado ainda pelas palavras de Max.

- Eu não só posso, como vou! – Max bradou, tentando se livrar da pegada do chinês em seu braço.

Wufei estava ficando chateado com a situação e lançou para Trowa um olhar de súplica.

- Barton, por favor.

Trowa entendeu o que o chinês queria e se aproximou de Heero, conduzindo, mesmo que este buscasse relutar, para fora do quarto.

-

Quatre despertou com as reclamações de Heero, que era afastado do quarto por Trowa. O árabe se endireitou no sofá, ainda um pouco sonolento, mas já preocupado com a pequena discussão entre seu marido e o japonês, que justamente haviam deixado o quarto onde Max descansava.

- Eu não vou permitir isso, Trowa. – Heero falou contrariado. – Ele não está em condições de voltar àquele apartamento e ficar lá sozinho, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu.

- Essa decisão não cabe a você, Heero. – tentou elucidar o amigo. – Ele tem todo o direito de se sentir desconfortável com você e querer ir embora.

- Isso não tem a ver comigo. Você viu como ele estava, antes do Wufei dopá-lo. Ele não tem condições de ficar sozinho.

Quatre, mais ou menos entendendo o que acontecia, interviu na conversa.

- O Wufei é médico. O que ele falou sobre isso?

O chinês respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que ajudava Max a deixar o quarto.

- Eu digo que vou levá-lo até em casa.

- Wufei…

- Yui, chega! – o chinês irritado colocou um basta. – Ele está bem e eu vou levá-lo em casa. As chaves do apartamento dele. – pediu estendendo a mão.

Heero ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas acabou cedendo, buscando em cima da mesa da copa as chaves do apartamento e entregando-as ao amigo. Seu olhar tentou buscar pelo de Max, mas este fez questão de não encará-lo.

Wufei caminhou com Max para a porta, sendo seguidos pelo olhar do japonês, que transmitia frustração e inconformismo.

- Max, não precisa comparecer a empresa amanhã. Tire o dia para descansar.

Max olhou agradecido para o loiro.

- Obrigado, Q.

Quatre sentiu um aperto em seu âmago, ao mesmo tempo em que Heero e Trowa arregalaram os olhos. Wufei resolveu ignorar, tinha noção de que não era momento para trazerem mais problemas para a cabeça daquele rapaz. Saiu do apartamento com ele, deixando para trás, um trio de amigos atônitos.

-

Assim que a porta se fechou, Heero não permitiu que a chance de comentar primeiro lhe fosse tirada. Vinha dizendo e repetindo que havia algo muito estranho com Max, que ele estava, consciente ou não, agindo como Duo. Quatre poderia compartilhar de suas crenças, mas Trowa se mantivera cético, até então.

- Ele te chamou de Q, Quatre. Exatamente como e somente Duo fazia. – olhou para Trowa e falou: - Acredita agora? Eu não estou tendo devaneios só porque ele é uma cópia do Duo.

Quatre, saindo do estado atônito em que estava, teve que apoiar o japonês dessa vez.

- Ele não tem como saber isso, Trowa.

O moreno admitia que se sentira num maldito túnel do tempo ao ver a expressão amena no rosto de Max e o jeito amistoso que se dirigira a seu marido, mas ainda não conseguia levar a sério, ou achar qualquer outra explicação louca para que Max Thompson estivesse agindo como o falecido Duo Maxwell.

- É um apelido. – Trowa constatou dando de ombros. - Ele pode muito bem ter criado agora.

Heero e Quatre olharam para o moreno estreitando os olhos, se chateando, mesmo com aquela evidência, pela tentativa de arrumar argumentos para negar que Max tinha sim algum vínculo estranho com Duo.

E as evidências não eram poucas, pelo menos para Heero. Queria ter podido conversar mais com Max, saber o porquê ele o chamara de "Hee-chan", porque agira como se fosse Duo e que vozes estava escutando durante aquele surto em sua sala. Acima de tudo, agora mais do que nunca, não desistiria de tentar se aproximar do jovem.

-

Wufei, mesmo tendo certeza que existia uma explicação para tudo, se incomodava muito com a semelhança do rapaz com seu falecido companheiro de batalhas. Acreditar que havia alguma ligação entre o jovem e Duo, algo que os conectasse de forma direta, era possível, mas se esse elo existisse realmente, encontrar Max, ou seja, ele vir se infiltrar justamente na vida deles, era por demais coincidência. Mas, mesmo assim, somente coincidência. Assim como acreditava ser coincidência a forma como este chamara Quatre antes de deixarem o apartamento de Heero.

Ele jamais fora muito próximo de Duo. Perturbava-o a maneira como ele agia, sempre despreocupado e sorridente, enquanto lutavam numa batalha séria. Suas constantes piadas e brincadeiras inconvenientes chegavam a ser um transtorno, mas ainda assim, no fundo o admirava, porque dentre eles, era o único que conseguia amenizar o peso que carregavam nas costas agindo, quando podia, como o que eram: apenas adolescentes.

Aquele rapaz, porém, não era nem em sombra o que Duo fora, ou o que representara. No pouco tempo em que conversara com ele, chegou até mesmo a assimilar a sua personalidade a de Heero na época das guerras: frio e meticuloso. Riu de si mesmo quando tentou levantar a teoria de que aqueles cientistas malucos, depois da perda do piloto 02, tivessem tentado cloná-lo. Era ridículo, não fazia sentido, já que as guerras haviam se findado antes mesmo de Max pensar em nascer e os loucos tinham morrido com as batalhas. Isso o fazia chegar à conclusão certa de que Max não podia ser nada além de um jovem comum que era absurdamente idêntico a Duo.

- Deve ser difícil olhar para mim quando sou praticamente a imagem viva do amigo de vocês. – Max comentou num tom indiferente, sem se voltar para encará-lo.

Wufei desviou por um segundo a atenção do trânsito para olhar o rapaz e teve que concordar. Até mesmo os exóticos olhos da mesma cor dos de Duo, Max tinha.

- De certo, mas não tanto quanto para Yui. – disse expondo o que também vinha incomodando-o.

Max se viu outra vez chateado por ter que falar do japonês que vinha lhe prejudicando tanto.

- Olha, eu não tenho culpa de me parecer com o amante dele. – exaltou-se, desta vez, virando-se para o chinês. – E não vai ser por isso que vou tolerar os avanços dele. Eu não sou a pessoa que ele perdeu.

Wufei franziu o cenho. Algo nas palavras de Max lhe chamara a atenção e simplesmente ficou intrigado.

- Com certeza você não é a pessoa que ele perdeu, mas…- fez uma pausa curta, buscando em sua memória pelo que haviam conversado ainda no apartamento de Heero. - Como você sabe que os dois eram amantes?

Max se contraiu vendo que tinha sido pego num erro. Sem querer ele tinha deixado escapar uma informação que ele só sabia por causa de seus sonhos e estranhas visões. Culpava o maldito sedativo que lhe fora dado, ainda não estava raciocinando rápido o suficiente para conter certos deslizes.

Como consertaria aquela falha?

Wufei esperava uma resposta. Durante a conversa que ele e Trowa tiveram com Max, quando contaram superficialmente a história deles e de Duo, em nenhum momento havia exposto a condição do relacionamento entre ele e Heero. Seria uma indiscrição, além de ser algo que o próprio japonês deveria contar, se assim quisesse realmente. Mas Max acabara de afirmar, com todas as letras, que seus dois amigos tinham um relacionamento amoroso. Não havia meios dele saber sobre isso quando nenhum deles comentara nada.

- Eu deduzi. – Max falou abruptamente. – A foto na sala, vocês disseram que eles eram muito ligados e a forma como seu amigo fica me assediando, me levaram a crer que tinham um caso.

Wufei, mesmo assim, continuou intrigado. A forma como Max falara, com tanta certeza, não parecia algo que fora deduzido rapidamente. Resolveu deixar sua desconfiança quieta, para não acabar estressando o rapaz, depois deste ter passado por um surto como o que vira.

- Heero está impressionado, só isso. – falou tentado justificar as ações do amigo. – Pode ter certeza de que ele não fez com qualquer intenção de prejudicá-lo.

- Pode ser. – disse nitidamente querendo encerrar aquele assunto.

Wufei então direcionou a conversa para outro assunto.

- Você já vem tendo esses surtos há muito tempo?

Max deu de ombros e não viu mal em dizer a verdade.

- Não muito.

- Você deveria procurar ajuda médica. – sugeriu condescendente. - Isso pode trazer prejuízos a sua saúde.

- Eu sei… eu já tinha pensado em procurar um.

Wufei tendo o intuito de ajudar, mas também a intenção de tentar saber mais sobre o que se passava com Max, ofereceu:

- Se quiser posso marcar uma hora para você com uma ótima médica.

Max o olhou desconfiado.

- Ótima médica?

Wufei deu um meio sorriso e confirmou:

- Sim. Uma das melhores que conheço.

Max pensou por alguns segundos e acabou por concordar:

- Se não fosse trabalho para você.

- Nenhum trabalho. – tranqüilizou em simpatia.

Wufei sabia que era anti-ético, mas indicar Sally para cuidar de Max poderia lhe trazer esclarecimentos.

-

Max se despediu de Wufei, ainda com o cartão da Dra. Sally nas mãos. Viu o carro do chinês se distanciar e só então se voltou para seu prédio. Olhou para cima, desanimado, mirando a estrutura até fitar a janela de seu apartamento. Suspirou cansado e finalmente entrou pela portaria.

Em sua mente tinham ficado marcadas as imagens de Cliff lhe empurrando e praticamente o arrastando até seu apartamento. Enquanto subia no elevador se perguntava o que realmente teria acontecido aquela noite e como estaria o namorado… se é que ainda poderia chamá-lo assim, depois de tudo.

Estava magoado pela reação agressiva do loiro, decepcionado consigo mesmo por ter causado aquela ira desmedida e triste por estar sozinho, mais uma vez. Acostumado àquela condição solitária por tanto tempo, sentia-se vazio por não ter a atenção, afagos e carinhos de Cliff.

Mas como poderia perdoá-lo por ter tentado lhe tomar a força?

Teria que pensar muito bem sobre seus sentimentos e quais decisões tomar. E ainda tinha todo o turbilhão de coisas sobre essa sua ligação com o tal Duo Maxwell que queria… precisava entender.

Entrou em seu apartamento um pouco cauteloso e, para sua surpresa, nada estava fora do lugar. Toda a bagunça gerada pela briga com Cliff havia sido arrumada. Sua pasta lembrava ter deixado caída no chão da sala, estava devidamente arrumada e pousada sobre uma das poltronas. Andou relutante até o quarto, onde o olhar desolado para a cama impecavelmente arrumada, relembrava que por pouco não fora violentado ali. Sorriu meio triste pensando que Tamara provavelmente teria arrumado tudo para ele.

Ainda se sentia consumido, esgotado, mas tinha que anotar todas as novas lembranças que surgiram desde a noite até aquele momento. Buscou pela agenda dentro de seu armário, onde ficava escondida agora, e deixou-se deitar cuidadosamente de costas sobre a cama.

Olhou para a agenda e folheou as páginas, lendo tudo o que já tinha anotado e buscando uma razão para estar vivenciando aquilo. Inútil. Por mais que pensasse ou quisesse imaginar o porquê, não encontrava uma explicação.

Começou a descrever suas novas experiências e quando terminou apenas limitou-se a colocar a caneta em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e agenda embaixo do travesseiro, não demorando muito para sucumbir ao sono.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**Thoru -** Gente desculpa pela demora da atualização da fic, mas estou com muitos trabalhos na faculdade e as provas finais estão chegando por isso to lerda!!!!! E também dêem um desconto para a Blanxita, porque ela esta com muiiiiitas fics e outros serviços acumulados, então fica difícil para ela também!!!!_

_Beijos a todos que mandaram reviews e que estão acompanhando a fic! _

_Valeu!!!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**_

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Obs: **Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_**Agradecimentos: **A** Litha-Chan** que, muito gentilmente, fez a revisão do capítulo._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

Max estava na sala de espera do consultório da Dra. Sally Po. Tinha, por sorte, conseguido marcar uma hora para o dia seguinte e isso era ótimo, já que Quatre havia lhe dado folga para que se recuperasse melhor. Ele não se sentia mal, que não pudesse trabalhar, havia sim dores por seu corpo e um pouco de um sentimento triste, mágoa por diferentes coisas, mas nada que se comparasse com a apreensão que existia pelo temor que sentia por aquelas visões e vozes que vinham dominando-o sem que pudesse controlar. 

Sentado no sofá da sala de espera, refletia sobre sua absurda semelhança com o amigo de Quatre e dos outros, os pilotos gundam. Era estranho pensar que trabalhava para um daqueles que tinham lutado nas guerras pilotando uma daquelas máquinas bélicas.

E ainda era absurda a idéia de estar despertando em si, pouco a pouco, as lembranças, a memória de uma pessoa que não era ele, de alguém que já estava morto há vinte e um anos. Mesmo assim, sentia-se triste ao pensar como uma pessoa tão jovem, um garoto, que teria todo um futuro pela frente, lutara em batalhas perigosas e se perdera por elas, deixando para trás pessoas que realmente se importavam com ele, pessoas que sentiam sua falta e, pelo visto, sentiam muito.

Mas ele, Max, não era e nem seria substituto para o buraco que aquele garoto havia deixado. Isso ele tinha bem definido em sua mente.

Seu telefone celular havia tocado varias vezes desde que o ligara aquele dia, mas nenhuma das chamadas ele se deu ao trabalho de atender. Tamara, Heero e… Cliff. Esse último ainda lhe doeu deixar de responder. Sabia que ele deveria estar preocupado, mas não queria conversar com ele, não por telefone e não naquele momento… Tinha noção de que não teria como adiar muito uma conversa, ele próprio ansiava por ela, mas queria ter certeza que estaria preparado para enfrentar e tomar uma decisão.

Um rapaz deixou a sala do consultório e logo a atendente chamou seu nome, para que entrasse. Ele se levantou e entrou com a esperança de que poderia de alguma forma, resolver seu problema. Acreditava que o que passava seria algum problema psicológico ou neurológico.

-

Sally estava de sobreaviso que Max Thompson, o suposto rapaz que vinha causando tanto reboliço entre os ex-pilotos, viria procurá-la, por motivos que ainda não tinha total conhecimento. Wufei a tinha alertado que dera seu cartão ao garoto por este ter tido um surto estranho no apartamento de Heero e também escutara falar sobre as coincidências estranhas que cercava algumas atitudes dele. Para ela, até aquele momento, existia muito exagero da parte de seu marido e dos outros. Achava que tudo não passava de pura coincidência e meras assimilações, pelo fato, de que eles viam naquele rapaz a imagem distorcida do americano que pilotara o Deathscythe…

Até aquele momento.

Quando a atendente disse que chamaria o rapaz e quando este entrou na sala, Sally teve um grande trabalho para evitar demonstrar o choque que a abalara. Ela estava preparada mesmo para receber um rapaz de recém completados vinte anos, que deveria se parecer com Duo Maxwell, mas ela não estava preparada para ver entrando em seu consultório um clone, em sua total perfeição, da pessoa que um dia fora o americano que conhecera.

Ela sorriu de forma simpática, tentando recobrar a postura e cumprimentou o rapaz:

- Max Thompson, não é mesmo? – disse fazendo menção para que se sentasse na cadeira à frente a sua mesa. – Posso chamá-lo de Max?

- Claro. – ele autorizou com um meio sorriso ao se sentar.

Sally notou que até mesmo o timbre de voz era o mesmo. Wufei e os outros não estavam exagerando mesmo. Tinha que existir uma ligação muito próxima entre Duo e aquele rapaz, ou aqueles malditos cientistas tinham aprontado alguma antes de deixarem o mundo em paz. Os olhos… até mesmo os olhos eram da cor exótica que eram os de Duo. O cabelo curto fazia um diferencial, mas não o suficiente para que quebrasse a identidade que trazia em si. Se Duo Maxwell não estivesse morto e os anos tivessem parado para ele, aquele poderia ser o americano que sempre conhecera.

- Bem, e o que o traz até aqui, Max? – perguntou, mesmo já sabendo os motivos, mas sem querer retrair o que fosse que o rapaz iria contar, por descobrir que era esposa de Wufei.

- Acho que estou ficando louco.

Sally franziu o cenho e Max suspirou. Ele tinha que contar tudo desde o princípio. Era para isso que estava ali. Começou retratando desde que entrara para a Winner, de como escutara as primeiras vozes quando vira Heero, e assim detalhou todos os flashs e lembranças que teve até o momento. Para ele não era fácil expor tudo o que vinha passando, nunca conseguira expressar bem o que sentia, ou até mesmo ser comunicativo a ponto de se sentir confortável falando de sua vida como se fala de uma noticia que acabou de ler no jornal. Ele não sabia ser assim, mas infelizmente, não havia outro jeito a não ser falar.

Sally Po parecia ser uma boa médica. Parecia atenta a tudo o que ele contava e fazia uma pergunta ou outra durante seu relato com cuidado para não intimidá-lo, mas mesmo assim, não fez com que se sentisse mais confortável. Se não estivesse tão certo que enlouqueceria se não procurasse ajuda médica, com certeza não teria se incomodado em aceitar o conselho de Wufei.

Sally ficou interiormente incomodada com os relatos que Max lhe contava. Principalmente porque a maioria deles, tinha alguma relação com Heero Yui. Não era novidade para ela que Heero e Duo haviam sido amantes até americano morrer, o que a espantava era como Max descrevia o que vivenciava durante os surtos de memórias. Era exatamente como se ele tivesse estado no lugar de Duo em todos aqueles acontecimentos, e era assim que ele descrevera que se via. Ele vivenciava tudo como se fosse Duo e, em meio a isso, parecia sair de si por instantes e, às vezes, voltar ainda estranho e se pegar falando coisas que ainda provinham das lembranças. Max lhe contou um pouco, incomodado, sobre o último surto que tivera no apartamento de Heero, onde ele ao ver a foto de Duo simplesmente só conseguira trazer as vozes do passado de volta, deixando as imagens apagadas.

- Eu confesso que pensei que não voltaria a mim mesmo. – confessou com os olhos baixos. – Parecia que estava preso e por mais que eu quisesse me livrar daquelas vozes, não conseguia, havia algo que me mantinha preso a elas.

Sally, mesmo estando estupefata com tudo que escutara, tentou trazer seu lado profissional para falar por ela.

- E dessa vez que você perdeu totalmente o controle de si, acha que esse surto foi provocado pelo fato de ter visto a foto na estante?

Max a olhou de forma séria.

- Ele era idêntico a mim. Não tenho dúvida que são as lembranças dele, que é nele que me vejo durante as recordações. – ele suspirou vencido ao notar que Sally permanecia impassível. – É tudo loucura da minha cabeça, não é mesmo?

Sally não sabia o que responder. Como poderia pensar que era loucura de Max, quando ele lhe descrevia fatos que somente alguém que estivesse junto dos pilotos gundans saberia?

- Não acho que seja loucura da sua cabeça. – disse sinceramente. – Mas assim, da maneira que você descreve… acho que para sabermos se isso é um devaneio ou não, teríamos que checar se o que você vivência é mesmo real.

Max a olhou incerto sobre o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Como assim? Acha que deveria procurar saber se essas lembranças têm fundamento?

Sally assentiu com a cabeça e seriamente o incentivou:

- Sim, isso mesmo. Eu não acho que você esteja com qualquer princípio de desordem mental, mas vou pedir uns exames neurológicos e quero continuar fazendo sessões com você para apenas me certificar de algumas coisas.

- Eu quero me livrar disso. – Max disse.

Sally não tinha como assegurar a Max que conseguiria livrá-lo daquilo, mesmo porque, ainda não tinha certeza do que ele estava passando. Poderia ser um desvio de personalidade, poderia ser um problema neurológico, mas não acreditava em nada daquilo. Como poderia ser qualquer um desses problemas, quando cientificamente era impossível ele estar recuperando as memórias de outra pessoa… uma pessoa que já estava morta?

- Nós vamos por partes, Max. – ela falou tentando tranqüiliza-lo. – Primeiro nós vamos descobrir a fonte do problema e qual a melhor forma de tratá-lo.

Max suspirou, um pouco conformado, um pouco decepcionado. Ele não poderia esperar por milagres, por soluções imediatas, mas mesmo assim, ansiava tanto que sua vida voltasse a ser o que era antes.

- Isso tudo é muito estranho… - confessou desanimado.

Sally compadeceu-se da situação que Max se via envolvido e tentou não deixá-lo desanimar.

- Por que você não busca por informações sobre esse garoto de suas visões? – viu Max mais uma vez lhe levantar o olhar confuso. – Tente descobrir sobre ele, o passado dele. Assim você poderia se aprofundar um pouco mais e saber se o que vê em sua mente é mesmo real ou não.

Sally não queria incentivar aquilo, era como pedir para um paciente se afundar em sua própria loucura, mas, desde que, não acreditava que Max estivesse nem perto disso, seria algo que poderia ajudá-lo a não esmorecer até que conseguisse pisar num solo mais sólido e diagnosticá-lo.

Ela lhe prescreveu os exames que deveria fazer e se despediu do rapaz, ainda com aquela sensação de ter, por àquela hora, voltado no tempo e estado frente a frente com Duo.

-

Max deixou o consultório de Sally e assim que deixou o prédio seu telefone começou a tocar outra vez. Buscou por ele em seu bolso e suspirou. Heero de novo. Ele poderia ser tão insistente quanto Cliff. Sem qualquer hesitação, ou peso na consciência, desligou o aparelho e o guardou novamente, se dirigindo para a biblioteca nacional.

Sally havia incentivado-o a pesquisar sobre Duo Maxwell e era isso que pretendia fazer.

-

Heero grunhiu irritado, batendo forte o telefone na base. Alice, que estava entrando na sala, arregalou os olhos, sua expressão ganhando nuances de curiosidade, e resolveu perguntar antes de se precipitar:

- É seguro entrar agora? – sua voz soou irônica, vendo o japonês olhá-la ainda com o mesmo jeito exasperado.

- Não seja tola e entre logo. – disse querendo buscar sua tranqüilidade, mas achando extremamente difícil naquele momento.

- Qual o problema, Yui? – resolveu brincar para ver se conseguia melhorar o humor do amigo. – Will dormiu de calça jeans essa noite?

Heero suspirou, deixando o corpo cair de contra o encosto da cadeira, levando um dos braços por sobre os olhos.

- Nós terminamos. – confessou com um pequeno traço de amargura.

Alice imediatamente sentou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa do japonês, ficando totalmente séria com a revelação lhe feita naquele momento.

- Terminaram? Mas vocês estavam tão bem, não estavam?

- Apareceu outra pessoa…

Ela incrédula o olhou.

- Mas como? O Will é apaixonado por você. Você deve estar enganado…

- Eu estou interessado por outra pessoa. – ele cortou, ainda se mantendo na mesma posição, não querendo ver a feição que provavelmente Alice deveria estar lhe lançando agora. – William apenas percebeu isso e quis terminar antes que nos magoássemos mais.

Alice tinha pensado primeiramente que William teria se encantado por outra pessoa e não o contrário, ainda lhe parecia estranho o que o japonês lhe contava.

- Mas vocês se davam tão bem. – ela protelou. - Você o amava, não é mesmo?

Heero suspirou, finalmente tirando o braço dos olhos e fitando a amiga.

- É complicado… - disse, sabendo que realmente ainda estava agindo de forma confusa. – Eu pensei que o amasse, mas aí apareceu essa pessoa e parece que tudo virou de cabeça para baixo.

- Ele te seduziu? – perguntou, vendo naquela questão a única explicação para Heero estar de cabeça virada e deixando um relacionamento como o que tinha com William para trás.

Heero riu da especificação da dúvida exposta por Alice e negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Ele nem quer atender a um telefonema meu, quem dirá me seduzir. – havia um tom de desalento em suas palavras.

Alice franziu as sobrancelhas finas e indagou:

- Eu realmente não estou entendo, Yui. Se esse cara que você está interessado não quer nada com você, para que insistir?

Ele poderia explicar a ela tudo o que vinha passando, afinal, ela o conhecia bem, trabalhavam juntos há anos no orfanato e, diferente de seus amigos, lhe daria conselhos de forma imparcial e não vendo apenas que estava se apaixonando por uma pessoa que guardava a imagem do único a quem verdadeiramente amara. Coincidentemente foram interrompidos pelas batidas na porta e logo duas cabecinhas de cabelos lisos e escuros apareceram, sendo imediatamente reconhecidas por ele e Alice.

- Lee, Lien? – Heero indagou estranhando. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

Os gêmeos sorriram travessos e entraram na sala se apressando em ir abraçá-lo.

- Papai nos trouxe. – contou a menina, que tinha os cabelos presos repartidos ao meio e trajava um vestido amarelo.

- A babá o deixou na mão e ele achou uma injustiça ter que faltar ao trabalho por isso. – completou afastando a franja escura dos olhos.

Alice riu junto com Heero. Já não era muita novidade Lee e Lien serem despejados por Wufei no orfanato. O chinês vez por outra, quando não tinha outra opção, abusava da amizade com o japonês e deixava os filhos para que ele cuidasse. Heero não se importava, os gêmeos sempre eram colocados para ficar com as outras crianças e partilhavam das mesmas atividades, assim não lhe davam trabalho algum enquanto estivessem ali.

- Venham. – ele disse se levantando e tomando a mão de cada um deles. – Vamos ocupar o tempo de vocês.

As crianças ficaram satisfeitas e acenaram um 'tchauzinho' para Alice ao passarem. Ela ficava satisfeita, pelo menos o humor de Heero melhoraria um pouco com os gêmeos por perto. Geralmente o japonês sentia-se mais leve quando estava perto das crianças e ela tinha certeza que o que fosse que ele estava passando, era uma boa coisa ter com o que ocupar a mente.

-

Max estava frustrado. Passara todo seu tempo livre na biblioteca, tentando buscar informações mais especificas sobre Duo Maxwell, mas foi quase tudo inútil. Não existiam explicações, nem identidade certa de quem fora o piloto do gundam Deathscythe. Ele deveria esperar por aquilo. Pelo que soubera de Trowa e Wufei, o americano era órfão e as identidades dos pilotos ainda eram meio que uma dúvida para a maioria das pessoas. Duo morrera antes das guerras terminarem, logo, seu destaque se tornou menor ainda.

Estava esgotado com aquilo, perdera tempo à toa e ainda sim aquilo só servira para instigar ainda mais a sua curiosidade. Aquele mistério parecia o impulsionar a querer saber os pontos obscuros sobre o passado de Duo, sobre sua vida, e talvez quem sabe Sally tivesse razão em incentivá-lo a procurar por mais. Só que agora, percebia que para conseguir qualquer informação, teria que ir até aqueles que conviveram com ele. Pensar em pedir qualquer coisa a Heero estava simplesmente fora de cogitação, mas poderia depois tentar conversar com Quatre. O chefe provavelmente não se negaria a lhe falar mais sobre Duo.

Agora que já escurecia, ponderava se deveria comparecer a faculdade ou não. Resolveu passar em seu apartamento, pegar seus livros e ir, afinal, não estava se sentindo mal e não poderia ficar se dando ao luxo de continuar faltando por qualquer coisa. Estava bem, e seria bom retomar sua rotina e tentar afastar um pouco todo aquele problema infernal.

A única coisa que ele temia, era encontrar com Cliff no caminho. Sabia que o namorado não desistiria de falar com ele facilmente, sabia o quão persistente ele era, por isso, quando estava caminhando pelo gramado junto ao lago da faculdade, não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo por ali. Poderia ter tomado outro caminho, evitado mais uma vez de esbarrar com o loiro, mas no fundo não era o que ele queria. Temia, mas sua vontade era poder vê-lo e conversar como deveria depois do que tinha se passado.

Não conseguiu esconder sua preocupação quando se aproximou e percebeu que existiam hematomas no rosto do loiro.

- Max, será que podemos conversar?

Era um começo. Ele parecia controlado e arrependido.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou querendo primeiro saber se Cliff estava realmente bem.

Os olhos azuis se escureceram e com um pouco de rancor, contou:

- Seu amigo Heero, foi o que aconteceu.

Max não defendeu o japonês, mas também não deu razão a Cliff.

- Você fez por merecer, não? – indagou mantendo a voz impassível.

Viu Cliff se retrair visivelmente através de seu olhar frio. Não poderia vacilar num momento como aquele, não poderia deixar o sentimento forte que tinha por ele o dominar.

- Max, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Eu admito que me excedi muito além da conta. – ele pediu de forma verdadeira e tentou se aproximar.

Max não recuou, não tinha medo de Cliff, nunca tivera, e mesmo com sua agressividade da última vez, ainda assim, não o temia.

- Você não confia em mim, não é mesmo? – perguntou vendo Cliff hesitar em dar mais um passo, e com os olhos em pura acusação, continuou: - Como eu posso então confiar em você de novo?

Havia tristeza no olhar de Cliff pelo entendimento daquelas palavras, mas ele não queria perder Max. O amava demais para pensar naquela possibilidade. Reconhecia seu erro, mas tinha que de alguma forma repará-lo e não deixar que tudo terminasse assim.

- Max, eu perdi a cabeça. Como você queria que eu reagisse, quando vejo meu namorado beijando outro? – ele disse em suplica. – Outro que eu pedi tanto para que você não se aproximasse e você tinha me prometido.

- Eu tenho a minha parcela de culpa, Cliff. – admitiu um pouco envergonhado de sua falha, mas sem demonstrar. – Mas não justifica o que você tentou fazer.

Cliff deixou se aproximar mais e tomou o corpo de Max em um abraço. Sentia falta de abraçá-lo, ainda mais pelo que tinha feito. Não queria ter que sentir aquela distância, não só física, mas dos sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro. Não queria perdê-lo.

Max não retribuiu ao abraço, mesmo que sua vontade fosse essa. Ele não demonstraria sua fraqueza. Era inaceitável. Mesmo assim, fechou os olhos e tomou fôlego para dizer o que queria.

- Eu quero um tempo, Cliff. – pressionou os olhos fortemente, quando sentiu o loiro se retesar, mas mesmo assim não lhe deixar o abraço.

Cliff esperava por aquilo ou coisa pior. Esperava, mas mesmo assim lhe abateu a forma fria que lhe foi pedido para que se afastassem. Conhecia bem Max, seu jeito, sua personalidade e conhecendo-o tão bem, sabia que aquela era uma decisão que não remediaria naquele momento, ou talvez nem tão cedo. Negar, insistir, exigir… nada disso adiantaria. O melhor que poderia fazer era respeitar e esperar.

- Eu aceito o que você quiser. – disse abraçando-o com mais força e carinho.

Max respirou mais aliviado. Pensou que teria que passar pela teimosia de Cliff, e que aquela conversa poderia ser difícil, mas ficou contente pela aceitação fácil e deixou-se então retribuir ao abraço que recebia com o mesmo carinho que lhe era dedicado. Sentiria falta dos carinhos, dos beijos, dos abraços… de Cliff, mas seria melhor concentrar-se em sua sanidade mental, antes de reassumir o relacionamento que tinham. Não podia negar que era seu desejo um dia poderem amadurecer o suficiente e começarem tudo de novo, mas não agora, nem tão cedo.

-

Heero deixou o orfanato e como o de costume, sempre que Wufei deixava os filhos a seus cuidados, foi devolver os pequenos a casa deles. Os gêmeos tinham entrado animados no banco de trás do carro, mas como era de se esperar, não demorou mais que cinco minutos para que um descansasse a cabeça no ombro do outro e ambos apagassem dormindo. Os dois gastaram as energias que tinham, e que não tinham, brincando no orfanato com as outras crianças e o embalo do veiculo só facilitou para que o cansaço lhes tomasse por completo. Ele sorriu vendo a imagem inocente dos dois pequenos que de anjos só tinham o semblante mesmo.

Não demorou muito para chegar a casa dos amigos. Já era noite e quem lhe recebeu foi Sally.

- Wufei te deu trabalho de novo, Heero? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso irônico.

- Ele agora nem entra mais para cumprimentar, apenas deixa os presentinhos lá e vai embora. Acho que é o medo de eu mandar ele se virar sozinho. – falou com humor. – Preciso de ajuda para tirá-los do carro.

Sally se prontificou, deixando a porta aberta e acompanhado-o até o veiculo.

- Você tem certeza que não dá calmante para essas crianças, Heero? – ela implicou vendo os dois ainda dormindo profundamente.

Heero riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Ocupem mais o tempo deles que não terão que se preocupar com as diabrices. – aconselhou.

- Oh sim, vou deixá-los com você todos os dias então. – implicou, vendo a expressão assustada do japonês, em seguida rindo baixo.

- Nem pense nisso. – ele ameaçou.

Ambos pegaram cada um dos gêmeos e entraram na casa. Heero ajudou Sally a colocá-los na cama e em seguida a acompanhou até a sala. Wufei ao que parecia não havia chegado ainda.

Sally apesar de nada ter comentado, até então, observava Heero e tentava entender como ele estava agüentando toda aquela situação com Max. Depois de realmente ver o rapaz em seu consultório, de escutar tudo o que ele contara, tinha quase certeza de que o japonês deveria estar tomado mentalmente com tudo o que envolvia o sósia de Duo.

- Como você está se sentindo, Heero? – ela perguntou convidando-o a sentar-se no sofá.

Ele não entendeu o sentido da pergunta e fez uma feição confusa. Ela então esclareceu o que queria dizer.

- Hoje o rapaz, Max Thompson, foi ao meu consultório, Heero. – viu a expressão do japonês se tornar ansiosa e prosseguiu: - Como você está conseguindo se agüentar vendo-o, sabendo que ele é a imagem viva de Duo?

Heero sorriu meio desanimado e deu de ombros:

- Nem eu mesmo sei.

- Eu juro que não pensei que eles fossem idênticos assim. Pensei que vocês estavam exagerando. – ela confessou.

Ele sorriu em simpatia.

- Ele me odeia. – contou com pesar.

Ela não tinha como contestar aquilo. Pelo que Max havia lhe contado no consultório, realmente não morria de amores pelo japonês, pelo contrario, havia uma aversão justamente por Max sentir medo de entrar em contato com Heero e despertar mais uma crise de lembranças.

- Eu não posso dizer nada a respeito do que ele me confidenciou essa manhã, Heero, mas posso dizer que o que ele sente por você é medo e não ódio. – ela tentou amenizar a angustia do amigo.

Heero levantou o olhar para Sally e sabia que mesmo que indagasse sobre o que Max tinha contado, ela não lhe diria.

- Ele está bem? – quis saber, e na verdade era o que mais importava.

Ela suspirou e contou a verdade.

- Bem ele não está. Tem muita coisa atormentando-o e não creio que seja fácil de resolver isso. Mas até então, mentalmente eu não encontrei problemas nele.

Heero não ficara totalmente aliviado com o que Sally lhe dizia, mas pelo menos sabia que Max estava bem, que procurara ajuda de alguém em que eles confiavam. Alguém que o ajudaria com toda certeza a melhorar do que fosse que estivesse passando.

- Eu espero que possa mesmo ajudá-lo, Sally. – ele falou como um pedido a amiga, e ela compreendeu. – Eu tenho que ir agora.

- Não quer esperar Wufei, e jantar conosco? – ela perguntou, vendo o amigo já se encaminhar na direção da porta.

- Fica para uma outra vez, Sally. – disse esperando que ela lhe abrisse a porta. – Diga ao Chang que na próxima vez, que pelo menos entre para cumprimentar.

- Aposto que será inútil, ele vai pensar que você quer rejeitar os pacotinhos. – ela disse, vendo-o sorrir e em seguida aconselhou. – Não force uma situação agora, Heero. O garoto já tem problemas demais na cabeça para ter que lidar com mais um.

Ele entendeu e assentiu com a cabeça se despedindo.

-

Heero deixou a casa de Sally e Wufei sem rumo certo, sem vontade de voltar para seu apartamento, apenas permitiu-se dirigir sem direção certa. Ainda pensava nas palavras de Sally e na taxativa rejeição de Max. Não adiantava, por mais que quisesse, seus pensamentos davam voltas e voltas e acabavam sempre no mesmo lugar. Sempre em Max. Ele tentava separar a pessoa, da imagem que esta lhe passava e simplesmente não conseguia. Via Duo nele, via seu olhar, seus gestos e, das poucas vezes que vira, o seu sorriso. Não era seu falecido amante, não tinha a mesma personalidade, não tinha os mesmos pensamentos, mas a ilusão que lhe causava era avassaladora.

Deveria se penalizar por estar se envolvendo demais, rápido demais, por uma pessoa que não correspondia em nada seus sentimentos?

Sua resposta veio quando se deu conta onde estava, e finalmente parou o carro. Olhou descrente para a fachada do prédio e em seguida para suas mãos no volante, se sentindo extremamente idiota.

Estava diante do lugar onde Max morava.

Como ele viera inconscientemente parar justamente ali? Estaria mesmo tão obcecado a esse ponto? Olhou para cima e procurou pela janela do apartamento do jovem, percebeu que esta se encontrava às escuras. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso e calculou rapidamente que ele deveria ter ido para a faculdade e ainda não voltara. Sua vontade real era de ir buscar Max, ou então ficar ali, esperando-o chegar. Uma necessidade angustiante de vê-lo, mas lembrou do conselho de Sally e, de certa forma, mesmo conhecendo-o pouco, tinha a impressão que se insistisse, o perderia sem mesmo tê-lo conquistado.

Inclinou-se e buscou no porta luvas do carro um bloco com uma caneta, e rapidamente escreveu um recado. Precisava pelo menos que Max soubesse mesmo que sentia muito por tudo o que tinha acontecido, e que se preocupava com ele. Sabia que aquelas poucas linhas não trariam ao rapaz a extensão do que sentia, mas já era um começo. Um pequeno começo.

-

Max voltou para seu apartamento sozinho aquela noite. Negou a carona oferecida por Cliff, mesmo confiando que ele manteria a palavra de respeitar o tempo que pedira. Estava recomeçando da maneira certa. Não queria cair no mesmo erro novamente. Tamara não o acompanhara, pois resolvera sair com os amigos da faculdade, mas lhe dera um sermão eterno por não ter atendido aos seus telefonemas. A amiga se preocupava com ele, mas não tinha porque ficar caçando-o, quando era claro que queria ficar sozinho. E ainda queria.

Abriu a portaria e antes de se dirigir ao elevador, viu-se chutando algo que estava no chão, e quando parou para olhar mais atentamente, reparou que era um bilhete dobrado e com seu nome escrito com letras grifadas por caneta preta.

Instintivamente abaixou-se para pegar o papel e ainda na portaria o desdobrou. Imediatamente franziu o cenho. Era inacreditável, mas era real. Heero Yui estivera ali e tivera o desplante de deixar-lhe um bilhete no meio da portaria. Era lógico que ele não tinha como entrar no prédio e colocar o recado na sua caixa de correio, mas deixa-lo por debaixo da porta da portaria era ridículo. E se alguém pegasse aquele bilhete antes?

Bufou um pouco irritado e resolveu ler o que o oriental tinha se dado o trabalho de lhe escrever. Era simples, nada muito exagerado, um pedido sincero de desculpas, uma explicação breve de que daria espaço para que pudesse se acalmar, e o desejo de que pudessem conversar posteriormente. Como já tinha pensado antes, Heero era mesmo uma pessoa sem noção. Será que não deixara claro demais que não queria qualquer tipo de aproximação com ele de novo?

Suspirou pesadamente, balançando a cabeça e encaminhou-se para o elevador. Tinha, apesar de tudo, achado que sua vida parecia estar entrando dos trilhos novamente. Já estava se tratando, colocara um ponto no relacionamento com Cliff, mesmo que ainda não fosse definitivo, e agora Heero lhe prometia que o deixaria em paz, ainda que fosse momentaneamente. Perguntava se tudo o que fazia valeria a pena no final. Se conseguiria se livrar das crises que vinham lhe atormentando e as coisas entrariam nos eixos novamente.

Não terias suas respostas naquele instante.

Entrou em seu apartamento, colocando a pasta que trazia em cima do sofá e foi diretamente até seu quarto. Acendeu a luz e buscou por sua agenda, descartando os sapatos e sentando-se na cama. Tinha ímpeto de amassar aquele bilhete de Heero e joga-lo no lixo, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, e maior que ele, não o fez. O re-leu mais uma vez e o guardou dentro da agenda, entre as páginas que tinha escrito por último.

Recostou-se nos travesseiros macios, colocando a agenda de lado e traçou brevemente a trajetória daquele dia; percebeu, que desde que saíra de casa para a consulta com Sally, que não comera nada. Talvez devesse ir preparar pelo menos um sanduíche para comer, mas não estava com fome, nem um pouco.

Resolveu ignorar a noção de que seu corpo precisava de alimento, mesmo que não sentisse vontade. Buscou o controle remoto da televisão e a ligou, enfadado por não ter o que fazer. Poderia estudar, mas não queria. Pensou em Cliff, que se não estivessem separados provavelmente estaria nos braços dele e não se sentiria tão vazio, até sem motivação. Infelizmente sua mente teimava em voltar-se para o bilhete de Heero. Ponderou um pouco em como o japonês deveria se sentir em ter alguém tão parecido com uma pessoa que amou e que perdera de forma trágica. Até então, tinha sido egoísta o bastante para pensar somente em si próprio, sem querer saber das motivações do oriental. A verdade era que naquele instante, refletindo sobre o assunto, sentiu pena dele. Não queria de forma alguma ter que passar por uma situação como a que ele estava passando, mas isso não diminuía o rancor por sua vida estar de cabeça para baixo.

O cansaço lhe tomou e sem que percebesse adormeceu.

-

_**Ele estava em um lugar escuro. Mesmo assim caminhava sem rumo, sem destino, às cegas. Sentia-se perdido, sozinho, aquela sensação de vazio só se ampliava em seu coração. Queria gritar por alguém, por qualquer pessoa, mas não sabia ao certo quem.** _

**_Continuou andando sem parar, até que avistou um brilho distante e se viu seguindo naquela direção. Conforme ia se aproximando, o objeto ia se engrandecendo. Franziu o cenho quando ficou frente a frente com um grande espelho._**

**_Um espelho que não refletia sua imagem, como se ele não estivesse ali, como se ele não existisse._**

_**Imediatamente estranhou, e curioso estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. Assustou-se com o barulho que veio detrás dele, como se um copo tivesse caído no chão e se espatifado por completo. Virou-se instintivamente procurando a fonte do barulho com o olhar, o coração batendo freneticamente pelo susto, mas o nada; a escuridão; era tudo o que via.**_

_**- Tem alguém aí? – chamou, na vã esperança de escutar uma resposta.**_

_**Apenas o silêncio quase insano lhe replicou.**_

_**Voltou-se lentamente, ainda mais desconfiado, para o espelho e seus olhos ametistas de imediato se arregalaram. O grande objeto projetava agora a sua imagem, mas não era ele. Ele não vestia aqueles trajes escuros como os de um religioso e ele certamente não tinha os cabelos tão longos que se mantinham presos numa enorme trança, e que pendiam por sobre seu ombro.**_

_**Definitivamente assustador, mas não menos intrigante. Não era ele. Era o garoto que invadia sua mente, era o mesmo que revivia as lembranças. Era Duo.**_

_**Por um longo momento ele apenas o observou e foi observado. Sentia vontade de falar, de perguntar o porque de tudo aquilo, mas tinha medo de sua loucura. Medo do que aquilo significava.**_

_**Eles eram tão iguais, como se fossem realmente a mesma pessoa. O garoto no espelho lhe sorria, mas não de forma alegre, e sim quase de maneira melancólica. O olhar idêntico ao seu parecia admirar os traços de seu rosto e de repente ele levantou a mão, estendendo-a para frente.**_

_**Max não se moveu, e apesar de estar incomodado com aquilo imitou o gesto, fazendo com que sua mão fosse de encontro à do outro. A superfície do espelho, ao qual pensou que era uma barreira entre eles, tremulou como se fosse liquido assim que suas mãos se encontraram entre seu limite.**_

_**Max sentiu o toque da mão de Duo na sua. Era verdadeiro. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram e ficou mesmerizado, apenas observando suas mãos juntas. Era algo estranho. A mão de Duo era fria, mas emanava um conforto que parecia acalentar seu coração. Voltou a olhar seu sósia, seu reflexo, e este continuava a lhe oferecer o mesmo sorriso.**_

_**- Por quê? – Max permitiu-se perguntar.**_

_**Chegou a pensar que o outro não lhe responderia, mas com seu olhar enternecido lhe fitou e pela primeira vez o ouviu falar.**_

_**- Eu sinto muito. – Duo lhe disse com pesar. – É preciso.**_

_**Max se agitou com aquela resposta. Não era a explicação que queria.**_

_**- Como é preciso? – perguntou aflito, apertando levemente a mão do outro. – Eu quero entender.**_

_**Duo deu um passo a frente, saindo do espelho, observando à expressão apreensiva de Max. Suas mãos ainda unidas da mesma maneira.**_

_**- Você e eu somos como esse espelho. – Duo disse, deixando Max mais confuso. **_

_**Max franziu o cenho, mas ficou alerta quando Duo trouxe sua outra mão até seu rosto, tocando-o com carinho. Ficou preso no olhar dele, como se olhasse para si próprio. Percebeu a aproximação de seus rostos e de fato sabia o que aconteceria, mas não fez menção de deter. Sentiu os lábios de Duo tocarem os seus, de forma afetuosa. Hesitante fechou os olhos e correspondeu. O frio que sentia na mão do outro pareceu aos poucos se dissipar, e uma aura quente se colar a seu corpo enquanto o beijo se aprofundava e suas línguas se tocavam.**_

_**Em um instante seguinte, sentiu a inconstância física e abriu os olhos, ficando surpreso ao ver que aos poucos Duo se dissipava numa aura dourada, ainda abraçado a ele.**_

– _**Eu espero que… – Duo lhe disse, sua voz um sussurro que desaparecia junto com sua forma. - … você possa me perdoar… mani…**_

_**Não conseguiu escutar o resto. Duo dissipou-se completamente em seu abraço, ao mesmo tempo em que o espelho a sua frente espatifou-se completamente.**_

**-**

E ele acordou.

_**Continua…**_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**_

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Beta:** **Ophiuchus no Shaina**._

_**Obs: **Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

* * *

Max se sentiu aliviado quando retornou a empresa e descobriu que Heero tinha terminado o serviço com os computadores e não estaria mais presente. Ter que encará-lo seria um martírio, principalmente quando ainda tentava entender aquele sonho estranho que tivera com Duo Maxwell. Foi incomum, bizarro e tão irreal, mesmo assim sentia como se aquela conversa buscasse lhe trazer algum significado. Infelizmente, estava tão atarefado com o trabalho que não estava tendo tempo para marcar uma nova consulta com sua psicóloga, mas de sua cabeça ainda não tinha saído a sugestão dada por ela, de procurar se integrar ao passado daquela pessoa que invadia sua mente. O problema era que por mais que pesquisasse, nada encontrava sobre o rapaz que atendia pelo codinome de zero dois. Pensava em recorrer a sua última opção, que era procurar informações de fonte certa e direta. Pretendia arrumar uma brecha para falar com Quatre Winner e buscar por suas respostas. 

No entanto, naquele momento ali, em seu ambiente de trabalho, também recebia a notícia de que seu chefe, William Carvell, estava deixando a Winner Corporation. Ele reunira os funcionários para explicar o porquê de sua saída e quem assumiria seu posto. Max não demonstrava, mas estava achando muito estranho o inglês estar se desligando da empresa justo quando acontecera toda aquela confusão com Heero e reparava no semblante do homem um pequeno tom de mágoa ou tristeza, não sabia bem diferenciar, mas se intensificavam quando seu olhar pairava justamente nele.

Max não queria pensar demais, mas segundo a explicação de William, ele estava se desligando da Winner para ir trabalhar fora do país, numa outra companhia. Sua mente vagava na possibilidade do que aconteceria com o relacionamento que ele tinha com Heero. Perguntava-se se William estaria deixando o namorado para trás ou se o japonês o estaria acompanhando nessa mudança. A primeira possibilidade o incomodava. Simplesmente porque William estaria deixando para trás Heero sozinho, e isso poderia significar que o beijo que o japonês o forçara, teria chegado aos ouvidos de quem na verdade não deveria, não merecia sofrer. Ou tinha a grande possibilidade de estar pensando e imaginando demais sobre as hipóteses e ser algo que nada tinha a ver com ele.

Mas porque William continuava a encará-lo daquela forma, então?

Resolveu ignorar aquele fato e tentar se concentrar no que tinha a fazer, que não era pouco. Infelizmente, o inglês não pensou duas vezes em abordá-lo, alguns bons minutos depois.

- Eu acredito que esteja mais aliviado com minha partida. – ele comentou, chegando até a máquina copiadora, onde o estagiário estava.

Max não o encarou diretamente. Havia algo na voz de William que o irritava naquele momento, um certo tom de ironia que não estava disposto a lidar.

- Por que eu estaria aliviado com a sua partida? – o rapaz perguntou, enquanto continuava fazendo suas cópias.

- Sei o que aconteceu entre você e Heero, e não quero me meter nos sentimentos dele, mas você pode ter certeza que se conseguir o que pretende, não vai passar apenas de uma mera sombra, um substituto para a pessoa que ele realmente queria.

Max franziu o cenho, mas quando levantou a cabeça, William já se afastava. Suspirou, voltando o olhar para a máquina, decidindo não retaliar. De que adiantaria também dizer tudo o que pensava e sentia pelo namorado ou ex-namorado dele? Perda de tempo. Tinha coisas mais importantes para lidar, como aquela maldita copiadora que engasgara com o papel outra vez.

-

Quatre estranhara quando a sua secretária, já perto do final do expediente, viera lhe avisar que Max Thompson pedia para falar com ele. Ficara surpreso, ainda mais porque imaginava que o rapaz estaria confuso, ou até mesmo temeroso de fazer qualquer contato com ele, ou, por assim dizer, com qualquer um que tivesse alguma ligação com Duo. Porém não podia dizer que aquilo não o deixava contente, pois deixava e muito. Queria muito poder criar uma amizade maior com Max, mas infelizmente o garoto não aceitava muita proximidade.

Imediatamente ordenou a secretária que permitisse que Max entrasse. Estava ansioso para saber o motivo do estagiário estar subitamente procurando-o para conversar e quando o viu entrar, sentindo aquela mesma sensação de nostalgia, abriu um sorriso que não disfarçava em nada a satisfação de poder vê-lo ali.

- Olá, Max! – animado levantou-se da cadeira para cumprimentar o rapaz. – Como tem passado?

Max aceitou o aperto de mão, seguido de um breve abraço e respondeu:

- Bem. – disse, se sentindo um pouco confortável com a necessidade que Quatre tinha de sempre demonstrar receptividade demais quando o encontrava.

Quatre se afastou um pouco para poder olhar o rosto de Max e perguntou:

- Está com algum problema? – se movimentou, indicando com a mão a cadeira à frente a sua mesa, para que Max se sentasse. – No que posso ajudá-lo?

Max sentou-se e, por alguns segundos, tentou achar as palavras certas para formular exatamente o que o trazia ali. Poderia considerar um abuso vir direto a um homem importante e ocupado como Quatre Winner, mas não existia mais outra fonte que pudesse recorrer.

- Chang e Barton me contaram sobre o amigo de vocês, Duo. – ele começou um pouco incerto, vendo o semblante do árabe se manter impassível mesmo com a menção do nome do amigo. – Bem, eu pensei que talvez você pudesse me contar mais sobre ele.

Quatre foi pego de surpresa por aquele pedido. Max estava querendo saber mais sobre Duo, mais do que Wufei e Trowa já tinham lhe contado. O que mais ele poderia dizer de sua parte? Seu marido e o amigo chinês provavelmente tinham dado um relato superficial, certamente querendo preservar a memória do americano que tanto lhes fazia falta.

- Eu sei que deve ter sido mesmo um choque para você ver a foto de Duo. – Quatre comentou com um sorriso triste. – Acho que agora você entende o motivo de ficarmos tão impressionados com você, não é mesmo?

Max assentiu com a cabeça e falou:

- Eu não sei como podemos ser tão idênticos.

Quatre também queria uma resposta àquela pergunta, mas ainda não a tinha. Ao invés de se alongar mais sobre a questão da aparência e de como se sentiam tendo ele como a imagem viva de seu amigo morto, resolveu contar o que podia sobre o que Max tinha pedido.

- Duo Maxwell era americano, ao que ele sabia e me contou, era nascido na colônia L2.

- Um lugar não muito bom para se viver. – Max observou.

Quatre assentiu. L2 era uma colônia pobre e, por isso, era considerada refugio para qualquer tipo de marginalidade, mas também não quis entrar naquele mérito. Sendo assim, continuou:

- Verdade, mas, ao contrário do que possa pensar, Duo era uma pessoa honesta, sincera e, acima de tudo, alegre. – contou com um sorriso saudoso nos lábios. – Durante o tempo que nos conhecemos e convivemos, éramos amigos… talvez eu possa dizer que ele era o meu melhor amigo no meio de toda aquela confusão de batalhas, onde vivíamos sem a certeza de que chegaríamos a ver um outro dia.

Max prestava atenção a cada palavra que o loiro dizia, que atrás de cada uma delas, parecia trazer uma emoção diferente, algo que não poderia descrever se assim lhe fosse necessário. E, de certa forma, sentia algo estranho ao escutá-lo contar tudo aquilo. Um saudosismo estranho, um sentimento que ele desconhecia o significado, mas que fazia seu peito se restringir ante ao relato.

- Duo era uma pessoa fácil de se fazer amizade. Ele praticamente fazia todo o trabalho por você e quando menos você pudesse esperar, já o estava considerando alguém tão próximo que, mesmo que quisesse negar, ou se desfazer disso, era impossível. Comigo foi assim que aconteceu e acredito que com os outros também. Era automático se apegar a ele e sua conversa fácil, suas eternas brincadeiras e sorrisos… talvez por isso, até hoje, seja difícil para todos nós aceitarmos que uma pessoa como ele tenha perecido durante as guerras.

- Vocês o enterraram?

Quatre suspirou e disse a verdade:

- Não. Heero não permitiu que qualquer um de nós pudesse se despedir apropriadamente ou que tivéssemos um local para prestar nossos sentimentos. Pelo que ele nos disse, cremou o corpo em L2.

Max, por algum motivo inexplicável, se incomodou em ficar sabendo daquilo.

- Mas ele simplesmente decidiu por si só? – havia um pequeno tom de indignação em sua voz. – E os parentes dele? Não tiveram direito de optar por isso?

Quatre olhou para Max em simpatia e falou:

- Nós éramos a família dele. – mentalmente adicionou 'Mas quem sabe você também seja'

Max ficou surpreso com mais uma revelação e não precisou muito para concluir o raciocínio sem precisar perguntar. Mesmo assim, queria saber os detalhes exatamente de toda a história de Duo.

- Ele não tinha ninguém? – perguntou ainda com aquele meio tom de indignação. – Mas o que dava a Heero o direito de decidir sozinho por ele?

Quatre achava o incomodo de Max sobre aquele aspecto da história estranho, quase intrigante. Por que ele estava tão incomodado com o fato do corpo de Duo ter sido cremado com a decisão vindo única e exclusivamente de Heero?

- Eles tinham uma ligação especial. – Quatre contou. – Tínhamos o sofrimento pela perda de Duo para lidar, mas, acima de tudo, uma guerra que precisava ser vencida.

Max parou um momento para pensar e viu um grande peso naquelas palavras ditas por Quatre. Acima de qualquer coisa, de suas próprias vidas, eles tinham que lutar e vencer uma guerra. Por isso Duo morrera. Porque acima de sua própria vida, existia uma batalha a ser vencida a qualquer custo.

Foi trazido de seus pensamentos quando o árabe mais uma vez falou, desta vez sugerindo algo que ele não esperava.

- Por que não vai conversar com Heero? Ele, mais do que qualquer um de nós poderia lhe contar praticamente tudo o que possa existir para se dizer sobre Duo.

Max achou absurda aquela sugestão. Não era possível que Quatre estivesse sendo sério ao propor que buscasse por informações com aquele japonês. Parecia uma afronta, já que era de conhecimento dele, que não queria aproximação com Heero.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que Heero fez, e ele está sinceramente arrependido, Max. – o árabe disse como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. – Não deixe que esse erro o influencie e que seus julgamentos sobre ele se deturpem.

Max preferiu não dar resposta àquele comentário, já que Heero era amigo de Quatre e qualquer coisa negativa que falasse poderia ser levado a mal. Não estava ali para julgar ninguém, pois a única coisa que queria era conseguir informações sobre Duo. Resolveu encerrar qualquer investigação por ali, temendo que a conversa fosse puxada para a confusão entre ele e o japonês e, conseqüentemente, para o último ataque de lembranças que tivera no apartamento dele. Não estava disposto ainda a dividir o que vivenciava com ninguém além de sua médica, mesmo que aquele homem a sua frente, tivesse de certa forma, algum direito de saber sobre as lembranças que invadiam sua mente, sendo que pertenciam ao melhor amigo dele.

Era estranho pensar que quando Quatre olhava para ele, podia ver, enganado, a imagem de seu amigo, melhor amigo segundo ele. Sentia um pouco de simpatia pelo árabe, por ter que lhe infligir aquele tipo de lembrança constante, a sempre constatação de que ele não era Duo e que o americano, continuava morto.

- Eu vou pensar, Quatre. – não prometeu, já se levantando para ir embora. – Mesmo assim, obrigado por me contar.

Quatre, naquele instante, se arrependeu por ter sugerido que o rapaz procurasse Heero. Estava visível que ele ainda estava receoso e magoado pelo que o japonês havia feito. E justo agora que Max vinha lhe procurar e conversar, ele simplesmente conseguia afastá-lo, simples assim.

Max se despediu e deixou a sala.

-

Naquela noite, William foi buscar o resto de suas coisas no apartamento de Heero. Aquela seria provavelmente a última vez que via o japonês. Pensar que o relacionamento deles tinha terminado, que não estaria mais perto dele, talvez o deprimisse, mas tinha certeza que era o melhor, pelo menos enquanto Heero não descobrisse o que realmente queria. Ainda acreditava plenamente que o japonês estava se guiando por uma ilusão, via claramente que ele buscava na imagem de Max uma sombra, uma indicação de que poderia trazer Duo de volta a sua vida, assim como via que isso nunca aconteceria. Mas quem era ele para se intrometer em assuntos, mágoas e tristezas que no fundo não poderia compreender intensamente, mesmo se quisesse?

Não existia muito que pudessem falar um para o outro. O que precisavam saber já tinha sido discutido quando o rompimento aconteceu. Heero parecia indiferente, mas observava cada passo seu pelos cômodos, onde buscava por não esquecer nada.

- Acho que não ficou nada. – disse, finalmente voltando à sala, fechando o zíper da bolsa preta.

Heero, que estava recostado na bancada da copa, levantou o olhar para fitar o, agora, ex-namorado e insistiu.

- Tem certeza que precisa disso tudo? – indagou deixando transparecer seu inconformismo. – Não tinha necessidade de abandonar a Winner, nem se mudar e…

- Não se trata de nós dois esse afastamento, é uma oportunidade profissional boa. – viu o japonês levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas, como se duvidasse de algo e concordou: - Tá certo, nosso rompimento provavelmente ajudou na decisão, mas já que não estamos mais juntos, não há mais nada que me segure aqui.

- Mas… - tentou argumentar de novo, mas o inglês o cortou.

- Vai ser melhor assim, Hee. – finalizou, chamando-o pelo apelido.

Heero suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, sem ter mais como reverter a situação. Não era hipócrita para negar que estava sofrendo, pois estava. Não como uma pessoa que sofre pela perda de um grande amor, como acontecera com Duo, mas como alguém que percebia a própria culpa no afastamento de uma pessoa importante, uma pessoa a quem era extremamente apegado afetivamente. Talvez, se não estivesse confuso, se Max não tivesse aparecido, pudesse ter vivido uma vida feliz ao lado de William. Conseguia ver isso nitidamente em sua mente, o mesmo não acontecia quando pensava em Max. Max para ele era uma incógnita, seus sentimentos por ele eram intensos, mas confusos. E sabia que estava jogando um relacionamento estável pela porta a fora, para buscar uma felicidade ao lado de alguém que não suportava mais sequer a sua presença.

Infelizmente, ou felizmente, ainda queria tentar.

- Eu queria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes. – confessou, querendo demonstrar o que sentia, mas logo, William se colocou a sua frente e levantou seu rosto, o beijando.

Heero correspondeu ao beijo com todo pesar por aquela situação e carinho que sentia por aquela pessoa.

Quando apartaram, William lhe olhou nos olhos, ainda segurando seu rosto com as mãos e falou:

- Não há motivos para serem diferentes, já que se fossem, isso significaria ter que apagar Duo do seu coração. – com um sorriso lembrou. – Eu não consegui, mas eu torço para que esse seu amor seja verdadeiro.

Heero sentiu seu coração se constringir. Verdadeiro? Como poderia ser verdadeiro quando a única pessoa a quem tivera esse sentimento, puro e simples, estava morta? Mas como também não sucumbir ao desejo, a vontade que sentia toda vez que pensava em Max? Como poderia se sentir assim, mesmo que fosse apenas a imagem de Duo que buscasse?

- Quando seu vôo parte? – perguntou não querendo expor mais os conflitos que vivia.

- Não quero que me leve, nem que apareça no aeroporto. – informou de forma decidida, se afastando para pegar a bolsa que deixara pousada no chão. - Essa é nossa despedida, Heero.

Ele entendia e não tinha motivos para argumentar aquela decisão. Seria mais um momento de sofrimento para ambos caso decidissem passar por aquele tipo de situação.

E assim terminou. Não trocaram mais beijos, não compartilharam nem mesmo um abraço. William foi embora com a promessa de que continuariam se falando por e-mail, e Heero se deixou ficar na solidão de seu apartamento, pensando e re-pensando sobre tudo o que mudava em sua vida daquele dia em diante.

-

Max podia se dizer aliviado. Verdadeiramente mais tranqüilo. Fazia algumas semanas que não tinha nenhum visão, nenhum sonho, nenhuma lembrança que não fosse realmente sua. Estava achando estranho, mas não reclamava. Estava contente internamente por poder tirar pelo menos aquela preocupação da cabeça e ligava o fato a seu distanciamento de Heero. Desde que deixara de ver o japonês, que deixara de ter aqueles estranhos surtos e tinha em sua mente então que se pudesse continuar assim, sua vida voltaria ao normal… mas se enganou.

Estava entrando em seu apartamento, quando sentiu a primeira pontada de dor em sua cabeça. Não foi forte, mas ele não gostou nada. Não queria acreditar que estaria começando a ser envolvido por outro ataque daqueles e tentou manter a coerência. Poderia ser o princípio de uma enxaqueca, ou algo similar.

Deixou suas coisas sobre a mesa da sala e foi direto para seu quarto. Ainda não havia anoitecido, se pudesse descansar um pouco, talvez a dor passasse e tudo ficaria bem. Infelizmente, para seu desespero maior, uma nova pontada veio, mais forte, tão insuportável que o fez trincar os dentes.

- Merda, merda, merda… - lamuriou para ninguém.

Sentou-se na cama, instintivamente descartando os sapatos e, por um momento, pensou em ligar para Tamara e pedir ajuda ou que ficasse com ele, caso a dor não se dissipasse, mas não teve tempo, pois a pontada subseqüente apagou por completo seus sentidos.

-

_**Estava terminando seu banho num banheiro de um ginásio escolar. Não tinha muitas preocupações na cabeça, apenas a missão que desenvolvia naquele local e Heero. A missão corria tranqüilamente, enquanto Heero, bem, desse ele não sabia. Estava preocupado justamente por não vê-lo há algumas semanas. Tinham sido separados em missões diferentes e só se reencontrariam quando retornassem para os esconderijos, assim que as missões fossem concluídas.**_

_**Ele sabia que não deveria ficar pensando ou se preocupando com o amante enquanto estivesse em missão, mas para ele era impossível. Sentia saudades e almejava ter certeza que o outro garoto estava realmente bem. Infelizmente, nada daquilo era possível enquanto estivesse infiltrado naquele colégio.**_

_**Terminou de lavar os longos cabelos castanhos e deixando-os soltos, se enxugou, vestindo um short preto e uma camiseta, tratando apenas de recolher suas coisas e voltar para seu quarto.**_

_**Estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que quando fechou a porta atrás de si, sequer percebeu outra presença no cômodo. Só sentiu atrás de si alguém lhe fechar uma chave de braço em seu pescoço, fazendo com que, pego de surpresa, soltasse as coisas que trazia no chão e buscasse com as mãos afrouxar o aperto em que era mantido.**_

_**- Com essa guarda baixa não me admira que fosse morto e nem se desse conta disso. – uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que parasse de lutar e um arrepio lhe corresse o corpo.**_

_**- Heero? – chamou o nome do outro rapaz, confuso com a presença dele ali. – O que es…**_

_**Qualquer fala sua foi cortada, quando rapidamente foi virado e seus lábios tomados com ardor pelos do japonês. Sem se opor ao ato, ele tentou corresponder com a mesma intensidade ao beijo dominador que lhe era imposto, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mãos que vagavam, ousadas, por seu corpo.**_

_**Gemeu entre o beijo, quando a ereção do outro se pressionou contra sua pélvis e esqueceu praticamente qualquer coerência quando percebeu que o cadarço de seu short era desfeito e a roupa era abaixada com um movimento rápido.**_

_**Seu sexo foi tomado pela mão do amante e manipulado com volúpia.**_

_**No fundo, estranhou aquela ânsia do japonês. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo ali e porque estava agindo com tamanha urgência?**_

_**- Heero. – tentou falar apartando o beijo, mas o japonês parecia não estar disposto a dar chance tentando tomar sua boca outra vez. Fez um esforço maior e perguntou: - O que está acontecendo com você?**_

_**Heero entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos, segurando de forma firme, fazendo com que gemesse um pouco de dor ao ter sua cabeça inclinada um pouco para trás e sendo obrigado a encarar os orbes azuis do amante.**_

_**- Shh…Cale a boca, Duo.**_

_**Ele queria entender, mas outra vez seus pensamentos se tornaram turvos, quando sentiu a boca do outro na linha de seu pescoço lhe chupando e mordendo. Seu corpo correspondia aos toques de Heero e ao invés de protestar, se viu gemendo e apertando ainda mais seu quadril de contra o dele, sentindo sua necessidade que ainda estava confinada pela calça que vestia.**_

_**Suas próprias mãos vagavam pelas costas de Heero, sentindo a textura de sua pele, buscando por mais contato. Conseguiu retirar a camiseta que ele vestia, jogando o material para longe, mas só teve tempo para isso, pois num movimento brusco, o outro garoto lhe virou e o jogou de bruços sobre o colchão da cama de solteiro. Não teve tempo para se virar ou qualquer outra coisa, sentiu uma das mãos de Heero por sobre suas costas, mantendo-o no lugar, enquanto a outra afastava suas nádegas. Fechou os olhos firmemente e gemeu de dor quando em um único movimento foi empalado pelo membro do outro garoto.**_

_**Os movimentos que se seguiram não eram fortes e sim precisos, e mesmo com toda a forma vigorosa com que fora tomado. Não demorou a sentir o prazer de estar sendo estocado e seus gemidos se tornarem de puro deleite. O corpo de Heero pesou de contra o seu, o peito dele colando as suas costas, enquanto ele mantinha os movimentos mais lentamente de seu sexo dentro dele.**_

_**- Não estava com saudades, Duo? – Heero sussurrou no ouvido do amante, logo em seguida, beijando e mordendo sua orelha.**_

_**Ele estremeceu e como resposta apenas gemeu. Não conseguia manter um pensamento coerente com Heero dentro de si. Seu próprio sexo friccionando de contra os lençóis da cama, só aumentavam sua eloqüência. Tentava conter seus gemidos abafando-os no travesseiro, mas quando Heero de repente saiu dentro de si, levantou o rosto para saber o que havia acontecido, apenas para ter o corpo virado na cama e sem qualquer aviso ser preenchido mais uma vez de forma impiedosa. Desta vez, não conseguiu conter o grito que rompeu em sua garganta, um misto de dor e prazer ao qual ele, com o recomeço dos movimentos vigorosos do outro, só conseguia pedir por mais.**_

_**Agora podia ver o rosto da pessoa que lhe tomava. Heero estava com os belos olhos azuis nublados de desejo, se deleitando dentro de si; a franja bagunçada, agora úmida de suor, colando em sua testa; a calça baixada apenas o suficiente para que deixasse seu sexo liberto, enquanto seu tórax nu estava completamente exposto.**_

_**Ele gemeu ante a visão do outro garoto, que apesar da pouca idade, demonstrava tanta força e demanda sobre si. As mãos dele seguravam suas pernas, elevando um pouco seus quadris, enquanto seguia aquele vai e vem forte e contínuo. A cada vez que as estocadas o atingiam fundo, seus gemidos apenas aumentavam. Se estivesse pensando, deveria saber que tinha que controlar a voz, pois estavam num dormitório escolar, mas não se dava conta de mais nada, só queria mais, sentir mais o que Heero estava lhe proporcionando.**_

_**Uma das mãos do garoto japonês deslizou por sua perna, apertando sua coxa no processo e finalmente descendo ao encontro de seu sexo, que excitado, estava quase em seu limite. O toque da mão se fechando sobre seu membro intumescido…**_

_**Arqueou as costas num gesto involuntário, querendo acompanhar os movimentos que lhe traziam ao ápice, mas não foi capaz de se mexer mais devido ao êxtase que lhe acometeu quando sentiu uma última e precisa estocada, e o gemido de Heero que lhe preencheu com seu sêmen. A única coisa que conseguiu foi gritar ainda mais alto quando seu próprio gozo o alcançou.**_

-

Max abriu os olhos, assustado, mas também envolvido por uma sensação de puro prazer. Suas costas, ainda arqueadas, e apesar do êxtase não pode deixar de notar que gemia alto. A sensação do líquido morno deixando seu sexo e o gozo aos poucos diminuindo.

A sensação do ápice foi desaparecendo, e envolvido por aquele torpor, deixou o corpo voltar a pesar totalmente na cama. Tentava controlar a respiração ofegante, enquanto olhava para o teto e buscava entender o que acabara de lhe acontecer. Outro sonho? Não, não havia sido sonho, era mais uma daquelas malditas lembranças… lembranças de Duo Maxwell. Elas haviam sido tão fortes, tão intensas que tinham conseguido tomar conta de seu corpo daquela maneira. Grunhiu frustrado, quando finalmente raciocinou que acabara de gozar apenas por causa de imagens em seu subconsciente e, o pior, imagens com Heero Yui. As pontadas em sua cabeça haviam desaparecido por completo e já estava certo de que elas eram seu maior aviso de quando entraria em um daqueles surtos estranhos. Infelizmente aquele havia sido o mais odioso de todos.

Tentando afastar as cenas de sua mente, se levantou enojado pela viscosidade dentro de sua calça. Irritado caminhou para o banheiro, arrancando as roupas. Tomaria um banho, depois passaria aquela experiência horrível para sua agenda e, em seguida, iria para a faculdade. Não permitiria que aquelas lembranças dominassem sua vida assim.

**-**

Heero estava deixando o orfanato naquele princípio de noite, quando recebeu uma ligação em seu celular. Estranhou um pouco ao ver o nome de Wufei no display e atendeu, enquanto abria a porta de seu carro e se ajeitava dentro do mesmo.

- Algum problema, Chang? – perguntou sabendo que não era comum uma ligação do chinês sem que existisse um propósito certo para isso.

- Estamos nos reunindo aqui em casa. – ele comentou. – Quatre e Trowa já estão a caminho.

Heero franziu o cenho, colocando a chave na ignição e então parou e especulou:

- Algum motivo especial?

- O resultado do exame de Thompson chegou hoje. – ele disse com um pouco de hesitação na voz.

O exame finalmente tinha ficado pronto? Ele não demorou em sua resposta.

- Não demoro a chegar aí. – afirmou desligando o telefone.

Heero vinha pensando naquele exame durante aquelas longas e tortuosas semanas, principalmente porque não conseguia parar de pensar em Max. Se fosse mesmo confirmado algum parentesco com Duo, não haveria mais porque contestar o motivo da semelhança entre os dois, mas se desse negativo, já não teria mais idéia do que poderia explicar aquela absurda coincidência.

Para ele que pretendia ir direto para seu apartamento se afundar em suas lembranças ou tentar se distrair com algum trabalho pessoal, aquela noite estava tendo uma virada angustiante.

Foi cuidadoso no trânsito, mas fez questão de dirigir o mais rápido que podia até a casa onde morava seu amigo chinês.

-

Max estava disposto a ir a faculdade, mas em sua mente vagava o maldito sonho, lembrança ou que quer que fosse aquele incidente com Heero. Era uma coisa perturbadora, quando pensava já ter se livrado daquele problema e o pior era que, desta vez, não tinha o japonês por perto para ter uma base de quem culpar. Por que justo ele tinha que passar por aquilo? Por que estava no escuro e não existia ninguém que pudesse acender as luzes e clarear seu caminho? Por que aquelas malditas lembranças agora invadiam sua mente sem qualquer motivo específico?

Tinha ido mais algumas vezes ao consultório de Sally para pegar os resultados dos exames, mas estes não haviam apresentado um problema sequer. Como estava se sentindo melhor e as lembranças pararam de atormentá-lo, tinha relaxado em comparecer as consultas, mesmo porque seu trabalho não lhe dava um horário acessível para estar sempre indo ao médico quando bem quisesse. Sabia que Quatre provavelmente não se importaria, mas não tinha qualquer intenção de abusar de sua proximidade com loiro.

Andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala pensando e repensando. Maldito Duo. Era culpa dele também, porque as lembranças dele tinham que estar aflorando em sua mente? Precisava descobrir mais sobre ele. Sim, era isso o que precisava. Talvez, como Sally tinha lhe sugerido, se conseguisse informações suficientes, pudesse se entender, mas lhe corroia recordar das palavras de Quatre. Procurar Heero, pois ele poderia lhe contar tudo o que quisesse saber sobre Duo.

Como poderia sequer cogitar em ir até o japonês? A verdade era que agora tinha mais medo do que raiva e ressentimento. Medo de piorar as coisas, mas se não conseguisse desvendar esse mistério, que Duo era para ele, talvez fosse pior.

As aulas daquela noite não eram tão importantes assim. Poderia resolver esse problema rapidamente se faltasse à faculdade. Era humilhante e arriscado, mas necessário. Ele tomou sua decisão e depois de se arrumar, saiu sem dar chance para segundos pensamentos.

-

Heero estava sentado numa das poltronas da sala da casa de Wufei e Sally, onde os mesmos também se encontravam, bem como seus amigos Quatre e Trowa. Era difícil dizer o que sentia. Era estranho que todos ali estivessem acompanhando o seu mesmo silêncio, ainda arrebatados pela revelação feita pelo casal de médicos. Deveriam estar preparados, deveria esperar, mas na prática era completamente diferente. Tinha em si um sentimento de vazio por uma constatação simples, que ele próprio sabia: Max estava ligado a Duo e não era qualquer tipo de experiência de clonagem. Não era uma simples coincidência, tampouco. Max era sim irmão de Duo.

- No final das contas, ele tinha uma família. – Quatre comentou, num tom triste, quebrando o silêncio.

- De uma maneira distorcida, podemos dizer que sim. – retificou Trowa. – Afinal, Max seria irmão por apenas umas das partes.

Heero permaneceu em silêncio, distraído com seus pensamentos, deixando aos poucos a informação consumi-lo. Wufei, como se lesse sua mente, o criticou:

- Ele pode ser idêntico fisicamente e geneticamente existir uma ligação, Yui, mas ele continua não sendo o Maxwell. Ponha isso na sua cabeça.

Heero levantou os olhos azuis para encarar o chinês e não quis entrar em méritos sobre aquilo. Sua mente poderia por mil vezes afirmar aquilo que Wufei lhe atestava, mas seu coração parecia sentir e persistir o contrário.

- Não existe nada para pensar. – disse um pouco desanimado. – De qualquer forma, ele me odeia.

Sally compreendia mais do que os outros e não conseguia deixar de se sensibilizar com o que Heero deveria estar passando. Se ele soubesse das sessões que tinha com Max, sobre o que ele lhe contava, de certo o japonês surtaria.

- Eu já conversei com você e disse que ele não te odeia, não é mesmo?

Heero voltou sua atenção para a amiga e recordou-se de imediato da conversa e que ela estava encontrando com Max freqüentemente em seu consultório.

- Como ele está? – Heero quis saber, sem fazer questão alguma de esconder a sua preocupação.

O que ela poderia responder sem quebrar sua ética médica?

- Eu já não o recebo em meu consultório há alguns dias, mas acho que o que ele vem passando está longe de ser uma coisa normal ou que eu possa afirmar que ele ficará bem.

Não só Heero se preocupou com aquelas palavras, mas Quatre e Trowa também.

- Como assim, Sally? – Quatre perguntou um pouco angustiado. – O que ele tem?

Sally suspirou deixando-se recostar no sofá e respondeu:

- Eu não sei ainda, mas também não posso lhes contar o que ele me confidencia. Eu acredito que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vá acabar contando a algum de vocês. – Ela se voltou para Heero e finalizou: - Mas ele não te odeia, Heero e se quer um conselho, controle seus ímpetos.

Heero franziu o cenho e indagou confuso:

- Ímpetos?

- Precisamos lembrar dos seus avanços sobre o rapaz, Yui? – Wufei ironizou.

Heero sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado, mas Sally logo amenizou a constatação feita pelo marido.

- Não se trata apenas disso, Wufei. É algo maior. – ela contou, ainda tendo a atenção dos quatro sobre si. – Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, também teria essa mesma reação de auto-preservação.

- Tem a ver com esses surtos que ele vem apresentando, não é mesmo? – Trowa questionou, querendo entender o ponto que a médica abordava.

- Tem sim, Trowa.

Heero voltou a pensar e indagou:

- Como ele poder às vezes falar como Duo. Igualzinho como se fosse Duo e estivesse vivendo em outro mundo, outra época. – recebeu um olhar frustrado de Wufei e o censurou: - Não me venha com esse olhar, Chang, eu sei muito bem o que eu vi e ouvi.

Sally, mais uma vez, ficou frustrada por não poder dar razão a Heero de forma mais específica, mas tentou aconselhá-lo.

- Heero, eu não sei como te explicar, mas não tente procurar por respostas agora. Não adiantaria.

Ele já recebera aquele conselho antes, mas era difícil de cumprir com o que pediam. A única coisa que tinha vontade era sair dali e ir direto ver Max, porém, não era pelos conselhos de Sally que se travava, e sim pelo que prometera ao rapaz naquele bilhete que lhe deixara. Tinha dito que daria um tempo para ele e estava lutando para não quebrar sua palavra. Havia quase um mês que não o via.

Quando deixou a casa de Wufei, havia a constatação de que Max era irmão de Duo não era uma coisa ruim. Ruim seria se por acaso tivessem que contar a ele sobre seu parentesco com Duo. Tinham decidido esperar e, se fosse o caso, não revelar isso ao rapaz, não faria diferença já que o americano estava morto e só traria mais mágoa para Max. De qualquer forma, não sabiam se este tinha consciência de que havia sido concebido de uma inseminação artificial.

Heero pensou em apenas passar pela Universidade de Aston para que mesmo de longe pudesse ao menos ver Max, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Não poderia se impor assim. Dirigiu para seu apartamento, refletindo sobre o fato de Max ser irmão de Duo, mas decidiu que aquilo o estava torturando demais. Se não existisse aquela enorme diferença de idade, poderia até afirmar que os dois eram gêmeos.

Sorriu triste ao fechar a porta do carro no estacionamento do prédio e subiu para seu andar, disposto a enfrentar mais uma noite naquele apartamento solitário. Apenas ele e suas lembranças lhe fazendo companhia.

Ele tirou as chaves do bolso do jeans que usava e assim abriu a porta do elevador, mas ao fitar na direção da porta de seu apartamento, parou de repente de andar. Seu coração falhou uma batida e depois acelerou com a pura constatação de que recostado na parede ao lado da entrada para seu apartamento, estava Max.

Aproximou-se devagar, com medo de que fosse uma alucinação ou que se fosse real, assustasse o rapaz, que parecia perdido em pensamentos e não tinha notado sua chegada. Parou imediatamente quando finalmente Max se deu conta do eco dos passos no corredor e este virou o rosto para si. Foi, instantaneamente, arrebatado pelos belos olhos ametistas.

- Eu queria conversar com você, Heero.

**_Continua…_**

* * *

_**Nota da Beta:**_

_Tô com o seguinte feeling: Capítulo que vem vai pegar fogo!!! Continua logo, sensei... D_

_**Nota da Thoru:** _

_Olá pessoal!!! _

_Apenas para esclarecer que eu dei total apoio na atitude da Blanxe e, por isso, autorizei ela a parar a fic. As reviews são muito importantes para qualquer ficwriter, eu não escrevo, mas acompanho de perto as reviews postadas, porque elas são o mais próximo que estou de vocês e, além disso, elas servem como indicadores para que eu possa analisar se as nossas idéias estão sendo compreendidas e se estamos sabendo passá-las para vocês. Agradeço as reviews que foram enviadas para nós, e, por favor, não parem de mandar, porque elas são fundamentais para a nossa inspiração e motivação. _

_Grata Thoru!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe_**

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Beta:** **Ophiuchus no Shaina**._

_**Obs: **Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

* * *

Max não sabia bem o que falar, mas quando viu que Heero não lhe respondera e continuava a olhá-lo de forma séria, deduziu que talvez o japonês não estivesse mais disposto a ser sociável com ele. 

- Esquece. Foi mesmo uma idéia estúpida vir até aqui.

Max começou a caminhar para o elevador e foi quando finalmente Heero saiu de seu transe. Tinha ficado um pouco surpreso e, porque não dizer, extasiado ao ver Max ali, esperando por ele, e ainda falando que queria conversar. Isso tudo justamente quando tinham descoberto sua ligação com Duo.

- Espere! – se estapeou mentalmente por ter deixado sua voz sair tão angustiada, somente pela possibilidade de perder uma oportunidade de estar perto do rapaz.

Max parou, fitando-o com uma grande interrogação.

- Você queria conversar, não é mesmo? – lembrou, tentando não parecer idiota. – Por que não entramos, então?

Max o olhou por alguns segundos, mas não tinha o que ponderar, afinal, ele quem foi até Heero atrás das respostas que queria sobre Duo. Não tinha porque se negar ou dar para trás. Já tinha sido difícil engolir seu orgulho e vir procurar justamente a ele, então, estava se danando para o que quer que o outro pensasse.

Voltou os passos que tinha dado na direção do elevador, retornando ao apartamento do japonês. Heero sorriu intimamente e, mais aliviado, seguiu o rapaz para abrir a porta.

Quando entraram, Heero ainda não acreditava que era real. Max estava ali na sala de seu apartamento, esperando que ele terminasse de guardar suas pastas para que pudessem conversar. Enquanto colocava suas coisas em cima de uma mesa de canto, observou brevemente a forma como rapaz evitava se aproximar ou até mesmo olhar para a estante onde ficava o porta-retrato com a foto de Duo. Imaginava que deveria ter sido traumatizante o que quer que o jovem tenha passado naquele dia em que saíra de si, apenas ao ver a imagem do americano. Ainda queria entender aquilo, saber por que de tantas coincidências e, ainda por cima, porque Max repetia coisas que somente Duo poderia dizer.

Ainda percebendo o incômodo do rapaz, andou até o meio da sala, mantendo-se distante do espaço pessoal dele e perguntou:

- Por que as fotos lhe incomodam tanto assim?

Max voltou seus olhos violetas para encarar o japonês. Não queria ter que entrar em méritos sobre o que acontecia verdadeiramente com ele. Não queria nem imaginar o que passaria pela mente de Heero se dissesse que estava aos poucos ganhando lembranças que, até então, sabia pertencerem ao ex-amante dele.

- Bem, acho que tenho meus motivos para me sentir incomodado quando vejo fotos de uma pessoa que era idêntica a mim. – rebateu, de forma séria.

Heero sentiu, então, a obrigação de mais uma vez se desculpar por suas últimas atitudes.

- Eu sinto muito por…

Max levantou a mão, impedindo que ele continuasse. Não queria escutar aquela ladainha de desculpas de novo, ou relembrar o que tinha acontecido. Não era necessário e ele próprio preferia deixar qualquer pensamento, sobre aqueles acontecimentos, distantes.

- Eu não vim aqui para conversar sobre isso. – tentou se ater na urgência do que o trazia ali e, ainda assim, manter a recordação do último surto de memórias distante de seus pensamentos. – Eu conversei com Quatre e ele me sugeriu que procurasse você. Eu queria saber mais sobre Duo.

O pedido de Max não o surpreendia, mas lhe trazia algo diferente ao coração. Falar sobre Duo era algo fácil e, ao mesmo tempo, difícil de se fazer. Fácil porque não tinha nada que se referisse ao americano que não gostasse de relembrar, mas difícil porque mexia com suas velhas mágoas. Mesmo assim, jamais negaria aquele pedido, principalmente vindo de Max.

Fez menção com a mão para que Max se sentasse e o mesmo aceitou o convite, se acomodando em uma das poltronas da sala. Ele próprio sentou-se no sofá e finalmente perguntou:

- O que quer saber sobre Duo?

- Tudo. – respondeu determinado.

Heero não hesitou em atender a demanda do rapaz. Se era tudo o que ele queria saber, passaria por cima de suas próprias feridas para tentar contar o máximo que conhecia sobre o americano.

- Duo e eu nos conhecemos aqui na Terra, quando o princípio das guerras começou. Não posso dizer que foi amor à primeira vista, mas não demorou também para que, conforme trabalhávamos juntos, os sentimentos de ambos crescessem. – ele tentava se ater à história como se passasse um relatório, mesmo que fosse difícil, porque sabia que se transpasse aquele limite, não conseguiria. – Ele era a pessoa mais alegre, sorridente e despreocupada que eu já tinha conhecido; minha antítese na época. Eu era sempre quem procurava fazer tudo perfeito, como líder do grupo não admitia falhas, e vivíamos batendo de frente um com o outro por mínimos detalhes.

- E como chegaram a se aproximar, se eram tão diferentes e viviam brigando?

- Numa das missões, Duo foi capturado e eu não fui capaz de chegar a tempo para evitar o que aconteceu com ele.

Max ficou em silêncio, percebendo assim a dificuldade que o japonês tinha para contar sua falha e, ao mesmo tempo, tomando consciência de uma das lembranças que tivera do passado de Duo. Agora com Heero contando, entendia melhor o que se passara naquela situação. Ele não precisava da confirmação que Heero deu em seguida, mesmo porque, tinha sentido na pele o que havia acontecido a Duo.

- Eles o molestaram sexualmente e só então, depois de tê-lo salvado e destruído o cativeiro e seus raptores… – ele se deteve, não encarando Max no momento. – É uma das coisas que eu ainda carrego comigo, me culpo por não tê-lo ajudado antes que o machucassem.

Max escutou atentamente todo o curto relato que foi feito por Heero da vida de Duo Maxwell. Não podia negar que se sentia completamente esquisito ao escutar os fatos sendo contados com uma emoção que o japonês tentava manter de lado, mas dificilmente conseguia e não havia como negar, nem pelas palavras sempre com um tom ameno, nem pelo olhar que o oriental trazia tamanha nostalgia. Max não sabia definir o sentimento que o invadia por ter a vida de Duo sendo aberta como um livro para ele. Era insano pensar daquela forma, mas parecia tão familiar com tudo o que lhe era dito, como se até mesmo as mínimas coisas que jamais chegara a ver ou escutar em seus surtos, fizessem parte dele, como se de alguma forma conhecesse aquela história e estivesse apenas há muito tempo esquecida no fundo de sua mente.

E aquele final, onde Heero lhe dizia com detalhes sobre a morte de Duo, parecia ainda mais vívido do que a intensidade das palavras que saíam da boca do japonês.

- Ele morreu porque se distraiu para me ajudar. – Heero disse, com o mais puro lamento em sua voz. – Ele morreu sem que eu lhe dissesse uma vez sequer que o amava.

Max conseguia entender os motivos de Heero por não ter conseguido superar em definitivo a perda de Duo, compreendia perfeitamente o porquê de sua presença perturbá-lo tanto, mas, acima de tudo, sabia que o que Heero carregava era incoerente. Ele tinha a plena certeza disso, pois quando revivia as lembranças de Duo, era como se fosse sua vida. Duo amava Heero e sabia que era amado, mesmo que o japonês jamais tivesse vocalizado aquilo.

- Mas ele sabia… - pensou alto, deixando escapar as palavras inconscientemente.

Heero olhou para Max intrigado e franziu o cenho.

- O que disse? – perguntou, querendo ter certeza de que, pelo menos, não tinha escutado errado.

Max ficou sem graça por ter vocalizado seus pensamentos, mas sentiu-se desconfortável com o olhar de suspeita que o japonês lhe lançou.

- Nada, esquece. Eu só estava pensando demais. Só isso.

Heero não considerou aquela uma explicação plausível. Ele guardava consigo coincidências demais para deixar mais uma passar.

- Max, porque você não me diz o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou ansioso por uma resposta. – Não pode ser apenas uma mera coincidência você se parecer com Duo e ainda deixar escapar tantas coisas que somente Duo saberia.

Max começou a ficar agitado com aquela pressão que Heero iniciara. Ele não queria falar nada sobre seu problema. Não queria que o japonês quisesse mais proximidade ainda.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Não se faça de desentendido. Você gritou por mim quando Cliff quase o estuprou em seu apartamento.

- Eu poderia pedir ajuda a qualquer um. No desespero deve ter vindo o seu nome.

- Max, você chamou por um apelido que somente Duo me chamava: Hee-chan. E se não me engano, você não sabe nada de japonês para me chamar assim.

Max desviou o olhar, engolindo em seco. Ele se lembrava de tê-lo chamado assim. Dentro daquelas lembranças, enquanto Duo era violentado, este gritava mentalmente por aquele nome. Não imaginava que Heero tivesse escutado.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Eu ainda quero saber o porquê de você ter cremado o corpo de Duo, sem ao menos ter o consentimento dos outros. - tentou voltar o assunto principal e desviar daquele que o incomodava. - E se uma família viesse a querer reivindicar o corpo do filho?

Heero foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta e momentaneamente se perdeu na resposta que poderia dar. Uma família…

- Duo não tinha ninguém. Ele era órfão e todas as pessoas a quem ele estimava morreram de forma trágica. – contou, ainda sentindo o peso do que agora sabia em seu coração. – Eu, como a pessoa mais próxima dele na época, decidi por mim e por ele também. Hoje talvez eu tenha percebido que devia ter ponderado melhor.

Max o olhou inquiridoramente, sem entender o porquê da mudança repentina no humor de Heero. Ele parecia acuado e certamente se debatendo com algum fato que ainda não contara.

- A família dele? Você conseguiu encontrá-la?- perguntou um tanto ansioso. - É por isso que tem esses segundos pensamentos agora?

Heero olhou um pouco incerto para Max. Não era de sua índole mentir ou esconder fatos tão importantes como aquele. Ele queria seguir seus primeiros pensamentos de não revelar nada, mas, por mais que o chateasse, Max deveria saber da verdade. Era um direito que ele tinha.

- Você é a única família que poderia reivindicar qualquer coisa sobre Duo. – contou, esperando para ver qual seria a reação do rapaz a sua frente.

Max sentiu seu coração se apertar e, por um momento, pensou ter parado de respirar. Seus olhos ametistas arregalados procuravam algum sinal de mentira ou brincadeira nos olhos azuis do japonês, mas lá não havia nada além de sinceridade. Como assim ele era a única família de Duo? Não poderia ser… ou poderia? Uma imensa confusão se formou em sua cabeça que em segundos tentou formular uma resposta, sem qualquer êxito.

- Do que você está falando, Heero?

Heero respirou fundo, buscando coragem para contar o que tinha verdadeiramente acontecido.

- Desde o inicio, nós estamos investigando para tentar saber o motivo de sua semelhança com Duo. Um detetive contratado por Quatre descobriu que você é um bebê de proveta e nós desconfiamos da possibilidade de que talvez pudessem ter algum parentesco. – fez uma pausa, vendo o semblante de Max começar a se obscurecer. – Quatre usou a desculpa do teste sanguíneo para o trabalho e assim nós conseguimos correr um teste de parentesco usando a amostra do seu sangue e fios do cabelo de Duo.

- Vocês fizeram tudo isso pelas minhas costas? – indagou, incrédulo.

- Escute, eu sei que não agimos da melhor maneira, mas só assim pudemos saber que você é irmão de Duo.

O coração de Max batia tão acelerado que ele pensou que poderia ter um ataque ali mesmo e morrer. Era raiva, indignação e, acima de tudo, surpresa por saber então que sua ligação com aquele americano era maior do que poderia querer imaginar. Por que ele? Sabia que seus pais tiveram problemas para concebê-lo, mas o que isso tinha a ver com o fato de ser irmão ou não de Duo? Não fazia sentido nenhum.

A raiva cegava completamente seus pensamentos coerentes e num único movimento levantou-se, dirigindo suas palavras ao japonês.

- Eu não acredito! Como puderam fazer isso sem o meu consentimento? – disse num puro tom de revolta, tentando controlar todos seus ímpetos de elevar ainda mais a voz. Algo lhe veio na cabeça. - O que mais vocês armaram, hein? A médica que Wufei me indicou também está nisso com vocês?!

Heero se contraiu ante a acusação verdadeira.

- Ela é esposa de Wufei. – vendo a ira e a incredulidade aumentarem terrivelmente nos olhos de Max, ele tentou amenizar. - Mas ela é uma profissional, não pode nos contar nada do que se passa na consulta de vocês. Wufei só estava querendo lhe ajudar, indicando uma pessoa em quem confiava.

- Em que ele confiava não, que todos vocês confiavam! Isso é uma merda de manipulação, Yui! – passou uma das mãos nervosamente pelos curtos cabelos castanhos e depois de um riso sardônico, continuou: - Eu pensando que o único desgraçado capaz de atitudes desleais era você, mas não! É bom saber que a corja toda de pilotos Gundam age sem qualquer princípio! – seu tom de desgosto só expressou o que realmente estava sentindo. Afastou-se com a plena intenção de ir embora.

Heero se angustiou e se irritou com o estado de Max. Ele não queria que o rapaz pensasse mal deles, mas também não achava justa a forma como ele os julgava sem qualquer refreio.

Não pensou muito no que fez, pois quando deu por si já tinha agarrado Max pela blusa e o juntado de contra a parede.

- Você quer parar com esse escândalo egoísta e pelo menos uma vez pensar em como nós nos sentimos?! – gritou num primeiro momento e, ao ver os grandes olhos violetas tanto surpresos quanto receosos, ele tentou conter a voz e seus próprios sentimentos pela conscientização da proximidade que infligira entre ambos. – Por que você não pára pra pensar em como eu me sinto?

Max engoliu em seco, sem conseguir desviar seu olhar dos olhos de Heero. Fora pego de surpresa e, aquela reação, subitamente o fez lembrar das últimas lembranças que invadiram sua mente. Lembrar dos detalhes, da demanda de Heero com Duo, dos toques, do gosto dos beijos… Sem que conseguisse evitar, se pegou desviando o olhar para os lábios do japonês, sua respiração acompanhado as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Em seguida, se recuperou, voltando a olhar para os olhos do outro homem.

Heero tinha consciência de que não poderia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, de que não poderia ceder aos seus impulsos. Mas ao ver a forma como Max direcionara o olhar para sua boca e agora vê-lo umedecer os lábios com a língua, tão tentadoramente próximo, não era algo que sua mente conseguisse controlar. Não usou de volúpia, ao contrário, desta vez foi abaixando o rosto, aproximando lentamente seus lábios dos de Max, e sem perder contato com os olhos violetas, tocou a boca macia na sua.

Max no fundo de sua mente queria protestar, mas incrivelmente não encontrava forças suficientes diante do olhar intenso do japonês, nem contra a própria inércia e aceitação de seu corpo. Quando sentiu o toque dos lábios dele nos seus, o reconhecimento das mesmas sensações que teve no sonho veio à tona e seus olhos se fecharam instintivamente.

Heero quase não acreditava que Max não o repelira. Com o coração querendo explodir em seu peito, ao ver que o jovem fechara os olhos, voltou a tomar a boca dele na sua.

E Max começou a corresponder, mesmo que hesitante e sutilmente. Seus lábios se deixaram guiar pelos movimentos da boca de Heero na sua, sentindo as mãos afrouxarem em sua camisa e uma delas vir pousar em seu rosto. Relutante em suas próprias reações, Max vacilou por um momento, questionando se aquilo era mesmo certo, o porquê de estar deixando que o japonês o beijasse. Contudo, quando deu por si, já estava envolvendo o corpo dele com os braços, deixando que suas mãos tocassem suas costas.

Um sentimento intenso, somado talvez ao de plenitude, chegava e clamava todo o seu ser. Era como se de nada mais precisasse e tivesse finalmente se livrado de um grande peso dentro de si, que sequer sabia que carregava… Era como estar em casa.

Mas, ainda assim, existiam muitas coisas que não podiam deixar de levar em consideração.

Quando percebeu que Max apartava o beijo que dividiam, Heero conseguiu finalmente voltar à realidade. Tinha mais uma vez beijado Max e tinha sido aceito, mas não sabia ao certo o que esperar do rapaz. A única coisa que tinha certeza, depois daquela demonstração de entrega, era que não o deixaria escapar ou se afastar novamente.

Abriu os olhos mais uma vez, dando diretamente com os orbes violetas que pareciam especular sobre algo, buscar uma resposta que não conseguia de forma alguma uma explicação. Ao não conseguir decifrar o que queria, Max desviou o olhar, um pouco envergonhado, afastando com as mãos o corpo dele do seu.

Max tentou expor em palavras o que pensava, os motivos, mas não conseguia.

- Heero, eu não… Acho que isso não deveria…

Foi cortado quando Heero se reaproximou e calou seus lábios, tocando-os com um dos dedos.

- Não diga que se arrepende ou que isso não deveria ter acontecido. – ele pediu, no fundo querendo suplicar para que o rapaz realmente não dissesse ou pensasse daquela forma. – Eu sei que você está confuso, que muitas coisas estão acontecendo, mas eu só queria uma chance de poder me aproximar… de poder ficar junto de você.

Max se via numa situação em que não conseguia achar as rédeas para ter o controle novamente. Gostava de ter como determinar, de ter o domínio de suas ações, mas não era assim que se sentia naquele momento. Estava completamente desarmado e confuso diante dos olhos azuis de Heero Yui.

- Eu não sei se isso seria certo. – finalmente conseguiu vocalizar algo coerente, retomando um pouco sua linha de raciocínio.

Heero, por um instante, lembrou de Duo. Será que era daquele jeito, frustrado e magoado, que Duo se sentira quando muitas das vezes em que tentou se aproximar dele fora prontamente repelido? Talvez agora entendesse muito bem, pois sentia na pele o que era querer muito uma pessoa e esta, a cada passo que dava para frente, recuava dois.

- Me deixe ao menos tentar. – pediu, e logo em seguida deixou que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. – Vamos começar de novo. – estendeu a mão e com uma expressão confiante se apresentou:

- Eu sou Heero Yui, ex-piloto Gundam, hoje trabalhando com desenvolvimento de softwares e responsável pelo Maxwell´s Hope, um orfanato não muito distante do centro.

Max ficou um pouco surpreso pela súbita proposta de Heero e ficou por segundos olhando para a mão estendida a sua frente. Era estranho e inusitado, mas aquele gesto fez com que sentisse parte de sua hesitação se esvair e pegou-se sorrindo ao perceber que talvez não fosse tão ruim deixar que aquela aproximação acontecesse, que talvez Heero Yui não fosse tão ruim quanto pensava.

Heero temeu mais uma vez a rejeição, mas quase deixou transparecer seu alívio quando o rapaz aceitou a sua mão num cumprimento e não conseguiu fazer seu coração se conter, ao ser arrebatado mais uma vez por aquele sorriso.

- Muito prazer, Max Thompson, universitário em Aston e estagiário da Winner Corporation.

Se Heero pudesse descrever um momento mais feliz do que quando ele e Duo tinham se entendido, aquele seria seu escolhido. Estava, enfim, conseguindo o que queria: quebrar aos poucos as barreiras de Max e fazer com que ele deixasse provar que poderia conquistá-lo.

-

Max deixou o apartamento de Heero aquela noite, negando a oferta de carona feita pelo japonês, que aceitou sua recusa apenas por sua insistência. Tinha que confessar que não se sentia à vontade o bastante para sair com o japonês para cima e para baixo ainda, mesmo que fosse uma carona até seu apartamento. Mas caminhar lhe fez bem e o permitiu pensar melhor, distante da intensidade do olhar de Heero e de sua presença.

Ele contara mais um pouco sobre Duo e prometera separar algumas fotos que tinha guardado. O que mais lhe chocava mesmo era o fato de saber que tinha um irmão. Ele ficara, a princípio, com raiva por terem mexido com sua vida sem sua autorização, mas isso diminuíra já que agora refletia sobre as palavras de Heero. Como eles, ex-pilotos, deveriam se sentir com a ciência de que existia alguém tão parecido com o falecido companheiro deles, e principalmente agora, que tinham certeza de que ele, Max, era seu irmão?

Um irmão… Talvez devesse ligar para sua mãe e conversar sobre aquilo. Tentar conseguir mais explicações, mas tinha certeza de que isso acarretaria uma série de aborrecimentos e preocupações e não queria mais problemas do que os que já tinha no momento. Um dia quem sabe procurasse por aquelas respostas.

Olhou para o céu escuro, encoberto pelas espessas nuvens. O frio cortava seu rosto, enquanto caminhava pela calçada das ruas quase vazias devido ao horário avançado da noite.

Como seria ter um irmão? Como seria conhecer Duo? E se ele estivesse vivo hoje e não tivesse morrido durante as guerras? Provavelmente estaria feliz ao lado de Heero, e isso significava que ele não teria a atenção nem qualquer tipo de afeto do japonês. Isso o fazia refletir sobre as palavras agressivas de William, antes de partir, de que ele poderia entrar na vida de Heero, mas nunca seria mais do que uma sombra daquilo que este mais desejava na vida.

Era o que ele era? Apenas uma sombra, um substituto para a falta de uma pessoa que fizera um papel de suma importância, não só na vida de Heero, mas também na dos outros três pilotos? Ele queria entender ou poder negar. Talvez estivesse mesmo começando a se afeiçoar à idéia de aceitar a aproximação deles e não queria que isso acontecesse pelos motivos errados. Não queria ser apenas alguém que estava presente para preencher um buraco que outra pessoa deixara… que seu irmão deixara.

E ainda queria entender o motivo de serem tão idênticos. Apesar de serem irmãos, não eram gêmeos, e ainda assim, era como se fossem. Poderia tal coincidência existir?

Eram questões e mais questões, que vinham seguidas de dúvidas e mais dúvidas, que lhe acompanharam até chegar a seu apartamento. Entretanto, o único fato que tinha certeza era que ainda seria Max Thompson, e que não queria perder sua identidade para Duo Maxwell.

-

Cliff estranhou quando, na noite anterior, Max não tinha comparecido às aulas na universidade. Como não poderia ser diferente, ficou preocupado e cogitou a idéia de telefonar, mas se refreou por temer estar ultrapassando alguma linha imposta pelo ex-namorado.

Ex-namorado… Ainda não conseguia se conformar com aquela condição. Num momento ele tinha em seus braços a pessoa que mais desejara e, num seguinte, essa pessoa já não mais estava a seu lado. Tinha certeza de que Max ainda sentia algo por ele, ainda o amava, mesmo porque, sentimentos não desapareciam da noite para o dia, mesmo com o erro estúpido que cometera. Mesmo assim, não gostava daquela situação. Tinha concordado em dar o tempo que o outro solicitara, mas para ele era difícil ter que se afastar quando já se acostumara a presença dele em sua vida.

Ficou aliviado quando Max apareceu àquela noite no campus da universidade, bem e como se nada tivesse acontecido. Reparou que ele parecia um tanto contemplativo, mas acima de tudo, havia algo diferente em seu olhar. Algo que não sabia ao certo como definir.

Em um dos pátios, ele se aproximou do ex e o abordou, enquanto caminhavam para um dos prédios.

- Você não apareceu para as aulas de ontem. Fiquei preocupado. – comentou, vendo o moreno olhá-lo com certa intensidade. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Max ainda estava remoendo muito seus pensamentos. O loiro lhe abordar, fazia uma outra questão lhe assombrar. Seus sentimentos por Cliff eram a coisa mais certa e definida que ele achava ter em sua vida. Quando sucumbira a sua persistência e se entregara a ele, tinha certeza de que o amava. Fora ele quem o fizera conhecer um lado que até então nunca cogitara desenvolver: se apaixonar por outro homem. A questão era que não conseguia mais ter essa certeza agora, não depois da noite anterior em que permitira que Heero o beijasse e lhe garantira uma chance.

Seria loucura estar aceitando tudo aquilo, ou apenas estava deixando que finalmente seus sentimentos aflorassem sem interferência exterior?

- Eu estava cansado, Cliff, só isso. – mentiu, não querendo criar conflitos desnecessários com o loiro, já que tinha certeza de que tocar no nome de Heero seria trazer mais problemas à tona.

Cliff o parou por um momento, segurando-o carinhosamente pelo pulso e o fez se voltar para si. Em seu rosto, estava impressa a preocupação e especulação, como se tentasse buscar na feição do outro algo fora do normal.

- Você está realmente bem, Max?

Max ponderou por um instante e tomou uma decisão.

- Vem comigo.

Tomando a mão do loiro na sua, Max os guiou para longe do pátio até atrás de um dos prédios, onde não havia movimentação de pessoas. Parou assim que teve a certeza de que estavam apenas ele e o inglês ali.

- O que houve, Max?- Cliff perguntou ressabiado.

Max olhou confidente para o loiro e fez sua demanda:

- Me beije.

Cliff franziu o cenho, intrigado com o pedido de Max.

- Como assim? – indagou, não querendo tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada.

- Eu mandei me beijar. – Max repetiu, um pouco frustrado.

O inglês não estava entendendo muito bem a súbita exigência do outro, mas não se negou a satisfazê-la. Aproximou-se pousando uma das mãos em sua cintura, trazendo o corpo menor para encostar-se ao seu. Não sabia o que significava aquilo, mas só o reconhecimento do corpo de Max tão junto ao seu novamente, já era o bastante para que quisesse perder o controle de si e esquecer de todo o resto. Buscou pela boca do moreno, primeiro experimentando com lentidão. Mas ao sentir os braços dele circundarem seu pescoço e a língua buscar pela sua, deixou qualquer moderação de lado, tomando seus lábios com total volúpia.

Max queria um teste, uma prova de seus sentimentos, uma forma de dizer a si mesmo o que verdadeiramente queria. Quando Heero o beijara na noite anterior, ele tinha sentido algo intenso, algo que fazia seu coração se acalmar e disparar ao mesmo tempo, como se ele pudesse sucumbir e tudo o que exista a seu redor desaparecer que simplesmente não faria a menor diferença. Ali, com Cliff ainda o beijando, sentia que poderia se deixar levar, a excitação e o desejo estavam impressos dentro de si, mas ao buscar pelo que existia, além disso, não conseguia encontrar…

Era simplesmente diferente.

O que era ou não amor de verdade? Amava Heero? Como poderia amar Heero, tendo o conhecido apenas há tão pouco tempo e ter confundido seus sentimentos por Cliff?

Apartou o beijo, um pouco hesitante e ofegante. Inegavelmente Cliff poderia conseguir o que quisesse e quem quisesse com um beijo daqueles, mas ele não queria que continuasse, não depois da assustadora descoberta que invadia sua mente e seu peito.

- Obrigado, Cliff. – agradeceu se afastando, ao ver que o loiro ainda tinha os olhos nublados pelo mesmo desejo e paixão intensa de sempre.

- O que significou isso, Max? – perguntou incerto.

- Nada. – afirmou de forma pesarosa. - Apenas uma coisa que me deu vontade de fazer. – confessou e ao ver que poderia ser interpretado de forma errada, completou: - Não estou reatando com você, Cliff.

Cliff sorriu e balançou a cabeça de forma displicente.

- Seria esperar demais, não é mesmo?

- Seria. – confirmou quase que penosamente, com a constatação de que provavelmente jamais reatariam.

Seu celular começou a tocar e, ao pegá-lo, viu de quem se tratava, sentindo o que não tinha sentido num simples beijo com Cilff. Seu coração parecia estar em pura taquicardia.

Começou a caminhar com intenção de seguir para sala de aula, sabendo que era acompanhado por Cliff. Não poderia deixar que o ex soubesse que estava falando no telefone com Heero.

- Max, eu separei as fotos de que tinha lhe falado, e mais algumas que talvez você gostasse de ver.

- Ótimo, não pensei que conseguiria tão rápido.

- Eu tinha bons motivos para me apressar com isso… Queria te ver.

Max perdeu a respiração por um segundo e tentou deixar a voz soar indiferente.

- Eu estou na faculdade agora.

- Posso encontrá-lo depois? Se quiser eu te busco e a gente…

- Não, não vai dar mesmo. – o cortou rapidamente, mas sentindo remorso por estar tendo que fazer certo teatro por causa de Cliff. – Olha, a gente decide isso depois. Eu preciso ir agora.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, desligou o aparelho e, ao olhar de relance para Cliff, viu que este parecia intrigado, mas não ousou comentar ou questionar nada. Era óbvio que o loiro estava se contendo apenas para não aborrecê-lo e achou que pelo menos isso era louvável na atitude do ex. Quando tivesse certeza e estabilidade conversaria sério com ele.

-

Heero, quando escutou o telefone ser desligado, sem ao menos uma despedida apropriada, ficou extremamente inquieto. Max o tratara com indiferença e sem qualquer tipo de consideração. Isso fazia lembrar do rapaz de antes da noite anterior, de como ele lhe evitava e mantinha o máximo de distância que podia. Não queria acreditar que Max teria voltado atrás em sua decisão, que tivera segundos pensamentos e desistira de lhe dar uma chance.

Tentou se distrair, afastar aquela insegurança que atrapalhava seus pensamentos, mas a única coisa que fazia era olhar para as coisas que havia separado para levar para Max, que estavam pousadas sobre a mesa do escritório de seu apartamento, onde estava sentado.

Lembrou de Duo… Seu Duo lhe ensinara muitas coisas e uma delas foi não ficar parado esperando algo acontecer e agir de uma vez.

Resolvido, catou as coisas que tinha separado e deixou o escritório de seu apartamento.

-

Max deixou a universidade no horário habitual. Agora que estava livre de suas responsabilidades, se perguntava se deveria telefonar para Heero para explicar o que tinha realmente acontecido. Lembrou-se da hora e constatou: era muito tarde. Aquela altura da noite o japonês já deveria estar dormindo, ainda mais se não lhe telefonara de volta.

Não fora sua intenção ser tão frio, mas era sua maneira de ser e de lidar com situações que o incomodavam. Cliff a seu lado escutando a conversa era definitivamente uma dessas situações.

Ao descer do ônibus e começar a caminhar pela calçada, rumo ao seu prédio, pensou que poderia ligar para o japonês pela manhã e se explicar melhor. Não era de seu feitio, mas não gostava de deixar uma impressão errada.

Suspirou cansado daqueles pensamentos que não levavam a lugar nenhum, quando finalmente percebeu que estava perto de seu prédio. Contudo, algo o fez parar antes de verdadeiramente alcançá-lo e foi a constatação de que era o carro de Heero parado na frente de seu prédio, e o próprio recostado na lateral que dava pra calçada.

Engoliu em seco quando este notou sua presença próxima e lhe encarou com os olhos azuis que expressavam carinho e… medo?

Retomou sua passada e se aproximou do japonês, querendo entender o que ele fazia ali.

- Eu pensei que nos falaríamos depois. – Max lembrou brevemente de sua última fala ao telefone na faculdade.

Heero aparentou certo constrangimento. Sem saber se Max dizia aquilo como uma censura ou apenas por estar surpreso em vê-lo ali. Temia que pudesse ser a primeira opção, por isso tentou explicar.

- Eu sinto muito, Max. Eu não queria ser insistente quando você desligou o telefone, mas também não conseguia entender o porquê de ter agido com tanta indiferença ao meu telefonema.

Max agora tinha afetado o japonês com o jeito que lhe tratara ao telefone. Não se impediu de sorrir com a constatação daquela preocupação que o outro homem sentia em relação a ele.

- Eu que lhe devo desculpas. Eu estava conversando com Cliff quando você me ligou. Não queria que ele soubesse que estava conversando com você.

Heero tomou uma postura mais rígida ao escutar Max pronunciar o nome do ex-namorado. Era ciúme e era medo… medo de Max ter pensando em voltar para o inglês.

- Eu pensei que vocês tivessem terminado.

- Eu pedi um tempo a ele, Heero. Isso não quer dizer que eu vá lhe virar as costas e deixar de falar com ele. – vendo o japonês se retrair ante suas palavras, resolveu assegurar. – Isso também não quer dizer que eu vou me voltar para ele de novo.

- Eu confesso que fiquei preocupado que você pudesse ter pensado melhor.

- Sinto muito, não foi minha intenção passar esse tipo de idéia. – penalizou-se mais uma vez e resolveu desviar um pouquinho aquele assunto. – Você não precisava ter vindo aqui só por causa disso.

- Precisava. – ele afirmou, deixando clara sua própria insegurança. – Mas eu também queria lhe entregar logo o que tinha separado.

Max o olhou por alguns segundos, ponderando se deveria ou não convidá-lo para subir. Não queria que o japonês tivesse idéias erradas, não estava preparado para nada ainda, mesmo que seus sentimentos estivessem mais claros agora.

- Muito obrigado por sua preocupação. Eu sinto por não convidá-lo para subir, mas é que eu estou muito cansado.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça e abriu a porta traseira do carro, pegando as coisas que tinha trazido para o rapaz. Aquelas fotos eram como tesouros para ele, mas entregá-las para Max não o fazia sentir-se mal ou algo parecido. Confiava em Max e, acima de tudo, sentia estranhamente como se estivesse entregando aquelas coisas para a pessoa que um dia fora seu dono.

- Aqui tem tudo o que tinha lhe prometido. – ele disse passando a pasta para Max e no processo tocando sua mão. – E eu só queria te ver. Nada mais que isso.

Max não podia negar que tinha ficado sensibilizado pelas palavras de Heero, mas não conseguia retribuir com o mesmo tipo de ternura.

- Obrigado, Heero… por estar me ajudando.

Heero se aproximou então, tocando a face de Max com a palma de sua mão e quase cedendo ao impulso de beijá-lo na boca.

- Eu posso te ligar amanhã? Talvez marcar algo no final de semana para fazermos juntos?

Max se viu invadido pelo calor do toque de Heero. Mesmo que singelo, o gesto só o fez certificar-se daquele sentimento que mantinha agora guardado somente para si.

Sorriu mais uma vez e assentiu com a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado.

- Se você quiser.

Heero inclinou-se e deixou um beijo em seu rosto, fechando brevemente os olhos, contendo visivelmente sua vontade era tomar a boca de Max e se possível fazer muito mais do que simples toques como aquele, mas não poderia avançar as barreiras tão afoitamente.

- Até amanhã, então.

Dito isso, ele se afastou e voltou na direção do carro, onde entrou e, com um último aceno, deixou o local. Ele estava feliz e não havia mais nada que pudesse querer naquele momento. Teria Max, poderia levar o tempo que levasse, mas não o deixaria escapar de sua vida.

Max olhou o carro se perder ao longe e em seguida entrou para o prédio. Poderia estar sendo precipitadamente tolo por estar aceitando os avanços de Heero, poderia estar se enganando em muitas coisas, mas não queria pensar mais, não naquele momento.

Não muito longe dali, uma figura observara exatamente tudo o que acontecera, contendo-se, apesar de seu ódio e ciúme.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Nota da beta:** Alguém mais aí teve taquicardia junto comigo? Cara! Sério... Não consigo nem falar direito._

-


	13. Chapter 13

_**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**_

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Beta:** **Ophiuchus no Shaina**._

_**Obs: **Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

* * *

Max tinha visto cada uma daquelas fotos mais de dez vezes. Deitado de bruços na cama de casal, em seu quarto, ele estava arrumado para sair, mas, enquanto esperava, espalhara as imagens sobre o colchão e as admirava, analisando mais uma vez. Cada uma delas trazia o piloto americano que tanto se parecia com ele. Algumas ao lado dos amigos, outras sozinho, mas em todas mostrando a pessoa alegre e descontraída que era. Com aquelas fotos, vendo os outros quando mais novos, pode ter a exata confirmação de que os garotos que apareciam em suas lembranças eram mesmo eles. 

Pegou nas mãos uma imagem que tinha Duo ao lado de Heero. Os dois apenas. Apesar da evidente alegria e sorriso do americano, o japonês se mantinha sério e o encarava com certa censura. Percebera que, quando jovem, Heero deveria ser muito emburrado e ranzinza, pelo menos era o que as fotos mostravam.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando escutou o barulho do interfone. Era hora de ir embora. Juntou rapidamente tudo que estava espalhado sobre a cama e arrumou, guardando dentro da gaveta.

Deixou o cômodo, pegando suas chaves e saindo do apartamento.

Era sábado e Heero tinha insistido que queria que passasse o final de semana fazendo alguma coisa juntos. Estava se dando a chance de conhecer o japonês, até mesmo para tentar entender melhor o que acontecia consigo mesmo. O que mais o deixava aliviado, era que as lembranças tinham parado de assaltá-lo desde a noite que tinha ido procurar Heero. As recordações de Duo tinham deixado de invadir sua mente. Era estranho, muito estranho, mas agora que tinha conseguido mais informações e existia a nova realidade de que ele e o americano tinham uma ligação forte, poderia talvez voltar até Sally e discutir sobre a nova descoberta e tentar saber o que levava a ter essas lembranças do outro.

Ele ainda não estava muito conformado com a idéia de ter sido enganado pela médica também, mas o jeito como as coisas estavam acontecendo, o modo como agora estava tentando se dar com Heero, faziam com que pudesse começar compreender melhor o que eles estavam passando. Apesar de não dever confiar no japonês, ou em qualquer um deles, depois do que tinham feito, acreditava quando Heero lhe garantia que ela mantinha sigilo médico, mesmo sendo amiga deles. No fundo aquilo poderia ser uma vantagem, Sally sendo médica e tendo conhecido Duo, talvez conseguisse discernir melhor o que o molestava.

-

Heero esperava ansioso dentro do carro por Max. Ele ainda estava em êxtase por conseguir se aproximar do rapaz. Depois do que tinha esperado e passado, finalmente estava fazendo com que o jovem baixasse um pouco as barreiras. Ele estava empolgado de uma maneira que já não se sentia há anos, muitos anos.

Quando viu Max deixar a portaria do prédio, destravou a porta do carro para que este entrasse e ficou observando como um bobo, enquanto o jovem se sentava e se ajeitava no banco do carona, colocando o cinto de segurança.

Estava definitivamente apaixonado por ele. Apaixonado como só estivera uma vez em toda sua vida.

- Aonde vamos? – Max se virou para encarar o japonês que ainda o olhava com certa fascinação.

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios e deu partida no carro.

- Primeiro quero que conheça um lugar.

- E esse lugar não tem nome? – indagou desconfiado.

- Tem sim. – respondeu confiante. – Chama-se Maxwell´s Hope.

Max foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras de Heero. Ele tinha contado, dentre tantas coisas, que era responsável por um orfanato e que este era um projeto de satisfação pessoal. Algo que ele mantinha e fazia questão de cuidar. Ele não perguntara, mas deduzia, pelo nome do lugar, que deveria ser algum tipo de homenagem ao amante que morrera. Se fosse como pensava, tinha assim a noção do quão desmedido era o que Heero sentia por Duo.

Ele não se opôs à proposta feita, mesmo não sendo a pessoa mais chegada a crianças. Ele poderia, assim, ficar conhecendo um pouco mais sobre a rotina de Heero.

-

O local tinha uma bela fachada e lembrou a Max aquelas instituições que eram munidas de tudo o que necessitava e mais um pouco. Ao sair do carro com o japonês, reparou no bem cuidado jardim da frente e não se conteve em perguntar.

- Como você consegue verba para manter esse lugar assim?

Heero deu de ombros e, com uma expressão irônica, respondeu:

- Quatre ajuda, já que o projeto foi feito para homenagear a memória de Duo.

Duo mais uma vez. Ele sabia. Aquele orfanato era mesmo para o americano.

- Esse por acaso era um sonho dele?

Começando a caminhar para dentro do prédio, Heero deu de ombro antes de responder.

- Não, mas talvez fosse. Nunca soube, com certeza, quais eram os planos para o futuro que Duo fazia.

- Então por quê?

- Era algo que eu sentia vontade de fazer, algo que eu sabia que Duo ficaria feliz e aprovaria. Eu sentia que assim ficaria mais próximo dele. – viu que Max franzira o cenho com a resposta e continuou: - Como já tinha contado, Duo viveu nas ruas de L2 durante a infância, nunca conheceu os pais e sendo órfão, aprendeu a fazer pequenos furtos, até que foi pego e colocado sob a responsabilidade de uma igreja que agia como orfanato também. Ele nunca foi adotado, acho que nem quando criança ele foi tranqüilo e isso fazia com que as pessoas mudassem de idéia. Até que o próprio padre Maxwell e a irmã Helen decidiram que ficariam com ele. Infelizmente a igreja foi destruída num ataque e o único sobrevivente foi Duo. Acho que ele sempre sentiu um vazio por não ter conhecido os pais, perdido as pessoas que ele reconhecia como família, por isso eu optei por ajudar crianças como ele.

Quando Max pensava que não havia mais nada que pudesse lhe surpreender no passado de Duo, Heero chegava com uma revelação mais detalhada sobre a vida dele.

- Como ele foi se tornar um piloto, então?

- Ele entrou numa das naves de um dos cientistas responsáveis pelo projeto Gundam. G achou que alguém que conseguia quebrar o sistema de segurança dele, com tão pouca idade, merecia seus créditos e o pegou para treiná-lo.

- E você?

- Eu fui criado por um assassino chamado Odin Lowe. Ele me ensinou tudo o que eu precisava saber e eu o ajudava em seus trabalhos. Quando ele morreu, assim como Duo, comecei a vagar sem propósito, até que J me achou.

- Desde crianças vocês foram treinados para pilotar aquelas máquinas? – indagou, realmente surpreso pela história.

- Sim. Nós não tínhamos família, não tínhamos para quem voltar, a não ser Quatre e Wufei, mas encontramos um propósito na batalha e, graças a isso, nos conhecemos.

Max percebia o saudosismo e uma pontada de tristeza nas palavras de Heero. Sentia por ele ter perdido uma pessoa como Duo e, no fundo, sentia por não poder ser essa pessoa que Heero parecia buscar tão visivelmente com o olhar.

- Esse aqui é o espaço de recreação das crianças. – Heero abriu a porta para que entrassem.

Max viu o enorme pátio onde as crianças brincavam. O barulho das risadas e das vozes estridentes dos pequenos chegou a sua percepção imediatamente, fazendo com que se contraísse.

- Yui, eu não acredito! – uma voz feminina reclamou e logo eles viram a mulher se aproximar, deixando algumas crianças a quem dava atenção. – O que você veio fazer aqui hoje?

Heero sorriu para a bela mulher que chegou até eles e resolveu não criar mais pânico nela.

- Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vim trabalhar hoje, Alice. – ele a tranqüilizou e isso ficou nítido em sua expressão. – Trouxe apenas um amigo para conhecer o lugar.

Alice desviou a atenção do japonês para o rapaz ao seu lado e estranhou. Não conhecia o garoto, que ela deduziu não ter completado nem seus vinte um anos ainda.

- Esse é Max Thompson, trabalha para Quatre, na Winner. Max esta é Alice Chambers, vice-diretora do Maxwell´s Hope.

Alice olhou para Heero com um meio sorriso. Ela se lembrava da conversa com o amigo antes de William partir e sua desconfiança não ficou contida.

- Então é você que não seduziu o Heero, mas fez com que ele fosse seduzido?

Heero fechou o cenho e a olhou de forma reprovadora. Como ela dizia aquilo e daquela forma justo para Max?

Max olhou para Heero com o semblante meio intrigado, por dentro, sentindo a maior vergonha do mundo, mas sem demonstrar, apenas cumprimentou a mulher e deixou qualquer cobrança para depois.

- Muito prazer.

- O prazer é meu, rapaz. – Alice olhou para Heero, mais uma vez, com um ar de malícia e este respondeu estreitando os olhos em ameaça.

Duas menininhas vieram correndo em sua direção e cada uma pegou em uma das mãos de Heero.

- Sr. Yui, venha ver nosso castelo. – elas disseram em união, puxando-o na direção da caixa de areia que ficava mais ao meio do pátio.

Heero riu e foi sem criar resistência, apesar de no momento não ter pensado que estava deixando Max sozinho com Alice.

Alice olhou para Max, que estava perdido em pensamentos, sério, apesar de ver a sua frente Heero com as meninas. Era impossível imaginar o que se passava na mente do rapaz. Não via ternura, nem qualquer tipo de sentimento similar nos olhos extremamente exóticos de Max, mas, resolveu falar mesmo assim:

- Vocês estão juntos?

Max voltou o olhar incerto para a mulher a seu lado e, por um momento, ficou sem saber o que responder. Ele estava dando uma chance de Heero se aproximar, mas definitivamente não eram um casal. Estavam longe disso.

- Não. – finalmente respondeu, pura e simplesmente.

Alice ficou surpresa pela dura sinceridade e certa falta de emoção quanto às palavras do rapaz.

- Você gosta dele?

Era um fator que Max vinha especulando desde a noite em que deixara o apartamento de Heero e que vinha desenvolvendo a partir de quando colocara Cliff a prova. Seus sentimentos eram um mistério até mesmo para si. Não havia comparação do que sentia, era diferente de um para o outro. Saber qual era mesmo o certo, o que verdadeiramente era amor, ou qual não era, estava trazendo um nó em sua cabeça e em seu coração, mas, mesmo assim, tentava buscar pelo pouco senso que ainda lhe restava.

- Eu não sei. – foi o máximo que conseguiu expor em sua sinceridade.

Alice analisou por mais um segundo, voltando-se para ver Heero ajudando as duas meninas a dar alguns toques no dito castelinho e, enfim, falou:

- Ele gosta de você. Ele terminou um relacionamento por sua causa, rapaz.

- Eu não pedi para que…

Alice levantou a mão o interrompendo.

- Não o estou acusando, nem nada, apenas dando um exemplo do apreço que ele sente por você. – ela se voltou mais uma vez para o rapaz que ainda a observava. – Não me leve a mal, eu acabei de te conhecer, mas ele é uma pessoa estimada por nós e a última coisa que queremos é vê-lo iludido.

Max entendia o que a mulher queria lhe passar, mas ele ainda não tinha a certeza para lhe dar uma resposta. Se Heero gostava verdadeiramente dele, isso era outra questão que o assolava. Não tinha como afirmar que os sentimentos do japonês, em si, também não eram uma ilusão, uma busca por uma pessoa que já não existia mais. Não sabia se Heero estava interessado nele mesmo, ou na imagem e recordação que lhe trazia.

Ele não respondeu, mesmo porque Heero voltou antes que tivesse a chance.

- Vamos? Quero lhe mostrar o resto do lugar.

Max assentiu com a cabeça e, despedindo-se brevemente de Alice, continuou passeando pelo orfanato com Heero. Percebeu o quanto o japonês era querido pelas crianças do lugar e seus funcionários. Não imaginava que o japonês pudesse se dispor a trabalhar com crianças. Ele simplesmente não parecia o tipo, mas Max entendia que era uma coisa que ele fazia também por Duo. Conciliar o trabalho no orfanato e o de desenvolvedor dos softwares da Winner devia ser uma coisa tão complicada que chegava a admirar Heero por essa disposição.

- Você não me parece muito confortável com crianças, o que me faz lembrar que nunca me falou sobre sua infância. – comentou enquanto saíam do refeitório.

- Não há muito que falar. – disse dando de ombros. - Eu nunca fui muito comunicativo, poucos amigos, até porque meus pais sempre foram sempre muito super-protetores. Para me deixarem vir estudar fora do país foi algo que eu levei algum tempo para conseguir.

Heero queria buscar saber mais sobre Max, sua vida, seus pensamentos… Queria entender o rapaz em quem estava interessado, poder fazer parte de suas lembranças.

- Desde pequeno não gostava de socializar?

- Não. É um lado egoísta meu, sempre achei que estaria melhor sozinho.

- E hoje ainda pensa assim?

Imediatamente a expressão de Max mudou, trazendo a Heero certa preocupação.

- Não sei. Até conhecer o Cliff, eu pensava que sim… - fez uma pausa e continuou: - Hoje não sei mais.

Heero se magoou escutando aquilo, mas não poderia ser egoísta e só pensar em seus sentimentos.

- Você ainda gosta dele?

Max foi pego na sua maior interrogação.

- Não se deixa de gostar de alguém de uma hora para outra, não é mesmo? – rebateu com outra pergunta e era tudo o que Heero precisava para saber que não o tinha definitivamente.

Mas Heero estava certo de que com aquela chance que estava tendo, conseguiria mudar os sentimentos de Max, que poderia fazer com que o rapaz se apaixonasse verdadeiramente e esquecesse o outro. Ele encontraria uma maneira, ele sempre encontrava.

O passeio pelo orfanato terminou e, antes de irem embora, se despediram de Alice. Heero não quis dizer qual seria o próximo lugar que iriam e isso deixou Max mais do que curioso até chegarem numa enorme propriedade. Quando estacionou o carro, Max franziu o cenho e indagou:

- Que lugar é esse?

- Essa é a casa de Quatre.

Max arregalou os olhos e, mais uma vez, se virou para admirar a construção. Casa? Aquilo parecia até ser deboche de Heero. O lugar era imenso e daria inveja a qualquer um. E o que ele poderia esperar do presidente e dono da Winner? De qualquer forma, ainda tinha uma coisa que o incomodava.

- Eu não sei se deveria estar aqui.

Heero entendia o que Max deveria estar pensando.

- Fique tranqüilo. – disse com a voz calma, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o cinto de segurança. - Quatre já sabe que viríamos. Ele mesmo nos convidou para almoçar. Ficou eufórico quando disse que o traria.

Eufórico? – Max se indagou. O árabe sempre o tratara bem, até mesmo com certo apreço, coisa que ele não merecia e que só era justificável por sua semelhança com Duo, mas daí a dizer que o homem ficara eufórico era um pouco demais para sua mente entender. O que mais ele compreendeu naquele momento era que provavelmente aquele encontro seria um pouco estranho, afinal, os pilotos já sabiam quem ele era: o irmão de Duo Maxwell. Isso poderia implicar em mais momentos constrangedores para si.

Tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Respirando fundo, destravou o cinto e deixou o carro, ainda admirado pela enorme mansão a sua frente. Heero logo se colocou a seu lado e aproveitando o momento de insegurança de Max, pegou em sua mão. Vendo a súbita surpresa nos olhos do rapaz, mas nenhuma menção de rejeição, Heero sorriu.

Max viu a mão de Heero se entrelaçar a sua e, mesmo tendo sido pego de surpresa, deixou-se guiar por ele. Era estranha a forma como o japonês se impunha e com que tamanha familiaridade estava aceitando aquilo, quando antes não poderia nem cogitar a idéia dele perto de si. Pensava se teria sido assim, que teria deixado Heero se aproximar se não tivesse sofrido pressão por parte de Cliff para que se afastasse, ou se o temor que tinha das lembranças não o assolasse. Ele temia ainda. Tinha medo de perder sua verdadeira identidade, Max Thompson, para aquele desconhecido chamado Duo Maxwell.

Sentiu o calor da mão de Heero se intensificar com o leve aperto e percebeu que estavam entrando numa grande e suntuosa sala de estar, onde tons de branco e amarelo prevaleciam nas paredes e decoração.

Quatre logo estava a sua frente, com um sorriso mais do que alegre e amistoso nos lábios, e Max percebeu que isso só se intensificou quando o árabe notou sua mão entrelaçada a de Heero.

- Max, seja bem vindo. – o árabe cumprimentou-o com um abraço.

Ainda um pouco sem jeito com a demonstração aberta de amizade do loiro, Max retornou a ação.

Heero, por sua vez, deu uma olhada pelos ocupantes do recinto, desconfiado, e questionou:

- Sally não veio?

Wufei, que estava sentado jogando xadrez com Trowa, respondeu prontamente.

- Ela tinha prometido levar as crianças em um encontro com uns amigos da escola.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Quatre, mais uma vez, tomava a palavra:

- Venha comigo, Max. Quero mostrar algo a você.

Max olhou para Heero, um pouco duvidoso, mas acabou desvencilhando suas mãos e acompanhando o loiro.

Heero nada demonstrou, mas no fundo sentiu, de imediato, falta da mão de Max na sua. Era incomoda a sensação, mas havia aquele sentimento familiar, aquele calor que só lhe preenchera uma vez durante toda sua vida, como se estivesse tocando Duo outra vez.

Era loucura, Duo estava morto e já tinham desvendado que Max era seu irmão, mas se perguntava porque se sentia daquela maneira. Ainda tentava se convencer de que deveria ser algo em relação à tamanha semelhança, ou ao fato de que realmente Max tinha um elo sanguíneo com Duo, quando Wufei cortou sua linha de pensamento:

- Divagando de novo?

Olhou para os amigos que ainda jogavam e se aproximou, sentando no sofá próximo a eles.

- Um pouco. – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

Fazendo uma jogada com uma das peças do tabuleiro, Wufei disse num tom de quase congratulação:

- Você finalmente parece que conseguiu conquistar o que queria.

- Ele concordou em me dar uma chance. – Heero confessou com um sorriso.

Trowa parecia estar concentrado no jogo, mas a pergunta que veio a seguir, sem que o rapaz desviasse o olhar da mesa, mostrou o contrário:

- Heero, você tem certeza de que não está se aproximando de Max pelos motivos errados?

O japonês franziu o cenho, conscientizando-se que aquela não era a primeira vez que estava sendo questionado sobre aquilo.

- Outra vez esse assunto?

Trowa o elucidou:

- Você está obcecado pela imagem dele, pelo que ele te faz lembrar… sua segunda chance.

Heero parou para pensar por um momento, mas achou aquilo que Trowa falava completamente ridículo.

- Eu sei muito bem que ele não é o Duo. Não estou me enganando, nem algo parecido.

- Mas você não pode negar que o que te atrai nele é a semelhança com o Maxwell. – Wufei viu Heero franzir o cenho e querer protestar, mas logo continuou: - Não me venha dizer que está apaixonado assim do nada. Você mal o conhece.

- Estou passando a conhecer. – fez uma breve pausa desviando o olhar e confessou: - Não posso negar que a semelhança dele me afeta, mas existe algo mais… eu não sei explicar.

- Você está se aproximando dele pelos motivos errados. – Wufei reafirmou.

- Não idealize demais, Heero, ou vai acabar perdendo, se é que Max é o que você realmente quer. – Trowa aconselhou.

Heero no fundo concordava com seus dois amigos, mas, mesmo assim, a cada minuto a mais que passava com o jovem de olhos ametistas, mais certeza tinha de que o que não queria era ficar sem ele.

-

Quatre estava verdadeiramente contente por Max estar dando aquela chance a Heero. Assim como o amigo japonês, o loiro partilhava daquele sentimento de que não era apenas a aparência e o fato de serem irmãos que fazia com que Max preenchesse um vácuo que havia sido deixado por Duo. Ele não sabia explicar, mas se sentia bem, como lembrava de se sentir anos atrás ao lado de seu amigo americano.

Sabendo que Max estava querendo conhecer e saber mais sobre o irmão, Quatre decidiu que poderia mostrar algo que tinha guardado há muito tempo.

Ele conduziu o rapaz até uma ampla sala, no segundo andar de sua casa, a qual era munida de uma bela aparelhagem de vídeo e mobiliada para trazer o máximo de conforto para os que ali fossem desfrutar de algum momento de distração.

Max permaneceu sem demonstrar qualquer reação, mas estava intrigado com o motivo de estarem ali.

- Você estava querendo saber mais sobre Duo, conhecê-lo melhor. – o árabe comentou, como se pudesse ler os questionamentos que passavam pela mente de Max. – Eu separei umas gravações internas que tinha guardado do cockpit do Deathscythe. Pretendia levar para você no próximo dia útil, mas como nos agraciou com sua visita, nada mais justo que possa vê-los. Não é muita coisa, mas acho que pode ter uma noção de como seu irmão era.

Max estava incrédulo. Quatre tinha vídeos de Duo e, por algum motivo, aquilo o deixara eufórico e, ao mesmo tempo, receoso. Viu o árabe fazer um gesto com a mão para que se sentasse, enquanto ia colocar o disco no aparelho de projeção.

Acomodado em um dos sofás, Max não estava pronto para aquilo, não tinha certeza se sua mente estava. Preferia ver qualquer coisa sobre Duo sozinho, por simples medo de que fosse afetado por aquelas lembranças mais uma vez. Fazia algum tempo e não queria que elas voltassem, não queria sentir perdendo mais uma vez sua sanidade. De qualquer forma, Quatre acionou o botão e na tela começou a passar as imagens que tinha como protagonista Duo Maxwell.

_-_

**_- Duo, seria pedir demais pra desligar esse tormento? – a voz jovem de Heero invadiu os alto-falantes internos da cabine do Gundam Deathscythe._**

**_Duo mexia nos controles e em alguns botões do painel enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça no ritmo da música que tocava dentro do cockpit. Rindo um pouco ele indagou:_**

_**- Estamos de mau humor hoje? **_

**_- Estamos no meio de uma batalha. – lembrou com a voz insatisfeita._**

**_- Melhor ainda, Hee-chan. Trilha sonora, sacou? Sente o ritmo._**

_**- Duo… - seu tom se tornava quase uma ameaça.**_

**_- É, estamos de mau humor. – relembrou fazendo uma feição de desgosto. - Relaxa, eu vou desligar os inter-comunicadores e assim você fica livre da música._**

_**- Baka, se você fizer isso…**_

_**- Ops! Já fiz. – disse rindo em seguida.**_

_**-**_

Como Quatre dissera, eram imagens de dentro do Gundam que o americano pilotava e Max ficou um pouco chocado por ver e ouvir o rapaz na gravação. Não havia como negar o horror de confirmar, mais uma vez, que eram idênticos. A voz, os olhos, o rosto, o tipo físico… o que os diferenciava apenas era o corte de cabelo. O que o fazia se questionar do porquê Duo, sendo um soldado, manter um cabelo daquela forma.

- Porque ele tinha um cabelo tão longo? – perguntou, quase sem perceber que o tinha feito.

Quatre olhou para Max, um pouco incerto, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Ninguém sabe ao certo, nem mesmo Heero. Ele tinha um zelo enorme pela trança, pois tinha sido a freira do orfanato que tinha lhe ensinado a manter assim. – deu um leve sorriso. – Ele contou que não queria cortar e ela lhe trançara o cabelo e ele gostou.

A realidade de que Duo vivera como um garoto de rua o abalava novamente. Era estranho que ele fosse seu irmão e, enquanto vivera com tudo do bom e do melhor, seu irmão crescera uma infância pobre e tivera tantas perdas, tantas coisas para enfrentar, que Max, sinceramente, não sabia se, em seu lugar, conseguiria.

As vozes dos outros pilotos pareciam surgir com algum dispositivo de comunicação e eram plenamente ouvidas naquela gravação.

_-_

**_- Wuffieeee? – Duo chamou de forma dramática. – Me lembre de atochar uma bomba naquele velho do G quando essa guerra acabar._**

_**O barulho de explosões também era nítido, enquanto Duo sentia o estremecer de seu Gundam depois de um ataque sofrido.**_

**_- Eu acho que quem vai te explodir sou eu se você continuar com esses apelidos idiotas. – o chinês ameaçou. – Tenha mais respeito, Maxwell._**

**_A risada de Duo ecoou e ele não se intimidou, ainda manejado Deathscythe pelo painel de controles:_**

**_- Ora, Wu-bear, você diz isso da boca pra fora. Confesse que sua vida tediosa não teria graça sem a minha presença._**

**_- Yui… - Wufei grunhiu, pedindo auxílio ao japonês._**

**_- Vocês dois poderiam levar mais a sério a missão? – exigiu a voz fria de Heero. – Duo, detone os explosivos._**

_**- É pra já, Hee-koi.**_

_**-**_

Era como filme, pelo Max via assim, tão realista e, ao mesmo tempo, tão irreal que chegava a deixá-lo confuso. Era como se pudesse estar de novo dentro do pesadelo que era sua mente quando tinha aquelas recordações, mas dessa vez, sem precisar perder seu equilíbrio mental totalmente. Aquelas cenas o incomodavam. Ver Duo naqueles vídeos o incomodava de um jeito esquisito. Não tinha porque, nem razão nenhuma, mas era como o sonho do espelho.

O filme terminou depois de mais algumas cenas e ele, pela primeira vez, lamentou sinceramente por aquela pessoa não estar mais viva.

- Ele era muito diferente de mim, apesar de fisicamente sermos iguais.

Quatre não tinha como contestar aquilo.

- É verdade, suas personalidades não são idênticas, mas isso não poderia mesmo acontecer, afinal, vocês não são a mesma pessoa. – Quatre entendia um pouco do que Max deveria estar pensando, mas resolveu não comentar.

- Talvez sim. – Max murmurou ainda perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Como? – Quatre indagou, sem ter entendido direito.

Max sacudiu a cabeça, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê tinha dito aquilo e com um sorriso constrangido, tranqüilizou o árabe.

- Nada não. Ultimamente tenho pensado alto demais. – resolveu não ficar dando voltas por aquele tópico. – Obrigado por ter se preocupado em separar e mostrar esses vídeos para mim. Sei o quanto deve doloroso remexer no passado.

Quatre lhe presenteou com mais um de seus sorrisos calorosos e balançou a cabeça de forma displicente.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Foi há muito tempo, já não existe mais dor, apenas saudade.

- Mesmo assim eu agradeço.

Quatre não conseguia descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento em que olhava tão diretamente para Max. Aquela sensação parecia invadi-lo com mais força do que antes e continuava sem saber o motivo. Por que sentia como se Duo estivesse ali, bem diante de seus olhos, como se nunca tivesse ido embora?

Continuava querendo pensar que ainda era levado pelo fato de estar impressionado com a semelhança e agora somado ao fato que tinham certeza que Max era irmão de Duo.

-

Max passou o dia na companhia daquelas pessoas e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, havia se sentido bem. Haviam tido um almoço descontraído, apesar de ter descoberto que Trowa poderia ser o mais observador e calado deles, até mais do que ele próprio. Jogara xadrez com Wufei , mesmo nunca tendo sido bom naquele tipo de jogo. Aceitara o desafio do chinês e, para a surpresa deste e de si próprio, vencera. "Sorte de principiante" – Wufei disse se recusando a admitir que sobrepujassem sua técnica e Max não pode conter o riso e concordou, sem qualquer relutância ou ofensa, com a afirmativa do chinês.

Max nem percebeu o quão descontraído ficou, mas Heero sim. Ele viu o rapaz agir com mais desprendimento, o viu sorrir mais vezes e escutar seu riso foi a melhor parte de todo seu dia, definitivamente. Max, em sua maneira de ser, era mais tímido e reservado do que Duo, e havia momentos em que Heero não sabia dizer se seu americano tinha realmente morrido.

Quando deixaram a mansão de Quatre, Heero notou que o rapaz ficara um pouco mais introspectivo, perdido mais uma vez em pensamentos. Ele queria saber o que se passava na cabeça de Max, mas não se atrevia a perguntar.

Max refletia sobre seu dia, sobre Duo, sobre até mesmo seu próprio futuro. Duo, se estivesse vivo, teria sorte de ter ao seu lado alguém tão dedicado quanto Heero e, de alguma forma, aquilo fazia com que percebesse que aquele não era seu mundo, não eram seus amigos, não era seu amante… Eram de Duo. E ele poderia se ver como uma sombra que apenas substituía parcialmente a falta que seu irmão fazia na vida daquelas pessoas. Ele podia ver a expectativa que Quatre e, principalmente, Heero tinham em relação a cada ato seu. Parecia que a cada movimento esperavam que ele demonstrasse em que mais era similar ao americano e talvez aquilo não fosse certo nem para eles, nem para si próprio.

Ele não gostava de estar tão confuso e odiava perceber que estava se deixando envolver por Heero… Queria poder evitar.

Quando pararam em frente ao prédio, antes que Heero pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Max se adiantou:

- Você quer subir ou poderia esperar um pouco aqui até que eu traga o que você me emprestou?

Heero estranhou o tom indiferente na voz de Max e optou por sua primeira opção.

- Subo com você.

Max assentiu com a cabeça, destravou o cinto e deixou o carro. Heero fez o mesmo, certificando-se de travar o veículo e logo estava seguindo Max para dentro da portaria do prédio.

Heero estava verdadeiramente angustiado, mais uma vez, com aquele tipo de atitude do rapaz. Eles haviam passado o dia bem, tinham se divertido na casa de Quatre e não tinha nada que viesse a sua mente que pudesse ter induzido o outro a voltar a sua introversão habitual.

Ao entrarem no apartamento, assim que fechou a porta, Max avisou:

- Só um minuto que eu já volto.

Ele tinha pleno intuito de ir buscar as fotos em seu quarto, mas seu pulso foi segurado de maneira firme, mas ao mesmo tempo delicada, e imediatamente olhou para Heero.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Heero indagou, buscando por alguma verdade nos olhos violetas.

Max arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso por Heero estar fazendo aquela pergunta. Nunca fora muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos, sabia que agora era um desses momentos e decidiu ser sincero.

- Está tudo acontecendo rápido demais. Eu só estou um pouco confuso ainda.

- Isso se refere ao que sinto por você também?

Um pouco sem jeito, Max desviou o olhar para o carpete do chão e assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

Heero sabia que tinha que ter algo por trás daquela mudança no humor de Max e de jeito algum permitiria que ele duvidasse do que estava sentindo por ele. Levou uma das mãos ao queixo do outro e com carinho levantou sua cabeça para que o olhasse diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu me apaixonei por você, Max, não duvide disso.

Max sentiu seu peito se encher novamente daquele sentimento sufocante e sem que pudesse ou quisesse promover qualquer reação contrária, Heero lhe tomou a boca. Ele não queria apressar as coisas, não queria errar, mas, mesmo que fosse de sua vontade refrear o que sentia, sabia, em seu íntimo, que era tarde demais.

Podia não ser a primeira vez que estava beijando Max, mas Heero sentia aquele misto de emoções que era poder estar tendo os lábios do rapaz nos seus, de finalmente estar fazendo com que este correspondesse, aos poucos, a seus anseios. Sentir os braços de Max envolverem seu pescoço e sua língua tocar seu lábio superior, num pedido mudo para que lhe garantisse mais intimidade, foi tudo o que precisou para que perdesse qualquer juízo que ainda tentava manter. Deixou que a língua de Max invadisse sua boca, enquanto seus lábios ainda se movimentavam sobre os dele, mas logo era ele quem invadia a boca do rapaz, buscando por sua dominação.

Max jogou um pouco, ou todo o seu bom senso de lado e se deixou levar, apenas sentir. A boca de Heero na sua, num beijo que aos poucos se tornava mais e mais urgente; as mãos que buscavam por contato com sua pele, por debaixo de sua blusa; sua excitação aumentando ao sentir seu corpo ser reclinado sobre uma superfície macia e peso de Heero contra si. Um leve gemido escapou de seus lábios, quando este friccionou seu baixo ventre contra o seu e pode sentir, a ereção dele de contra a sua, instigando-o, fazendo com que apenas imitasse seus movimentos e demonstrando que também correspondia a aquela excitação.

Heero não estava pensando. Não estava interessado em saber se era precipitado ou não. Estava tomado por aquela ânsia, aquela necessidade, que acompanhava o ritmo de seus sentimentos por Max. Algo que ele tinha certeza que jamais sentiria novamente, que ele só havia compartilhado com Duo. Abrira a blusa de Max, tocava e deslizava sua mão pelo torso nu, a textura da pele morna, seus dedos encontrando e atiçando o mamilo eriçado. Escutou o gemido rouco do outro, enquanto este arqueava um pouco as costas. Heero, querendo escutar mais daquele som, deixou sua boca e passou a provocar a área de seu pescoço, onde chupava e lambia descobrindo os pontos mais sensíveis e ganhava o que queria facilmente, principalmente quando passou a correr a língua por sua orelha.

Max gemia baixo, sem conseguir controlar os próprios instintos. Suas mãos se agarravam às costas, por cima do tecido da camisa de Heero, arranhando, enquanto o calor que lhe consumia aumentava e o barulho do telefone começou a chegar a sua percepção. Seu corpo ainda estava excitado, ainda pedia por mais, queria continuar, mas a insistência irritante daquele barulho não permitia.

Finalmente abriu os olhos violetas, percebendo que estava deitado e pela disposição das coisas, no sofá de sua sala. Heero não havia notado que estava querendo parar, até que levou as mãos ao seu peitoral e o empurrou levemente, de forma a não assustá-lo.

Heero olhou confuso para Max, vendo que este estava um pouco ofegante, mas mesmo assim com um olhar que pedia para que interrompesse o que estava fazendo. Estava no limiar de perder totalmente a coerência, não hesitou em se afastar um pouco para saber o que estava errado.

- O que houve?

Max afastou um pouco mais o corpo de Heero, conseguindo espaço para se endireitar e deixar a poltrona.

- Sinto muito, o telefone está tocando.

Heero piscou algumas vezes, vendo Max se encaminhar, fechando a blusa, para o aparelho e finalmente chegou a sua percepção que o mesmo tocava.

Max não queria ter interrompido, mas não poderia deixar de atender, e, apesar de estar gostando, o que acontecia entre ele e Heero, quase passara dos limites de qualquer controle seu.

Buscando estabilizar a voz, atendeu a chamada e, para sua surpresa, não era ninguém que ele esperava ser.

- Max? Tudo bem contigo? Tentei falar com você hoje, mas acho que você tinha saído.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – não queria entrar em detalhes sobre onde esteve, com quem esteve, nem muito menos o porquê de ter deixado seu celular desligado.

- Eu queria conversar com você.

Max desviou o olhar para Heero, que não fazia qualquer questão de disfarçar que estava prestando atenção na conversa e olhava diretamente para ele.

- Olha, a gente conversa na faculdade na segunda, pode ser?

Houve uma breve hesitação e aliviado escutou a resposta.

- Como você quiser, Max… Cuide-se, sim?

Max estranhou um pouco.

- Pode deixar.

Desligou o telefone, ainda com o olhar intrigado para o aparelho. Aquele fora mesmo Cliff que acabara de desligar, sem fazer questionários, sem exigir, sem fazer demandas? O que tinha acontecido com a pessoa estressada e possessiva com quem havia rompido? Ele teria mesmo mudado?

- Max?

Olhou para o japonês, que já tinha se levantado do sofá e se aproximava devagar.

- Eu acho que melhor eu pegar as fotos.

Heero o segurou antes que passasse por ele e o encarou nos olhos.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está… eu só queria pensar. Acho que eu não estava agindo com coerência agora a pouco e… não quero me precipitar.

Heero deu um meio sorriso e tocou o rosto de Max.

- Está tudo bem, não precisa ficar assim. – falou, fazendo um leve carinho. - Eu me desculpo por ter sido tão afoito

Max então notou algo entre a camisa meio aberta de Heero e com a mão buscou pelo objeto, trazendo mais para perto para observá-lo.

- Isso aqui é… - ele já tinha visto aquele pingente antes, observara-o várias vezes nas fotos que tinha visto e até mesmo no vídeo que Quatre lhe mostrara naquele dia.

Heero sorriu triste e contou:

- Era de Duo. Simbolizava muito para ele, a perda da única família que teve e sua esperança de conseguir mudar as coisas para o futuro… Ela anda sempre comigo porque é o mais próximo que posso ficar de Duo… É como sinto que ele ainda está sempre perto de mim.

Não entendeu a pontada estranha em seu peito quando Heero se referiu a Duo daquela forma. Não deixou que o japonês percebesse, nem mesmo que transparecesse em seu semblante aquele pequeno incômodo, mas aquilo só intensificara a sua insegurança, os seus motivos para não deixar que tudo acontecesse sem que tivesse uma certeza.

-

Dentro de seu carro e desviando o olhar do veículo de Heero, que estava parado na portaria do prédio, para a janela do apartamento de Max, Cliff fechou o celular e ironizou:

- Está muito enganado se pode tirar o que é meu, Sr. Heero Yui… Muito enganado.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**Nota da beta:** (lacrimejando) Ok... E agora? Heero diz que gosta? É mera sombra mesmo ou ele tá xonadão pelo Max? Cara agradecimentos a Blanxe e a Thoru que me deram a oportunidade de betar essa fic... Cara... porque ela é barra hauahhua XD._

_-_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**_

_**Casal:** 1x2_

_**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Beta:** **Ophiuchus no Shaina**._

_**Obs: **Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

* * *

Ainda era um pouco estranho para Max ter estado naquele final de semana junto com aquelas pessoas que faziam parte de um passado que, sem querer, invadiu a sua vida, sem qualquer tipo de controle. Tentava se acostumar com a idéia de que era irmão de Duo Maxwell, um dos pilotos Gundam e que este tinha mudado sua vida de diferentes maneiras. No entanto, não tivera mais lembranças do americano e indagava-se como abordaria o assunto quando estivesse com os pais novamente. Era uma situação esquisita, sem dizer, complexa, e só de pensar fazia sua cabeça doer.

Perguntava-se como Duo lidaria com tudo aquilo, se os papéis se invertessem… Pensar assim fazia com que Max questionasse se estava agindo certo, pois, mesmo que tentasse impedir, sabia que passara a se envolver com os amigos, ou melhor, a única família que Duo teve, e, pior ainda, estava se perdendo por Heero.

Esforçava-se para refrear aqueles sentimentos, mas o japonês parecia sobrepor qualquer barreira que levantasse. Max se lembrou do sonho e de que quase se deixara levar pelo japonês naquele final de semana. Ele queria poder sentir aquilo tudo novamente, mas no fundo, tinha a impressão de que estava roubando o lugar de alguém… de seu irmão. Prevalecia a sensação de que os amigos buscavam nele um substituto e que Heero só estava interessado nele porque era semelhante a Duo.

Será que Heero poderia amar outra pessoa? Será que ele poderia amar Max Thompson?

Essas dúvidas corroíam sua mente, enquanto estava dentro do ônibus, seguindo para a Winner Corporation naquela segunda-feira.

-

Ao chegar à empresa, Max se assustou com o verdadeiro pandemônio em que seu departamento se encontrava. Estava uma completa confusão e, no meio dela, encontrava-se um Heero indo de lá para cá, parecendo extremamente irritado. O que tinha acontecido ali? Quatre não estava muito distante e delegava ordens a outros funcionários. Pelo que entendeu das conversas que corriam, havia dado uma pane crítica no sistema inteiro da empresa.

Sem querer perder tempo, Max se aproximou para oferecer ajuda, mas quando ia se prontificar, Heero, que se sentara à frente de uma das máquinas, irritado se exaltou:

- Droga! Eu vou precisar de um drive de verificação.

Quatre, enquanto checava uns papéis que cinco funcionários traziam ao mesmo tempo, indagou preocupado:

- E…?

- E ficou em casa. - Heero lamentou. - Quando você me ligou eu estava a caminho do orfanato.

- Vai buscar, Heero. – Quatre falou.

Heero não tinha como deixar aquele pandemônio para ir buscar o que precisava. Todo o sistema seria perdido se o fizesse, mas realmente precisava daquele drive.

- Não posso parar, Quatre. Se eu fizer isso, você perde seu computador central e aí seria um mês pra eu recuperar todos os seus dados, se é que eu conseguiria recuperá-los. – ao se virar para ver qual era a posição do árabe, finalmente viu Max parado ali perto e, apesar do sentimento de felicidade, por estar mais uma vez reencontrando com o rapaz, não podia descuidar do motivo que o fazia estar ali, então não hesitou em pedir: - Max, você poderia ir até meu apartamento e pegar pra mim? Está em uma das gavetas da mesa de meu escritório. – sem esperar pela resposta, jogou as chaves de casa e de seu carro para o rapaz. – Os documentos estão no porta-luvas…

O barulho de um bip alto e contínuo soou na máquina, fazendo com que Heero voltasse à atenção para a mesma. Sem poder dizer não, Max olhou para Quatre, que lhe ofereceu um sorriso simpático, e, dando de ombros, deixou o setor em direção ao estacionamento da empresa.

Para Max não era incômodo, nem trabalho, ir buscar o que Heero lhe pedira. Estava mesmo era impressionado com a confiança que ele lhe depositara ao lhe dar as chaves de seu próprio carro e de seu apartamento para que buscasse o que precisava. Ele próprio não poderia afirmar que faria o mesmo, caso estivesse em seu lugar. Precisava se acostumar com a idéia de que nem todos eram tão receosos quanto ele e que Heero poderia mesmo confiar nele nesses termos.

Não foi difícil encontrar o carro de Heero no estacionamento. Além de já conhecê-lo, eram poucos os que tinham um veículo tão bom quanto aquele. Ele saiu do prédio da Winner e seguiu o caminho para o apartamento do japonês, sem prestar muita atenção a sua volta, não percebendo que um carro o seguia.

-

Cliff estava seguindo o japonês desde que este saíra do próprio apartamento. O estava vigiando desde que este deixara Max na noite em que telefonara. Podia imaginar o que tinha interrompido, pois não demorou muito para que o japonês descesse para ir embora. Ele tinha algo crescendo dentro de si, algo que vinha contendo e esperando o momento certo para poder colocar para fora. Sua raiva não estava mais direcionada para Max. De alguma forma chegara à conclusão de que a culpa de tudo era de Heero. Era ele quem estava perseguindo e querendo tomá-lo. Percebera isso quando o vira esperando na frente do prédio do ex-namorado, naquela noite depois da faculdade.

Era o mais puro ódio que continha agora.

Naquela manhã, ficara bem cedo de prontidão esperando o japonês e, assim que vira seu carro deixar a garagem do prédio, começara a segui-lo. Não esperava ver, pelos vidros abertos do carro, ele atender o celular e rapidamente pegar um retorno, seguindo para um caminho que não parecia estar programado.

Cliff continuou a segui-lo e foi com mais ódio que viu para onde Heero se dirigia. Logo a sua frente estava o prédio da Winner Corporation e a única coisa que conseguiu formular foi que o maldito oriental estaria indo até a empresa apenas para assediar **seu** Max.

Ao ver o carro entrar no estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio não teve outra escolha a não ser esperar.

Uns vinte minutos se passaram e ele viu um ônibus parar no ponto próximo a Winner e deste descer Max que, distraído, seguiu diretamente para dentro da empresa. Se remoendo de ciúmes e sem poder fazer nada para impedir, Cliff esperou.

Um sorriso irônico delineou seus lábios quando, depois de mais dez minutos, viu o automóvel de Heero deixar o estacionamento.

- Eu vou te colocar em seu devido lugar, japonês desgraçado. – murmurou para si próprio, enquanto re-colocava seu carro em movimento, voltando a segui-lo.

-

Max estava se sentindo estranho por estar dirigindo um automóvel como aquele. Primeiro por ser suntuoso demais e segundo por ter algum tempo que não dirigia. Desde que deixara o Canadá e viera para a Inglaterra que não se sentava atrás de um volante. Entretanto, estava achando incrível poder estar dirigindo aquele carro. Os vidros fumês escureciam ainda mais o ambiente interno, sendo que o tempo chuvoso também ajudava para isso. E, pelo que já notara, o veículo era equipado com tudo o que podia e mais um pouco. Heero realmente sabia o que era bom.

Não conseguia ver o japonês como o tipo de pessoa que esbanjava dinheiro inconsequentemente, mas aquele carro era simplesmente o que pessoas assim adquiriam.

Dirigindo distraído em seus pensamentos e preocupado em prestar atenção no trânsito à frente, não percebeu o carro que avançava em sua direção. Assustou-se quando sentiu uma pancada violenta na sua traseira. Confuso, olhou pelo retrovisor e viu o outro carro se distanciar e acelerar mais uma vez, com toda velocidade em sua direção e foi com espanto que reconheceu aquele carro.

Não podia ser…

Sem ter como evitar, ainda abalado pelo reconhecimento, outra batida forte o fez projetar o corpo um pouco mais bruscamente para frente e sua cabeça atingiu o volante, abrindo um corte em seu supercílio. Zonzo, Max procurou pelo botão para abrir o vidro da janela, enquanto tentava manter estabilidade na direção, e ao mesmo tempo em que o outro carro avançava mais uma vem em sua direção.

Cliff estava rindo e verdadeiramente se divertindo. Só mais uma investida. Eles estavam quase chegando à ponte. Só mais uma e o automóvel seria lançado no rio junto com o japonês maldito. Ao preparar-se para seu último avanço, ele viu o vidro do outro carro se abrir e teve certeza que Heero o reconhecera, mas o desespero tomou conta de si.

Max? Era quem ele via dentro do outro carro? Era Max quem estava ao volante?

Sua reação foi imediata. Pisou fundo no freio para tentar parar seu carro, que já ia de encontro ao outro, mas esse foi seu erro. As quatro rodas e a direção travaram e ele perdeu o controle. Seu carro derrapou e acertou em cheio o outro.

Seu nome sendo chamado com desespero foi a última coisa que Max ouviu antes da escuridão total.

Atordoado, Cliff viu, com angústia, o carro capotar e se arrastar até o muro de proteção da ponte, por pouco não caindo rio abaixo. Desesperado, ele se soltou do cinto e correu na direção do veículo inerte, virado de ponta a cabeça. O trânsito simplesmente parou, ao mesmo tempo em que alguns curiosos e preocupados começavam a deixar os próprios automóveis e rodear o carro capotado.

Alguém acionou a polícia e os bombeiros. Quando Cliff tentou se aproximar para tentar tirar Max de lá, sentiu seu braço ser puxado e alguns homens o impediram de chegar até ele.

- Nós vimos que era você quem estava dirigindo o outro carro. Você queria matá-lo? – perguntou um dos homens enraivecido e inconformado. – Pois bem, acho que você conseguiu.

Os olhos de Cliff foram, do homem que lhe acusava, até o veículo todo amassado, onde podia ver Max inconsciente, com a face ensangüentada, completamente inerte. O som das sirenes invadiu a mente de Cliff, sua visão se tornou fosca, enquanto, sem reação, o peso da culpa lhe tomava a mente.

-

Heero já estava mais do que estressado. Não conseguia reverter o problema que destruía com o computador central da Winner e estava nervoso pela falta do equipamento que Max havia ido buscar.

- Mas que droga! – praguejou, bufando em seguida, por mais uma tentativa falha. – Onde o Max se enfiou? Ele saiu daqui tem muito mais que uma hora. Alguém já entrou em contato com ele? Eu preciso daquele bendito equipamento!

Quatre, que ainda estava por perto, também estava estranhando a demora do estagiário. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ignorar a sensação ruim em seu peito. Tinha certeza de que algo acontecera. Deixou o setor, já que aquele mal-estar não lhe deixava, e subiu para sua sala. Há muito tempo que não sentia aquilo com tanta intensidade. Não queria acreditar que pudesse realmente indicar alguma coisa, mas também não conseguia deixar de lado.

Quando entrou na sala, encontrou Trowa, que estava pronto para sair e ir atrás dele. O marido, assim que o viu, franziu o cenho preocupado e tocou seu rosto.

- Quatre? O que aconteceu? Você está pálido. – o moreno sentiu a pele do amante um pouco fria e o fez sentar-se em uma das cadeiras próximas a mesa. - Heero não conseguiu resolver o problema ainda? – vendo que Quatre parecia sério demais, ele insistiu: - Anjo, o que houve?

Quatre suspirou, como se um cansaço infinito lhe abatesse e confessou:

- Aquela sensação… Estou com aquela sensação de que algo ruim aconteceu.

Trowa sabia que aqueles pressentimentos de seu marido nunca foram à toa, sempre respeitara aquele dom que ele tinha. Se o árabe estava com aquele tipo de sensação, era porque algo tinha mesmo acontecido. Sua preocupação logo se voltou para Wufei, Sally e as crianças, porque eram os únicos que não estavam presentes ali.

Trowa teve seu raciocínio cortado quando o telefone da sala tocou. Quatre ia se adiantar para atender, mas ele o impediu, fazendo com que ficasse sentado e assim atendendo ele próprio.

A voz da secretária logo chegou a sua percepção.

- Sr. Barton, a polícia está na linha e deseja falar com o Sr. Winner.

Polícia? O que a polícia poderia querer com Quatre? Imediatamente pensou sobre o pressentimento do marido e assimilou que talvez pudesse ter alguma ligação. Esperava estar errado.

- Pode passar a ligação que eu converso com ele. – Trowa pediu, sem nenhuma intenção de deixar Quatre atender aquele telefonema.

- Pois não, Sr.

Trowa aguardou, enquanto observava Quatre, que mantinha toda atenção voltada para ele e estava intrigado com o motivo daquele telefonema que não lhe fora passado.

- Sr. Winner? – questionou a voz masculina e forte do outro lado da linha.

- O Sr. Winner não pode atender no momento, mas seja qual for o problema pode falar comigo. – explicou e se identificou em seguida: - Sou Trowa Barton.

Houve um breve silêncio até que o homem voltasse a falar.

- Sr. Barton, aqui quem fala é o Comandante Johnson do quarto departamento de polícia. Por favor, o Sr. Max Thompson é funcionário da Winner Corporation?

Trowa sentiu uma pequena apreensão e resolveu questionar.

- Sim, ele é. Por quê?

A resposta veio rápida e, sendo assim, impiedosa.

- Sr. Barton, sinto informar que o Sr. Thompson sofreu uma tentativa de homicídio e no momento está sendo atendido no Mercy.

-

Algo estava muito errado, Quatre tinha certeza disso. Trowa havia se sentado de costas para ele, como se quisesse impedir que escutasse o que era discutido pelo telefone, mas pelo olhar de relance que o marido lhe lançava, tinha certeza: algo de ruim acontecera. No fundo pensar em Wufei, Sally ou nos gêmeos não lhe trazia qualquer angústia, mas quando buscava por Max, o aperto se intensificava em seu peito. Era a certeza que não queria ter, de que algo tinha acontecido com o jovem, mas quando Trowa desligou o aparelho e voltou-se para ele, contando-lhe com cuidado sobre o acidente, teve a confirmação de tudo.

Incrível foi a vontade de chorar que sentiu quando ouvia atentamente cada palavra que Trowa dizia, principalmente por ficar sabendo que fora uma tentativa de assassinato e justo o ex-namorado de Max era o culpado.

Como se fosse possível, ele ficou mais pálido e mil coisas corriam por sua mente.

- Trowa, como vamos contar isso para o Heero? Ele vai matar o Cliff. – já se levantara e andava de um lado para outro, parecendo mais perdido do que nunca. - E agora, Trowa? Precisamos ir ao hospital e se o Max estiver precisando de ajuda e se…

Trowa foi até o loiro e o abraçou, tentando fazer com que aquele contato lhe transmitisse um pouco de tranqüilidade e estabilidade emocional.

- Quatre, se acalme. Max já foi levado para um hospital. – disse sentindo a respiração e os rápidos batimentos do peito junto ao seu. - Antes de tudo, você tem que controlar o caos na empresa. Deixe que eu cuido de contar a Heero o ocorrido.

- Mas Trowa… - insistiu, sendo logo cortado.

Trowa se afastou, tocando o rosto do árabe e passando no olhar tudo o que queria, motivou:

- Controle-se, Quatre. Nada de desespero. Telefono assim que tiver notícias mais concretas.

Trowa não podia deixar que Quatre se rendesse a pensamentos confusos e ao choque daquela situação. Por isso, tinha que agir com a razão, mesmo que aquela notícia o tivesse abalado também, principalmente porque, além de ter que segurar um loiro alarmado, teria que agüentar um japonês movido pela ira e desespero. Tinha certeza de que Heero sairia de si quando soubesse o que tinha acontecido com Max.

Quando chegou ao elevador, Trowa pediu, mais uma vez, para que Quatre mantivesse a calma e se concentrasse em resolver os problemas na Winner. O loiro entendeu e ele próprio concordava que Trowa seria a pessoa mais indicada para contar ao japonês, já que no estado emocional em que estava, certamente não agüentaria ver o sofrimento que a notícia traria ao amigo. Trowa lhe deu um leve beijo na testa e deixou o elevador no andar do departamento de tecnologia.

-

Trowa entrou no pandemônio que ainda permanecia no departamento de tecnologia e foi impossível sua presença não chamar a atenção. Podia contar nos dedos as vezes que entrara naquele local, apesar de todos saberem muito bem que ele era companheiro de Quatre.

Assim como os outros, Heero se virou na cadeira e observou Trowa, notando seu semblante extremamente sério e pesado.

Algo estava errado.

Sem esperar qualquer palavra do japonês, Trowa delegou a ordem.

- Por favor, alguém assuma o lugar do Heero. – um dos funcionários logo se prontificou a atender a solicitação, enquanto o japonês se levantava olhando intrigado para ele. – E você, Heero, venha comigo.

Heero o encarou por alguns segundos, tentando descobrir o que poderia fazer Trowa estar com aquela expressão e solicitá-lo num momento em que tinha que estar trabalhando naquele setor, mas não conseguiu sequer imaginar o que poderia ser. Sem opções, acompanhou o moreno até o lado de fora, e já próximo ao elevador, não se conteve.

- O que aconteceu, Trowa?

Trowa disse apenas uma palavra e essa fez com que o japonês gelasse.

- Max.

- O que tem o Max? – indagou e, sem obter uma resposta imediata, se afligiu: - Barton?

Trowa não queria contar nada para ele ali, ainda em um hall dentro da empresa, mas Heero não o deixaria dar mais um passo se não lhe dissesse a verdade, via isso em seus olhos e, sendo assim, atendeu.

- Ele sofreu um acidente de carro… - contou, tentando amenizar algo que sabia que não teria como, por isso consertou: - Uma tentativa de assassinato.

Heero sentiu como se apertassem seu coração de forma dolorosa e sua expressão se tornou imediatamente pura preocupação e angústia.

- O quê?! Como assim?!

Não seria nada fácil, mas mesmo assim Trowa contou por alto.

- Alguém simplesmente ficou batendo no seu carro e fez com que ele capotasse… - passou o que mais ou menos o comandante explicou-lhe pelo telefone, e resolveu abrir o resto para o amigo de uma vez. - E sabe o que é pior? Esse alguém foi ninguém menos que o ex-namorado dele.

Heero deixou de respirar por alguns segundos, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. Cenas que nunca pensou que cruzariam sua mente passavam como se pudesse recriar o que teria acontecido, mas algo parecia fora de contexto.

Cliff tentando matar Max? Não conseguia imaginar aquilo, de jeito nenhum.

- Isso é ilógico. Cliff jamais mataria o Max. – raciocinou rapidamente, apesar da torrente de sentimentos angustiantes que queriam dominá-lo por completo. - Cliff é doente demais por ele para fazer isso, Trowa. Ele nunca…

As coisas, então, repentinamente se encaixaram na mente de Heero. O carro… O carro que Max estava dirigindo era dele.

- Ele queria me matar. – balbuciou perplexo.

Sua cabeça ficou a mil. Cliff provavelmente não tinha intenção de machucar Max e sim a ele. O peso de sua aflição pareceu triplicar. Era sua culpa que o rapaz tivesse se machucado, assim como acontecera com Duo, por sua causa a pessoa que amava estava ferida.

- Eu sinto muito, Heero. – Trowa lamentou, vendo o olhar quase de súplica do amigo para que não dissesse o que com certeza ele poderia ver escrito em seus olhos, seu semblante, mas tinha que precavê-lo. – O estado dele é grave.

-

Heero não percebera que haviam chegado ao hospital tão rápido. No percurso, sua mente foi assaltada por pensamentos contínuos, os quais lhe traziam sensações que ele nunca mais queria ter que sentir em sua vida: ódio, auto-recriminação, agonia e, acima de todos eles, o medo. Tinham ido, primeiramente, ao local do acidente e nem mesmo o que o comandante lhe falava chegou a sua percepção. Sua mente ficou presa na visão de seu carro, o estado em que ele se encontrava. A perícia já havia chegado e desvirado o veículo. Podia ver o sangue no banco do motorista, conseguia imaginar Max ali, inconsciente. Quase não acreditava que alguém pudesse ter sobrevivido devido ao estado do carro.

Alguns dos pertences lhe foram entregues, como os documentos do carro, as chaves e no meio disso a pasta de Max.

Como aquilo fora acontecer justo quando tinha encontrado Max? Naquele curto espaço de tempo o jovem tinha tomado seu coração por completo, o tinha feito sentir algo tão intenso, que somente se lembrava de dedicar a Duo. E porque agora parecia que queriam lhe tirar aquela felicidade de novo?

Não havia respostas. A única coisa que queria era que Max ficasse bem.

Trowa estava preocupado com Max, mas ainda mais com Heero. Aquele silêncio fora do normal, aquele tipo de olhar não eram típicos do japonês. Na época das guerras com certeza acharia normal, mas agora, era alarmante. Temia pela vida de Max, tanto por seu bem estar quanto pelo fato de que ele parecia já ter tomado a vida de Heero para si. Se algo lhe acontecesse de forma irreversível, tinha medo de que o amigo não conseguisse se reerguer como da primeira vez que passara por situação similar.

No hospital, Trowa foi se informar na recepção da emergência, já que Heero não parecia em boas condições para isso.

- Eu queria informações sobre um rapaz que deve ter dado entrada há pouco tempo.

- Qual o nome, Sr.?

- Max Thompson.

A recepcionista checou no computador e em seguida informou.

- Ele está ainda com os médicos, se quiserem esperar, poderão pedir um parecer assim que terminarem.

Trowa assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para o amigo.

- Vamos ter que esperar.

Não havia outro jeito e Heero sabia disso. Queria ver Max, queria saber e ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem, queria estar junto dele… queria tantas coisas que não lhe eram permitidas naquele momento que quase sucumbiu à vontade desesperadora de chorar, mas se contendo, sem nada falar, sentou-se junto com Trowa e esperou.

**_Continua…_**

* * *

_**Nota da Beta:** Cliff cometeu o ato mais idiota do século cara! Ainda tô meio: "Isso aconteceu mesmo?"..._

_**Blanxe: **Bem, essa nota vem para explicar sobre o atraso que está acontecendo nas postagens e que, infelizmente, poderá continuar acontecendo. Da parte da Thoru, ela está super sobrecarregada com o trabalho que ocupa o dia inteiro dela e a faculdade que toma o que sobra da noite e tals, então, está mesmo difícil dela conciliar tudo isso. No meu caso, Blanxe, estou sem net de banda larga, o que limita meus esbarrões com Thoru pela net pra que ela me passe os roteiros. Quanto as minhas outras fics, bem, falta de inspiração agora é o problema, mas vou tentar aos poucos acertar os ponteiros. Agradecemos a todos que mandaram reviews no capitulo anterior e que não receberam resposta, já que existiram todos esses problemas._

**_Mady Richellier (abraça Winner), Kiara Salkys, Carine, Eliza, Shanty, Ophiuchus no Shaina (betusca surtada), Joicinha Sem Juízo, Litha-Chan (mostra a língua pra raposa), Ana Paula, Lady Ying Fa, Aika Chan, Makie, MaiMai, Lady Duo, Larcan e Pipe._**

**_A essas pessoas nossos sinceros agradecimentos por incentivar no capítulo anterior._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2_

_**Gênero:**__ Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Beta:**__**Ophiuchus no Shaina**_

_**Obs: **__Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

* * *

Bip. ...Vozes... Bip. ...Cansaço... Bip. ...Seu corpo doía... Bip. ...Onde estava?... Bip. ...O que tinha acontecido?... Bip. ...Tinha ido para empresa... Bip. ...A confusão por causa da pane no computador central... Bip. …Heero… Bip. ...O carro... Bip. ...Tinha que ir ao apartamento de Heero... Bip. ...A batida... Bip. ...Cliff... Heero…

Ele forçou seus olhos a se abrirem, mas pareceu-lhe quase impossível. Queria mantê-los fechados… estava tão casado.

_Força, Max!_ - pensou consigo mesmo e então, com muito sacrifício, fez os olhos se abrirem. Branco. Tudo a sua volta era branco e o cheiro do lugar finalmente lhe atingiu os sentidos. Ele nunca estivera num hospital antes, pelos menos nunca internado, mas a sensação que lhe abateu, de que já estivera neles várias vezes, o assustou. Sua cabeça parecia aos poucos querer pregar-lhe uma peça.

Buscou colocar os pensamentos em ordem e lembrar. O que tinha acontecido de verdade? O acidente… Recordou-se do carro capotar. Estava internado e… Cliff. A constatação de que fora Cliff quem tinha tentado matá-lo o atingiu dolorosamente. O homem que confessara amá-lo e que ele próprio um dia disse retribuir a esse amor… havia tentando matá-lo.

O desespero veio à tona junto com a constatação de todo o ocorrido e, num momento seguinte, fez o que descobriu ser uma verdadeira burrice. Ele tentou se mexer e a dor o atingiu de forma violenta. Sentiu algo fisgar em seu braço, seu abdômen doeu absurdamente e sua cabeça pulsava no ritmo das batidas de seu coração. O enjôo causado por um embrulho repentino em seu estomago fez com que sentisse ânsia de vomitar. Pensou ter feito algum barulho, pois segundos depois uma enfermeira estava a seu lado, aplicando uma injeção em seu braço, enquanto checava as intravenosas. Ela parecia conversar, mas o que a mulher lhe falava não chegava a sua percepção e entendimento. O quarto mais uma vez começou a desfocar e Max soube que provavelmente era o medicamento que lhe havia sido injetado que estava fazendo efeito. Tentou falar com a enfermeira, mas sua voz não saiu, enquanto seu corpo pedia pelo sono, que foi mais forte e o venceu.

-

Heero se perguntava quanto tempo mais teria que esperar. Cada minuto que passava pareciam horas e nada de notícias sobre Max. Aquilo não era bom. Estava quase enlouquecendo ali, apenas imaginando o que deteria os médicos de virem logo dar um parecer.

Junto com Trowa, estranhou quando Wufei entrou na recepção e foi até eles.

- Winner me telefonou e contou o que tinha acontecido. - ele disse com o semblante preocupado. - Como ele está?

- Ainda não vieram dar nenhum parecer. - Trowa esclareceu. - Será que você não teria como ver isso, Wufei?

- Por que você acha que seu marido me intimou a vir até aqui? - Wufei disse com certa ironia, mesmo que o motivo não fosse totalmente esse. Estava ali porque estava realmente preocupado com o rapaz. - Algum de vocês já entrou em contato com os amigos dele ou a família?

Realmente eles não tinham ainda se preocupado em avisar às pessoas que eram próximas a Max, nem mesmo a família que morava longe. Heero se levantou e, mesmo sem muita certeza, tomou a iniciativa.

- Eu vou até o carro ver se encontro algum número de contato nos documentos dele.

- Heero… - Trowa não sabia se o amigo estava verdadeiramente com cabeça para aquele tipo de coisa, por isso, se preocupou.

- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, Trowa. Se eu continuar aqui, juro que vou acabar ficando maluco.

Tanto Wufei quanto Trowa compreenderam então o que Heero estava querendo fazer. O japonês queria um meio de poder ocupar sua mente, mesmo que não lhe afastasse da angústia que estava passando por não saber do estado de Max. Se pudesse fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, já seria o bastante para amenizar sua ansiedade.

Trowa lhe passou as chaves do carro e Heero deixou a recepção em direção ao estacionamento.

- Estamos com uma bomba relógio nas mãos, Barton. - Wufei comentou, olhando com consternação para o amigo.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso? - Trowa suspirou. - Eu só espero que nada aconteça a esse garoto, Wufei, porque o Soldado Perfeito que suportou a perda do Shinigami, deixou de existir há muito tempo.

-

Heero andou rápido até o estacionamento decidido a tentar encontrar pelo menos o número daquela amiga, vizinha de Max, para que pudesse avisar do acidente. Ele abriu a porta do carro de Trowa e buscou pela pasta preta do rapaz, deixando-se sentar e recostar no banco do carona do veículo. Procurou pela carteira de documentos, mas encontrou algo que chamou sua atenção. Puxou e teve certeza de que ali provavelmente encontraria os telefones que precisava.

Mas, ao contrário do que pensava, a agenda não continha nada de telefones, nem muito menos fazia seu papel de guardar notas e responsabilidades de trabalho. Foi impossível, logo nas primeiras páginas, evitar continuar lendo, principalmente ao ver que tinha seu nome ali. Ele primeiramente pensou que aquela agenda seria um tipo de diário de Max, mas a cada linha que passava, era com espanto, surpresa, horror e confusão que constatava que não tinha nada a ver.

- Não pode ser… - murmurou para si próprio em negação.

Aquilo escrito pela letra de Max naquelas folhas era insano. Ele descrevia com perfeição coisas que somente ele, Heero, ou os outros poderiam saber, coisas que somente Duo poderia contar. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo?

Max estava guardando aquilo aquele tempo todo, mas porque não lhe contou? Por que não lhe disse nada?

Heero sentia em seu peito os batimentos acelerados, sua mente ainda atordoada, ainda tentando entender. Duo… as memórias de seu Duo estavam ressurgindo em Max.

-

Max acordou de novo, mas dessa vez bem menos dopado. A primeira coisa que chegou a sua percepção foi o som de vozes altas e alteradas que pareciam vir do lado de fora do quarto em que se encontrava. Talvez tivesse sido despertado por aquele barulho, não poderia dizer ao certo, mas estavam praticamente gritando. Seu cérebro fez um pronto reconhecimento e, no mesmo instante, soube de quem era aquela voz.

- Você não entende?!! Eu quase o perdi!

- Senhor, eu sinto muito, mas não posso deixá-lo…

- Dane-se!! Eu quero vê-lo agora!

- Por Nataku, o que está acontecendo com você? Se acalme! Barton, por favor.

- Eu quase o perdi, Chang! Quase o perdi de novo!

- Tire-o daqui, Barton. Desculpe, doutor.

Heero…

Max poderia dizer que estava tendo alucinações por causa da medicação, mas não, estava bem lúcido e escutara muito bem. As palavras ecoavam em sua mente e o significado delas por um instante o deixou confuso.

Como assim quase o perdera de novo?

Não precisou pensar muito para que a resposta lhe viesse à mente, juntamente com as palavras ditas por William antes de sua partida.

- Eu não passo de uma sombra, apenas um substituto. - murmurou baixo, sentindo o aperto agonizante em seu coração.

E ele chegou a pensar que talvez… outra ilusão, outro sentimento inútil. Primeiro Cliff e então Heero… Heero Yui jamais poderia amá-lo, não a Max Thompson, porque ele só amava a Duo Maxwell.

-

Heero relutante acompanhava Trowa para longe do quarto onde estava Max. Não estava em seu juízo perfeito, mas quem estaria depois de ler aquelas coisas na agenda de Max. Estava contrariado, irritado. Ele queria ver Max. Precisava! Não sairia dali enquanto não lhe fosse permitido pelo menos olhar para o rapaz e assim apaziguar aquele sentimento que corroia seu peito.

O médico responsável se recusava a deixar qualquer um entrar na UTI, alegando que Max não poderia receber visitas nas próximas horas, mas Heero não queria saber de nada. Depois daquele tempo todo na recepção esperando, quando finalmente lhe diziam que conseguiram estabilizar o estado de Max, proibiam-no de vê-lo, justo depois de ter descoberto o segredo que o rapaz guardava… Não era aceitável, de jeito nenhum.

- Heero, você precisa se controlar. - Trowa aconselhou, vendo a raiva e a revolta emanando a cada passo firme que o japonês dava no corredor em direção à recepção. - O médico já não deu o parecer que se tudo correr bem o Max vai para o quarto em alguns dias?

- Eu não saio daqui sem vê-lo, Trowa, e não vai ser um médico qualquer que vai me impedir. - grunhiu revoltado.

- O que aconteceu afinal, Heero? Não acredito que toda essa situação o tenha feito perder a noção.

- Eu perdi, Trowa. Tenha certeza de que perdi. Não vou deixar que tudo aquilo aconteça de novo sem que eu faça nada.

- Do que você está falando?

Heero se voltou para trás, empurrando a agenda no peito de Trowa, que a segurou e olhou confuso para o amigo.

- Isso. Leia isso e se me der uma explicação racional, então eu sossego e espero tranqüilo a permissão desse médico pra ver o Max.

Ainda no meio daquele corredor, Heero ficou esperando Trowa folhear as páginas da agenda e foi com uma expressão séria que viu o amigo demonstrar a mesma surpresa e confusão que ele próprio tinha passado quando pegara aquela agenda.

- Mas como ele pode saber de tudo isso?

- Eu não sei. Ele as descreve dizendo que são lembranças. Aquela crise no meu apartamento, ele estava ouvindo as vozes, como se estivesse no passado e pudesse escutar, mas não ver, por isso saiu de si. E daquela vez que ele desmaiou na Winner, estava tendo outra dessas lembranças. Tudo se encaixa e agora eu sei o porquê dele me chamar de Hee-chan. Tudo o que acontecia de estranho, tudo estava ligado a essas lembranças.

- Isso é absurdo. Não tem como uma pessoa ter as lembranças de outra.

- E se eles não forem pessoas diferentes?

- Heero, o exame de DNA mostrou. Ele não é o Duo, e mesmo que você não tivesse cremado o corpo em L2, Duo hoje estaria com a nossa idade. É impossível Max e Duo serem a mesma pessoa.

- Eu sei disso e é exatamente o que me assusta. - olhou com sofrimento para Trowa. - Como se explica duas pessoas tão idênticas e que agora uma delas está ganhando as lembranças da outra que morreu? Isso não tem lógica.

Trowa estava impressionado e, ao mesmo tempo, com pena de seu amigo que parecia a beira de ter um surto nervoso ali. Buscou por sua calma para pensar e lembrou-se de algo.

- A Sally… Se Max estava se consultando com ela, então deve já estar sabendo sobre isso que está na agenda. Talvez ela tenha uma opinião.

- Depois, Trowa, depois. Agora eu só quero ver o Max.

Wufei, que havia terminado de falar com o médico, encontrou-os ali no outro corredor, a meio caminho ainda da recepção, ambos olharam para o chinês e Heero o abordou apenas com o olhar.

- O que você vai fazer é ir para casa se acalmar, Yui. - disse o chinês, depois de ter conversado com o médico e constatado que ele tinha razão. - Ele está nas mãos de bons médicos e não precisa de você agora.

- Como pode dizer isso?!

- Ele está em recuperação na UTI, Yui. Não tem nada que você possa fazer, ainda mais nesse estado alterado em que está. O médico disse que ele teve sorte do atendimento ter sido rápido, ou poderia ter morrido com uma hemorragia interna.

Escutar aquilo quase fez com que Heero desabasse ali mesmo. Era mesmo a constatação de que quase o perdera de verdade. Quase perdera Max…

- O que ele precisa agora é de cuidados para se recuperar, e não de um japonês fora de controle para deixá-lo ainda mais estressado. Além do mais, pare e pense, Heero, em como deve estar a mente dele, o ex-namorado tentou matá-lo.

Era verdade. Mesmo que ele estivesse lhe dando uma chance de se aproximar, Max e ele não tinham nada, nenhum compromisso e sabia que o rapaz ainda guardava sentimentos pelo ex-namorado. Se ele tinha consciência de tudo aquilo, deveria estar sofrendo mais do que já estava por causa daquele acidente. Isso fazia com que a vontade de ir até o inglês e acabar com ele retornasse com mais força. Queria sim matá-lo, descontar toda sua raiva e frustração de uma única vez, mas sabia que não poderia, até porque ele estava sob custodia da polícia até que Max pudesse prestar depoimentos e apontá-lo verdadeiramente como culpado.

- Eu queria acabar com ele.

- Calminha aí, Heero. Não somos mais assassinos. - Trowa o censurou. - Ele terá o castigo que merece.

Heero olhou contrariado para Trowa e depois para Wufei e, pelo olhar que este lhe lançava, sabia que não haveria discussão ali.

- Ele está realmente bem? Você o viu?

- Eu dei uma olhada nele. Estava dormindo. O pior já passou, Yui. Ele está sendo bem cuidado aqui.

- Eu preciso vê-lo, Wufei.

- Deixe que ele saia de perigo totalmente e quando for transferido para o quarto, garanto que você será o primeiro a visitá-lo.

- Eu não sei se agüento esperar.

-

Quatre foi avisado do estado de Max, sobre sua internação. Ele, ao contrário de Heero, quis agir e nomeou um advogado para entrar num processo contra Cliff pela tentativa de matar Max. Também se encarregou de entrar em contato com a família do rapaz. Tinha o número do telefone de sua residência no Canadá pelos registros preenchidos na Winner.

Não foi uma notícia fácil de se dar, mas tentou passar confiança de que tudo ficaria bem para o pai de Max. No final da conversa já sabia que os pais do rapaz estavam pegando o primeiro vôo que pudessem até a Inglaterra. Não poderia esperar uma reação diferente de pais que amavam verdadeiramente um filho e aquilo o fez lembrar de Duo, que nunca tivera ninguém que olhasse por ele daquela forma.

Queria poder ter ido ao hospital, ter estado junto aos amigos e principalmente de Heero naquele momento, mas tinha suas obrigações. A empresa ainda estava sofrendo pela queda do sistema do computador central e quem sempre tomava a frente daquele tipo de problema estava impossibilitado psicologicamente de ajudá-lo, então tinha que ficar para atuar em decisões e qualquer eventualidade que os que tinham assumido o comando precisassem.

Tinha muito acontecendo e ele gostaria de ter rédeas em tudo para poder agilizar o que queria, mas estava completamente de mãos atadas. Só esperava que tudo ficasse bem com Max e também com Heero.

-

Sally ficou horrorizada quando lhe foi contado o que tinha acontecido com Max, e ainda mais chocada ao saber que Heero e os outros tinham descoberto sobre as coisas que Max lhe confidenciava. Ela queria lhes repreender por aquela invasão de privacidade ao ler algo que não lhes fora autorizado, mas era tarde demais e todos queriam explicações.

Tinham se reunido em sua casa um dia depois do acidente e Sally estava sendo pressionada a dar um parecer sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo com Max. Não tinha muito que pudesse dizer a respeito do que o rapaz passava, ela própria tinha algumas teorias, mas não eram plausíveis ou com fundo de razão. Mesmo assim, eles, principalmente Heero, buscavam por uma resposta.

- Eu não tenho como explicar o que acontece com Max a vocês. Pelo menos não cientificamente. Andei pesquisando e não existem casos similares ao dele, a não ser que as pessoas levem para reconhecimento de vidas passadas.

Heero franziu o cenho e Quatre se interessou por aquela possibilidade de imediato.

- Você está querendo dizer que, no caso, Max poderia ter as lembranças de Duo por que talvez…

- Eu não estou afirmando nada. - Sally o cortou de forma repreensiva, logo em seguida dando um olhar indicativo para Heero. - São apenas coisas que eu ouvi de alguns amigos de profissão.

Mesmo que quisesse evitar que japonês pensasse tão logicamente naquilo, foi impossível Heero não perceber sobre o que aquilo dizia respeito.

- Seria uma possibilidade de Max ter vivido antes… como Duo?

Sally ficou um pouco arrependida por ter levantado aquela suspeita, principalmente pelas grandes expectativas que podia ver nitidamente nos olhos azuis de Heero.

- Não é uma coisa certa, é apenas uma especulação. - ela tentou amenizar o impacto daquela idéia que levantara.

- Mas explicaria muito bem o porque dele ter as lembranças. - Trowa argumentou procurando uma certeza maior daquela possibilidade.

- Explicaria, mas isso é complicado. Eu teria que encaminhar o caso a alguém que realmente entendesse do assunto para dar uma avaliação…

Heero pareceu ignorar o que Sally queria contra-balancear com sensatez.

- Nesse caso, então, Max e Duo seriam a mesma pessoa. - Heero raciocinou.

- Não. Se for o caso disso que Sally sugeriu ser mesmo verdade, Max e Duo não são a mesma pessoa. Duo morreu nas guerras, Heero. E se, por alguma peça pregada pelo destino, ele tivesse renascido, Max, no caso, é um indivíduo totalmente diferente. Não pode confundir as coisas.

- Mas…

- Não é certo isso ainda, Heero. - repreendeu Trowa. - Você está agindo impulsivamente demais e vai acabar metendo os pés pelas mãos.

- De certa forma, eu concordo com o Trowa, mas também acho que se essa possibilidade for real, mesmo que sejam duas vidas diferentes, Max continuaria sendo o nosso Duo. Mesmo com uma personalidade diferente, uma estrutura de vida diferente, ele ainda tem a essência do Duo, não é mesmo?

O silêncio tomou conta da sala e nada mais foi dito. Quatre não precisava de outra resposta senão aquela.

-

Dois dias depois, os pais de Max deixaram o aeroporto diretamente para o hospital, aonde chegaram aflitos à procura do único filho. Haviam recebido a notícia do acidente pelo próprio dono da empresa onde Max estagiava e, mesmo sendo uma surpresa receber um telefonema de Quatre Winner, para eles, que sempre super-protegeram Max desde pequeno, não havia nada mais que importasse além de chegar até onde ele estava naquele momento.

Ambos estavam aterrorizados com a simples idéia de que o filho tinha se ferido e nem queriam imaginar que nesse processo pudessem perdê-lo.

O médico responsável logo veio atendê-los. Como o estado de Max parecia estar melhorando excepcionalmente rápido, em quase dois dias, e aqueles eram, definitivamente, a família do rapaz, permitiu a visita; mesmo porque, até pela reação do corpo de Max, já pensava em transferi-lo para um quarto e tirá-lo da UTI.

Nem o choque, nem o medo diminuíram quando finalmente se colocaram diante do filho, que se encontrava descansando. Era uma visão que jamais pensaram ter que encarar um dia.

- Filho… - Noelle sussurrou próxima ao leito do filho, deixando uma mão tocar e acariciar seu rosto. As lágrimas eram contidas, mas perceptíveis em seus olhos azuis.

O chamado, embora suave, pareceu chegar à percepção de Max que abriu os olhos um pouco perdido, por achar que estava tendo um sonho ou uma alucinação.

- Mãe…?

- Shh… está tudo bem. - ela sorriu, ainda comovida e o abraçou com cuidado, falando perto de seu ouvido: - Vai ficar tudo bem agora, querido.

Max sentiu-se bem. Não pensou que, em meio aquilo tudo, o que mais sentisse falta fosse daquela segurança, mas por um segundo de reflexão, teve a certeza de que era aquela estabilidade que precisava.

Seus pensamentos ainda queriam escapar de certas constatações, talvez ignorá-las, mas no fundo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele sabia que teria de enfrentá-las, mesmo que fosse mais doloroso do que imaginava ser.

-

- Parece que já vão transferi-lo para o quarto, já que o risco foi descartado. - Wufei contava, enquanto seguia pelos corredores do hospital em direção ao local onde Max estava internado. - Os médicos estão surpresos pela recuperação dele que é realmente muito fora do comum. Consegui para que você possa vê-lo, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Heero não estava realmente interessado nos motivos que Wufei usava para explicar sua repentina permissão para ver Max. Naquele momento, a única coisa que lhe importava era ver o rapaz, poder estar com ele e certificar-se de que nada lhe aconteceria.

- Ele tem estado consciente esses dias? Perguntou ou falou alguma coisa?

Wufei o olhou de soslaio e relembrou:

- Nada que se refira a você pelo que eu saiba e muito menos nada estranho referente às supostas lembranças de Maxwell. Vá com cuidado, Yui.

Heero pareceu realmente não ter escutado o alerta do amigo chinês. Naquele instante nem era uma questão de distração, ele apenas não conseguia separar os pensamentos sobre o fato de Max estar assumindo as lembranças de Duo, da situação atual.

Quando chegaram exatamente onde Heero havia estado há dois dias atrás - a porta do quarto onde Max estava - pararam por um segundo. Ele finalmente poderia ver Max.

-

Heero entrou no quarto seguindo Wufei. Havia uma ansiedade que o consumia, que praticamente com que ele não se importasse com mais nada, tanto que sequer percebeu as pessoas que estavam ali. Simplesmente não importava. Seus olhos só viam uma pessoa e notou, com um aperto no coração, o estado abatido do rapaz e se adiantou em abraçá-lo.

Max, que estava recostado na cama, ficou surpreso pela presença do japonês e seu fôlego pareceu faltar quando foi envolvido pelo abraço carinhoso dele. Ficou sem reação, os olhos violetas abertos, como se estivesse assustado, as imagens que mais uma vez lhe tiravam daquele lugar e o levavam para longe.

-

_**Ele tinha consciência de que estava mais uma vez em um dos esconderijos. Era noite e pelo silêncio que existia a seu redor, era bem tarde, talvez madrugada. Estava na cozinha, terminando de servir, em duas canecas, um café que tinha acabado de fazer. Em sua mente, pensava no garoto japonês que havia se tornado seu amante: Heero… Mas tinha trabalho a fazer e, por isso, se dirigiu até a sala onde outro rapaz, também asiático, parecia compenetrado, analisando algo em um laptop sobre a mesa.**_

_**- Conseguiu alguma rota diferente, Fei? - perguntou ao outro garoto, enquanto se aproximava.**_

_**- Veja isso, Maxwell. - o chinês apontou, assim que a caneca de café lhe foi entregue.**_

_**Ele se inclinou um pouco para olhar por sobre o ombro de Wufei o que este queria lhe mostrar, nem percebendo que a longa trança caía por sobre o colo do chinês. Era uma rota perfeita para poderem se aproximar de seu alvo sem serem percebidos, esconderem seus Gundans e ainda se infiltrar como queriam numa das bases da OZ.**_

_**- Acho que não teremos problemas com essa rota. - ele concluiu em tom baixo, quase num sussurro, ainda apoiado por sobre o ombro do parceiro. - É uma rota perfeita.**_

_**Wufei sorriu levemente e, enquanto tomava um gole do café, pegou inconscientemente a trança que estava em seu colo, começando a brincar com a ponta entre seus dedos.**_

_**- Se, por algum motivo, chamarmos a atenção dentro do complexo, você ainda pode detonar os explosivos e perder seu rastro por esse caminho aqui. - o chinês comentou no mesmo tom baixo, colocando a caneca em cima da mesa e traçando com o dedo a imagem na tela do laptop. - Nos encontraremos nesse outro ponto aqui e finalizaremos a missão.**_

_**Ele sorriu de forma travessa e brincou, ainda mantendo o tom baixo.**_

_**- Nada que nosso Wu-man não resolva.**_

_**Wufei deu um meio sorriso, estando satisfeito consigo mesmo e virou-se repentinamente para encará-lo, ficando imediatamente diante dos grandes olhos violetas que o fitaram com a mesma expressão de momentânea surpresa.**_

_**Seus rostos estavam extremamente próximos e podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. As palavras pareciam ter desaparecido e ficaram assim por um segundo, que pareceu ser uma eternidade, apenas sem reagir e olhando um nos olhos do outro, para em seguida, corarem terrivelmente ao mesmo tempo, quebrando enfim aquele contato. Wufei percebeu que tinha a ponta da trança entre seus dedos e, envergonhado, imediatamente a soltou. Ele, por sua vez, se endireitou ficando novamente ereto e foi quando finalmente percebeu a outra figura no outro canto da sala, perto da porta, apenas os observando.**_

_**A mesma expressão fria e indiferente pairava nas feições do garoto japonês, mas seus olhos azuis mostravam bem mais do que gostaria de ver. Imediatamente tentou quebrar aquela tensão que via crescer naquela troca de olhares.**_

_**- Heero… Fei e eu já estávamos terminando aqui. - disse com um sorriso. - Já ia para o quarto.**_

_**- Não precisa se incomodar. - disse dando as costas e deixando o cômodo.**_

_**Ele e o chinês se entreolharam e vendo o incentivo nítido nos olhos ônix do companheiro, deixou rapidamente a sala, indo atrás do outro garoto.**_

_**Segurou a porta que seria fechada de forma brusca bem diante de si e entrou no quarto, vendo o japonês ainda de costas caminhando em direção a cama.**_

_**- Por que essa agressividade toda? Eu já tinha dito que estava vindo pro quarto.**_

_**Viu nitidamente quando o japonês parou ante as suas palavras, seus punhos se fecharem como quando tentava conter a raiva que o invadia. Passara a conhecer o outro garoto muito bem depois que se tornaram amantes e tinha certeza então de que Heero estava muito insatisfeito.**_

_**- Não contente comigo, resolveu seduzir o Chang também, Duo? - o garoto japonês indagou, mantendo a voz fria, mas sem perder o tom sarcástico das palavras.**_

_**Ele sentiu a mágoa imediata que o abateu por dentro. Não era uma insinuação, era uma afirmação e sabia que o amante estava colocando em questão sua moral e fidelidade ao mesmo.**_

_**- Nós estávamos terminando os planos para missão, Heero. - replicou, contendo os sentimentos que pudessem ameaçar sua estabilidade naquele momento. - Essa sua acusação é ridícula.**_

_**Ouviu uma leve e curta risada vinda do outro garoto e, no instante seguinte, este se voltou para encará-lo direto nos olhos.**_

_**- Talvez o próximo que você queira levar para cama seja o Trowa… - continuou com a voz sem emoção alguma. - Se é que já não o levou.**_

_**- Você não pode me acusar assim. - disse de maneira firme e ainda sustentando os olhos azuis de Heero. - Eu nunca…**_

_**Não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois o outro garoto já partira para cima dele, agarrando-o pela gola do traje preto e juntando-o bruscamente contra a parede.**_

_**- Você nunca o que, Duo? - indagou mantendo em seus olhos algo intimidador. - Nunca me deu motivos ou nunca se prostituiu em L2?**_

_**Engoliu em seco a mais uma acusação que por dentro o humilhava. Estreitou os olhos e rebateu:**_

_**- Não é porque eu venho de L2 que tenho que ter vendido o meu corpo em algum momento pra sobreviver, Heero. - deixou a voz ganhar seu tom de ameaça. - E, pelo que me consta, também não lhe dei motivos para desconfiar da minha moral.**_

_**De forma brusca se desvencilhou do outro garoto, empurrando-o alguns passos para trás. Não ia ficar ali sendo humilhado pela pessoa que mais amava, não precisava de toda aquela besteira ditada por Heero. Dirigiu-se à porta, mas antes de sair, parou ao escutar mais uma vez as palavras sem emoção de Heero.**_

_**- Aonde vai?**_

_**- Pra cama. - respondeu secamente.**_

_**- Resta saber a cama de quem. - rebateu, mas em seguida foi surpreendido pelo soco que veio inesperadamente.**_

_**Olhou para o garoto japonês caído no chão, que o encarava de forma surpresa, limpando o filete de sangue que lhe escorria no canto da boca.**_

_**- Pode ter certeza, Heero, que essa noite não vai ser na sua.**_

_**Ele deixou o quarto. Podia ter respondido a altura, poderia ter se feito de forte e não deixado transparecer sua humilhação, mas era exatamente como se sentia: humilhado. A única pessoa de quem não esperava tal coisa o apunhalava daquela maneira. Não procurou por quarto algum. A passos firmes deixou a casa, batendo forte a porta e ignorando os chamados de Wufei, sentindo as lágrimas molharem o seu rosto.**_

_**-**_

A voz junto ao seu ouvido parecia vívida e real. Sua visão tomava o foco mais uma vez, lhe dando a imagem da cruz de ouro bem próxima de seus olhos. As palavras que lhe chegavam à consciência também lhe dilaceravam o coração.

- Eu não posso perdê-lo de novo…

_**Continua…**_

* * *

- 

_**Nota da Beta: **__Rapaz!!!! Max sobreviveu, que bom! E Heero não dá dentro, né? Só faz o Max sofrer... e fazia o Duo também. Vamos castrar o Heero!!! \o/ (Leva um bando de tomate na cabeça)... ok ok, era só uma idéia ..'_

_**Nota Blanxe: **__Bem, só para avisar que Thoru continua com problemas para desenvolver a fic e é provável que a continuação demore um pouco mais..._

_-_

_Agradecemos mais uma vez as pessoas que vem deixando seus comentarios e incentivando a continuidade da fic: **Mariana** ( que manda sempre os coments por email), **Eliza, Kiara Salkys** (tomara que esteja mais calma em relação ao Cliff), **Litha-Chan** (não mata o Cliff, ou eu, Blanxe, trato do seu divorcio com Minase), **Larcan, Joicinha Sem Juizo, MaiMai, Ophiuchus No Shaina** (aperta as bochechas da beta), **Amy, Ana Paula, Aika Chan, Angel, Makie, Athena Sagara, Evil Kitsune** (abraça) e **Lady Duo** (Clovis da novela foi ótimo! assimilação perfeita!)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Autoras:** Thoru e Blanxe_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2_

_**Gênero:**__ Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Beta:**__ Roberta Maxwell_

_**Obs: **__Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

* * *

****

Heero não cabia em si de alívio e felicidade por estar vendo Max de novo, por estar finalmente podendo abraçá-lo e assim ter a certeza de que nada lhe tiraria aquela pessoa. Lembrou-se de Duo, de como depois daquele acidente, a última vez que o abraçara já estava sem vida, sem calor… Com Max não seria assim. Não permitiria que lhe tirassem o rapaz, como acontecera com seu Duo.

- Eu não posso perdê-lo de novo. – num murmuro as palavras deixaram sua boca sem que percebesse.

Chamou-lhe a atenção o súbito retesamento que sentiu no corpo de Max que estava acolhendo em seus braços e finalmente percebeu que este não estava lhe abraçando de volta.

- Não pode… Não tem o direito… Não pode… Não pode…

A voz de Max era apenas um sussurro muito baixo, mas chamou a atenção, pois o quarto ficara silencioso repentinamente. Preocupado, Heero afastou o rapaz brevemente de perto de si, vendo que este não lhe encarava. Seus olhos mantinham-se desfocados e não existia qualquer expressão em seu rosto.

- Max? – Heero chamou, mostrando a preocupação que sentia.

Max continuava a sussurrar coisas desconexas sem parar e seus olhos permaneciam um grande vazio. Aflito, Heero levemente balançou-o pelo ombro, tentando fazer com que acordasse daquilo.

- Max, fale comigo. O que está acontecendo?

Wufei observando e ainda com as lembranças da conversa que tiveram com Sally e os outros, desconfiava do que poderia estar ocasionando aquilo. Como médico, o chinês também sabia que Max poderia estar passando por algo que teria conseqüências irreversíveis se não fosse detido rapidamente.

O médico que estava no quarto, vendo que seu paciente entrara em um tipo ainda não reconhecido de colapso, adiantou-se para tentar afastar Heero de Max.

- Senhor Yui, é melhor sair agora.

- O que ele tem? Por que está assim? – perguntou angustiado, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

O médico buscou afastá-lo mais uma vez, mas Heero se negou a se mover.

- Senhor Yui, eu preciso examinar o paciente, por favor, se retire agora.

- Eu não vou sair enquanto não me falar o que tem de errado com ele. – disse contrariado, desviando o olhar determinado para o médico.

- O senhor não escutou o que ele disse? Você está colocando em risco a vida do nosso filho. Não tem o direito de estar aqui.

Heero olhou para a figura do homem, que até então não tinha se apercebido da presença, e caiu em si que estava diante do pai de Max. Ele oscilou o olhar para a mulher ao seu lado, que parecia assustada, que expressava sua preocupação ao se aproximar do leito de Max.

- Yui, vamos sair agora. Só estamos atrapalhando. – Wufei se adiantou até o japonês e o pegou pelo braço disposto a arrastá-lo para fora se fosse preciso.

Heero se desvencilhou bruscamente da pegada de Wufei. Olhou mais uma vez para os pais de Max e em seguida para o jovem que continuava olhando o nada e murmurando incoerências. Lançou-lhe um olhar triste e apenas se afastou, saindo do quarto a passos firmes.

Wufei pode então respirar aliviado e pedindo breves desculpas ao médico e aos pais de Max, seguiu o amigo.

-

Wufei teve que apertar o passo para alcançar Heero no corredor, pois este parecia estar furioso com alguma coisa ou quem sabe consigo mesmo. O chinês tinha por um momento, dentro do quarto, pensado que Heero se negaria a deixar Max e seria bem difícil de arrancá-lo de lá se decidisse assim. Algo lhe dizia que os pais do rapaz estarem lá de forma inteiramente protetora ao lado do filho, influenciara na decisão sensata do japonês.

- Yui, o que deu na sua cabeça para desacatar uma ordem do médico daquele jeito?

Heero continuou andando como se não fizesse diferença ou não importasse o amigo estar querendo tirar satisfações. Ele estava com raiva e preocupado. Há muito tempo que não passava por tanta tensão em sua vida e parecia que a falta de hábito estava lhe atingindo certeiramente.

- Não viu como ele estava, Chang? – indagou buscando conter a raiva. - Ele parecia…

- Em estado de choque. – Wufei interrompeu, finalizando pelo japonês. – E você queria piorar ainda mais a situação?

- Não, claro que não. – afirmou sem paciência. - Eu só queria ficar perto dele.

Wufei suspirou e, mesmo que fosse cruel, precisava dizer com todas as letras para que Heero entendesse e tentasse voltar a si.

- Você não percebeu a causa desses surtos dele? A maioria deles estão ligados a você, a sua presença.

A acusação fez Heero parar imediatamente e se voltar para o chinês, oferecendo um olhar que Wufei não via há muito tempo.

- Está dizendo que é minha culpa tudo o que está acontecendo com ele?

- É, estou dizendo isso sim. – o chinês sustentou o que dizia sem sutilezas. - Pare pra pensar, Yui. Essa ligação bizarra que Thompson tem com o nosso passado e o de Maxwell ainda não está esclarecida totalmente. Quando eu o vi ficar daquele jeito ao olhar para sua cruz, me deu a impressão de que ele finalmente ia perder a sanidade.

Heero agarrou a cruz em seu pescoço com uma das mãos.

- Como assim? – o japonês perguntou com menos agressividade.

Apesar de Heero não ter se dado conta do que fazia há momentos atrás quando estavam no quarto de Max, Wufei tinha prestado atenção a tudo, todas as reações do jovem, que tinham sido definitivas para aquele julgamento que tinha agora.

- Um pouco antes ele já estava sem qualquer reação, assim que você o comparou com Maxwell. Eu tenho certeza que ele entrou em mais um daqueles túneis de lembranças. Ele deve ter revivido alguma coisa que realmente o abalou.

Heero segurou mais forte a cruz em seu punho. Penalizou-se por seu deslize, mas a idéia de que Max teria revivido mais um momento do passado, trazia a sensação proximidade com Duo. Infelizmente também vinha a insegurança de que o perderia para sempre. Ele não queria perder Max, como também ainda não abrira mão de seu americano. Entendia quando Wufei lhe expunha a possibilidade do rapaz acabar enlouquecendo com toda a situação, por causa das memórias que lhe assaltavam sem qualquer controle ou permissão. Temia por não saber o que fazer, ou como ajudar. Se sua presença incomodava e disparava as recordações, deveria existir um meio de fazer com que parassem sem ter que se distanciar de Max, porque simplesmente não saberia como ficar longe dele… Não mais… Heero queria achar a resposta para tudo aquilo estar acontecendo.

- Deve haver um jeito de acabar com esse choque de lembranças dele, Chang. – falou tendo sua raiva inteira esvaída. - Ele não vai poder viver a vida inteira assim.

- Se for aquilo mesmo que desconfiamos, talvez não tenha um modo. – Wufei falou pesaroso. - Se existe mesmo uma possibilidade de Maxwell e Thompson serem uma única essência, essa vai ser uma batalha perdida.

- Eu não vou desistir, ainda mais se isso for mesmo verdade. – Heero determinou-se.

- Não há garantias. – Wufei ainda tentou fazer Heero enfrentar a realidade.

- Eu acho que já temos provas mais do que suficientes. Max é idêntico fisicamente a Duo, ele tem as lembranças dele e eu sempre senti que havia uma ligação entre nós. – Heero explicou, com plena certeza do que falava.

- Você está se baseando mais uma vez pela semelhança absurda entre eles. – Wufei relembrou.

- Não estou e um dia você vai perceber isso.

Heero retomou seus passos rápidos, deixando para trás o amigo. Ele não precisava de ninguém para lhe orientar sobre o que deveria ou não fazer, ou dizer se seus atos eram certos ou não, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse uma das quais jamais lhe indicariam um caminho errado. No fundo sabia que estava cego pelo que sentia, cego por seus sentimentos desmedidos por Max, mas Heero não tinha opção, não poderia controlá-los como fazia tão facilmente quando garoto. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro do passado, ao não expressar tudo o que sentia e perder a única pessoa que lhe importava, sem que esta soubesse exatamente a intensidade de sua devoção.

Não cometeria o mesmo erro com Max.

-

Max não soube dizer o que aconteceu direito. Ficara perdido entre o choque de seus sentimentos com a realidade que lhe abateu fortemente ao ver aquela cruz no pescoço de Heero. A cruz de Duo e tudo o que ela significava para o japonês. Poderia descrever sua mente como um grande branco, talvez uma contra-reação para bloquear qualquer que fosse a dor ou sentimento similar que pudesse atingi-lo ainda mais nas condições em que se encontrava. As lembranças de Duo ainda eram vívidas em sua memória, mas já não tinha vontade de arrumar um modo de guardá-las, como vinha fazendo na agenda. Mesmo que anotasse, não havia necessidade, pois tinha certeza que delas não se esqueceria, nem dos mínimos detalhes. Era como se elas fizessem parte de si, de sua vida, como qualquer outra lembrança que tinha de sua infância, seus pais e tudo mais que já tinha vivido. Talvez por isso existisse dentro de si um desânimo enorme, uma sensação que nada mais voltaria a ser o que era antes e que seus sentimentos continuavam sendo espezinhados de milhares de formas diferentes.

Primeiro Cliff e depois Heero. Ambos tinham acabado com a estabilidade emocional que sempre tanto se orgulhara. Eram suas defesas que estavam vindo abaixo, era uma parte sua que nunca se deixara expor, que vinha à tona e desconfiava que já não mais sabia que identidade carregava consigo agora: se Max Thompson ou Duo Maxwell. Não queria ser Duo, não queria que lhe vissem como o americano e piloto, mas tudo provava que era inútil tentar manter-se como sempre fora. Talvez aquela tristeza e solidão que sentia nem fossem suas realmente e sim do jovem que vivera de forma intensa e verdadeira. Talvez Duo sempre tivesse sido sozinho e triste.

Aquelas lembranças onde Heero tratava o americano de forma tão grosseira e fria, desmitificava a pessoa que passara a conhecer e cultivar sentimentos. O japonês que lhe cortejava e aparentava estar muito apaixonado, não era nem em sombra o que um dia fora quando garoto. Sabia que ele fizera Duo sofrer, por muitas vezes até sem ter noção de que o fazia, e que como um reflexo disso, ainda sem se dar conta, lhe feria também. Feria por demonstrar que buscava em si uma forma de recuperar o que perdera quando jovem, de se redimir com sua própria consciência e ter o que jamais pudera desfrutar: felicidade ao lado da pessoa que realmente amava. Mas Heero Yui o amava? A Max Thompson? Era mais triste ainda constatar que não. Ele, Max, era somente uma carcaça, uma imagem, uma lembrança viva do que Heero queria amar.

"Eu não posso perdê-lo de novo."

Aquelas palavras ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, mais claras do que nunca agora que recobrava a consciência. Seus olhos que até então estavam fechados, se abriram lentamente e podia escutar o sussurrar de vozes que conversavam entre si com o intuito de não incomodá-lo. Seus pais. Reconheceria suas vozes em qualquer lugar, qualquer situação.

- Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo. - sua mãe parecia choramingar.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso. Não se preocupe. – afirmou a voz grave de seu pai. - Eu não vou deixar que voltem a se aproximar.

Não tinha noção certamente ao que se referiam, mas achou que era mais uma vez o instinto de superproteção dos dois agindo naquela conversa de baixos tons.

- Pai… Mãe? – chamou, percebendo o quão rouca e pequena sua voz estava saindo.

Num instante estavam ambos junto ao seu leito, tentando disfarçar a preocupação e tristeza mascarada por uma fachada de segurança e amor.

- Como está se sentindo, querido? - Noelle perguntou, aliviada por ver o filho lúcido mais uma vez.

- Acho que bem, apesar dos pesares. – confessou.

- Qual foi o problema, filho?- o pai perguntou. - Você saiu de si de repente.

- É mesmo. – Noelle confirmou. - O médico teve que lhe injetar calmantes para que você descansasse um pouco.

Agora Max sabia exatamente o que lhe acontecera. Mais uma vez tivera que ser dopado para poder voltar a si.

- É uma longa historia. – Max suspirou desviando o olhar.

- Tem relação com aqueles homens que estavam aqui? – o pai perguntou receoso, mas com intensa curiosidade. – Quem eles eram?

- Fazem parte da longa historia. – Max insistiu.

Noelle colocou a mão no ombro do marido, como se quisesse acalmá-lo por estar sendo afoito em certos aspectos e, em seguida, sorriu para o filho.

- Quando você estiver disposto e quiser contar essa longa historia, gostaríamos de escutá-la.

Max olhou de um para o outro, seus olhos violetas buscando aquilo que sempre encontrara neles e finalmente falou:

- Eu acho que o filho de vocês vai enlouquecer.

Ambos franziram o cenho e escutaram com atenção tudo o que Max tinha para contar, desde que conseguira o emprego na Winner, passando por seu relacionamento com Cliff, as lembranças que o assolavam, sua ligação com Duo, o envolvimento com Heero, até o acidente que o levara onde estava. Finalizara falando sobre sua última visão, sem entrar em muitos detalhes.

Max viu nos olhos de seu pai uma fúria que este tentava conter para não assustá-lo, mas o conhecia bem para saber o quão insatisfeito estava. Pensou que sua raiva maior seria por estar descobrindo que o filho, único filho, estava se envolvendo com homens, mas quando a voz dele se fez ouvida, foi uma coisa totalmente diferente que escutou:

- Eu vou proibir toda e qualquer visita dessas pessoas, Max.

De certa forma, ele não tinha nada contra isso.

- Eu agradeceria se tomasse a frente por mim, pai… - Max consentiu, causando um certo espanto nos pais por estar cedendo sem criar algum argumento. - Você não está zangado por eu…

Peter olhou para o filho, surpreso pela simples aceitação de sua demanda, mas também pela insinuação que este fizera.

- Não que seja de meu agrado. – falou sincero. – Mas é sua vida. Eu só me intrometo quando a colocam em risco. Eu não vou admitir que você seja prejudicado por namorados loucos, nem por… pessoas que estão visivelmente te fazendo mal.

Max respirou aliviado, enquanto sentia-se confortável com o carinho que a mãe lhe fazia nos cabelos castanhos.

- Eu só quero que esse pesadelo acabe. –Max confessou fechando os olhos. Estava cansado.

- Não se preocupe, querido. – Noelle assegurou. - Estamos aqui agora, tudo vai se resolver.

E Max queria acreditar que fosse verdade, mas era muito difícil.

-

Quatre tinha tirado a manhã para ir visitar Max no hospital. Desde o acidente e com todo problema com o computador da empresa, ficara preso. No dia anterior, Wufei e Heero tinham contado sobre a confusão com outra crise estranha do rapaz e, com isso, o árabe ficara ainda mais ansioso para vê-lo.

Era extraordinário o que estava acontecendo. Max ser parente direto de Duo, ter seus traços físicos idênticos, como se fossem gêmeos, e ainda estar demonstrando lampejos de lembranças que pertenciam ao amigo americano; era por demais intrigante e, por mais que tentasse separar passado e presente, aos poucos tudo se misturava. Era necessário encontrar uma resposta para tudo, uma explicação que negasse a sensação que Quatre tinha, cada vez mais, de que Max e Duo eram a mesma pessoa. Era impossível, mas era o que sentia.

O árabe estava na companhia de Sally, que também queria visitar Max e saber desse novo surto. Ela precisava conversar sobre o que acontecera dessa vez e avaliar o que causara aquele estado de breve catatonia, apesar de ser claro para ela que o rapaz estaria mesmo entrando em choque com tanta pressão em conciliar sua sanidade com aquelas lembranças que o arrebatavam sem qualquer aviso e a qualquer momento.

- Como assim não podemos visitar Max Thompson? – Quatre praticamente explodiu totalmente indignado com a recepcionista do hospital.

Um pouco intimidada pelo estresse do homem de feições gentis e que sabia ser uma pessoa muito importante, a mulher tentou contornar a situação.

- Desculpe, Sr. Winner, mas são ordens expressas do médico responsável.

Sally então tomou a frente.

- Eu sou psicóloga dele e precisava vê-lo. Poderia chamar o médico responsável aqui.

- Não creio que vá adiantar Dra. Po. – a recepcionista soou pesarosa. - Ele tem um pedido direto dos pais para não permitir a entrada de visitas ao filho.

Quatre achava aquilo estupidez. Não tinham porque proibi-los de ver Max.

- Mas por quê? Somos amigos dele.

- Não sei dizer, Sr.

Quatre estava confuso e ultrajado. Não podiam nem falar com Max. Perguntava-se se o rapaz saberia disso, ou estaria de acordo com a decisão. Não duvidava da última possibilidade, levando em conta a personalidade de Max e tudo o que ele estava passando. Tinha ciência de que ele no fundo os culpava, pois tudo se engatilhara depois que se conheceram.

- Podemos fazer alguma coisa, Sally? – Quatre perguntou a amiga, controlando-se.

Sally negou com a cabeça, também chateada por estarem de mãos atadas naquela situação.

- Se Max estiver de acordo, não. Pelo que Wufei contou, Max teve problemas com a presença de Heero no quarto e os pais dele viram tudo. Eu só tenho medo do que tudo isso possa acarretar.

- Como assim, Sally? – Quatre questionou, visivelmente preocupado.

Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos do árabe, onde conseguia ainda ver o garoto que sempre se preocupava com os amigos, principalmente com um deles em especial, como estava vendo agora. Apagou o saudosismo do olhar e tentou explicar ao homem a sua frente o que temia.

- Psicologicamente Max é um rapaz bem centrado e forte, caso contrário, já teria sucumbido a loucura. Todas essas "lembranças", nós entrando na vida dele sendo o passado vivo de Duo, ele descobrindo um irmão e Heero confundindo-o sentimentalmente…

- Um irmão que pode ser ele próprio. – Quatre divagou, interrompendo o raciocínio de Sally.

- Não vamos tirar esse tipo de conclusão. – ela o censurou.

Demonstrando um pouco de angustia em seu semblante, Quatre confessou:

- Mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar que talvez…

- Ele não precisa de pessoas confundindo sua identidade, Quatre. – Sally o interrompeu. - Imagine como deve ser para ele ter as pessoas o olhando como se fosse alguém que já morreu e de repente dizerem que ele não é quem é? Duo morreu Quatre, esse é Max.

Quatre não sabia se essa era mesmo a verdade, talvez só quisesse acreditar que aquele era Duo, que ele estava vivo, talvez estivesse sucumbindo a aparências, assim como Heero, mas o sentimento era forte demais para ignorar.

- Então por que eu sinto Duo tão próximo quando Max está perto?

Sally sentiu um pesar enorme por ver o quanto aquilo tudo estava afetando seus amigos, tanto quanto estava afetando a Max. Não era justo serem colocados a prova daquela maneira depois de tudo o que tinham passado. Parecia até uma piada sem graça que estavam pregando neles.

-

- No que está pensando, filho? – Noelle perguntou, sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, vendo o olhar perdido de Max por tanto tempo.

Recostado sobre travesseiros macios, Max desviou o olhar da janela de seu quarto ali no hospital, e encarou os olhos claros da mãe. Ela estava aparentando um nervosismo estranho, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar com suas palavras suaves e calmas. Não estava com cabeça para buscar descobrir o que a perturbava. Sua mãe era o único parente de sangue que tinha, pois, por ter sido gerado por inseminação, seu pai não tinha nenhuma ligação sangüínea consigo. Isso não diminuía o sentimento e a certeza de que ele era seu pai em toda e qualquer circunstância. Amava a ambos de maneira igual.

- Duo. – respondeu de forma vazia.

Apesar de mais uma vez tentar esconder, uma angústia passou brevemente pelo olhar de sua mãe. Max acreditava que as estranhas lembranças de outra pessoa aflorando em si, deixassem a mãe mais apreensiva e não a culpava por isso. Ele próprio já passara por tal angústia, agora simplesmente não ligava mais.

- O garoto que você disse ser seu irmão? – ela perguntou receosa.

- Ele é… - Max afirmou, vendo ainda uma certa insegurança nas palavras da mãe sobre o fato dele ter encontrado um irmão. - Somos idênticos. Os amigos dele fizeram um teste de DNA e foi comprovado.

Noelle evitou entrar mais naquele mérito. Era por demais desconfortável, mas ainda queria saber sobre o que se passava na cabeça do filho.

- E o que pensa tanto sobre ele?

- Não sei… - Max deu de ombros. - Às vezes fico forçando para ver se lembro mais coisas sobre a vida dele, saber onde todo esse esquema de recordações quer chegar, que finalidade tem isso tudo.

Aquilo alarmou Noelle e ela prontamente o repreendeu.

- Não faça isso, Max. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer se você continuar forçando essas lembranças que nem são suas.

- Pior do que já está, não sei se pode ficar, mãe. – replicou, pesaroso.

Ela se compadeceu ao ver a expressão do filho. Nunca o tinha visto tão derrotado em toda sua vida.

- Max, essas lembranças não são suas, isso não é normal… não era para estar acontecendo. – ela tentou racionalizar. - Seu pai foi ver a quantas anda o caso de seu acidente, para ver se agiliza as coisas para levá-lo de volta para casa.

Max imediatamente se alarmou.

- Como?

- Desculpe, querido, mas seu pai e eu achamos melhor que deixasse esse lugar e voltasse conosco.

Max ficou em silêncio. Voltar para casa… Ir embora da Inglaterra e se afastar de tudo que lhe fazia tão mal… O que ele tinha a perder?

- Pense, filho. Esse lugar só te fez mal… Essas pessoas que teimam em se aproximar, só te infligiram problemas.

- Eu sei… Eu concordo que talvez tivesse sido melhor nunca ter deixado o país… mas é que agora…

Receosa ela perguntou:

- Você se envolveu mesmo com aquele homem? Heero Yui?

Max corou e desviou o olhar.

- Eu já nem sei se são mesmo meus sentimentos ou apenas um reflexo da vida de Duo dentro de mim.

Ela se adiantou em segurar a mão do filho e assim lhe passar mais segurança.

- Mais um motivo para você se afastar.

- Talvez tenha razão… mas antes de ir ainda quero fazer uma coisa.

-

- O quê?! Como assim não posso ver o Max no hospital? – Heero esbravejou na sala de Quatre, na Winner Corporation.

Quatre, que estava sentado a sua mesa, tendo Trowa em pé a seu lado, sabia que seria assim. Heero estava com os nervos a flor da pele, e desta vez, não o culpava, pois ele próprio não concordava com aquela atitude. Sally que estava em pé junto ao japonês e o marido, intercedeu por ele.

- Calma, Heero. – ela pediu colocando a mão no ombro do oriental. - Os pais estão resguardando o filho. Você não pode culpá-los.

Heero riu sardonicamente.

- Eu não estou culpando ninguém, mas não vou ficar longe de Max.

Wufei buscou ser o senso daquela cabeça oca do japonês.

- Você não pode fazer nada. Não é você quem decide. Max aceitou essa condição.

Aquilo atingiu Heero, que mais uma vez fechou a expressão, intimidado pelo fato de que Max estava mesmo, mais uma vez, querendo afastá-lo.

- É o que tentamos lhe dizer várias vezes e não nos deu ouvidos. – Trowa disse, parecendo ler os pensamentos de Heero. - Ele precisava de tempo… espaço, e você o pressionou. Você pode ter evoluído muito as coisas.

Sem querer parecer insensato ou provocar, Quatre tinha que contar algo que ficara sabendo através de seu advogado, o qual tinha colocado a frente para cuidar do caso de Max.

- Parece que Max pediu para ver Cliff. – ele contou desviando o olhar para a mesa e assim não ter que encarar a fúria nos olhos do amigo japonês.

Como era esperado, a notícia tomou Heero de completa e total surpresa. Max não queria vê-lo, mas queria ver Cliff? Aquilo não seria uma incoerência, apesar de todos os seus deslizes? Aquele maldito quase o matara! Era verdade que tudo levava a crer que o atentado não era contra Max, mas mesmo assim… Que tipo de atitude era aquela que Max estava tomando?

- Mas por quê? – foi a única coisa que Heero conseguiu formular.

Ninguém ali tinha uma explicação para aquilo, mas Trowa, mais uma vez raciocinando, buscou trazer reflexão aos que estavam reunidos naquela sala.

- Eu não sei, Heero. Mas eles dois têm suas pendências, não é?

Pendências…

As palavras ficaram ecoando na mente de Heero como farpas, porque ainda machucava lembrar que Max tinha sentimentos por Cliff. Mesmo tudo o que o canalha havia feito, não fora suficiente para apagar um sentimento da noite para o dia. O ciúme e mágoa que consumiam Heero eram avassaladores, tão difíceis de conter, mas ainda assim buscava com todas as forças não extravasá-las.

Só não sabia até quando poderia suportar.

-

A recuperação foi bem mais rápida do que o esperado para um paciente comum e Max teve alta com consentimento médico, no mesmo dia em que conseguiu uma autorização para visitar Cliff. Os pais haviam sido contra aquela idéia, mas não tão relutantes quanto a de rever Heero e os outros. Ambos temiam por aqueles surtos que ele estava apresentando, disso Max tinha certeza, mas ver Cliff e falar com ele era uma prioridade que não poderia simplesmente ignorar.

Ao pensar em como tudo aquilo começara, na forma como o inglês o conquistara, em sua entrega e agora, da forma que as coisas estavam… Era decadente. Não tinha mais os mesmos sentimentos por Cliff, até porque, estes agora haviam se direcionado para outra pessoa, talvez mais intensos e verdadeiros do que sentira pelo loiro, mas ainda assim era um amor confuso, fadado a incerteza. Quando pensava em Cliff existia só o pesar e a nostalgia pelo que tinham vivido, mas o que havia além se perdera.

Sentado em uma cadeira num dos boxes, ele esperava com pouca ansiedade que trouxessem o ex-namorado e foi com tristeza que o olhou, assim que este se posicionou e sentou-se a sua frente, onde um vidro os separava.

- Max… Eu sinto muito. – Cliff pediu, atento aos hematomas que ainda marcavam o rosto bonito de Max. - Eu não sabia que era você naquele carro.

Max viu a sinceridade e o desespero nos olhos azuis e a única coisa que conseguiu durante alguns minutos, foi olhar inexpressivo para Cliff. Avaliou verdadeiramente seus sentimentos e quando teve certeza, falou:

- Eu sei. Você pensou que era Heero. – sua voz parecia tão desprovida de emoção que surpreendeu internamente a si próprio.

O olhar de Cliff não se alterou, ele colocou uma das mãos no vidro como uma súplica silenciosa.

- Ele estava se intrometendo entre nós. – o loiro argumentou.

Para Max não era tão simples assim, mas não estava ali para julgá-lo, não era seu dever e não tinha mais vontade de criar discussões, entrar em adendos desnecessários. Ainda era uma surpresa a falta de sentimentos dentro de si.

- E eu não sei porque não consigo te odiar, Cliff. – Max falou, levantando uma de suas mãos e tocando o vidro como se pudesse uni-la com a do ex-namorado. - Eu queria muito, mas não consigo… - Era verdade, simplesmente porque não sentia mais nada por ele. - Mas eu espero que você cumpra uma pena justa pelo que tentou fazer. E que consiga me esquecer.

- Max… - o loiro ainda tentou, mas Max já se levantava.

Max não precisava dizer mais nada. Estava deixando claro que não existiam mais portas a serem abertas, ou qualquer possibilidade de uma volta. Via que Cliff entendera muito bem isso apenas pelo olhar triste que lhe lançava, que apesar de tudo, não o comovia mais.

- Boa sorte, Cliff.

-

Heero havia ficado por dias em um estado de estresse visível. Apesar de conseguir uma informação ou outra sobre o estado de Max, não era a mesma coisa. A necessidade de vê-lo era tanta que chegara a cogitar entrar escondido no hospital quando ele ainda estava internado lá. Pelo que sabia, Max agora estava sob a proteção dos pais em seu apartamento, mas Heero mantinha o respeito pela decisão dele graças a influência de seus amigos. Eles não permitiam que vacilasse e se aproximasse. Diziam que deveria dar espaço para Max e não ficar acuando e, por isso, se continha com medo de prejudicá-lo.

Quatre também abdicara de sua preocupação exacerbada, dando sua parcela de contribuição, quando não pressionara usar o trabalho de Max como estagiário na Winner para chegar até o rapaz.

Naquele dia estava mais ansioso do que nunca. O julgamento de Cliff já havia começado e Max iria depor. Como não seria um júri fechado, aproveitou-se desse fato para ter uma chance de vê-lo. Desta vez não foi impedido pelos amigos, pelo contrário, Quatre e Wufei fizeram questão de acompanhá-lo ao tribunal. Ambos também queriam ver como se daria o julgamento e, provavelmente, assim como ele, rever Max.

Heero se sentou em um dos bancos, juntamente com os amigos, esperando que a audiência começasse, agradecendo por não terem muitas pessoas para acompanhar o processo. Quando o juiz ordenou a entrada do réu, fechou os punhos para conter seus ímpetos. O maldito não parecia estar bem, mas ainda assim queria poder acabar com sua existência, por ter quase matado Max.

- Calma, Heero. – Quatre sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, ao perceber a tensão do amigo. – Ele vai ter o que merece sem você ter que sujar suas mãos.

- O problema é que eu teria um enorme prazer em sujar minhas mãos dessa vez.

- Não seja estúpido, Yui. - Wufei censurou, num tom baixo. – Ou você é quem vai acabar no lugar dele.

Era verdade e Heero não queria isso. Concentrou sua atenção nos pais de Max, que estavam sentados bem perto ao promotor. Dava para perceber que o rapaz não tinha ligação com aqueles dois. Era um casal bonito, por volta de seus 45 anos, mas que fisicamente não tinham semelhança alguma com o filho. O homem tinha cabelos castanhos mesclados com fios já acinzentados pela idade e olhos escuros, em seu rosto mantinha a expressão séria e dura, como a de alguém que não se deixava abalar por muita coisa; a mulher magra tinha o rosto fino, olhos esverdeados e cabelos loiros lisos que mantinha presos num rabo de cavalo. Quando o teste de dna confirmara que Max era irmão de Duo, pensou na possibilidade da mãe ser a mesma que gerara seu americano, mas percebia agora que não existia nada de similar entre eles.

Ficou tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos, que só voltou a realidade quando Quatre e Wufei cochicharam.

- É ele.

- Está tão abatido…

Heero voltou o olhar para a figura que tinha sido requisitada a depor e sentiu um impacto muito maior do que seus amigos. Max estava realmente muito abatido. Seu semblante pesado e o olhar sem qualquer brilho, assustaram Heero, apesar de ver que fisicamente o jovem parecia ter se recuperado completamente. Não queria imaginar que ele estava assim por causa de Cliff, mas não deixou de passar por sua cabeça que enquanto estavam afastados, Max poderia ainda estar sendo assolado pelas lembranças de Duo.

Sentiu-se inquieto, tanto pelos pensamentos que lhe perturbavam, quanto pela presença de Max; por finalmente estar podendo vê-lo de novo. E a única coisa que queria era poder afastar aquela sombra que pairava no rosto dele, algo que não era comum, mesmo Max sendo sempre sério. Infelizmente naquele momento não poderia se aproximar dele.

Heero aproveitou para não perder um segundo sequer e manteve seus olhos vidrados nele. Não esperava que Max em dado instante, voltasse o olhar em sua direção e prendesse seus olhos violetas nos seus azuis. O simples fato de ele o estar encarando fez com que perdesse a respiração, porém, Heero vislumbrava sofrimento naquele olhar. Será que sua presença o afetava tanto assim? Estaria mesmo fazendo mal a Max? Não queria acreditar e não iria. Max sentia o mesmo que ele. Apesar de tudo o que estava passando, o rapaz não poderia negar os sentimentos que compartilhavam.

Seus olhares ficaram presos um ao do outro até Max ser chamado a responder ao juiz e, com isso, aquela sensação de falta de ar se dissipou em Heero, mas uma certeza, ainda mais forte do que antes, se fez presente: Precisava falar com Max a qualquer custo.

-

Max não esperou para saber veredicto ou qualquer que fosse o resultado daquele julgamento. Estava cansado e incomodado com a presença de Heero. Já tinha um pressentimento que poderia encontrá-lo no tribunal, só não contava que seria atingido tão intensamente. Estava tentando juntar seus pedaços, o que ainda restava de Max Thompson, mas a batalha se perdia devido a vulnerabilidade em que se encontrava. Desconfiava que era por ter mais Duo dentro de si, do que seu "eu" próprio, ou por jamais ter passado por um predicamento como aquele. Isso era irrelevante no momento.

Tudo ficaria para trás de qualquer forma e esperava ser um ponto final em suas inseguranças e quem sabe naquela insanidade mental que vinha vivendo.

Foi surpreendido e tirado de seus pensamentos quando na saída do prédio, uma voz chamou por seu nome e o fez retesar-se em angustia e nervosismo.

- Max! – a voz do japonês o chamou.

Viu que logo a frente estava Heero, acompanhado de Quatre e Wufei. Não sabia o que falar, ou como reagir. A verdade era que o medo apenas crescia, medo de mais uma vez ser abalado por aquelas lembranças… por Duo. Não queria mais isso.

- Max… eu só quero conversar com você. – Heero parecia aflito naquele pedido, mesmo que seu tom fosse ameno.

Max sentiu-se protegido pelo braço da mãe em seu ombro e viu o pai tomar a frente, evitando que o japonês se aproximasse.

- Ele não quer falar com você. – Peter encarou o japonês com determinação e pleno intuito de não permitir que chegasse ainda mais perto de seu filho, em seguida desviando o olhar para os outros dois. – Com nenhum de vocês.

Heero sentiu a mão de Quatre em seu ombro, num pedido mudo para que recuassem, mas apenas ignorou, como ignorou o homem a sua frente, firmando seu olhar no jovem mais atrás dele.

- Max, por favor… - insistiu com plena intenção de implorar se fosse necessário.

Max não conseguiu sustentar olhar ou responder ao apelo de Heero. Apenas desviou o rosto para não ter que encarar a expressão do japonês. Tinha certeza que não conseguiria se manter decidido se continuasse sendo atormentado pela súplica que via nos olhos azuis escuros.

Peter tomou aquilo como um sustento a mais para não mudar sua posição, apesar de que, mesmo que Max quisesse, não permitiria que aqueles homens se aproximassem dele novamente.

- Quero que fiquem longe do meu filho. Ele não precisa de mais problemas causado por vocês.

Dito isso, Peter passou por eles, juntamente com a mulher e o filho. Heero sentiu impulso de ir e tocar Max, puxá-lo contra si desrespeitando qualquer pedido ou ameaça que fora expressa ali, mas o aperto da mão de Quatre em seu ombro, o impediu. Sentia-se impotente demais por não poder fazer nada, por ver que o rapaz por quem se apaixonara parecia estar tão vulnerável a ponto de mostrar isso sem qualquer constrangimento.

Vendo os três se afastarem em direção a um carro parado não muito distante dali, Wufei comentou, realmente frustrado por Heero e tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Isso me parece tão errado.

- Eles estão como medo. – Quatre disse ao amigo chinês, mas no fundo guardando o mesmo incomodo que ele.

- Eu não vou desistir assim. – Heero afirmou para os amigos e para si mesmo.

**_Continua..._**

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Thoru:**_

Primeiramente peço desculpas pela demora para atualizar a fic, mas trabalhar e estudar é complicado!!!! Mas não se desesperem! A fic está entrando na reta final. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu leio todas!!! Meu muito obrigada para Blanxe que arrasa na escrita (Blanxeee brigadu!!!!) e para nossa Beta.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Autoras: Thoru e Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2_

_**Gênero:**__ Yaoi, Romance, Angst_

_**Beta:**__ Esse capítulo não foi betado._

_**Obs: **__Os personagens Tamara Brown, Max Thompson e William Carvell foram criados por Thoru, já os personagens Cliff Owen e Alice Chambers pertencem a Blanxe._

_Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

_**You´re Still You**_

_**Capítulo 17 - Final**_

* * *

Heero estava decidido a colocar tudo de lado e ir conversar com Max, mesmo que isso significasse passar por cima da imposição feita pelo pai dele, da última vez que haviam se encontrado. Não iria desistir. Não poderia deixar de lado e simplesmente ignorar as coisas. Errara com Duo quando resguardara seus sentimentos e, de alguma forma, via em Max algo que lhe lembrava a si próprio naquela época em que perdera Duo. Via insegurança e que ele estava confuso, mas tinha certeza que existia algo muito além disso. Heero entendia o medo do rapaz em relação as lembranças que o estavam assolando, mas queria ajudá-lo e não seria se afastando que o dele que conseguiria se livrar daquilo ou compreender o que se passava. Talvez a chave de tudo poderia ser simplesmente se juntarem para buscar uma solução.

Era justamente por isso que precisava conversar seriamente com Max e, por isso, que estava em seu carro aquela manhã se dirigindo até seu prédio. Falaria com ele de qualquer jeito.

Quando parou o veículo em frente a portaria, parou por um momento olhando a estrutura e pensando brevemente no que poderia falar para convencer Max a escutá-lo, mas foi impedido com o toque de seu telefone celular.

- Heero!

Imediatamente franziu o cenho pela urgência que percebia na voz do amigo árabe e se preocupou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Quatre?

- Heero, eu acabei de receber uma carta formal aqui na Winner, neste instante. – fez uma pausa como se quisesse recuperar o fôlego ou pensar em como contar o que queria. – É uma carta de Max desculpando-se por não poder se reapresentar a empresa.

- Ele pediu demissão? – Heero perguntou atônito com o que o amigo lhe contava.

- Exatamente. – Quatre confirmou. - E eu não estou gostando nada disso. Trowa vai brigar comigo por te aconselhar assim, mas vá atrás dele, Heero. Eu estou com um pressentimento estranho.

- Eu te ligo depois, Quatre.

Desligou o telefone sem escutar a breve despedida do loiro e deixou o carro, correndo na direção da entrada o prédio, onde aproveitou que uma senhora estava saindo para subir. Não se importou em esperar o elevador e pegou os lances de escadas, subindo até o andar onde Max morava. O mesmo receio que Quatre esboçara, o abalava também. Não queria acreditar em tal loucura, mas não deixara de atormentar sua mente até chegar na frente da porta do apartamento.

Estava ofegante, mas não se deteve em bater forte na madeira que o separava da verdade que temia encontrar. Só o silêncio lhe respondeu. Insistiu com mais determinação, enquanto o medo em si apenas aumentava. Estava pronto para derrubar aquela porta, quando uma voz o fez parar e se voltar para trás.

- Não adianta. Ele não está mais aí. – Tamara estava séria. – Ele se foi.

Seu mundo simplesmente desabou ali. Max não poderia ter simplesmente ido embora e lhe abandonado. Não suportaria.

- Como? – Heero perguntou, vendo seu medo se transformar em pura angustia.

- Eu também não sei direito. – ela confessou, prestando atenção nas reações do oriental. – Nós não conversamos muito, mas ele me disse que não suportava mais e que por isso decidiu ir embora com os pais. – Mesmo não gostando muito de Heero, Tamara ficou abalada com o olhar de tristeza e desolação que este demonstrou ante suas palavras. – Você o ama?

A pergunta pegou Heero de surpresa, mas respondeu sinceramente.

- Sim, eu o amo.

Ela franziu o cenho e quis certificar-se.

- Tem certeza? Você não está apenas querendo brincar com ele?

Heero se irritou. Quem aquela garota pensava que ele era? Não estava com tempo, nem humor para responder aquelas perguntas. A pessoa que amava tinha ido embora definitivamente de sua vida.

- Olha, eu não tenho que ficar sanando suas dúvidas.

- Responde logo a droga da minha pergunta! – ela exigiu e isso foi a gota que faltava para Heero explodir.

- NÃO, eu não o amo! Eu estou aqui batendo DESESPERADAMENTE na porra da porta do apartamento dele, porque eu sou um idiota! Eu quase matei aquele infeliz do ex-namorado dele naquele dia, porque sou um psicopata incurável! O que eu preciso fazer para que você e o resto do mundo entenda de uma vez por todas que eu amo Max?! Colocar um néon na minha testa?! Cristo!! Eu o amo e estou perdendo-o, e… - as palavras morreram em sua boca, pois Tamara estava bem a sua frente e lhe estendia um pedaço de papel, o qual receoso ele pegou. – O que é isso?

- O endereço da casa dos pais de Max no Canadá. – ela deu ombros. - Eu deveria entregar para o pessoal que virá fazer a mudança, mas…

Heero olhou-a completamente confuso.

- Por quê? Pensei que não gostasse de mim.

- E continuo não gostando, mas você é o idiota que ama o meu amigo. Eu só queria ter certeza disso.

Heero ficou mais uma vez sem palavras, rendido pela confiança que a ruiva estava depositando nele com aquele gesto. Era mais do que um incentivo para que continuasse e não desistisse de Max.

-

Quatre estava preocupado com Heero. Já telefonara avisando há horas e nada do amigo lhe retornar e explicar o que estava acontecendo. Já chegava no final de seu dia na empresa e nada. Estava realmente pronto para ligar para o japonês, quando Trowa entrou na sala. Sem precisar avaliar muito, percebeu a ansiedade do marido, onde os olhos preocupados denunciaram que estaria com algum problema.

- O que foi dessa vez, anjo? – Trowa perguntou, se aproximando da cadeira onde o loiro estava sentado, e abaixando-se para dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios. – Mais algum problema com Max?

- Por que presume que seja um problema com Max?

- Porque é tudo o que você tem se preocupado ultimamente, Quatre. – viu a feição culpada do marido e acariciou-lhe a face. – Vamos, o que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Resumo: Max pediu demissão, eu avisei o Heero e ele até agora não entrou em contato comigo.

- Quem sabe eles conseguiram se entender. – Trowa apontou, dando de ombros levemente.

- Não gosto de ser pessimista, Trowa, você sabe disso, mas dessa vez não acredito que isso tenha acontecido.

- Então não seja. Heero vai ligar e…

Foi cortado pelo toque do telefone celular do marido, que apressadamente o pegou em cima da mesa e suspirou aliviado.

- É ele. Até que enfim! – atendeu ao aparelho rapidamente. – Heero? Onde você se meteu? Por que não me ligou?

- Calma. Eu estou no aeroporto, estou indo para o Canadá.

- O quê?! Que loucura é essa? E o orfanato?

- Max foi embora com os pais e eu vou atrás dele.

- Isso é loucura.

- Não é não. Já falei com Alice e ela vai cuidar de tudo até que eu possa voltar.

- Mas…

- Eu já disse que não vou desistir.

- Eu sei… Heero, não seja impulsivo.

- Vou tentar. Deseje-me sorte.

- Boa sorte, Heero. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que desligou o aparelho e abraçou Trowa.

- Não se preocupe. – o moreno assegurou, acariciando os cabelos loiros. - Eles vão ficar bem.

-

Heero não tivera que pensar para tomar aquela decisão. Seu ato impulsivo de largar tudo e ir atrás de Max era a única coisa que não havia qualquer questionamento em sua mente. Não deixaria de fazer tudo o que fosse possível para desfazer toda a confusão que se formara devido aos acontecimentos e não permitiria que, por culpa de sua estupidez, mais uma vez, perdesse a pessoa que amava, sem que esta entendesse o quão verdadeiros eram seus sentimentos.

Max tinha que enxergar a verdade e talvez ele próprio precisasse ver algumas. Aquilo tomou sua mente durante o vôo, enquanto, com os olhos fechados, manteve-se reflexivo. Heero sabia que tinha que chegar aos termos com o passado, colocar finalmente uma pedra em cima do que vivera com Duo para poder tentar chegar até Max, mas era tão difícil… O que sentira pelo americano ainda não morrera e não sabia como fazer para deixar isso de lado. Era como uma dependência estranha que aprendera a lidar toda sua vida.

Como ele poderia deixar Duo para trás se ainda o sentia tão perto?

- Kuso… - praguejou baixo.

Não conseguia. Era exatamente isso que não conseguia. Toda vez que tentava separar Max da imagem e dos sentimentos que tinha por Duo, voltava ao mesmo ponto, a maldita comparação, a identificação de que não existia como distingui-los como pessoas diferentes. Mas eles eram distintos, então por que estava sendo tão difícil? A semelhança não poderia enganá-lo assim… Não poderia…

Heero abriu brevemente os olhos, tendo o cenho franzido, enquanto uma lembrança subitamente veio a sua mente, fazendo com que seus pensamentos corressem a mil juntamente com as batidas de seu coração.

A recordação banal de uma noite que ambos, tanto ele quanto Duo, tinham sido escalados para se infiltrar numa base da OZ completamente disfarçados, de modo a serem confundidos com o próprio inimigo. Ele, Heero, ficara preocupado com o tipo de ação que iriam desempenhar. Lembrou-se de estar deitado na cama de um dos esconderijos, pensativo, enquanto Duo terminava de enviar uma mensagem de confirmação para G, aceitando a missão. Não tinha ficado confortável com aquele trabalho, pois sua preocupação com Duo já era grande, mesmo que este fosse completamente capaz de lidar com qualquer situação.

- Hee-chan, não sei o porquê dessa sua preocupação. Tenho certeza que você saberia me reconhecer. Tenho certeza que você não me confundiria, mesmo que eu estivesse disfarçado. – a voz de Duo ecoou em sua memória, e Heero sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo pela vivacidade com que ela ressoara.

Fora o que Duo lhe falara com seu jeito travesso naquela noite para sanar o seu medo de confundi-lo com o inimigo durante uma batalha e acabar sem querer ferindo ou até matando-o. Naquela ocasião, aquelas palavras não lhe aliviaram a tensão ou o temor, mas agora, por tudo o que elas valiam, estavam trazendo uma verdadeira onda de compreensão e euforia.

Duo tinha razão.

-

Heero deixou o aeroporto, sem querer saber de hotel ou lugar para se hospedar antes. Sua urgência em encontrar Max era maior do que tudo e o privava de certos pensamentos básicos. No fundo, não estava se importando com isso. Pegou o primeiro táxi que conseguiu e lhe passando o endereço lhe dado por Tamara, o motorista o levou o mais rápido que pode até o local onde ficaria a casa dos pais de Max.

Estava muito mais do que ansioso por aquele reencontro. Existia também a dúvida de como seria a reação dos pais do rapaz. No pouco contato que tiveram, eles deixaram claro, principalmente o pai, que não queria nem ele, nem qualquer um de seus amigos se aproximando de Max novamente. Por algum motivo, não se importava, pois se para chegar até seu objetivo, tivesse que passar por cima deles, faria sem remorso.

Quando Noelle foi atender as batidas na porta da frente, pensou que encontraria alguma encomenda ou até mesmo que poderia ser um de seus vizinhos, mas ao abri-la e dar-se diretamente com o semblante fechado de Heero Yui, fez com que ela travasse.

- Eu quero falar com Max, mas antes acho que deveríamos conversar.

Ela engoliu em seco e tomando uma postura mais rígida e determinada, o enfrentou com o olhar.

- Max não quer falar com o senhor. Pensei que meu marido tinha deixado isso bem claro.

- Eu só quero uma chance de tentar convencer Max que as coisas não são o que parecem. – Heero disse, segurando a porta que seria fechada bem diante de si.

- Você só quer confundi-lo ainda mais. – ela contradisse.

Heero não sabia como fazer para convencer que não queria prejudicar Max e que estava ali pelo sentimento forte que nutria pelo jovem.

- A Sra. não está entendendo. Eu o amo e só quero ajudá-lo.

- Seu amante morreu há 21 anos atrás, piloto Gundam. – Peter apareceu ao lado da mulher. – Deixe nosso Max em paz.

- Por que vocês têm tanto medo que eu me aproxime de Max?- questionou olhando de um para o outro, vendo plenamente uma resguarda surgir na rápida troca de olhares entre os dois. Algo dentro de si se aguçou e a desconfiança se instalou imediatamente, mesmo sem nem ter idéia de qual seria. – Não pode ser somente pelas lembranças de Duo.

- Vá embora daqui antes que chamemos a polícia.

- Se eu for embora e descobrir qualquer coisa que justifique a minha desconfiança, vocês terão que se entender com eles mesmo.

Noelle então cedeu um pouco, vendo que Heero iria embora deixando aquele tipo de ameaça para trás.

- Espere. Não queremos criar confusão alguma, nosso único intuito é proteger nosso filho.

Heero se voltou mais uma vez para o casal e deu sua condição:

- Então podem me começar me contando o que estão escondendo.

Existiu um momento de ponderação entre o casal, para em seguida Peter entrar e Noelle abrir a porta num convite a Heero. O japonês teve a certeza assim, que havia algo realmente importante que aqueles dois estavam escondendo. Enquanto entrava na residência dos Thompson, reparava nos detalhes da casa. Na sala, para onde seguira Peter, Heero pode notar de longe, fotografias da família, colocadas na estante e acima da lareira, aproximando-se para ver de perto. Sorriu levemente ao ver algumas fotos de Max quando ainda pequeno com os pais, outras já dele adolescente; definitivamente idêntico ao seu Duo, diferenciado apenas pelos sorrisos mais formais e contidos, quando seu americano com certeza estaria rindo sem qualquer reserva para câmera.

- Nós trabalhávamos para a OZ. – a voz do homem lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo com que imediatamente se virasse para encará-lo.

Heero tentou primeiramente digerir o que havia sido dito. Fazia anos que não escutava falar da OZ e aquilo lhe trouxe um frio no estômago, principalmente por medo do que escutaria daqueles dois ali, já que começava com uma confissão daquelas.

Nada disse, permaneceu em silêncio, e sentou-se numa das poltronas assim que o homem meneou a mão para que se acomodasse.

- Nós fazíamos todo tipo de desenvolvimento para os laboratórios. – Peter continuou, sustentando o olhar do japonês. – Na época a OZ esperava conseguir um de vocês e assim desenvolver um piloto que fizesse frente aos pilotos gundam.

- Como assim desenvolver um piloto? – Heero perguntou receoso pela resposta.

Noelle, que se sentara ao lado do marido, entrelaçou sua mão na dele e explicou:

- Clonagem avançada.

Heero engoliu em seco, aos poucos vendo as peças se encaixarem tão perfeitamente em sua cabeça que nem precisaria que eles contassem mais. Mesmo assim, ficou em silêncio e permitiu que continuassem.

- Foi quando conseguiram capturar o 02, Duo Maxwell. – Peter contou, fazendo Heero se lembrar de imediato da vez em que o americano fora pego pelo inimigo e ficara alguns dias em cativeiro, onde fora inclusive molestado, até que conseguisse finalmente localizá-lo e resgatá-lo. - Eles o levaram no primeiro dia para os laboratórios onde nós trabalhávamos com uma equipe grande e não foi hesitado colher o material necessário para o projeto.

- Nós conseguimos criar uma nova vida a partir do material genético do 02, substituindo algumas cadeias desse DNA para que o novo soldado que a OZ queria, desenvolvesse habilidades acima das expectativas. – Noelle continuou, vendo Heero observando-os num misto de raiva e ceticismo.

- Trabalhamos por meses na parte genética e quando iríamos iniciar o processo de aceleração do desenvolvimento, vocês atacaram os laboratórios. –Peter explicou. - Tudo ia ser perdido com aquele ataque, todas as pesquisas e o projeto.

- Não conseguimos apenas deixá-lo para trás. – Noelle confessou. - Ao invés de usarmos o processo criogênico, optamos por um processo de gestação normal. Isso foi praticamente pouquíssimo antes de decidirem o fim de todas as batalhas.

- Max… - Heero sussurrou, sua mente correndo a mil por pensamentos e raciocínios angustiantes. Era loucura, mas refletia que eles, os pilotos, por pouco não haviam colocado um fim a existência de Max ao destruir os laboratórios. Que se não fosse pela substituição de cadeias no DNA, o resultado que teriam não seria uma confirmação de que Duo e Max eram irmãos e sim a mesma pessoa. As alterações genéticas explicavam também a rapidez com que Max se reabilitara do acidente. Era assustador, revoltante, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia alimentar qualquer ira contra aquelas pessoas, pois elas haviam criado aquela pessoa que amava.

- Max nasceu nove meses depois e ele era apenas um bebê… não tivemos coragem de entregá-lo as autoridades ou revelar sua procedência para futuras pesquisas. – Noelle contou emocionada pelas lembranças. – Nós apagamos qualquer traço de nosso passado, forjamos tudo sobre a inseminação e o nascimento de Max para que ele no futuro não desconfiasse de nada.

- Ele nasceu na mesma data da morte de Duo. – Heero lembrou o estranho acontecimento. - Exatamente um ano depois.

- Nós sabemos disso, por isso lhe demos o nome de Max. – Peter disse saudoso. - Nós o criamos e o amamos como um filho. Jamais pensamos que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

Heero compreendia um pouco a situação do casal. Eles tinham feito de tudo para proteger Max de qualquer problema que sua condição pudesse vir a causar e o criaram com uma vida normal. Depois de escutar tudo aquilo não poderia mesmo sentir raiva deles.

- As lembranças… - Heero levantou o fato. - Não tem como ele guardar as lembranças de Duo, mesmo sendo geneticamente um clone.

- Pelo menos não era para ter. Não conseguimos entender como isso pode estar acontecendo.

- Duo… - Heero sussurrou, com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Como? – Peter indagou confuso.

Heero se levantou, novamente com uma empolgação crescendo dentro de si.

- Eu preciso falar com Max o quanto antes.

Noelle negou com a cabeça.

- A condição dele pode piorar se continuar em contato com você e seus amigos, ainda não entendeu isso?

- Eu jamais faria algo para prejudicá-lo. – Heero a olhou mostrando com toda sinceridade que suas palavras eram verdadeiras. - Eu só preciso conversar com ele e, se por acaso, o que eu estou pensando não ajudá-lo nesse problema, prometo não atrapalhar mais.

Viu que o casal pareceu ainda ter duvidas e insistiu.

- Por favor, confiem em mim.

-

Heero não se demorou mais na casa dos Thompson, assim que descobriu que Max não estava na cidade e sim que tinha se retirado para passar um tempo sozinho numa casa que os pais mantinham em um local mais recluso. O local era um pouco distante e usando de sua sensatez, Heero alugou um carro para depender apenas de si próprio na hora de ir e vir de algum lugar. No caminho, seguindo as indicações dadas por Peter, Heero sorriu levemente ao pensar em como Max tinha o mesmo instinto de fugir e se esconder que Duo.

Não era à toa. Como pudera ser tão burro? Não precisava mais se martirizar por sua confusão ou seus sentimentos, pois não existiam mais dúvidas.

-

Max estava perdido em seus pensamentos, enquanto olhava para a superfície do extenso lago congelado. Recordava-se de sua infância, dos momentos divertidos que passara com sua família naquela propriedade, de como sempre amara aquele lugar. O velho sentimento de nostalgia e tristeza que nunca soubera explicar de onde vinha, o atingia outra vez e, sem querer, levava seus pensamentos para lugares que preferia não ir.

Mas o silêncio daquele local era melhor do que estar sob a pressão dos olhares preocupados dos pais e a constante lembrança do porque estavam assim. Ali, conseguia sentir uma paz que precisava para tentar voltar a ser quem ele realmente era. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

Quando escutou o barulho do motor de carro se aproximando, franziu o cenho e, do banco de madeira onde estava sentado, virou-se parcialmente para a direção do som. Não esperava ninguém, mas como seus pais eram pessoas extremamente neuróticas, não duvidava que eles pudessem quebrar a promessa que tinham feito e vir atrás dele. Até preferia que fossem eles, que fosse qualquer um, menos a figura que deixou o veículo, assim que estacionou perto da casa.

Max, por um lado, se indignou, mas por outro, foi abatido pelo sentimento quente que fazia seu coração bater rapidamente. De imediato a única reação que teve foi se levantar. Ficou parado onde estava, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, se é que tinha algo que pudesse ser feito. Ficou prestando atenção na aproximação do outro homem que, como se tivesse visto algum alerta em seu olhar, parou há alguns passos de distância de si.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Max perguntou, conseguindo manter sua voz sob controle.

- Não parece óbvio. - Heero disse, agüentando para não se precipitar e abraçar o rapaz a sua frente. - Nós precisamos conversar.

Mantendo a frieza nos olhos violetas, Max rebateu:

- Eu não quero mais contato com você, Heero.

Heero demonstrou um pouco de mágoa em suas feições, mas não se deixou convencer. Max não o afastaria com aquele tipo de argumento.

- Por quê? Por causa das lembranças? – Heero perguntou. - Você só está confuso.

Max deu uma risada sardônica e contradisse:

- Difícil dizer quem está mais confuso aqui, Heero.

- Eu não estou, quero dizer, eu pensei que estava, mas agora não mais. – o japonês disse, completamente certo de que era a verdade.

- Vai vir com a conversa que já conseguiu distinguir seus sentimentos e que não me vê mais como Duo? – Max debochou, cruzando o braço sobre o peito.

Heero respirou fundo. Era o momento que esperava. A hora de tentar fazer com que Max enxergasse a realidade.

- Não, porque eu não poderia amar verdadeiramente outra pessoa que não fosse Duo.

Max engoliu a dor. Estava confuso agora também, pois interpretara que Heero não viera até ali para resgatar seus sentimentos e sim para lhe confirmar que não lhe amava realmente. E apenas pensar naquilo, que Heero jamais teria amor suficientemente forte por alguém que não fosse Duo, doía mais do que pudera imaginar.

- Então o que está fazendo aqui? – Max perguntou, ainda mantendo seu orgulho embaixo daquela falsa máscara inabalável.

Estranhou quando Heero o olhou com carinho e confessou:

- Tentando conversar com a pessoa que eu amo.

Max estreitou os olhos, descruzando os braços e finalmente compreendendo exatamente o que Heero queria insinuar com aquelas palavras. A dor que antes lhe abatia, foi consumida por um ódio intenso.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Max ainda perguntou, para não sucumbir a ira.

Heero sabia que passaria por aquele tipo de reação, ainda mais por conhecer a repulsa de Max em ser comparado com Duo, mas era exatamente isso que queria fazer com que o jovem entendesse: que não existiam comparações.

- Você pode pensar que é loucura, mas agora eu tenho certeza. Você é o Duo.

Max não acreditava no que aquele homem estava dizendo e na cara-de-pau em vir atrás de si para lhe dizer aquela sandice. Heero estava obcecado, essa era a palavra para definir o que o japonês vivenciava e ele, Max, não estava disposto a compartilhar daquela loucura.

- Eu quero que você vá embora agora mesmo!

Max tentou passar em direção a casa, mas Heero bloqueou a passagem, se colocando em sua frente.

- Esse é o problema, Max. Você não aceita. Por isso está sofrendo com as lembranças.

Max fechou fortemente os punhos ao lado de seu corpo, contendo neles o ímpeto de socar o homem a sua frente pela audácia de querer lhe impor tamanha loucura.

- Heero, você está tão doente por esse sentimento que tem pelo Duo. – ele tentava manter a voz controlada. - Só porque pareço com ele… Está com essa fixação de que somos a mesma pessoa.

Foi a vez de Heero se estressar. Max estava completamente fechado a qualquer raciocínio que o levasse a mesma conclusão que ele tivera. Ficar lhe acusando de estar obcecado por Duo só porque eram parecidos, era a forma que o jovem encontrava para negar a verdade. Tinha que fazer Max perceber o que ele tinha percebido, mesmo que não pudesse contar sobre sua origem.

- Não é fixação! Você é o Duo. Por que você não aceita que são a mesma pessoa e pára de ficar bloqueando as coisas? Porque é exatamente isso que está te confundindo... Você está sofrendo ainda mais porque não aceita.

"_Nós somos como esse espelho..."_ - a voz de Duo ecoou na mente de Max.

- Não tenho que aceitar nada! Eu sou Max Thompson! É você quem deve aceitar isso! – disparou furioso e assim que seu olhar pegou a cruz brilhando no pescoço de Heero, adiantou-se para arrancá-la de seu dono. - Isso aqui é o que importa pra você, Heero! – acusou, demonstrando o objeto em sua mão. - Pois passe a noite procurando pelo símbolo sagrado do seu amor!

Assustado com a reação e as palavras do jovem, Heero olhou para a superfície do lago onde o cordão havia sido lançado. Aquele cordão jamais deixara seu pescoço desde que Duo morrera. Era sim sua recordação mais preciosa, mas aquela pessoa que passava por si e se dirigia para a casa, era muito mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. Então não vacilou em seguir Max, entrando na casa logo atrás dele.

Max se surpreendeu ao escutar a porta ser aberta novamente e fechar bruscamente, se virando no meio da sala para confirmar que Heero estava bem ali, demonstrando estar tão irritado quanto ele próprio.

- Não vou correr atrás daquela cruz, se é o que estava esperando. – Heero falou, parecendo ter lido seus pensamentos anteriores, e finalizou: - Eu tenho o que eu quero bem aqui, não preciso dela.

Max fechou ainda mais a expressão com a insistência do japonês em querer buscar nele outra pessoa.

- Não. Você não tem o que quer aqui, Heero. Não enquanto estiver com essa ilusão doentia.

Foi a gota que faltava para Heero e quando Max percebeu, o japonês já estava junto de si, impondo seu corpo contra o dele, enquanto tomava sua boca sem qualquer delicadeza ou permissão. Apesar da raiva, da indignação por tudo, Max simplesmente não conseguia entender porque estava sedentamente correspondendo aquele beijo.

- Não é ilusão doentia, porque você sente isso também. – Heero apartou apenas por milímetros seus lábios dos de Max, encarando os orbes violetas, que inegavelmente mostravam toda a paixão que sentia. - Negue que o motivo de sentir-se atraído por mim não é desse passado que vem tentando ignorar. – exigiu, sentindo a hesitação de Max e seu movimento de tentar se afastar, que Heero facilmente deteve, mantendo o rapaz ainda junto de si. - Você sabe que me ama da mesma forma que eu te amo… por esse mesmo motivo.

- Eu não sou Duo, Heero.

- Eu sei quem você é, Max. Não importa que seja Duo ou não. Eu amo você.

Max sentiu a boca ser devorada por Heero mais uma vez e qualquer resistência mental ou física veio abaixo. Uma de suas mãos agarrou-se aos fios de cabelos escuros da nuca do japonês, enquanto a outra buscava manter a estabilidade em seu ombro, ao sentir seu corpo ser colado ainda mais de contra ao do outro.

Heero não pediu permissão, nem tampouco encontrou protesto quando começou a despir o rapaz. Seu coração disparado, fazia com que a ansiedade apenas se tornasse maior. Sua excitação crescia conforme tocava a pele que aos poucos se mostrava completamente exposta para si e grunhiu ao perceber que sua ânsia era correspondida, quando Max começou a lhe tirar as roupas também.

Max perdia-se no beijo que não se atrevia a findar, a língua úmida que buscava dominar a sua, começava a lhe tirar o ar, mas não se importava. Há alguns minutos deixara tudo de lado simplesmente por causa daquela confissão de Heero. A única coisa que sentia e desejava era se entregar a ele, ser definitivamente dele. Era uma necessidade que não sabia e nem queria saber explicar, ele apenas sentia.

Quando seus corpos completamente nus se encostaram, Max sentiu um leve choque com o contato da pele morna de contra a sua e finalmente apartou o beijo num ofego de excitamento. As mãos firmes vagavam sem restrições por suas costa, descendo até suas nádegas, apertando-as e o comprimindo ainda mais contra o corpo mais forte.

Heero se deleitava com a entrega de Max, a respiração pesada e os olhos violetas num pedido mudo por mais. Seu próprio sexo latejava para consumar de uma vez aquele ato, enquanto sua mente apreciava o reconhecimento de cada parte daquele corpo. Viu com prazer Max morder o lábio para conter um gemido, quando acariciou um de seus mamilos, ao mesmo tempo em que um de seus dedos testava a sua entrada.

- Omae wa ore no mono da… zutto. – Heero disse junto ao seu ouvido.

Reconhecendo aquelas palavras, Max apenas replicou, enquanto Heero lhe mordia o pescoço.

- Sempre…

Heero deixou seu controle se esvair totalmente ante a voz de Max e elevou suas pernas para que envolvessem sua cintura, atacando a boca macia com mais urgência. Em meio ao beijo e ofegos, carregou o corpo envolvido no seu, até a cama, onde deixou que seus corpos caíssem pesadamente sobre a mesma. Ele desceu a boca até um dos mamilos de Max, lambendo e chupando-o, enquanto seu membro excitado roçava-se de contra o do outro.

Max estava corado, sua excitação era tanta que já não detinha os gemidos e se Heero continuasse com aqueles movimentos, embalando seus sexos juntos… O japonês parecia saber disso e continuou com aquela tortura até que sentiu a viscosidade sujar a ambos, acompanhado de um gemido alto de êxtase.

- Heero… - Max ofegou, sentindo o coração batendo forte e o torpor correr por seu corpo.

Ele voltou a si quando sentiu o peso de Heero sair de cima de si, e o calor em seu baixo ventre. Inclinando a cabeça para olhar, Max viu o japonês lambendo de seu corpo toda sujeira que fizera, atiçando mais uma vez seu sexo com a língua, excitando-o com os dedos que buscavam por sua entrada.

Heero sentiu sua ereção pulsar quando tomou o sexo de Max completamente em sua boca e escutou o gemido do rapaz. Penetrou-o com os dedos, ganhando mais gemidos, enquanto chupava e tirava todo senso do amante, mas parou antes que este gozasse novamente, abandonando seu sexo e retirando os dedos de seu anus.

Max sentiu a perda dos dedos dentro de si, e a frustração de estar a beira do ápice e ter o sexo abandonado daquela maneira, mas com o beijo que se seguiu e o corpo de Heero pesando contra o seu novamente, Max se conformou, apenas abrindo as pernas para acomodar melhor o outro, envolvendo a cintura dele com elas.

Heero não desperdiçou mais tempo, ajeitando sua ereção e forçando a entrada em Max, que soltou um gemido abafado, em meio ao beijo. Preencheu pouco a pouco o corpo abaixo do seu, sentindo a pressão que as paredes faziam contra seu sexo. Quando se viu completamente imerso naquele canal, não esperou para retroagir e novamente se afundar nele.

Max observou Heero erguer o corpo, levantar suas pernas e continuar lhe estocando rigorosamente. Nos olhos azuis, via todo o desejo que o outro sentia e o prazer também. Sentindo os movimentos cada vez mais fortes e precisos de Heero, Max agarrou-se aos lençóis da cama e quase perdeu os sentidos quando outro orgasmo estremeceu seu corpo repentinamente, sem ao menos precisar ser tocado para isso.

Sentiu o embalo em seu corpo perdurar por mais algumas estocadas e o calor do líquido morno lhe preenchendo.

Heero pendeu o corpo para cima de Max mais uma vez, sentindo o calor de sua pele, os ofegos de sua respiração e olhando no rosto suado, que mantinha os belos olhos violetas fechados, acariciou uma de suas faces. Sua própria respiração pesada, seu corpo e seu coração completamente satisfeitos por aquele momento.

- Eu te amo, Max. – Heero disse, vendo os olhos do rapaz se abrirem e fitá-lo.

Max levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto do japonês e o beijou lentamente.

- E eu acho que não tem como me separar de você agora. – Max confessou, vendo o sorriso deixar mais lindo o semblante de Heero.

-

Max acordou logo que o dia clareou. A sensação que ainda estava adormecida em seu corpo era boa demais para descrever. Nem mesmo com Cliff sentira aquela plenitude, aquele sentimento que o mundo poderia acabar naquele instante, mas estaria completo e feliz. Olhou para o homem adormecido ao seu lado e pensou nos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Em sua cabeça ainda rodavam as palavras ditas por Heero, lhe afirmando que era Duo.

Seria verdade?

Ainda não conseguia assimilar a idéia como verdadeira, apesar de sentir uma grande nostalgia ao se entregar para Heero. Havia a possibilidade de estar influenciado pelas lembranças de Duo, mas não existia explicação sensata para as recordações tão vívidas despertando em sua mente... A não ser que fossem suas próprias, como se sempre tivessem existido e por algum motivo perdesse a memória e somente agora elas ressurgissem.

Estava ficando confuso de novo.

Passou a admirar o rosto do japonês ao seu lado. Decerto, o que sentia por ele era muito forte e especial, algo que não conseguia controlar, mesmo que tentasse muito. Se era culpa de Duo ou não, já nem importava.

Foi quando um arrependimento estalou em sua mente. A forma infantil como tratara Heero anteriormente lhe causava vergonha. Aquela cruz era a última lembrança de Duo que o japonês guardara por anos. E ele, Max, simplesmente a arrancara de seu pescoço e jogara fora como se fosse nada.

Se mexendo vagarosamente para não incomodar Heero, Max se levantou da cama. Um sol fraco agraciava a manhã, mas não bania o frio incomodo da estação, por isso, Max tratou de se agasalhar e saiu. Ao ver a superfície do lago, agradeceu por não ter nevado a noite.

Encontraria a cruz de Duo e devolveria para Heero.

-

Heero despertou assim que escutou a porta ser fechada e piscou os olhos para espantar o sono, logo percebendo que Max não estava a seu lado. Mexeu-se, levantando o corpo e finalmente notando que estava sozinho no chalé.

A noite que tinha passado com Max havia sido perfeita. Sentira-se completo como há muito já não se sentia, desde que Duo…

Não era hora de ficar pensando nisso, não quando Max tinha saído sem acordá-lo, nem deixar aviso algum. Era estranho e no fundo temia que ele pudesse fugir mais uma vez, por isso, levantou-se colocando a roupa rapidamente e saindo.

Foi recebido por uma lufada de ar gelado e procurou ao redor com o olhar para ver se ainda conseguia localizar Max, não querendo acreditar que ele tinha mais uma vez lhe deixado para trás. Sorriu aliviado quando o viu andando sobre o lago congelado, um pouco inclinado, procurando por algo.

Sua mão reagiu instintivamente indo até seu pescoço, sentindo de repente um aperto no coração e a falta súbita que o cordão lhe fazia.

-

Max sabia que deveria ter caído por ali, mas estava difícil de localizar exatamente onde estava o bendito cordão. Ia encontrá-lo, não desistiria porque queria devolvê-lo para Heero. Andava pela superfície congelada com cuidado, mas a camada estava tão espessa que não se preocupava tanto.

Mais alguns passos para a esquerda, outros para o centro e ele viu o ponto dourado embaçado pelo gelo e sorriu, soltando um suspiro de contentamento e alivio. Se adiantou e abaixou-se para pegar o objeto gelado entre os dedos. Conseguira recuperá-lo e estava realmente feliz por isso.

Max se assustou quando escutou um barulho embaixo de si, mas ao mesmo tempo desviou sua atenção para a voz de Heero que lhe chamava da porta do chalé. Foi quando repentinamente o gelo cedeu embaixo de seus pés e não teve muita reação principalmente quando sua cabeça se chocou com uma das bordas de gelo, enquanto simplesmente afundava naquelas águas.

Heero parou de respirar quando viu o gelo quebrar e Max cair no lago. Tentou processar em um único segundo o terror que o assaltava e a iniciativa de fazer alguma coisa. Sem perder qualquer tempo a mais, correu sem se preocupar com nada mais. Quando chegou ao local, tomando cuidado para não causar mais uma quebra na superfície, e viu que Max não parecia ter tentando retornar a tona, Heero não pensou e simplesmente pulou atrás, na esperança de resgatá-lo.

Max sentia a dor aguda em sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava contra o torpor de seu corpo que teimava a não responder seus comandos. Estava perdendo a consciência rápido demais e apesar de não estar em pânico, sentia que não conseguiria mais voltar. Via a claridade que emanava do buraco que ficara no gelo, onde este cedera, mas seus olhos estavam mais do que pesados. Toda aquela escuridão parecia muito bem vinda, mesmo que em seu punho ainda segurasse o cordão com pingente de cruz com toda força que podia.

Seus olhos se fecharam ao mesmo tempo em que vislumbrou alguém pular de encontro às águas.

Seu corpo convulsionou para frente e para trás, enquanto as lembranças mais uma vez lhe abatiam violentas.

**_Estava dentro de seu Gundam e sentia-se seguro, lutando contra o inimigo, quando percebeu que a outra máquina gigante estava em eminente perigo e se adiantou em prestar auxilio._**

_**- Precisando de minha ajuda?**_

_**- Duo, cuidado!**_

_**Seu Gundam se virou a tempo de ver apenas os md's se grudarem ao seu corpo, e explodirem. Seu corpo se chocou para trás e depois bruscamente para frente, fazendo com que sua cabeça fosse de contra os painéis de controle. Ficou tonto, sem capacidade de reação, enquanto seu Gundam caia em queda livre e sem que pudesse fazer nada. Estava entorpecido e sabia que perderia os sentidos em pouco tempo.**_

_**- Duo! Duo!**_

_**A voz desesperada do outro piloto chegava pelos auto-falantes da cabine de navegação. Sabia que era seu amante quem buscava por uma resposta. Esperava que ele pudesse resgatá-lo antes que as patrulhas inimigas o fizessem, mas estava surpreso pelo tom urgente que voltou a se repetir dentro da cabine, quando um baque maior sacolejou seu corpo de forma brusca.**_

_**- Duo, responda! Duo!**_

_**Buscou com todas as forças que lhe restavam acalmar aquele estranho desespero do outro, imaginando se seu Gundam estaria tão ruim assim para estar deixando Heero aflito, mas sua voz soou baixa e não soube ao certo se conseguiu ser ouvido.**_

_**- Hee-chan…**_

_**Tudo ficou escuro depois disso. Não havia mais nada, além do silêncio. Sufocante e interminante silêncio.**_

Heero sequer registrou o frio que atacara seu corpo quando entrou em choque com as águas geladas, muito menos se importou consigo próprio, quando se arriscou a buscar Max e tirá-lo o mais rápido que pôde do lago, carregando-o com cuidado para a margem mais segura. Ele teria o levado diretamente para o carro e dali para um hospital, se não fosse por perceber que Max não respirava.

**_Via tudo o que acontecia como uma experiência bizarra que ele próprio não entendia. Estava em pé, há alguns passos de distância dos outros garotos, observando em confusão e angustia, o seu próprio corpo deitado no chão, enquanto o jovem Heero, buscava reanimá-lo, fazer com que seus batimentos e respiração voltassem. Percebia o pesar e contida tristeza no semblante de Wufei e ainda bem perto, o desespero nas lágrimas de Quatre que era confortado por Trowa._**

**_- Pare, Yui. Não vai adiantar._**

**_Viu Heero fazer uma negativa tola com a cabeça, se recusando a acreditar no que o amigo chinês tentava lhe abrir os olhos. Ele, Duo, só queria poder se aproximar e desfazer tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia se mover, não conseguia chegar até eles._**

Heero tentava desesperadamente trazer Max de volta. Deitara-o no chão e começara o processo de ressucitamento, enquanto seu coração parecia querer se despedaçar devido a dor que estava sentindo. Ele estava perdendo de novo. Estava perdendo seu amor pela segunda vez, numa ironia incrível ao ver que parecia apenas estar revivendo aquele trágico momento há 21 anos atrás. A inércia, o ferimento na cabeça que sangrava, o semblante mortalmente pálido, os lábios arroxeados…

Ele não poderia perdê-lo outra vez. Não quando o tinha encontrado novamente. Não iria suportar.

- Eu não vou desistir. Não vou. Você está me ouvindo? – Heero falava sem notar que as lágrimas já corriam de seus olhos. - Você não pode simplesmente voltar e me abandonar assim. Não pode.

**_- Saiam daqui agora. – escutou Heero ordenar, enquanto apontava uma arma bem entre os olhos de Wufei._**

**_Viu os amigos hesitarem, mas prontos para seguirem._**

**_- Não demore muito aqui, Heero. Você sabe que os reforços virão e seria uma pena ver que a morte de Duo foi em vão._**

**_Foram aquelas palavras de Trowa que o fizeram despertar para realidade. Que na verdade, seu corpo havia morrido._**

**_- Eu mandei irem embora! – o descontrole de Heero fez com que olhasse com angústia para ele._**

**_Era a primeira vez que via a fachada do Soldado Perfeito aos poucos desmoronar. Por sua culpa… Não queria que ele sofresse, nunca…_**

**_Os outros abandonaram o local, respeitando a ordem dada pelo garoto japonês, deixando-o sozinho em seu sofrimento. Sofrimento que Duo parecia sentir, principalmente ao vê-lo afastar a franja do rosto de seu corpo sem vida._**

**_- Aishiteru, Duo no baka…_**

**_Era a primeira vez que escutava o outro lhe confessar aquilo._**

**_Aquilo o chocou e o impacto foi ainda maior quando Heero o beijou e depois simplesmente desabou, abraçando seu corpo e chorando copiosamente. Toda sua crença de que nada poderia abalar aquele garoto vinha abaixo com aquela imagem. E, por mais, que se sentisse feliz por saber que era tão importante assim para Heero, a tristeza e a dor sobrepujavam tudo, pois lhe fazia mal vê-lo sofrendo._**

- Eu vou voltar, Hee-chan. – Duo afirmou, agora vendo Heero a beira do lago, tentando trazer vida ao clone de seu corpo. - Não chore.

- Não faça isso comigo. – Heero ainda buscava inutilmente trazer o corpo de Max de volta a vida. – Você não tem esse direito.

Seu desespero parcialmente se extravasou quando o corpo de Max convulsionou, colocando para fora o tanto de água que havia ingerido dentro do lago. Deixando que uma risada entrecortada tomasse conta de si, Heero esperou que aquilo passasse, acalentando aos poucos o corpo do rapaz. Ele tinha conseguido. Realmente tinha conseguido dessa vez.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou levá-lo pra um hospital e você vai ficar bem.

Os olhos violetas se abriram, encarando a face do amante, e não pode deixar de sorrir, mesmo que muito levemente.

- E-eu prometi… Mesmo que t-tiv-vesse… que atravessar céus e infernos… eu prometi que v-voltaria pra você.

Heero engoliu em seco e os olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, ao tentar compreender e não sucumbir ao impacto daquelas palavras.

- Max?

Com um pouco de dificuldade e tremendo visivelmente, Max levantou o braço, erguendo o punho e mostrando o cordão que pendia com a cruz de ouro para que o japonês pudesse ver.

Heero olhou o objeto estendido na mão tremula do rapaz e sentiu dessa vez as lágrimas mornas lhe correrem as faces. O gesto representava muito e dizia bem mais do que qualquer palavra que pudesse ser proferida. Ele abraçou o jovem fortemente contra si, não sabendo o quanto ou como poderia expressar a felicidade que lhe consumia naquele instante.

- F-frio… - Max balbuciou.

Heero então voltou a colocar suas emoções de lado e afastando as lágrimas brevemente com as costas da mão, agiu rapidamente.

-

Quatre entrou silenciosamente no quarto, com medo de incomodar com qualquer barulho. Havia recebido um telefonema de Heero, avisando sobre outro acidente envolvendo Max e tinha deixado qualquer responsabilidade da Winner nas mãos do vice-presidente para voar diretamente até onde eles estavam. O amigo japonês havia tranqüilizado-o em questão do estado do rapaz, dizendo que apesar dele estar internado, o quadro era estável, que o susto maior já havia passado, mas Quatre não ficaria tranqüilo enquanto não o visse, principalmente depois do que Heero lhe contara por telefone.

Viu o japonês de pé junto à janela do quarto, mas sua atenção se voltou totalmente para Max, que parecia dormir tranqüilamente no leito em que estava deitado.

- Eu disse que você não precisava vir. – Heero falou, lhe desviando a atenção. - Ele está bem.

- Ele pode estar, mas e você? – Quatre perguntou, vendo nitidamente as olheiras do amigo.

Heero suspirou, olhando para o rapaz na cama.

- Quando eu cheguei aqui com ele, me obrigaram a fazer exames porque ainda estava completamente encharcado depois de ter pulado no lago.

- Você está fazendo vigília aqui desde o acidente? – Quatre se aproximou do japonês.

Com uma ponta de culpa, Heero confessou:

- Eu ainda não avisei aos pais dele e não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

- Está com medo que eles proíbam sua estadia aqui se souberem do que aconteceu?

Heero assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu tenho certeza de que eles fariam isso. Apesar de tudo, eles o amam muito e pela segunda vez seu filho está hospitalizado por minha causa.

- Não foi sua culpa. – Quatre confortou, se aproximando e colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- De certa forma foi. – disse desviando o olhar para o cordão com a cruz que estava em torno do pescoço de Max. – Ele queria me devolver o cordão que tinha jogado fora.

- Depois de tudo que foi dito e feito… - Quatre lamentou.

- Ele continua sendo a mesma pessoa. – Heero completou.

- E em todos esses anos você continua o amando mesmo assim.

- Zutto.

Wufei e Trowa entraram e Quatre suspirou, vendo a sobrancelha erguida do japonês:

- Como vê, não sou o único preocupado aqui.

- Ora, Quatre, mas não fomos nós que saímos correndo na frente. – Trowa reclamou.

Quatre deu de ombros, mas não contrariou.

- Ok, eu posso ser o mais preocupado, mas vocês poderiam fazer o favor de levar esse cabeça dura para descansar?

- Eu não vou deixá-lo. – Heero se retesou, ante a possibilidade de deixar Max sozinho.

- Não, você vai apenas descansar. – Quatre disse empurrando Heero na direção da porta. - Eu vou ficar aqui até que você possa voltar. Não se preocupe.

- Mas… - Heero tentou protestar.

- Vamos, Heero. Não contrarie um árabe, falo isso por experiência. – Trowa o segurou pelo braço, debochando do amante.

- É, não se preocupe que Winner é o mais indicado pra essa missão. – Wufei abriu a porta para que pudessem passar.

Heero suspirou vencido. Não teria jeito de contrariar seus amigos e, além do mais, estava mesmo cansado. Estivera velando o sono de Max desde que chegara no hospital e a exaustão não demoraria a lhe tomar. Deu uma última olhada para o belo jovem adormecido na cama do hospital e deixou o quarto juntamente com Trowa e Wufei.

-

Quatre sorriu para a porta que se fechara, pensando rapidamente nos acontecimentos, em como Heero quase perdera a pessoa que amava pela segunda vez e, principalmente, agradecendo o fato de Max ter sobrevivido ao último acidente. Heero provavelmente não agüentaria se depois de tudo, tivesse que viver sem ele.

Afastou os pensamentos angustiantes e se virou, mas parou estático ao ver a figura que lhe sorria junto a janela. Um pouco receoso, desviou o olhar para o rapaz no leito e viu o mesmo sorriso, idêntico, delineado nos lábios dele.

Quando voltou a olhar para a janela, não havia mais ninguém ali.

Piscou algumas vezes, mesmo não acreditando que pudesse ter sido uma ilusão de ótica. E com um sorriso desconfiado se aproximou da cama, afastando a franja do rosto de Max e olhando-o com ternura.

- Apesar de tudo, você continua o mesmo.

-

**Fim**

-

_**Nota da Thoru:**_

Bom pessoal... Acabou!!  
Primeiramente eu quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic e opinaram. Valeu! E espero que vocês tenham gostado.  
O meu muito obrigada para as betas que fizeram a gentileza de corrigir a fic pra gente... Beijos meninas e obrigada!!  
Blanxeee-Sensei!! Obrigada por ter escrito a fic e me ajudado em praticamente tudo! Valeu... Amei essa parceria e fico muito honrada por isso.  
Mokonaa... Obrigada por me apresentar ao mundo Yaoi!!!

Enfim obrigada a todos!!!

_**Nota da Blanxe:**__ Agradecendo as pessoas que acompanharam, as betas e a Thoru que me permitiu escrever essa história pra ela. Adorei escrever cada linha dessa fic. Thanks, Thoru!_

_-_


End file.
